Ranger por pura casualidad
by Irrevelante
Summary: Selena, la ranger más avezada de toda Floresta, desapareció. Su compañera Plusle logra llegar a Carlos con su capturador, y este pretende llevarla a Alejandro, pero esta escapa. Mientras estos acontecimientos ocurrían, un crucero se dirigía a Otonia con lo que llegaría a ser la esperanza del jefe de Villavera...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Llovía. Era un día gris para la verde selva de Villaestío. Una chica de extraño color del pelo estaba caminando en guardia, acompañada de un conejito. Buscaba algo entre la maleza de la espesura selvática.

La humedad le molestaba, pero tenía un deber que cumplir, aunque las gotas le dieran la vara.

Se hallaba entre las altas palmeras una extraña actividad. Gente con una vestimenta extraña, como si fueran a un concierto de rock a cantar, hacían cosas igual de raras que sus ropas. Con raros aparatos hacían círculos alrededor de los salvajes habitantes, y luego estos les seguían con la apariencia de acabar de levantarse. Que capturen a un grupo reducido de pokémon era algo que no le extrañaba mucho, ¿pero toda la selva? Eso sí que no era normal.

Mas su objetivo no era detenerlos y rescatar a sus prisioneros. Su objetivo era buscar su guarida. Su centro de operaciones. La selva era el lugar perfecto para hacer una guarida subterránea, había vegetación a tutiplén y se podría haber utilizado para ocultarla.

Pero nada. La búsqueda no era fructífera. Había registrado hasta las reliquias, el lago, pero nada. Tenía que volver e informar a Carlos de la situación.  
De camino a la base, una manada de Electrikes le cortaron el paso. Esto ya era terrorífico. Los Electrike no son agresivos, y además son miedosos, cuando un niño se acerca, estos huyen despavoridos.

Había una mano maestra detrás de este comportamiento. Los sujetos que rondan por la selva la habían emboscado.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí, la molesta Ranger de alto rango...-Conocía la voz. Detrás de esas personas extravagantes y los perros que manejaban, había alguien de más nivel aún. Sujetaba un paraguas de moda para no estropear su rosado peinado.  
-Aina...-Dijo Selena, la chica del pelo azul.  
-¿Qué es lo que estabas husmeando, pillina?-Lanzó la pregunta. Evidentemente Selena no la iría a contestar. Los encargos que los ranger tenían que cumplir para la mafia de Go-Rock era completamente confidencial.  
Contestó con un vulgar "¿Y a ti qué te importa?".  
-Así que no quieres decirlo, ¿eh? Bueno, ya que estamos, ¿por qué no llevarte como prisionera?-Se reía con una risa pícara de señora rica.  
Selena desenfundó su "arma". Era un extraño aparato parecido a un móvil, de apariencia pesada.

-Con acorralarme no te basta, y tú lo sabes.-Abrió la tapa que protegía la pantalla del aparato y entonces una antena se mostró. El aparato lanzó inmediatamente una peonza, que fue directo hacia las verdes crías de lobo. Las rodeó, pero todos ellos se cargaban el pelaje de electricidad, hasta que hicieron estallar rayos que rompía el círculo de luz que creó la peonza.

La luz regresaba y paralizó el brazo de Selena. Era una descarga muy fuerte. Dejó caer el capturador en el barro, y casi sus piernas. Los Electrikes se acercaron amenazantes, gruñendo. Los reclutas chocaron sus manos. El Plusle de Selena se asustó. Selena no lo comprendía.

-¿Sorprendida? Estas mejoras que nuestro querido hermano le ha puesto a los super capturadores permite potenciar los ataques de los pokémon un  
cincuenta por ciento. Aunque quién soy yo para decir esos números, sólo se que los ataques son más fuertes.- Se ríe de nuevo. -Cogedla.- Los reclutas a unisono afirmaron y fueron a coger a la agredida.  
-Plusle, escapa tú. Coge mi capturador y ves a la base de Villaestío. Carlos sabrá que hacer.

Plusle negaba con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por mí, seguro que averiguarán lo que habrá pasado. Ahora ves, ¡corre!  
Aceptó de mal gusto. Bajó del hombro de Selena y cogió como pudo el capturador; agarró con la boca el llavero y fue corriendo a cuatro patas. Hizo tropezar a un par de reclutas, a mancharse de barro.

-¿¡Qué puñetas hacéis!? ¡Id a por ese Plusle de inmediato!- Ordenó Aina, y entonces Selena pensó que podría escapar de ellos. Pero una repentina decisión hizo que sus esperanzas se quebraran igual que vinieron.

-O espera... Mejor mandad a los perros.

Obedecieron. Con esos cacharros hicieron que los Electrike fueran a por Plusle. Corrió como pudo, con el terreno fangoso y el capturador dejándose cubrir por el. Cruzó la selva entera, fatigándose por cada paso que daba. El movimiento no le dejaba respiro alguno, perseguida por unos obligados y fieros lobos, mientras el viento de la lluvia obligaba a proteger sus ojos de las gordas gotas.

Lo iba a lograr. Estaba viendo playa. La cruzó y pararon de seguirla.  
Que alivio.

Estuvo enfrente de la puerta automática de la base. Plusle golpeó la puerta para llamar la atención. Una persona rechoncha con ropa veraniega y una toalla que siempre lleva la miró.

-¡Anda, Plusle, tú por aquí!-Dijo con sorpresa. -¿Dónde está Selena?... ¡Oh!-Se fijó que llevaba el capturador a rastras y tenía la cara fatigada. La cogió y la entró.

El interior no era gran cosa. Había una gran pantalla, una recepcionista arreglándose las uñas y un ascensor. El suelo era de moqueta roja y las paredes de color crema. Carlos sacó su capturador para contactar con uno de sus amigos, también jefe.

-¡Alejandro!-Gritó con desespero.  
-Carlos, por favor, que sea la última vez que me gritas así por el capturador.-Se frotó la cabeza, señal de que el grito fue un delirio para sus tímpanos.-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Se trata de una de tus rangers, Selena. Su Plusle ha vuelto con su capturador, ¡pero ella no!  
-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó. Se lo pensó un rato. -¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Lo sabes?  
-No, pero seguro que nada bueno. Plusle ha regresado fatigada y con el capturador de Selena.  
-... Esto es grave. Pueden haberla matado. Manda a todos los ranger que tengas disponibles para buscarla, ¿sí?  
-Tranquilo, Alejandro, mis chicos los buscarán- Giró la cabeza hacia sus queridos alumnos- ¿verdad que sí, chicos?  
-¿Verdad de qué, viejo?- No había oído la conversación que tenía con su amigo. Ignoró al ignorante y volvió a la charla.  
-¿Y Plusle? Está empapada y jadeando, además de sucia...  
-Cuídala tú.  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-Pues eso. Que la cuides tú.  
-No tengo ninguna noción de medicina y lo sabes.  
-Pero si solo la tienes que limpiar y secar, Carlos, no me vengas con medicinas ahora. En cuanto al capturador podría verlo tu operado-  
-Mi operadora no sabe reparar capturadores.  
-Pues estamos apañados. Más tus rangers, pero bueno.

Silencio.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?  
-Buf, no lo sé. De momento limítate a mandar a tus rangers a buscar a Selena por la selva, luego ya veremos.- Alejandro cuelga y Carlos suspira.

Plusle no estaba satisfecha con la decisión que tomaron entre los dos. Pensaba escapar. Pero esperó a un momento dado, después de limpiarla y secarla en su casa, situada en el mismo pueblo. Hasta la acogió de peluche para dormir.

Pero en la cama ella fingía estar dormida al lado suyo y se bajó de la cama. Carlos también se llevó el capturador, no se fiaba de su operadora.  
Lo cogió y salió de su casa. Se subió a Lapras. Lapras y Plusle se entendían perfectamente. Su destino era el puerto de Otonia, después Villavera.

Cuando el plesiosaurio acorazado zarpó hacia Otonia, en la cama de Carlos, tuvo un despertar consciente. Notó que le faltó algo. Se levantó de enseguida.

Llamó a Plusle varias veces, y no acudía. Salió de casa. El cielo se había despejado. Fue a todos los rincones del pueblo, y también notó que el Lapras que fielmente esperaba a la desaparecida ranger tampoco estaba.  
Tenía que informar a Alejandro inmediatamente.

Dada la situación, la búsqueda de Plusle también se iniciará, más tarde, por la mañana. Mientras, un barco lleno de pasajeros iba a llegar al puerto a la misma hora.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Un barco navegaba por las serenas aguas de Zafrán. Era un crucero de viaje, un hotel errante. Era de madrugada, y la gente que transportaba dormía plácidamente. No todos.

Una adolescente también andante de dieciséis años se levantaba de la cama por culpa de su equilibrio alterado por el movimiento del mar. Los jugos gástricos estaban revolucionados y querían salir del estómago. Salió corriendo de la habitación, del interior, a cielo abierto. El kappa con un nenúfar de sombrero, que dormía humildemente en el suelo, despertó y la vio abrir la puerta. Miró el negro mar que aún no se distinguía del cielo y esparció su ácido bilis en la ondulante agua.

-Jopé... Es la tercera vez que vomito en esta noche.- Refunfuñaba aprovechando la ausencia de gente en el barco. El Lombre que le hacía compañía la miró preocupada. Giró la cabeza un momento, para contestar a esa cara de preocupación.

-No... No te preocupes, Lol, es solo que no puedo estar dentro...- Suspiró y maldeció.- Maldito líquido del oído que controla el equilibrio...

Se quedó entre brazos en la barra que separaba el barco del mar, mirando enfrente, esperando indicios de sueño, mientras sentía la brisa marina. Como entretenimiento, hablaba con su pokémon de su destino, no sin antes quejarse de los constantes mareos que tuvo en todo el viaje.

-Espero que este viajecito en barco merezca la pena... Que no haya ningún entrenador que farda de ser el más fuerte y reta a todo dios. ¡Y cómo no sea así...! Oye, ni puñetera idea de lo que haré, tú.

Lol insinuaba herirles con sus pequeñas zarpas. Se las miraba, con una mirada maliciosa.  
-¿Aunque para qué me irían a mentir? No tiene ningún sentido hacerme pasar un mal trago. ¿Qué beneficio tendrían?- Se encogió de hombros. -¡Bueno, el caso, que quiero descansar de tanto combatir y tanto entrenar! Y supongo que tú también.  
Lol asentía con ganas de tener unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-Buf... Es la última vez que cojo un barco- Decía constantemente.  
-Definitivamente, la próxima vez tomo la vía aérea.  
Aunque en eso Lol no estaba de acuerdo. Le daba pánico las alturas, y como buen pokémon acuático, le encantaba ver el agua, sea dulce o salada. Seguía contemplando el aparentemente quieto paisaje, más bien a la luna. No vio gran cosa, obviamente, salvo una figura alargada que tenía cabeza que no dejaban ver aquellos puntos brillantes del cielo.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué es eso?- Miraba aquella silueta. Parecía y era un pokémon, no muy común. Pasó un breve rato en la duda, hasta llegar la conclusión de qué era.  
-Un Lapras...- Bosteza. -Ningún pokémon marino tiene un cuello tan largo como este. Aunque por lo general su actividad no es nocturna... En la noche descansan en playas, en el día se dedican a cazar peces, pero en la noche duermen. Que raro que un Lapras navegue a estas horas... -La palabra "horas" le hizo recordar el transcurso del tiempo.

Arremangó la manga de su polar verde para que deje mostrar su reloj digital. Un botón y una luz azulada indicó unos números que hacían una idea de lo tarde que era.

-Buf... Las cinco de la madrugada. - Volvió a colocar la manga por donde le pertenece. A estas horas ella estaría durmiendo, si no fuera la fiesta que se está dando en sus tripas.

Estaba deseosa por llegar a Otonia. En el barco no podía dormir ni comer. Comer podía, pero extraer los nutrientes de lo que ingería no.  
Intentaba no dormirse con los brazos colgando en la barra de seguridad. Estaba que no podía. Quería llegar a ver el sol salir, tiñendo el oscuro paisaje de naranja.

Pasaba el tiempo, y al final se quedó rendida, dejando que sus brazos bailoteen en el aire, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y la boca soltando aguas. Su Lombre por el contrario había dormido medianamente bien y ya estaba desvelada.

Iba amaneciendo. El barco estaba llegando a su destino. En cuanto la luz ya se llevó las estrellas por delante, Lol intentaba despertarla agitándola. No respondía.

No tenía opción. Lanzó un chorro de agua a presión para que reaccionara. Lo consiguió, hizo que al menos abriera los ojos. Miró de nuevo el reloj.  
-Mira que bien, he descansado un buen rato. Una mísera hora.- Se quejaba de nuevo. Se percató de que se iba acercando a tierra. -Oh, mira que bien, ya llegamos.- Le costaba horrores separarse de la barra metálica, pero lo logró. Fue a buscar las maletas en su cuarto, y de enseguida regresó de nuevo con las náuseas.

-Anda, Lol, ves a por las maletas tú... Ay...- Ordenaba afectuosamente mientras hacía cascadas de vómito.

Nada más llegar al puerto, ella misma llevó parte del equipamiento. Cargaba con una bandolera grande por uno de sus hombros, y una maleta igual de verde que su polar, cuyas ruedas la hacían caminar. Su Lombre cargaba con una mochila no muy grande y poco pesada, estampado de margaritas.  
Tenía un hambre atroz y un cansancio muy acentuado. Lo más importante era comer, por lo que tenía que adentrarse en la ciudad y encontrar una cafetería por donde servían pastas.

Mientras ella estaba buscando un buen sitio para saciar ese pozo vacío, el Lapras avistado anoche se paraba lateralmente en un rincón del puerto. Su único pasajero, la fugitiva Plusle, bajó de su caparazón con el capturador de su compañera en la boca para tocar tierra de nuevo. Se despidió de Lapras y caminó rumbo a Villavera. Pero para su desfortuna, un pokémon vil aguardaba el momento propicio para tomar su vendetta. Estaba rebuscando en la basura a ver si encontraba algún pescado, y ver a ese Plusle de nuevo le crispó.

Puede que fuera una pequeña broma, pero los Houndoom tienen la mala costumbre de ser rencorosos. Fue en su persecución, y esta se dio cuenta de enseguida. Corría desesperadamente para no ser herida.

Pasó por la fuente que decoraba la plaza de la ciudad, donde un par de Ludicolos siempre daban un alegre bailoteo, las calles por donde Pichus, Snubulls y Makuhitas caminaban y jugaban entre ellos, y también por donde las gentes hacían sus compras matutinas. Entre las tiendas, están las cafeterías, un perfecto lugar para dar un pequeño respiro fuera de casa.

Corrían rápido. Lo suficiente como para captar la atención de los ciudadanos que estaban sentados disfrutando del aroma del café. Poison, que había pedido un croaisant y un vaso de agua para hidratarse después de tanto extraer líquidos, giró la cabeza hacia el cazador y la presa cuando estaba a punto de pegar bocado a su pasta.

Houndoom acorraló a Plusle en una calle cerrada. El colérico carnero infernal sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Plusle abrazaba el capturador inútilmente, solo para reprimir su temor.

En cuanto la hambrienta miró aquella escena, pensó intervenir... Después de comer su desayuno. Houndoom respiró hondo y le empezaban a salir ascuas de sus fauces. Esto ya era el colmo. Cogió el croaisant y se lo llevó en la mano. Lol, que comía tranquilamente una manzana, vio que su amiga se levantaba y se dirigía. Un bocado detrás de Houndoom y con la boca llena llama la atención con la voz. Este se giró.

-Deja a ese pequeño conejo en paz- Decía mientras masticaba. -O al menos no lo chamusques, podrías quemar alguna casa.

Plusle ponía cara de incomprensión. Houndoom tomó a aquella figura humana zampante como una molestia. Preparaba de nuevo su fuego. Ella lo notó de enseguida y se metió toda la pasta en la boca. Por poco aquel chorro le quemaba.

No podía decir nada. Tenía la comida almacenada en toda la boca, que intentaba triturar. Lol miró como distraía a aquel perro. Decidió en acudir en su ayuda cuando vio que la atacaba. Dejó los restos de la manzana y se abalanzó contra Houndoom con sus zarpas, haciendo finas líneas que enrojecían en la piel del sabueso. Este devolvió los arañazos con un mordisco en la mano. Le dolía, pero estaba acostumbrada a que le golpearan, después de todo, ha tenido que pelearse con otros pokémon.

La guardaespaldas de Poison seguía protegiendo a su señora, con todas las armas que tenía disponibles; chorros de agua, semillas drenadoras, uñas hirientes... Y también su oponente intentaba tumbarla, ya sea a bocados, con grandes chorros de fuego y con juegos sucios de engaño. Uno salía empapado, enfriado, con pocas energías, con múltiples arañazos... La otra solía quemarse con las llamaradas que escupía, llena de mordiscos y caía alguna que otra vez por aquellas fintas que hacía. Aunque en teoría Lol tenía mayor ventaja, estaba igual que su agresor.

Poison pensaba en como hacer que Houndoom parase de atacar, sin malherirlo. Mas parecía que no quería dejarlas en paz hasta que una de ellas muriese.

Plusle, cuya conciencia le dominaba el miedo, recobró claridad en su pensamiento. Aprovechando el altruismo de la entrenadora, siguió su rumbo hacia Villavera, aunque llegar ya no le hizo falta.

Se encontró con el jefe de la zona oeste de Floresta, que lucía un pelo verde oscuro, cuyo pelo está sujeto desde abajo con una cinta blanca. Tenía la camiseta y los pantalones de color negro, una torera roja y bambas también rojas, no del todo, tenía partes blancas y amarillas.

-Vaya, Plusle, no me esperaba encontrarte pronto.-Cogió el capturador cubierto de barro seco. No prestó atención hasta que oyó el aullido de dolor que soltó Houndoom al recibir otro de los múltiples arañazos de Lol. Esta vez fue un golpe directo.  
Estaba débil. Sus patas le dolían. Cayó al suelo sin remedio.

-Buf... Me hubiera gustado no recurrir a la violencia para que no quemara nada, pero... No tenía remedio.- Suspiraba. -Venga, Lol, vayamos a pagar.

En cuanto se iban dentro, el carnero, sediento de sangre, se levantó costosamente y soltó un rugido. Se giró por el bramido y le miró incrédula. ¿Cómo un pokémon, después de ser azotado varias veces, puede seguir queriendo luchar? Como siempre, su Lombre, estaba dispuesta a protegerla, pero esta la detuvo.

-No, Lol, has hecho suficiente. Descansa. Bueno, primero traeme la pokéball de Akirosoku, y deprisa. No tardará en volver a atacar.

Antes de que Lol obedeciera, Alejandro interrumpió. La actitud le pareció demente. Tenía que impedir que hiciera más daño a ese Houndoom.

-No vas a sacar a ningún otro pokémon. Déjame esto a mí.  
-¿Tú?- No lo entendía. Él no tenía ningún pokémon a su lado, y no parecía que el fuera muy fuerte. ¿Aunque quién era ella para juzgar la fuerza que tiene? Quizá sabe artes marciales... ¡Qué importaba! Quería saber lo que tenía entre las mangas.

Alejandro iba a sacar el capturador del bolsillo que lo transportaba. Pero antes tenía que saber una cosa. Tenía que saber si el capturador que Plusle llevaba aún funcionaba. A parte, escuchó las palabras de Poison tras que su Lombre debilitara a Houndoom. Quizá ella no era tan frívola como creyó. Quizá era una simple ignorante que solo conocía la violencia como único recurso para calmar a los pokémon.

Decidido estaba. Una lección se le tenía que dar.

-Aunque... Será mejor que manejes esto.- Le tendió la mano, que tenía sujeto el sucio aparato. Poison aceptó cogerlo, pero solo para echarle un vistazo. Era extraño que un completo desconocido le diera un desconocido aparato.

Vio que el aparato tenía una solapa, cuya apertura dejaba mostrar varios botones. Reconoció de enseguida de que esta pieza tenía alguna función. Ahora tenía que descubrir cual era. Apretó botones al azar para encenderlo, no prestó atención a Alejandro. Logró encenderlo.

En la pantalla se mostraban varias indicaciones. Botón tal para esto, botón cual para lo otro...  
-¿Se ha encendido? Bien, ahora pulsa el botón azul.  
-¿Y eso para qué?  
-¡Tú hazlo!

Encogió de hombros. Quería que le contestara, pero a la vez quería ver lo que pasaría si lo pulsa, así que le hizo caso. Una antena se alzó hasta un cincuenta centímetros de largo. ¿Era solo eso? ¿Solo levantaba una antena y ya está?

En la pantalla apareció una instrucción que iba a dar Alejandro. Se adelantó a la orden y apretó el botón verde. Una peonza salió del aparato que dejaba un rastro de energía. La antena tomó el mismo color que el rastro que dejaba el disco. Movió la mano que sujetaba ahora mismo el capturador, solo para ver si dejaba rastro como una espada láser. Notó que la peonza también se movía.  
Houndoom se estremeció. Sabía lo que era. Con eso lo capturaron una vez, y no quería ser capturado de nuevo.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora conduce el disco capturador hacia ese Houndoom y rodealo.  
Busca cómo moverlo hacia delante, que es lo que le interesaba, y pronto le pilló el truco. Ya estaba, ahora hacía círculos al herido Houndoom, acorralando. Afortunadamente para él sabía como salir de ahí. Lanzó una pequeña llamarada mientas la peonza bailaba en círculos. Al romper el hilo de luz, un rayo regresó al aparato, dando un pequeño calambre a la mano de Poison.

-Me olvidé mencionarte que tengas cuidado con los ataques de los pokémon. Si cortan la línea, la energía empleada por el capturador regresa dañándolo. Aunque si el pokémon solo llega a tocar la línea, esta solo se rompe, pero no daña.  
-Entendido... -Sacó de nuevo el disco, intentando de nuevo rodear al feroz pokémon. En cuanto notó que iba a lanzar de nuevo una bola de fuego, esta paró de hacer círculos y ordenó con la agitación que hacía con su palma que lo esquivara.

Por poco le da directo al disco. Después de que atacara, el disco siguió danzando alrededor de Houndoom. Finalmente, la luz que dejaba se hizo más intensa.  
-¡Ahora sube la antena!

El círculo trazado se quedó en el aire, haciéndose más pequeño hasta comprimir a Houndoom. El hecho que le extrañó a Poison es que el círculo, cuando tocó a Houndoom, este ya no se oponía, es más, ya no tenía ganas de atacar. Corrió hacia Poison, aunque ella lo interpretó como amenaza, el miedo le paralizó. La tumbó y la acariciaba la cara con la lengua. Cada vez entendía menos. ¿Cómo puede un halo de luz convertir a un fiero lobo en un cariñoso galgo?

-Bueno, bueno, ¡ya vale!- A Alejandro la escena le dio gracia. Este tipo de sucesos suelen ser entrañables, pero en este caso adquiría tono cómico. Lol miró a Houndoom extrañada. "¿A qué venía ese cambio de actitud?", se preguntaba.  
-Después de hacerte tanto daño, vas y me chupas la cara como un polo... ¿Se puede saber qué te ha picado?

No sabía nada de lo que acababa de hacer. Los rangers, mientras se captura al pokémon, consideran que transmiten sus sentimientos al objetivo. Cuando se completa la captura, entonces estos se convierten en fieles amigos. Pero algo extrañaba a Alejandro. La reacción que tuvo Houndoom tras la captura era señal de que los sentimientos transmitidos eran muy fuertes positivamente, pero ella mostraba cierta apatía en sus palabras.

Plusle, en cambio, pensó encontrar la reencarnación de Selena. Así es como se lanzó ella, la hizo muestras de afecto y todo. Lo único que a Selena la atraparon una banda de rock de los años setenta, y seguro que no la han matado. Y además, la desconocida entrenadora no era ella.

No obstante, Alejandro estaba convencido de que podría ser una buena ranger. Podría instruirla para que no dañe a ningún pokémon de la región y luego, cuando haya aprendido lo suficiente, mandaría a ella a rescatar a Selena. No obstante, seguro que rechazaría la propuesta, así que se fijó en el equipamiento que se dejó en la mesa.

Las conclusiones que ha sacado era que no venía de aquí, si no de otra región, y probablemente tendría que pagar un hotel. Si decía que tiene una habitación para ella y no le costaría nada, seguro que preferiría ir a la base y hacer unos encargos que pagar un hotel.

Tal y como pensó, la economía venció a la comodidad. Accedió de buen grado la oferta (Aunque no dijo nada sobre hacer unos cuantos trabajos) y entonces, después de pagar al señor que manejaba el negocio, llamando a su acompañante Fearow, llevó a ambos a Villavera. Plusle, como tiempo atrás, se sujetó a la pierna de la inconsciente principiante, que se agarraba al brazo de Alejandro. Y así, volando, llegan al pueblo de la verde llanura...


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ahí iban. Arriba, al cielo, hacia unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. Se habían olvidado de ella. Y para colmo, también la carga. Una maleta que se arrastraba, una bolsa de correa igual de pesada y una pequeña mochila, ligera. Aunque podía deducir que se iban a otro lugar. ¿Pero la travesía sería larga? Pues si así fuera, no aguantaría.

Buscó alguna oficina de policía por la ciudad. Fue a todas las calles, hasta encontrarse con un edificio que parecía una sede avanzada tecnológicamente.

El edificio, en el exterior, era verde oscuro y la coronaba una pequeña cúpula de cristal. Lucía diferente que los demás edificios, además de que estaba aislado del resto. Podría ser un laboratorio, o lo que ella buscaba. Se puso delante de la puerta para que esta se abriera y la recibiera.

Pisó los pies en aquella verde moqueta, en aquella sala con mesas de cristal y sillas para que descanse la gente que trabaje ahí. Una chica estaba leyendo un tebeo, y en la mesa de la izquierda se veían dos personas, con un plano puesto en la transparente superficie y con aire pensante. Dio tres pasos más, entrando la maleta que casi tocaba el suelo. Jadeaba. Ha estado buscando el edificio por horas, con ese peso.

La chica, que tenía gafas y cuya cara tenía unas cuantas pecas fue la primera en darse cuenta que un Lombre entró en la base.

-¡Madre de Arceus!- Gritó asustada por como se presentaba el nenúfar andante.  
-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Ana?- Habló el rubio vestido de traje púrpura imperial, sin agobiarse.  
-¡Gírese y mire como va ese Lombre, por el amor de la madre tierra!- Señalaba aterrorizada como si viera un muerto viviente. Julio la hizo caso. Era una escena un tanto espantosa. Parecía una esclava africana.  
-Dios...-Dice también la otra rubia. Esta llevaba un par de tirabuzones rubios en cada lado.

El elegante hombre se acercó a ella y ajustó sus gafas. A Lol le dio miedo que se acercara tanto y dejó que su terror se escapara de su boca, empujado por las cuerdas vocales.

La recepcionista tapó la vista con su tebeo, la chica se tapó de enseguida sus orejas, en cuanto a su superior, se asustó y retrocedió hasta golpear la pared con la espalda.  
-¡Cálmate, cálmate, oh dios, cállate!- Suplicaba que parara con esas palabras.

Era un lugar acogedor. Eran cuatro casas en medio de la llanura, de tono rústico. Lo único que no había de rústico era el edificio que estaba tras ella. Era un edificio de metal pintado de verde. Pero a parte de este engendro en medio de la naturaleza, todo lo demás era precioso.

Lol estaría encantada, eso pensó. Fue a mirar el rostro supuestamente maravillado de su Lombre. No estaba a su lado. Miró a todas direcciones. Nada. Tenía una idea de donde estaba.

-Vaya hombre...-Murmuraba al darse cuenta de que Lol brillaba en su ausencia. También su equipaje.  
-No te preocupes por tu equipaje, seguro que lo habrán encontrado.- La tranquilizaba. Sabía lo que se había dejado.  
-No solo el equipaje, señor, también mi Lombre.- Decía con cortesía. Plusle subió a su hombro -Bueno, espero que haya teléfono dentro para llamar a la policía de la ciudad.- Suspiraba.  
-Con el aparato que te he dado puedes hacer una llamada.  
-No me digas...- No entendía cómo podría un aparato que provoca euforia a un pokémon también podría utilizarse para hablar desde una lejanía. -Aunque ahora no tengo ganas de descubrir como se hace eso... No he pegado ojo.- Bostezó. -Quiero irme a mi habitación ahora mismo.  
-Pues entra ya en la base... Uy.- Se le escapó la palabra. Tenía que decir simplemente "edificio".  
-¿Base? ¿Perdone?- Lo miró extrañada.  
-Erm... Bueno...- ¿Ahora qué le diría? Tendría que decir aquellos planes que tenía pensados, o podría cubrir la verdad con una mentira.  
-¿Base de qué? ¿Militar? ¿De operaciones? ¿De los servicios secretos? Oiga usted, si me ha tendido una trampa para eliminarme de la faz de la tierra porque soy una amenaza para vuestro "poderío", pues vais a tener que... Sufrir mi cólera.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar su pequeña arma. Esto le hacía apresurarse. Estaba dispuesta a defenderse de una posible amenaza, acabando con su vida, aunque ignoraba cómo.

Tenía que decirle la verdad.

-No, de Rangers. Yo soy un ranger que patrulla por los bosques para ayudar a la gente o a la naturaleza.- Soltó finalmente. A Poison aquello le sonaba raro. Forestales modernos que hacen el trabajo de un agente municipal. ¿Pero qué era esto?  
-Igual, pensaba darte alojamiento para tus vacaciones, y no te pido nada, así que no te quejes. Entra.

Esta vez, sin sospechas de que fuera algún maleante, entró en el edificio. Dos personas estaban reposando en las sillas, y dos pokémon estaban jugando entre los dos. Uno estaba comiéndose un trozo de pastel, el otro mirando su capturador.

Ambos miraron a su jefe y a la nueva inquilina, aunque más que a la persona, se fijaron en el pokémon que llevaba en su hombro.

-¿Jefe? ¿Este es el Plusle de Selena, no?- Preguntó su ayudante de pelo oscuro sin rodeo alguno.  
-Sí... Es ese.- Ahora, que parecía que todo se había aclarado, se volvió a revolver en una confusa espiral. ¿Quién era Selena, se preguntaba para sus adentros?  
-¿Y esa chica?- La masa que comía tranquilamente el pastel se acercó a Poison curioso.  
-Es... Una nueva ranger.  
-¿¡Qué!?

Dio un golpe de voz brusco. Le había dicho que el alojamiento era gratis, sin ninguna ingresion ni nada. Y de repente, la meten como una de ellos.

-¡Anda, que chachi!- Cruzó de dedos ilusionado. Los ojos le brillaban.-¡Tenemos a una nueva ranger!  
-Eh... Siento desilusionarte, pero no. Hubo un mal entendido...

Sacó una pequeña canica con un botón en el medio, y miraba hostilmente a Alejandro. Aún así, Alejandro no se paró.

-Ha demostrado que puede ser una ranger en potencia con la captura de un Houndoom. Para mí puede ingresar en la unión.  
-Para ti... Pero sabes que esto está en contra del reglamento establecido de la unión. ¿Has permitido que maneje un capturador sin aún dar una confirmación de que es ranger?-Habló el otro chico, de la cinta roja.

Poco a poco, el rechonchín apagaba su rostro.

-Igual que Selena. Le he dejado en un caso de emergencia. La ciudad estaba peligrando de ser quemada.

Argumentó su superior. Cada vez Poison se agobiaba más. El contenido de la pequeña esfera estaba deseosa de salir. Pero se contuvo de liberarlo.

-Mire, si no le importa, antes de que estalle, indíqueme dónde está mi habitación, por favor.- Pedía educadamente, pero furiosamente.

La condujo hasta el ascensor, y el elevador subió hasta la parte más alta. En el centro del piso, si se alzaba la cabeza, se podía ver el cielo a través del cristal que abultaba desde fuera.

Un dragón amarillo de dos metros aguardaba a quien pudiera y quisiera montarse en el. Más a la izquierda, el Fearow que llamó anteriormente Alejandro reposaba de un pequeño pero pesado viaje.

Había varias puertas, tres, en concreto, de metal, de persiana. Una de ellas aguardaba una cama blanda para aliviar el cansancio que tenía ella. Mostró como se abría la habitación; un toque al botón que había al lado y la boca de la habitación se abría. Entró y se tiró corriendo a la cama. En cuanto su cuerpo chocó con el colchón, Plusle se retiró de su hombro.

-¿Contenta? Ahora duérmete, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mis amigos de la unión.

Otra vez le dio la sensación de que le habían tendido una trampa. Ha pasado de ser un guardabosques policía a uno de los miembros de una gran élite secreta que quería hacer algo con ella, no se sabía qué. Cerró la puerta, y esta se levantó e intentó abrirla. Nada. La habían encerrado.

-Oh, genial, esto ha pasado de ser unas vacaciones a un secuestro.- Chocó sus nudillos de la mano con la pierna.- Cuernos.

Plusle la miraba alegre con ganas de jugar, aunque Poison pasaba de ella.

Dejó su bola de contención en la mesita de noche, deshizo la cama y con las sábanas se tapó. Mientras, abajo, el cabecilla de los dos estaba a punto de abrir conversación con su rival, pero este se adelantó.

-Hola Alejandro.- Dijo atemorizado por lo que había en la base.  
-Hola Julio... Eh... Estás pálido...-Resaltó Alejandro al ver su cara en su pequeña pantalla.  
-Tengo un problema detrás mío...- Vigila para que Lol no se percate de que está pidiendo ayuda. Su ayudante estaba sirviendo zumos y pastas para la Lombre.  
-Esto es absurdo...-Se quejaba. Lol la miraba con malicia y amenazaba con mojarla llenando su boca con agua a presión. Su rostro era indiferente. Disparó el chorro, empapando su traje blanco y púrpura.  
-Vale... ¿Con qué estáis tratando? ¿Con un Lombre?  
-Je, je, muy perspicaz. Estaba que daba pena, y ahora se ha adueñado de toda la base.  
-¿Pena, por?  
-Iba cargado como una mula...

Sabía de que Lombre se trataba, el que había visto defendiendo a su señora. Aquella que tumbó al Houndoom hiriéndolo con sus uñas.

-Genial, porque la dueña de ese Lombre está en la habitación de Selena durmiendo.- Suspiraba. -¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Manda a alguien que traiga el equipaje y acompañe al Lombre hacia aquí.  
-Lo haré encantado.- Sonrió. Esa tirana pronto estaría fuera. -¿Y en cuanto a su dueña, cómo es que está en la habitación de Selena?  
-Em... Acaba de ingresarse. Es una ranger nueva.- Se reía. -Espero tu enviado con el equipaje.- Cortó el contacto con su amigo.  
-No te atreves a decir que es una ranger ilegal... ¿Eh?

En ese día su mejor trabajador estaba de mal humor. Parecía un abogado, tanto hablar de normas y legalidad.  
-Oh, cállate, Helio.- Dijo finalmente.

Julio discutía con Ariana, su mejor ayudante. Necesitaba a alguien que llevara los objetos abandonados y a Lol, pero no le venía de gusto. "Tengo que patrullar por el mar Zafrán para que no ataquen los Gyarados" era su mejor excusa.

Debido a la cabezonería, y que no tenía ningún ayudante más, tuvo que recurrir a un tercero. Era viejo, y sentía lástima tener que mandarle ir al pueblo de al lado cargado con tantas cosas, pero no tenía más remedio.

No muy lejos de la base ranger de Otonia, había un edificio que tampoco se camuflaba entre los edificios normales, aislado de ellos.

Era una estructura roñosa azulada, rectangular, la anchura superaba la altura, y no era muy grande. En su interior, una persona cuyo cabello blanco delataba su avanzada edad, aunque su cuerpo aún conservaba algo de joventud, hacía cosas por la ciencia tecnológica.

Con un montón de libros tendidos sobre su escritorio, buscaba hacer un aparato aún mejor. También tenía que reparar unos cuantos capturadores verdes defectuosos, aunque ese trabajo lo dejó para más tarde.

Recibió la llamada de Julio y, contada el favor que quería que hiciera contestó:  
-¡Qué descarado de tu parte, jovencito! ¿¡No podrías ir tú!?  
-Eh... No. Tengo que pensar por dónde podría estar la base del equipo Go-Rock.- Contestó sinceramente. Después de todo, era cierto.

Si encontraran la base, entonces esta guerra entre Floresta y ese grupo de peleles terminaría. Tenían que recuperar dos objetos. Un plano, y un aparato. Robarles el conocimiento que tienen sobre sus propias armas.

-Yo también tengo mucho trabajo, reparando capturadores escolares.  
Julio se disculpó y cortó la conversación.

Lol se reía con tono malicioso. Se sentía la reina suprema del lugar, y su súbdito no lograba deshacerse de ella. Pero su reinado no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Al atardecer, finalmente Julio decide hacer él mismo el encargo. El sol se ponía mientras intentaba que Lol le siguiera, mas ella se negaba rotundamente a moverse del sillón.  
-Venga ya, si nos vamos a ver a tu compañera. ¿Seguro que no quieres volver a verla?

Enseguida reaccionó. Se levantó y, sin olvidarse del equipaje, partieron hacia Villavera.

El sol había pasado de dar luz blanca a amarilla, cambiando sutilmente el colorido del lugar, además del cielo. Yendo en contra de la gran bola de fuego, pasan de pisar fría piedra crema a basta tierra. Un camino que atravesaba la fresca hierba guiaba a quien caminara hacia una cueva. Una oscura y fría cueva iluminada por luces artificiales.

"Tranquilo, Julio, es solo cruzar el túnel, la llanura y ya está." se repetía en la mente mientras daba sus pasos dificultados por el peso de la bandolera.

A medio camino de la cueva, uno de aquellas personas que hacían el mal, cuya personalidad se ausentaba, se le puso en medio con un trío de hombrecitos azules furiosos.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que oportuna aparición.- Decía con tono burlesco. -¿Te ha dejado tu novia?- Se reía locamente con este chiste fácil, haciendo referencia a la maleta que llevaba.

A Julio no le hacia gracia alguna.

-Cállate y manda a esos Machops a atacarme.  
-Con mucho gusto.- Mientras reía, mandaba a sus soldados al ataque.

Como la "tradición" indica, cuando un ranger se encuentra con un recluta del equipo Go-Rock, este manda a que ataque al ranger, y este tenía que capturarlos para liberarlos de la opresión que les causa la captura anterior.

Cuando el disco ya se lanzó al suelo a hacer círculos alrededor, estos ya tenían preparado un ataque para la línea que les rodeaba. Sincronizados entre sí, concentrada toda la fuerza en el puño, se lanzaron a por el círculo de luz y este se hizo pedazos, regresando al capturador.

El golpe era muy fuerte, y logró que el aparato que Julio llevaba en la mano petara. Gritó dolido. La onda de energía que se expandía en forma de explosión le quemó la mano.

Pequeños trozos de la carcasa del artilugio y este mismo cayeron, y el coso entero soltó humo negro. Lol quedó perpleja. Pensaba que esos rayos que regresaban a su origen solo causaban un ligero calambre, como le pasó a Poison, pero podían ser mucho más peligrosos. Y ella llevaba uno de esos...

No quería pensar lo que podría pasar si volviera a utilizarlo cuando la situación sea similar.

No podía esperar a que Julio se recuperara. Tenía que irse. Cogió carrerilla siguiendo la gruta recta, pero el recluta, tras ver que escapaba desesperadamente, mandó a sus Machops a su caza. La rodearon haciendo un triángulo y este preparó su capturador para tener a otro con quien mandar. Su peonza, de tono rojo, el color contrario al de los ranger, rodeó a Lol con su rastro rojizo demoníaco. Esta se quedó frustada.

Bajó la cabeza, haciendo que su sombrero tape sus ojos y soltó una lágrima. Su mente estaba estancada en la culpabilidad para recordar el método que emplearon Houndoom y los Machops para liberarse de aquel destino de servidumbre.

Finalmente, cuando el rayo rojo la oprimió, sus pupilas llorosas ahora se habían empequeñecido.  
-Vámonos. Creo que ya hice bastante trabajo en romper su porquería de aparato.- Con risas, Machops y Lombre los seguía como perros a su dueño.

Julio no podía utilizar su mano izquierda, por lo que abandonó el estropeado aparato y con la diestra arrastró la maleta hacia el. Tenía que traer las maletas, igualmente. Salió de la cueva sin problema alguno.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido. La luz lunar, al contrario que la solar, era compasiva con las estrellas y dejaba que se mostraran. La luna tenía forma de arco aquella noche. Luciérnagas grandes volteaban por el cielo dando más belleza a la oscuridad, dando alguna guía a Julio de por dónde estaba el pueblo, aunque le bastaba con la existencia del camino. El río fluía componiendo una melodía para la llanura. Llegó al pueblo y pasó la noche en reposo en casa de un familiar que tenía en una de las pocas casas que había. Le trataron la enorme quemadura que tenía y descansó de una larga jornada...


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Amaneció. El sol ya se había alzado. Era la hora de tomar la primera comida del día. Se comía alguna fruta, o pasta en la base, y de bebida, café, el ayudante de la mañana y de los nervios. Mientras de buena mañana se saciaban, una ausencia se hacia notar.

Era raro. Había dormido como una marmota desde que pisó pies en el interior del recinto. Alejandro subió a ver si aún seguía en un apacible sueño reparador. Subió al piso y apretó el botón que abría la puerta. Se encontró con una escena digna de plasmarlo en un cuadro. Como los perros jugando a las cartas...

Plusle, Poison y un Umbreon con mucho pelo debajo de las orejas, que se alargaba hasta sus rodillas, estaban centrados en el juego, sentados en el suelo.

-Je, je, je...- Se reía Poison.- Prepárate, Kyu, esta baza va a ser muy dolorosa...  
Plusle, que también sujetaba unos cuantos naipes, los dejó en el suelo.  
-¿Ah, sí? Veamos a ver...- Hablaba. No movía la boca, pero su voz mental resonaba.

Poison tumbó los naipes al suelo.

-¡Ja! ¡Toma dos pares!- Gritó, orgullosamente. El Umbreon mantenía su cara quieta. Hizo lo mismo, mostrando su selección de cartas.  
-Escalera de color. Buen intento, querida.  
-Mecachis la mar, tú me siempre ganas.- Soplaba para arriba levantando parte de su largo flequillo. -¿Por qué no jugamos a otro juego de cartas?  
-¿Al burro?- Surgería el Umbreon mentalista.  
-Odio el burro.- Reprochaba. En ese juego nunca ganaba, simplemente por su lentitud al picar la carta. Plusle asentía energéticamente.  
-El pueblo ha hablado.- Decía victorioso, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Poison suspiró. Se iba a aburrir como una ostra.

Alejandro interrumpió el juego con su risa. El hijo de Anubis giró la cabeza para dirigir su mirada en él.

-¿Es este nuestro carcelero?- Preguntaba. Con un sí de su entrenadora le bastó para resolver la duda. -Ya veo... "Desconfía de quien te de protección gratuita", dijo uno.  
-¿De dónde has salido tú?- Preguntó Alejandro sonriente. Su inteligencia le provocaba simpatía hacia ese extraño. Además, sus rasgos faciales eran inusuales. Los ojos suyos eran más redondos que los de uno normal, y la boca, aunque no se veía bien, hacía un tres, siempre.

El refinado gato negro señaló la bola que estaba en la mesa, roja y blanca.  
-¿Te mete en esa bola? ¿Pero cómo?- La conversación se transformó en un interrogatorio.  
-Me encoje con un rayo y este me absorbe. "Transfusión de moléculas", lo llaman los científicos.

Le parecía horrible encerrar a un pokémon en una pequeña bola. Era como una prisión, a su parecer. ¿Y luego los sacan para que hagan daño al prójimo? Terrible. Pero desvió ese pensamiento y soltó la pregunta que hará que Poison se ponga el uniforme. Su ropa estaba sucia, y seguramente también habrá dormido con ella.

-¿Quieres que te traiga ropa limpia?- Ya soltó la bomba. Tal como suponía, accedió. Fue a por el uniforme y el Umbreon le siguió, a ver lo que se traía entre manos. Parecía que iba solo a eso; darle ropa. Miró a la gente que charlaba en las mesas. Todos tenían la misma ropa, de los mismos colores. Enseguida supo sus planes. En cuanto vio que salía de la habitación fue corriendo para adentro.

Demasiado tarde. Ya se había cambiado.

-Mira que eres inocente...- Pensaba en silencio.

Los cuatro bajaron al piso de abajo. Eustaquio, el alegre gordito, anunció su llegada, elogiando su aspecto con el nuevo traje. Helio no dijo nada. Ella misma suspiró, diciendo una vez más que no piensa hacer su mismo oficio.

-No digas tonterías, si te queda bien el uniforme. Y a parte, ya me has demostrado que eres capaz de ejercer como ranger con aquella captura.  
Se golpea la frente con la mano.  
-Im... bécil. Solo lo hice por saber lo que hacía el dichoso aparato.- Concluyó al final.

Antes de que se iniciara una discusión sobre si ser ranger o no ser, la puerta se abrió.

-... Hum. Retiro lo de imbécil.- Con la aparición de Julio, supo que pensó en lo que se dejó. No pensó que tenía contactos por ahí fuera que le obedecieran. Antes de que agradeciera al mozo su acción, se horrorizó al ver su mano.

Estaba roja como un tomate, y tenía algunas ampollas. Le preguntó lo sucedido, expresando su reacción, y le contó la travesía de la cueva. El encuentro con el recluta... Mas no mencionó lo de Lol. Se le olvidó mencionarlo. Igualmente, tenía que volver a Otonia, y solo peligraba con ese energúmeno rondando por la cueva. Tenía que pedir un escolta.

Helio se ofreció, pero Alejandro se lo impidió.

-No Helio, mejor dejémoslo a nuestra nueva compañera.  
-¡Pero jefe! ¡Si ni siquiera ha hecho las pruebas de iniciación!  
-Y además, la señorita no quiere servir a vuestros intereses.- Añadió su vasallo.

Antes de que la sorpresa de que tuviera ante sus ojos un Umbreon parlante, el odio hacia Poison empezó a brotar. Le estaba impidiendo que tenga alguna cosa que hacer. El Minun que estaba a su lado lo notó. Su rostro se tensaba. Apretaba los dientes para de que alguna manera no sintiera los hijos del odio.

-Es mejor que vaya el pelozuli. Se supone que tiene más experiencia en esto de capturar.- Se negaba a realizar el trabajo que le encargaba, mientras jugueteaba con su pelo castaño oscuro.

El odio que acrecentaba en Helio desapareció. Al menos era considerada, pero que le llamara pelozuli no le gustaba en absoluto. Su superior era testarudo. Quería mandarla a ella, pero se negaba. Todo y que tenía el apoyo de Helio, al final tuvo que ceder. También quería que Plusle se quedara, mas quería ayudarla en caso de que se viera en peligro, así que escapó y fue detrás suyo. Antes de que saliera, cogió la mochila que devolvió Julio. Era importante para ella llevarlo siempre en su espalda.

Cruzaron la llanura. Tenía aspecto diferente en el día. Se podía ver toda vida que rondaba por la zona. Había Chikoritas pastando, Zizagoons cazando mariposas, Linoones bebiendo del del río... Un panorama lleno de vida. No hizo mal en coger vacaciones en ese lugar, todo y que se arruinaron por unos tipos de traje rojo.

Entraron en la cueva, para cruzarlo. Julio se paró. Había un montón de reclutas del equipo Go-rock.

-Que pinta más... Extraña, por no decir ridícula.- Comentó Poison al ver por primera vez a esos personajes.  
-No te dejes engañar por su ropa, no son frikis. Son... Una panda de bandidos.- Dio a conocer Julio.

El Umbreon miró que uno de esos bandidos estaba haciendo circulitos a un Digglet con el aparato que llevaba en la mano. Fue tranquilamente hacia el. Poison notó de enseguida que se dirigía hacia esa persona que no se sabía muy bien qué hacía.

-¿Kyumbreon? ¿A dónde vas?

No dijo ni una palabra hasta que se puso a su lado. Preguntó por lo que le hacía a ese topo que no dejaba salir sus pies a tierra y acto seguido el extraño se giró hacia el. Devolvió la peonza a su sitio con la misma máquina y, pensando que nunca jamás se encontrará con un Umbreon igual, decidió capturarlo.

Poison pensó que sería mejor gritarle a su negro felino que destrozara la línea con un ataque ofensivo, pero no le hizo falta. Para su fortuna, Kyumbreon no se dejaba dominar por un trazo de luz.

Saltó por encima como si fuera una valla, aunque siempre intentaba encerrarlo de nuevo. Finalmente se hartó de escapar y pasó de evadir a atacar. Sus patas se cubrieron de una energía oscura que se elevaba como un gas, que pasó a cubrirle todo el cuerpo.

Expandió esa energía al suelo, y después de que los ojos le brillaran de color azul, de esa onda nacieron dragones alargados que mordieron la línea de captura. De la línea se hicieron rayos que regresaron del aparato, explotándolo. El daño que le hizo en su mano no fue tanto como la de Julio. Suerte para él.

-Tch. Humanos... - Dijo con desprecio. El topo bajó su cabeza a tierra-No sé lo que intentabas hacer, pero fuere lo que fuera, tu acción fue necia.- Se retiraba de la vista del incrédulo recluta, que mantenía la boca abierta.

Ese ataque de tipo siniestro, combinado con el poder mental resultó increíblemente dañino, además de que hablaba. Al ver que ya no era molestia, el grupo avanzó para delante, y otro igual se interpuso en su caminada.

-¡Eh, rangers, de aquí no salís! Vuestro Umbreon ha herido a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo.  
-¡Pues mira cómo me ha dejado la mano uno de tus compiches!- Decía malhumorado Julio mostrando la ampollada mano.

Poison puso la mano en la frente. Parecía una pelea callejera entre bandas.

-¡A mí tu mano me importa un carajo! ¡Vamos, Geodudos!- Tres piedras de musculosos brazos que tenían rostro se lanzaron al ataque, golpeando con su cuerpo al grupo, infructuosamente, pues esquivaron aquellos pesados y toscos cosos. Se tiraron al suelo, ensuciando un poco la vestimenta, y luego se levantaron. Se situaron detrás, con el rostro colérico.

-Bueno...- Dijo Poison.  
-¿Mandas tres Geodudes para hacernos daño? Patético.- Decía también Kyumbreon, mientras se dirigía a dañar a los Geodudes con su psíquico, tumbándolos al suelo. Con eso habría bastado para debilitarlos del todo, pero a pesar de ello, no estaban aún vencidos.

-Vaya, vaya, te felicito por el entrenamiento que le has dado a esos Geodudes. Pero no durarán mucho...-La faceta cruel de Kyumbreon se despertó y lanzó ataques a la desesperada hacia los pedruscos.

-Para, ¡para, para!- Gritaba Julio.-Estos pokémon no pararán hasta que rompas su capturador. O... Hasta que los captures tú. -Miraba a Poison, que supuestamente llevaría un capturador.

-Oh, venga ya, no querrás que utilice el cacharro que me dio... Buf, ¿cómo se llama el tipo del pelo verde que me ha dado el traje este...?  
-Alejandro.  
-¡Eso!  
-Tú hazlo, antes de que tu acompañante mate a esos Geodudes.- Ordenaba a Poison, como si de su superior tratase.

Intentaba encontrar un argumento para no hacerlo, pero se le atascaron los engranajes y tuvo que hacerlo. Se levantó del suelo y preparaba el artilugio de captura.

En cuanto Kyumbreon se calmó un poco y dejó de torturar a los Geodudes, trazó en el suelo con la peonza un gran círculo que encerraba a aquellos malheridos pedruscos. En cuanto la luz azulada dominó los cuerpos duros de los Geodudes, otra rojiza luz los abandonó como si fuera un espíritu maligno.

Extrañamente, el capturador sanó las recientes heridas provocadas por la ira de Kyumbreon y, recobrado el sentido, escapaban de ese hombre. El cobarde recluta huyó despavorido, temiendo que lo atraparan.

Kyumbreon miró a los Geodudes recuperados de sus heridas, corriendo como podían. Su reina los había sanado, haciendo lo mismo que lo que le intentaban hacer a el. Y se supone que este también tendría el mismo aparato que aquel. ¿Es posible que al finalizar el proceso, estos les controlaran?

Mientras buscaba sus conclusiones, seguían el camino. No habían más peleles que les cortara el paso, así que no hubo más problemas para salir de aquella cueva. Ahora otro problema, otra vez en forma de rockero ochentero, les impedía llegar a su destino.

-Vaya, ¿otra vez tú? -Miró seguidamente a Poison.-¿Esa es tu nueva novia? No me esperaba esto de ti.- Se reía con el mismo chiste usando su escolta esta vez.  
-Mira como ha degradado la inteligencia en este mundo... Si ya cuando vas acompañada de un chico ya dicen que es tu novio.- Criticaba al mundo con el que convivía diariamente.  
-¡Oh, vamos, que iba en broma, ranger de pacotilla!

Poison apretó los puños. Le estaba empezando a cansar de que la llamaran ranger.

Ella no quería ser ranger, ella quería descanso, vacaciones, tranquilidad, y, ¿a cambio, qué recibía tras múltiples mareos en un barco? ¡Trabajo! ¡Un señor de pelo verde que insiste que haga encargos! Aunque para ayudar todo ser vivo que sufría un problema era un deber, le crispaba que la obligaran a ella hacer trabajos y llevar... Ese traje rojo que le daba el nombre de ranger.

Ya estaba. Tenía que ir a Otonia a comprar algún vestido y luego devolverle el uniforme a Alejandro. Antes de ello tenía que apartar a ese cerebro de mosquito de el medio.

-De todas formas, estás acabada.- Con su voz llamó a sus sicarios Machops.

Kyumbreon se puso en guardia. Pensaba hacer lo mismo que los Geodudes, pero esta vez eran tres Machops aventajados por su tipo, y, si no se equivocaba, dominados por la máquina eran más fuertes y resistentes.

Aunque era conocedor de Psíquico, un ataque potente que le pinchaba los músculos y los tumbaba al suelo. Esto, para los pokémon de tipo luchador como ellos, era un ataque temible.

-Uy, Machops agresivos... Acaba con ellos antes de que me ataquen, Kyu.- Eso hizo que pasara del cálculo a la precipitación. Con los ojos iluminados, atacó a los Machops con la gravedad psíquica.

-¿No podrías haber intentado antes capturarlos?- Preguntó Julio irritado.

Poison mantenía la cabeza baja, aumentando su furia. Ella liquidaba pokémon para que parasen, aunque no le gustara, no jugaba con una peonza para calmarlos. A pesar de los temores de Kyumbreon, logró tumbarlos de enseguida, dejando su musculatura inutilizada.

-¿¡Pero qué haceis, inútiles!? ¡Levantaros!- Ordenaba sin resultado a sus hombrecillos. Vista la situación, llamó a su último sirviente. A una que la conocía muy bien... Lol salió de los arbustos, dejándose mostrar.  
-No... No puede ser...

Mostraba una cara intimidadora ante su entrenadora. ¿Cómo podía ser que se haya cambiado de bando? ¿Cómo es que se pasó a ser vasalla de ese energúmeno?

-Lo siento... Se me olvidó decir que tu Lombre también venía conmigo, pero se presentó este y lo capturó.- Mostraba sus sinceras disculpas.  
-Inútil... ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que se la llevara?- Sus nervios impedían que fuera comprensiva. Lo que estaba pasando era inaudito.  
-Él mismo me rompió el capturador con sus Machops. No pude hacer nada.

Le costaba reaccionar. Lol fue hacia ella con sus zarpas arañándole la cara.  
De la rascada brotó no mucha sangre. Kyumbreon se ponía delante de ella. "¡Detente!", gritaba, mas no podía actuar con la razón. Lol gritó amenazante, como si quisiera que Kyumbreon se apartara.

Este también adoptó una postura que mostraba agresividad. Estaba también dispuesto a hacerla sufrir. Ahora ella era su enemiga.

Mientras Poison, entre tanto preguntarse inútilmente el por qué tiene que obedecer al desagradable sujeto, tuvo un momento de lucidez.

Recordó la captura de los Geodudes debilitados por la furia de Kyumbreon. Tenía que recurrir al capturador una vez más. Dio la orden a Kyumbreon de que no atacara e hizo que la antena saliera.

Cuando levantó la antena, a Lol se le escapó una lágrima. Su cuerpo no le pertenecía, pero era totalmente consciente de lo que hacía. No quería que utilizara el capturador. No quería que se hiciera daño.

La captura de Lol dio comienzo. La peonza fue lanzada para que Lol volviera a tener su propia voluntad motriz, pero cada vez que la intentaba rodear, partía la línea de captura, haciendo que la electricidad que volvía la dañaba. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, hasta que el capturador avisaba de que sus energías estaban llegando al límite. Empezaba a salir humo del aparato. Un golpe más y explotaría.

Estaba a punto de rendirse. Estaba siendo difícil sanarla, y esos intentos están llevándola a la derrota de aquella lucha contra el miembro del equipo Go-Rock.

Aquella escena estaba conmocionando a Plusle. Intentaba recuperar a su compañera vigorosamente sin violencia, pero esta no se dejaba, justo por otro aparato cedida al demonio. Se lanzó a ayudar.

Julio se percató de que se dirigía hacia Lol. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Plusle se puso en frente suyo. Esta la atacaba, hasta que chispas salieron de sus mejillas, chispas que posteriormente se convirtieron en rayos paralizantes. No podía moverse, ni siquiera la boca para lanzar agua.

No dudó ni un segundo. Siguió el mismo procedimiento de siempre. Debido a la parálisis que provocó Plusle con a lo que los entrenadores lo llaman onda trueno, la captura se volvió más fácil. El rostro de Lol cambió de amenazante a tranquila, como siempre la tenía.

Fue corriendo a Poison a darle un abrazo, llorando a sus piernas. Había sufrido mucho, preocupándose por ella. Hirió su cara, su mano, que fue ligeramente quemada por los rayos de energía... Jamás se lo perdonaría. Ni a ella misma ni a ese sujeto.

-Ya ha pasado, tranquila.- Abrazaba a su querida kappa, consolándola. Julio no comprendía aquellos tratos. Era frívola con el resto de los pokémon, pero cuando se trata de los suyos, los trataba con amor.

-Muy conmovedor... Je, je, je... -Mientras se retiraba pronunciaba esas palabras disgustado por la derrota. Se fue para la ciudad, y Julio fue tras el.

Sin que le afectaran los siguientes acontecimientos, agradeció a Plusle por su colaboración, y la obsequió con un paseo en su hombro, y después, se adentró también en Otonia para liquidar a ese maldito segundo nombre...


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Entró en Otonia, para que la llamaran persona y no ranger con un cambio de vestimenta, no sin antes pasar por la cafetería de antes para tomar el desayuno que no tomó, aunque ya era un poco tarde para desayunar.  
Julio quería proponerle que entrara en la base a reparar su humeante capturador, pero se la escapó. Sin remedio alguno, entró solo sin escolta, a retomar su trabajo.

Sentada en la mesa, y después de ocultar el capturador en su mochila, con tres bolas y una cuarta que lucía diferente de las demás, Kyumbreon notó que algo se salía de lo normal. No le metió en su pokéball, y eso que no se la dejó en aquel cuarto.

-¿No me metes en mi pokéball?- Le recordaba que estaba fuera, claro que ella ya era consciente de estaba tomando aire fresco.

-Nah... Necesito a alguien con quien desahogarme.- Argumentó por qué no le metía, todo y que podía soltar sus desventuras con la nueva compañera que reposaba sus patitas en su hombro, o con Lol mismo. Aunque ellos no tenían el don de comunicarse de manera tangible con los humanos.

-Entiendo...- Subió a una de las sillas de la mesa, para ponerse a su frente. -Quieres la opinión de otros, ¿verdad que sí?  
-Tan perspicaz como siempre...- Apoyaba parte de su cara en la palma de su mano zurda. -¿A ti qué te parece esta situación?  
-Pues que no has tenido cuidado. Has cedido que fueran generosos contigo a un precio que no se veía. Ya lo noté cuando te traían la ropa.- Expresaba al fin sus conclusiones.

El camarero venía a tomar notas. Cuando Poison pidió su ensaimada y su tila, además de una fruta para su Lombre, el negro chacal también se animó a pedir. Ya que estaba, para dar al camarero un vuelco al corazón.

-A mí me da un croisant de chocolate y un café largo, ¡y espero que el croaisant tenga el chocolate desecho! ¡Y lo quiero rapidito!- Exigía con una voz potente.  
-¡Kyu!- Reñía a su Umbreon por su travesura. -No se deje asustar, solo es un granujilla... Plusle, ¿quieres algo?- Este negaba con su cabeza. -Vale, eso es todo.

El camarero se retiró con cara de extrañeza ante ese animal. Mientras se hacía la infusión, seguían con la charla.

-A ver, me gusta que me hayan dado un objeto con el que se pueda recuperar pokémon en caso de control mental, pero... Veamos a ver, como el bicho en cuestión te golpee la línea esa y te rompa el cacharro a lo bestia, ya te tienes que amputar la mano.- Se miraba la mano lesionada. Tenía quemaduras de primer grado que le escocían.

-Exagerada... Aún así, recuerda que no eres una de ellos. Tu eres una entrenadora que combate contra pokémon, y en ocasiones hasta a ultranza.- Justificaba por qué tenía que dejarlo, aunque en realidad lo decía por si mismo.

Era un sádico, y a veces tenía que saciar su sed de sangre. No con todos los pokémon se metía, solo aquellos que hicieron un pacto con un ser humano para darles compañía. Esa actitud le repugnaba bastante. En su opinión merecen la pena de muerte.

-No me lo recuerdes...- Un suave soplido salió de su boca. No quería sufrimiento ni para ella ni para los demás, e irónicamente era uno de los deberes que escogió como entrenadora que es. -Para serte sincera, no sé lo que quiero realmente. Por una parte, que me llamen ranger cuando realmente no lo soy es algo fastidioso... Eh... Pero, por otro lado... Eso de "capturarlos" cuando están furiosos... La reacción que provoca después...

-Insisto en que renuncies a esos servicios gratuitos que te dan y te tomes las vacaciones en serio.- Tomaba el papel de consejero. -Te vuelvo a repetir que, la única razón por la que el necio que te ha dado habitación por nada es para que hagas su mismo oficio. Pero no llego a entender por qué querría tu incorporación a esa unión...- Miró pensativo hacia el cielo que resplandecía con su color azul, sin nubes que lo taparan.

Ella tampoco lo entendía. ¿Por qué la meterían en sus propios asuntos...?

Mientras reflexionaban, el camarero trajo lo pedido. Todo menos...

-¿Dónde está mi croaisant?- Preguntó Kyumbreon.  
-Oh... Vaya, ¿no lo hacías para asustarme?  
-... Estúpido humano. Cuando digo que quiero un croaisant...- Preparaba su pulso umbrío, solo para que adquiera un aspecto más intimidante. El pelo que le colgaba se alzaba como si hubiera un conducto de aire, y en cuanto sus ojos, brillaron del color de la sangre.-¡Es que quiero un croaisant! ¡Date prisa si no quieres que provoque caos y destrucción por la ciudad!  
-¡Waaah, ahora mismo le llevo su croaisant!- Corría con temor de su supuesto poder destructivo.  
-¡Y no te olvides de mi café!- Gritaba con tal potencia que también asustaba a su alrededor. Luego se reía de el.

Que fácil era hacer para él crear miedo.

-Pobre hombre, no le hagas esto...- Decía Poison mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tila.

Cada uno tomó lo que le correspondía. Dos contrastes surgieron tras pagar el almuerzo. Quien tomó tila salió más calmada, relajada, somnolienta, mientras que el que bebió café estaba como una moto, hiperactivo. Buscaron alguna tienda de ropa, tal como se planeó desde un principio.

La tienda tenía mármol gris como suelo, con perchas sujetándose a las barras, que a la vez colgaba ropa que esperaba ser comprada.

Buscó algo que le resultara cómodo, como un pantalón de chandal azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta los pies y una alegre sudadera gris con la imagen de un Persian jugueteando con un Pachirisu bordada. Fue a caja a preguntar si podía llevársela puesta. Sus tres compañeros la segían.

-¿Pero tú no estás de servicio?- Pensaba que iba a comprar ropa para luego, para cuando se retire del trabajo.  
-Estoy de vacaciones.- Rebotó la pregunta con esa pequeña mentira. Pequeña, porque ciertamente estaba de vacaciones, pero seguro que la unión de las narices no dejaría que disfrutara de un retiro.

Se dio la casualidad de que a su lado, una chica de ojos verdes de pelo lila rosado que lucía un vestido lila azulado corto que ni le llegaba a las rodillas y sin mangas también estaba comprando ahí. Vio que solo pretendía llevarse eso, y eso, para la violinista, era intolerable.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Solo te vas a llevar eso?- Exclamaba aquella chica que iba toda fresca. Poison asentía. La otra chica la agarró del brazo, llevándola delante de las perchas y toda la ropa que le parecía digna de ser comprada se la daba a ella. "¡Este estampado está de moda!" "Mira que mona es esta falda" "Vas a quedar faishon con este vestido" y frases parecidas decía mientras el entrecejo de Poison se arrugaba.

Lol, Kyumbreon y Plusle miraban aquella escena. Lol contenía su risa mientras que Kyumbreon, como siempre, injuriaba al comportamiento humano. Plusle, en cambio, recordaba a ese sujeto perfectamente.

Saltaban chispas amenazantes de sus mejillas. Aunque notaban que el aire se electrizaba, ignoraron la reacción del pequeño conejo.

La ropa que seleccionaba la misteriosa chica se amontonaba en los brazos de Poison. Montones de piezas de algodón tintado le tapaban la vista. Vio que ya era demasiado y paró de darle ropa. Propuso probárselo, a ver si había acertado con su talla.

-Si yo solo necesito un par de piezas de ropa... No un montonazo de ropa...-Alzaba el tono de voz cuando decía "montonazo".  
-Tonterías, en cuanto más ropa tengas mejor. ¡Ala, pruébate la ropa a ver si te va bien!- La empujó, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y retocediera hasta la cortina del vestidor.

Cuando entró, cayó y la ropa que llevaba en los brazos ahora yacía en el suelo, algunas piezas encima de su cuerpo. Como un cuerpo inerte reviviendo, despegó la espalda del suelo.

Miró toda la ropa que tenía y empezaba a buscarle pegas para no llevársela consigo. La gran mayoría fueron descartadas por "incómodo", "poco práctico", "ajustado", "escotado" e incluso con adjetivos como "feo", "muy común" y "atrevido".

De todo el montón, solo tres fueron aceptadas, contando también con lo que llevaba puesto. Cogió aquellas dignas piezas más el uniforme. Cuando se acercó a aquel personaje, esta se fijó sobre todo en las rojas ropas que albergaba.

Fue una desagradable sorpresa encontrarse con alguien que hiciera aquel oficio. Aunque un ranger nunca se iba a una tienda a comprar ropa, ¡si es que no se cambiaban nunca!

Tenía que asegurarse. Tenía que sacarle información. Y sabía cómo, ya que estaba de buena onda con ella...

-¿Nos vamos a tomar algo?  
-No, gracias, acabo de desayunar.- Se negaba, y era cierto, tenía el estómago lleno. Pero aquella chica insistía y al final desistió. También se ofreció a pagarle la ropa que acababa de comprar.

Al final se llevó más de lo que tenía planeado, aunque era mejor que ir cada dos días a la misma tienda.

Plusle seguía mostrando hostilidad, y Kyumbreon también le empezaba a caer mal. A Lol, todo lo contrario, se alegraba de que hiciera al fin una amistad. Poison aún no sabía como considerarla, o una mera imbécil que se mete con la gente o a una extraña alma solitaria que acecha en las tiendas, pues compró un montón de piezas de ropa.

Al salir a la calle, esa nueva amiga se cubrió con un abrigo rosa con mangas negras, con el final hecho jirones.

Llegaron a la cafetería. La tercera vez que Poison se sienta en el mismo puesto, y la segunda vez que le atiende el camarero. Esta vez se abstuvo de comer. La que ahora estaba enfrente suyo se pidió una magdalena.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?- Preguntaba para conocerla.  
-Yo Poison.- Lo decía tan tranquila, a pesar de que la tirara hacia el probador. -Dime el tuyo, ya que estamos.  
-Aina.

Plusle ya le empezaban a escapar rayos azules de sus mejillas. Estaba haciendo que ella cogiera confianza en ella, solo para que no actuase en su contra, o al menos, lo pensaba. Ella sabía realmente quién era. Una arpía que encantaba a los Pokémon con su violín. Un violín con una peonza. Kyumbreon miraba al mal llamado roedor con su apática cara.

-¿Enfadado, conejo colorado?- Notaba que el caldero del Plusle empezaba a hervir. Plusle se giró a aquella oveja negra. Era extraño, había adivinado que en este momento estaba crispada. No obstante, no sabía el origen de ese mal. "¿Qué le habrá hecho esa pijorra?", se preguntó.

Mientras los dos se miraban, Aina interrogaba a Poison, y esta respondía sus preguntas. A veces Aina se antojaba hablar de moda, como si fuera una amiga suya del alma que compartiera sus gustos, pero eso, para Poison, le resultaba infructífero y aburrido hablar de ello.

Qué le importaba que lo más que se llevara...

De repente, un tono alegre sonó. Venía de la mochila de la joven. No tenía nada de su posesión que sonara así, al no ser que fuera el aparato que le dieron.

Que inoportuno. Estaba en frente de una completa pija desconocida, y va y suena el teléfono-juguete de las narices.

Tenía que desconectarlo, pero no podía dejar que descubriera que está haciendo un trabajo temporal del cual se niega a hacer.

-¡Uy, tienes móvil! ¿Puedes enseñármelo, porfiplis?- Pedía con entusiasmo, acercando su cara contra la suya. Poison retrocedía como podía sin moverse de la silla.

Ella ponía una cara de susto y desespero; le pedía que le enseñara su "móvil" para responder la duda suya de si era un Iphone o una Blackberry de esas que se anuncian tanto en las paradas del autobús, pero, claro, si no, según su entendimiento, le pediría algún favor como hizo una señora que se la cruzó por el camino.

No había remedio. Tenía que callarlo. Abrió su mochila y un olor a circuito quemado le llegó a su nariz, irritando un poco su garganta. Sacó al exterior el aparato y miró la pantalla. "Llamada perdida", anunciaba la pantalla, pero acto seguido le llegó un mensaje de texto con el nombre del energúmeno de verde. Lo dejó para luego y volvió a dejar que perfumara la mochila de su asfixiante olor.

Ya está. Las dudas de Aina se resolvieron. Realmente, era una de esos moscardones que defienden a los pokémon como a su prójimo.

Pero había un misterio que resolver. Se quitó el uniforme y se cambió con ropa nueva, por alguna razón. Y además, esa persona tenía el capturador de su reclusa más reciente. La cruz que tenía como llavero era inconfundible.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Así que eres ranger...- Decía con un tono siniestro.  
-Erm... ¡Que tenga una réplica de ese... ese... aparato de cuyo nombre no me quiero acordar, no significa que sea ranger!- Mentía que era una pieza de coleccionista. Una mentira notablemente improvisada, puesto que un juguete de coleccionista no sonaría como un móvil sin apretar nada. Y además no sabía como se llamaba.

Que desastre.

-No me mientas, sé que eso es un capturador.- Seguía con ese tono cargado de malicia. El Umbreon, que miraba a Plusle, ahora dirigía su mirada a Aina. Percibía que intenciones perversas acrecentaban en su mente, y de nuevo no concretaba cuales.

-Vale, lo admito, soy ranger.- Suspiró por tercera vez. -Bueno, me han metido como ranger por narices, sin preguntarme ni nada, pero no me considero ranger... Y todo eso para no pagar una habitación en un edificio frío de metal. ¡Argh!

Ya está. Ya lo soltó todo. Al fin. Se hizo un silencio.

Aina pensaba con cuidado. Era una principiante, al parecer, obligada, y no parecía estar contenta con ese deber que le pusieron en medio. Preguntó por qué no se escaqueaba de su trabajo.

-Hasta ahora me han pedido que ayude a gente apurada. No me puedo negar a ayudar a alguien. Aunque, para el último trabajo, podría haber mandado al otro, caray.

-Em... Vale...- Comía la magdalena que le acabaron de traer. Kyumbreon aprovechó el breve bocado para captar la atención de su entrenadora.

-Aléjate de ella.- Ordenaba como si el fuera su superior y no ella. Pero a ella no le bastaba la orden. Argumentó porqué tenía que alejarse.  
-No te has percatado del comportamiento de Plusle, ¿verdad?  
-¿Plusle...?- Dirigía su mirada hacia ella. Estaba otra vez descargando chispas. Aina observaba que estaba mirando al suelo, hablando. Ella también se agachó. En su cara no pudo asimilar la sorpresa que se llevó.

¡Ese Plusle...! La miraba fijamente, la reconocía. La misma que se escapó de los Electrike.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por dónde se encontró al conejo, mas sonó de nuevo el móvil cacharro. Esta vez miró el contenido del mensaje que acabó de recibir, de la misma persona.

"Hazme el favor... Ves a la base ranger de Otonia... O haré una hoguera con tu equipaje.

Alejandro."

-Se-será atrevido el jaimito peloverde...- Maldecía.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Se te ha declarado el novio!? ¡Oigh, que bonito!- Decía otra vez con su tono burlesco. Otra vez Poison la miró con malos ojos. Si ni siquiera lo decía alegre.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntaba por el mensaje Kyumbreon a la vez.  
-Que me amenaza con incinerar las maletas, el tío este.- Contestaba su pregunta.  
-Déjale... Así se intoxica con los químicos empleados en la fabricación... Que se liquide el solo...- Se reía con su humor negro.

Eso a ella no le hacía gracia alguna. A parte de los útiles que albergaba en la mochila tenía su principal entretenimiento, y las creaciones de su aburrimiento, a parte de ropa que tenía que llevar a lavandería.

Irremediablemente, con el temor de perder esas cosas, se fue a la base. Se despidió de Aina dejándola con su magdalena. Con una fila india siguieron sus tres amigos más cercanos. Antes de alejarse demasiado, Lol despidió simpáticamente a Aina con el brazo, como si tuviera la corazonada de que se volverían a ver. Viendo el grupo, su rostro cambió de alegre a malévola.

-Tú ves con ellos a cumplir misiones... Quizá te manden a la muerte...


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Entró en el edificio con desgana. Ahí estaba Julio como el día anterior; discutiendo con Ariadna por dónde podría estar la base de aquella panda de bandidos.  
-Espero que sea importante. Estaba charlando con una pija que me tiró al vestuario y me pagó la ropa.

Julio se giró. Ella no llevaba el uniforme.

-¿Qué haces sin uniforme?- Preguntaba.  
-Em... ¿Se tiene que llevar uniforme?- Decía con una sonrisa asimétrica y forzada. Sabía que no tenía que llevar otra ropa, era de sentido común, pero prefería hacerse la despistada.  
-¿A caso tú no fuiste a la escuela?- También participaba en la conversación su ayudante. Obviamente, no había ido a una escuela de formación, e ignoraba muchas cosas sobre ellos.

Sin que pudiera decidir qué contestar, Julio le ordenó que fuera a cambiarse en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Enseguida obedeció. ¿Para qué rebelarse? ¿Para que luego ardiera sus cosas?

No tardó mucho en cambiarse y bajar abajo. Kyumbreon, como si de su abogado se tratase, argumentaba las justificaciones de su delito, contando todos los sucesos que le han ocurrido. En cuanto se acercó a su inteligente vasallo, Julio pronunció unas palabras.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes...  
-¿El qué?- Preguntaba sin saber aún a que se refería.  
-Lo que te hizo Alejandro. Eso ha sido un atentado contra tu libertad.- Suspiraba, preocupado por la ausencia de personal que tenía. -Iba a mandarte a hacer una misión, pero dudo de que quieras hacerla...  
-Bueno, veamos a ver primero lo que es y luego ya veremos.  
Julio señaló el periódico que estaba en la silla que estaba a su izquierda.

Poison leyó atentamente lo que ponía, en voz alta.

-"Envenenamiento masivo en Otonia"... ¡Caray! "Se conocen ya doscientos treinta-y-nueve casos de envenamiento por ruibarxina, de los cuales veintidós han resultado ser mortales. La causa de estos intoxicamientos se debe a una sutil contaminación del agua. Ese dato ha sido confirmado por la compañía de la red de aguas municipal, del cual ya ha avisado a los ciudadanos de que no tomen agua del grifo." Ostras... Veintidós muertes...  
-Sí... Además nos han reportado que los Koffing del depósito de residuos se comportan raro. Dicen que han salido de su lugar y se paran a echar líquido en las aguas. Al principio no sospecharon de que fuera ruibarxina, pero cuando uno de los empleados se enteró de que su mujer fue ingresada al hospital por intoxicación, ya sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Solo tengo a Ariadna y esta... Bueno... No quiere hacer nada.- Miraba con ojos acusadores de pereza a su pupila.  
-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.- Decía, todo y que en realidad no quería hacer trabajos menores.  
-Ya, ya... ¿Y bien, aceptas la misión?

Poison se lo meditaba. La situación era grave, el abastecimiento de agua se había convertido en un arma de aniquilación masiva por agentes tóxicos, y ese abastecimiento se ha llevado vidas por delante. No estaría mal que alguien se encargara de parar a esos globos de mortífero gas.

Comunicada la decisión, Julio permitió que se fuera a las alcantarillas. Había algo que se le olvidaba, no sabía el qué. Cuando miró a su operadora, entreteniéndose con un tebeo de humor, se acordó de su capturador.

La detuvo y dijo que dejara el capturador a la chica que estaba detrás de la barra. No dudó en hacerlo. Enseguida, esta sacó herramientas de su cajón, apagó el aparato, que aún estaba encendido, y entonces empezó a desmontarlo, remplazando cada pieza dañada y remplazando soldaduras, todo con una precisión y rapidez increíbles. El circuito ya estaba como nuevo.

Volvió a montar el capturador y se lo devolvió. Plusle saltaba en frente de Poison para que la subiera, y esta la hacía caso, montándola sobre su hombro, aunque la colocaba mirando para detrás. Por supuesto, iba seguida de sus dos amigos más fieles.

Kyumbreon iba con desgana, iba a ayudar a una causa humanitaria, y a Lol le era indiferente, mientras que no utilice el capturador estaba conforme. Al salir, buscó alguna tapa para ir a la red de aguas, pero nada. Plusle, al ver que estaba perdida, se bajó de su hombro y la indicó con señales gestuales y con sus propios pasos por dónde estaba el destino.

Les condujeron a los visitantes trabajadores un agujero con una escalerilla que bajaba bajo tierra.

-Jolín, mira que estaba cerca...- Pensaba en voz alta. Bajó por las escaleras mientras sus compañeros esperaban a que tocara el suelo. Y tan pronto que bajó, tan pronto subió.

Había un hedor que le resultaba difícil soportar. Le entraban náuseas. Al volver a subir, respiró con un ritmo más rápido, como si acabara de estar en debajo del agua. Aún olía, e iba corriendo a la base. No hacía caso a la necesidad de aspirar y expirar, intentaba encerrar el oxígeno recientemente absorbido en los pulmones mientras corría.

Entró bestialmente a la puerta, recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración. La cara de Ana expresaba su espanto.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- Exclamaba. Julio y Ariadna dirigieron la mirada a esa escena.- ¿¡Te has envenenado también!?  
-No... Que no puedo entrar en las alcantarillas...- Decía muy tensa, a punto de llorar. Julio y Ariadna voltearon de nuevo. -Apestan...  
-Ay, ay, ay, ven aquí, te daré algo que te resolverá tu problema.- Buscó debajo de los cajones una caja que tenía máscaras antigás. Ella le dio uno.

Era una buena solución, pensó. Solo le encontraba un inconveniente; le va a costar ver de lejos, pues no podría tener las gafas puestas.  
Después de un breve agradecimiento, regresó a la entrada, una vez colocada la máscara. Kyumbreon miró a su entrenadora con la máscara.

-Hum... ¿En serio tenías que llegar a este extremo?- Cuestionaba la necesidad de llevar el molesto objeto.  
-Impedir el paso de las partículas apestosas es la única solución para poder entrar.- Justificaba el medio con esas palabras mientras bajaba de nuevo.

Al fin el Umbreon sintió la peste. Plusle casi no tenía olfato, así que no le afectó tanto. Lol también le molestaba el olor. Pedía a gritos que le metieran en su pokéball.

Aunque Poison pensaba... Iba a tratar con Koffings... Los Koffing sueltan un gas pestilente, que, respirado por mucho tiempo puede provocar conjuntivitis, debilidad muscular, disnea, coloración lilosa en la piel o palidez y puede que te lleve al borde de la muerte. Todos los que le acompañaban eran vulnerables a ese tóxico, así que se decantó por meter a Lol y Kyumbreon en sus pokéball. Primero metió a Lol, luego a Kyumbreon, del cual se negaba; quería alimentarse del dolor de los Koffing. En cuanto a Plusle...

¿Qué haría con Plusle?

Ella era un pokémon que se encontró en la calle mientras saciaba su torturado estómago. No se le podía meter en ninguna bola, y ahora no disponía de pokéballs vacías para capturarla. La cogió y la alzó, cara a cara.

-Ay, madre, ¿qué haré contigo?- Esas palabras hicieron que Plusle dudara e inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado. -No puedo dejarte que te intoxiques con el aire... Tendrás que esperarme fuera.

Ella se negaba, moviendo energéticamente la cabeza. Odiaba estar sola, aunque la compañía no le prestara mucha atención. Después ponía cara de cordero degollado. "Por favor, no me hagas esto", quería transmitir. -Oh, venga, no me hagas esto... No me pongas esta cara.- El plan de Plusle estaba dando frutos. Se estaba rindiendo ante su apenada cara. -Ay, vale, dejaré que te arriesgues...- Volvió a dejarla en el suelo, después, de su mochila, sacó otra pokéball. La tiró al aire, y con un rayo lumínico blanco que adquiría forma, salía, de ella, una esbelta rana azul bípeda cuyas manos tenía un garfio por encima de los dedos cada uno.

El Toxicroac que acababa de sacar se preguntaba por qué le sacó fuera mientras hacía sonidos guturales con su papada.

-Bueno... En casos de envenenamiento de aguas tenemos a... ¡Google, el buscador de toxinas! Mete la mano en el agua y su garra nos dirá si se han eliminado las toxinas. Pero, que puñetas, ¿para qué nos servirá verificar si hay toxinas en cuanto realmente sabemos que hay toxinas...? ¡No tiene sentido!

Plusle empezaba a ver a Poison como una extraña. En ese momento ella estaba hablando por los codos.

-Bueno, pero nos protegerá en caso de que los Koffing nos ataquen. ¿Eh que sí, Google?

Google no estaba seguro. Al contrario que a Lol, que protegía con sus garras a Poison de cualquier amenaza y posible amenaza, y Kyumbreon, que era a veces un sádico sediento de sangre, Google era completamente pacífico, nunca recurría a la violencia al no ser que haya una buena razón para ello. Después de un "vayámonos", bajaron más.

Un riachuelo de agua pasaba entre el suelo cementado, y al lado de ese riachuelo, cuerpos lilas que flotaban en el aire escupían en el agua una substancia del mismo color que ellos, que casi transparentaba, pero, a vista de Poison, eran un par de manchas difuminadas que hacían una cascada. Aún así, pudo identificar las manchas como Koffings que son.

Plusle ahora sí sentía que algo desagradable entraba por su hocico. Intentaba no respirar, en vano.

-Mira que te lo dije...- Su suspiro empañaba su vista, por el plástico de la máscara. -Bueno, veamos a ver esos Koffing...- Se acercó a uno de aquellos cuerpos.

Este ni siquiera se percató de que un ser humano se acercó a él. Ella lo tocaba, sin resultado. Parecía que estaba en trance, continuamente soltando tósigo, emponzoñando el agua.  
-Oh, venga... Hazme caso...- Le pegaba hasta golpes de puño con su blanquecina mano, de nuevo sin ninguna reacción de parte del Koffing. Al final, recurrió a una solución desesperada; mandó a Google a atacar a la bola de gas, pero esta vez fue el mismo Google que hizo que el plan para que Koffing respondiera fallara.

Tenía un último recurso, uno que no era muy ortodoxo... Parecía que la última solución era capturarlo. Sacó el aparato de la mochila y lo encendió.

Dio la orden al capturador de que rodeara al Koffing. La peonza, que salió como siempre disparada, corrió entre agua y cemento una y otra vez. Este paró de babear y se hinchó, tanto que hizo que el cinturón que dibujaba en el aire se rompiera en pequeñas chispas.

La peonza regresaba a su lugar, y Koffing se desinfló, soltando gases que polucionaban el interior. Probó otra vez, esta vez con un radio muy grande. Al principio iba a conseguirlo, pero soltó de nuevo el gas, que le dio directamente al capturador, y otra vez un rayo hizo otro enrojecimiento en la mano derecha. Al cabo de un rato, este volvió a lo que estaba.

-Hum... No hay manera de hacerlos parar.- Decía mientras guardaba el capturador. No tenía otro medio para pararlos, ninguno eficiente. Al no ser que fuera más rápida en hacer los círculos. Mas miró su mano y se decantó por no intentarlo de nuevo. Prefería mirar más a fondo el lugar.

Continuó en el único camino que veía que se podía ir, y uno de los empleados, también con una máscara, le cortó el paso. "No pasa nada, todo está controlado", decía, pero ella no se lo creía. Para la poca reacción que hacían aquellas pelotas vivientes... Lo ignoró, y siguió adelante.

Ahí, al menos algo de vida que no sea venenoso circulaba también por el aire, sin verse afectado por el veneno que corría. Siendo completamente de metal y magnetismo, no tenía circulación a la que contaminar.

Al ver algo que no se podía expandir, decidió practicar un poco su técnica. El Magnemite solo podía cubrirse un poco de su electricidad y girar rápidamente, pues no sabía como deshacerse de esa molesta línea que brillaba cada vez más y más. Y subió la antena bruscamente, haciendo, como siempre, impregnarlo con esa luz.

Este se mostró más alegre y simpático con ella. Y además, la seguía. Plusle aplaudía a Poison por la captura. Google se mostró muy contento también; al fin no le mandaba que azotara a pokémon que le resultaran un estorbo a la primera.

Fue a por más pokémon para capturar con el artilugio, cruzando un puente, y lo encontró. No vivo...

Un pequeño ratón de color lila estaba panza arriba con la boca mostrando sus incisivos. Un pequeño río rojo salía de su nariz, teñía el suelo con un charco carmesí. Lo tocó con la mano roja para confirmar su muerte. Ninguna pulsación vital notaba en sus finos dedos de pianista.

-Hum... Parece que ese Rattata ha muerto envenenado por la ruibarxina...- Esa conclusión no la sacó precipitadamente, se basó en la sangre que salía en la nariz.

La ruibarxina era una toxina mortífera creada por todos los pokémon tipo veneno. En pequeñas dosis, solo provoca debilitamiento, prolongado y moderado, lo cual hace que el individuo se pueda recuperar sin ayuda médica. La mayoría de ataques que los pokémon ejecutaban de esta categoría empleaban esa toxina, y su uso, en el reglamento de combates, está permitido, siempre y cuando la cantidad no sea demasiada, pues provocaría una intoxicación difícilmente tratable, a veces, hasta irremediable. Ahí, en el agua, los Koffing han echado demasiada.

Los síntomas por ese envenenamiento muy grave eran hemorragias nasales, palidez con un tono liloso, disnea, ahogamiento, taquicardia, cefalea e inconsciencia, y en ese inerte cuerpo se mostraba uno de esos signos.

De repente, tres Koffings se dirigían hacia ella, con el rostro apático. El Magnemite resguardaba su espalda, ojo avizor a la actividad de actualmente los dueños de la red de aguas. Este intentó avisar al objetivo principal de las bombas flotantes de humo, pero estaba muy ocupada examinando a la rata.

Entonces avisó a Google. Este sí que captó el aviso, y se lo transmitía de nuevo. Con desgana giró la cabeza y los tres golpearon su espalda con un placaje, haciendo que su tórax se estampe contra el cadáver. Colocó las palmas sobre el suelo e hizo fuerza en el resto del cuerpo para alzarse, principalmente para mirar si alguna mancha apareció en su uniforme.

Los Koffing intentaban tumbarla de nuevo, pero Magnemite los detuvo con un débil rayo de electricidad. El Toxicroac no sabía aún si atacar, pues podría ser que estuvieran invadiendo su territorio. Error. Estos Koffing no actuaban normalmente. Estos en su estado natural eran muy alegres y se mostraban con mucha simpatía hacia los humanos, todo y que estos se alejaban de ellos debido a su toxicidad.

Plusle se ponía a la defensiva, junto a Magnemite. Poison se giró para mirar a esos tres. Los tres agresores, de alguna manera, tenía que calmarlos, o debilitarlos, opción que ahora no estaba disponible.

Uno se preparaba para volver a golpearla, pero este chocó contra Magnemite, que se puso en medio. Estos tenían una feroz lucha de placajes.

La bola de hierro estaba muy aventajada; los ataques físicos de Koffing no le hacían casi nada, y en cuanto a ataques de tipo veneno no le hacían absolutamente nada. Pero era tres contra uno. Eso le dificultaba un poco la ofensiva.

Mientras estaban entretenidos con el Magnemite, Poison aprovechó para, otra vez, practicar el manejo de la máquina. Los Koffing estaban tan entretenidos con la flotante bola que no se percataban de que estaban siendo rodeados por un halo de luz.

El círculo que dibujaba lo había hecho más amplio, aunque le resultaba costoso completar la circumferéncia. Parecía una serpiente intentando morderse la cola.

Al final, Magnemite, al verse sin posibilidad de atacar con su duro cuerpo, tuvo que recurrir a la electricidad. Las chispas que se formaban en sus imanes fueron hacia las bombas lilas, que los aturdió por un momento.

Alzando de nuevo la antena para capturarlos, el cinturón comprimió a los tres. Estos recuperaron el sentido común, y dejaron al Magnemite en paz, volviendo a su territorio. Este recibió muchos golpes, y estaba dolido, se acercaba al suelo debido a sus pocas fuerzas. El signo de debilidad que mostraba era suficiente para decirle a Poison sus deseos de descansar.

-Será mejor que no me sigas más.- Sentenciaba su libertad. Este se retiró, a la misma dirección que los Koffing, para recuperarse. Parecía que la única manera de que pudiera capturar a los corruptos Koffing era utilizar a un señuelo y entonces cuando ese captó su atención, los capturaría.  
Mas en ese momento no tenía ninguno que pudiera ejercer de señuelo, por lo que se adentró a las entrañas de la Red de aguas.

Un panorama moribundo se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Crustáceos, cocodrilos y tortugas estaban en el suelo tumbados, o tambaleando, esforzándose por no caerse como sus vecinos. También se veían Koffing alrededor. Mientras los pokémon acuáticos estaban débiles, ahí un grupo de pokémon se abstenían de beber el agua.

Eran pokémon con gran avidez mental, ejecutores de grandes ayunos y levitaciones de objetos. Amarillos o azules, con una trompa como nariz o pequeños yoguis, se anticiparon al envenenamiento de las aguas y se salvaron del mismo destino que sufrían ahora los Corphish, Totodiles, Croconaws, Squirtles y Rattatas.

Los gases tampoco les afectaban, ergo, un pequeño velo rosado formado por energías psíquicas mantenían a salvo de cualquier alteración en su anatomía.

Ella era consciente de ello, y no sabía si estos pokémon, protegidos por el Velo sagrado, serían igual vulnerables al efecto de la captura. Tenía que comprobarlo, así que repitió el proceso.

Esta vez, practicaba como esquivar los ataques especiales, pues su objetivo, Drowzee, lanzaba ondas arco iris que iban al círculo. Al principio le costó, pero a medida que la captura se prolongaba, esquivaba más hábilmente los psicorrayos de Drowzee.

Cuando consideró que ya le pilló el tranquillo, procedió con la captura definitiva. El velo sagrado no fue ningún impedimento para que Drowzee la siguiera.

Era el señuelo perfecto. Era un pokémon tipo psíquico, un pokémon cuyos ataques les dolía a los de tipo veneno. Podía inmovilizarlos con confusión. Era una ayuda muy útil.

Procedió con los Koffing de la zona, capturándolos uno por uno. Luego procedió con los de la entrada, y de vuelta, volvió al mismo lugar para verificar si no había ninguno.

Hubo algo que le horrorizó ver. Una persona estaba tendida en el suelo, sin fuerza alguna, al lado de una cañería. Estaba viva, pero fatal. Fue a socorrerla.

El sujeto era un hombre de unos treinta años, con gafas y pelo castaño. Él miraba su rostro cubierto por la máscara. Casi no podía hablar, y tenía algo que decirla.

-Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? ¿Ha tomado algo del agua?- Preguntaba con tono neutro, asimilando su terror.

Su garganta estaba muy irritada, y la tos no le permitía responderla. Sentía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que se fue a lo realmente importante para él.

-Go... Go... Los Koffing... El equipo...  
-¿Hum...?- No le entendía. Había preguntado datos sobre su salud, sobre los hechos, y le decía otra cosa.

-El...- Tose fuertemente- Equipo... Go... Rock... los Koffing... Todos... Capturados... Un We... Arriba... En la tubería...- La mente se le nublaba, y la frase se deformaba, perdiendo coherencia.

Volvió a empezar.

-Los Koffing... Fueron todos... Capturados... Por el Go... Go... Rock...- Al final yació sin fuerzas. Puede que no haya obtenido datos del ahora muerto, pero la causa de los hechos empezaba a salir a luz.

Un equipo, llamado Go-Rock, capturaron a los Koffing, no sabía qué método fue empleado. Además, dijo una sílaba de un nombre. Pensó en los posibles nombres, y tenía en el punto de mira a uno.

Dijo también "tubería" y "arriba", por lo que la tubería que tenía al lado tenía que conducir a más zonas por donde abunden los Koffing. Abandonó con la moral repercutida por esa baja y entró en la tubería, mientras, Plusle empezaba a encontrarse mal...


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Estaba empezando a cansarse. La tubería hacia cuesta arriba, y el agua que fluía la empujaba en contra de su dirección. Plusle estaba fatigada, no por la caminada; anormalidades empezaban a surgir en sus pulmones, le pedían que aspirara más aire, aunque sea el mismo que le creaba la necesidad.

Después de tanto esfuerzo por no hacerla regresar al gran banquete de las bacterias, se encontró con unas escaleras que bajaban hacia una zona llena de una substancia viscosa parecida al barro. Los despojos que traía el agua se depositaban ahí, y un tubo, que se suponía que expulsaba aquellas molestas impurezas acuáticas, estaba haciendo el vago.

A Poison le daba algo de grima caminar entre el resbaladizo lodo, mas parecía el único camino que se le presentaba. El suelo con esa cosa marrón lilosa era muy peligroso; podría caerse en los agujeros que había, y revolcarse en el sin querer. Con miedo y temblores, bajó la por la escalerilla y patinó sobre el lodo torpemente. Por los pelos no se caía, pero no salió ilesa, pues se chocó contra una pared.

Drowzee y el Toxicroac, con Plusle en su hombro, fueron mejores patinadores y subieron a la escalerilla antes que ella. Viendo que Poison no lograba ponerse en pie, Google fue a su ayuda, subiéndola. Al estar los cuatro reunidos, Drowzee separó el lodo de su cuerpo, para asegurar su salud. No le convenía que ella, teniendo la herramienta sagrada que todos sus vecinos y él habían esperado durante algunas horas, se encontrara en la misma situación que los desgraciados doscientos treinta-y-nueve ciudadanos.

Al subir, se encontraron con una zona que no tenía salida aparentemente, pues para ir al suelo metálico se tenían que meter en el agua, cosa que no les apetecía en absoluto. Un Crawdaunt parecía tampoco tener síntomas de envenenamiento; siempre bebía último, y también el Feraligart y el Blastoise estaban sanos. Observaciones a parte, el tapir, conocedor de las instalaciones, indicó el camino, yéndose por su cuenta a la tubería.

Siguieron al baku, y más Koffing rociaban sus desechos al agua. A parte, personas con mascaras antigás de ropas ochentonas contemplaban sonrientes a sus esclavos.

Revelada quedó la identidad del bellaco que hicieron que su Lombre la atacara, y más información obtuvo sobre los sujetos encontrados en la cueva, que hasta en ese momento no era consciente de que todos ellos era un grupo de crimen organizado.

Sombras del pasado le acecharon, reviviendo sentimientos negativos anteriores. Rabia, miedo, odio... Combinado con la agonizante muerte que acababa de presenciar, hacía que su ego y su rechazo al sufrimiento emocional se interpusiera a su altruismo, diciéndole a ella que se echara atrás y se tome ya sus dichosas vacaciones. Pero la valentía y la racionalidad se interpusieron en su decisión, blandiendo sus espadas, retrocediendo aquellas sombras. Google miraba a su jefa, esperando a que ella siga adelante.

Insegura ignoraba al pasado y volvía a lo que iba a hacer; limpiar la zona de Koffings y expulsar a esos energúmenos. Fue primero a por una de esas bolas de gas, pero el roquero se interpuso.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿No serás por casualidad aquella que nos estás quitando a los Koffing?  
-¿Cómo que vuestros, si ni siquiera lo metisteis en una pokéball?- Aplicaba la lógica del entrenador, pues estos no parecían que sus Koffing tengan su pequeña residencia.  
-Ni puñetera idea de lo que será eso, ¡pero estás acabada! ¡A por ella, mis Koffing!- Hizo que retomara sus planes. Todos los Koffing de la zona la rodearon. Eran cinco que en contra de su voluntad querían herirla, por dentro o por fuera, no importaba cómo.

Drowzee se adelantó a la orden, tumbando a los Koffing con sus poderes psíquicos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, intentó hacer vueltas a su alrededor con la peonza, pero los cuerpos estaban tan juntos entre sí que no lograba hacer bien la captura, pues la línea tocaba constantemente con el cuerpo de al lado, o con el de su objetivo mismo. Al final Drowzee no pudo contenerlos más, y su ataque cedió.

Los Koffing volvieron a alzarse al aire, y se dirigieron a por el Baku amarillo con sus cuerpos. Luego intentaban envenenarle con sus propios gases infructuosamente, ya que estaba protegido por su velo sagrado. Pensó que esta sería la oportunidad para capturarlos a la vez, pero cinco Koffings no eran lo mismo que tres.

Uno de ellos se percató de la treta, y con los mismos gases dañó el capturador y su mano. Estaba perdida. No sabía que hacer. Estos Koffing parecían estar más alerta, y desde que intentó capturarlos por la espalda, se movían apaciblemente por el aire, a poca distancia entre ellos, y si intentaba capturarlos a pares, este se separaba de su compañero, entorpeciendo la captura, o bien los dos hacían un placaje a la línea. Para colmo, el que iba siempre solo, se inflaba, impidiendo que pudiera capturarlo.

Se estaba desesperando. Los Koffing estaban bien coordinados entre ellos, se ayudaban mutuamente, como si de su trance no quisieran salir. Además de que Drowzee estaba agotado... Pero tenía aún dos opciones a su mano; mandar a su Toxicroac a inmovilizarlos, separarlos uno por uno, o pedir a Plusle que los paralice con onda trueno. Ambas opciones le parecían válidas, pero con trabas; por un lado, separar a uno de los Koffing haría que otro acudiera a su ayuda y le faltaría tiempo para llegar a hacer la captura, y por otra, la formación que quedaría tras detener su baile de vals sería entre dispersa y cercana, muy difícil de rodear. Se le ocurrió una táctica que podría no salir bien, pero tenía que darse prisa; sus nervios empezaban a dominar su mano.

-Google, quiero que hagas que los Koffing se ajunten demasiado. No te pido que los ataques, solo... Que los engañes.- La última frase dejó claro que no pretendía herirles físicamente, y, expresada la buena intención, Google accedió a cooperar.

Él mismo fue corriendo hacia ellos, quintuplicándose, para poder hacerlos rodear. Cada ilusión que había creado se dirigía hacia un Koffing, incluyéndose a el. Con ataques de apariencia fuerte, pero muy torpes, consiguió que las bombas se hicieran una piña, y con los espejismos quitaban las esperanzas de que escaparan.

Ahora era el turno de Plusle. Ordenó que los paralizara, y fue corriendo debajo de ellos, pese a sus fuerzas menguadas por la intoxicación. Las chispas de Plusle imposibilitaron la movilización de los cuerpos ligeros y su gestión de gases. Ahora era su oportunidad para salvar a esas almas inocentes con su instrumento divino.

Después de curarse de la demencia provocada por la máquina, volvieron a su lugar. El capturador del recluta sufrió un fallo funcional, y dijo adiós a este mundo, provocando que este que se acobardara y abandonara su labor.

Pudo adentrarse más, llegando pacientemente al fondo del asunto. Ningún Koffing enloquecido, ni los múltiples actos que hacía la muerte en los pokémon que se encontraba, ni tubería, ni pelele, impidió llegar al centro del mal.

Plusle cada vez se encontraba peor. Su disnea era cada vez mayor, y su corazón empezaba a ahorrar sus latidos para tiempos mejores. Mientras, los pies de Poison no daban abasto y le empezaban a demandar un descanso. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared. Miraba su reloj, solo para controlar el tiempo de reposo. Cinco minutos le era un tiempo justo, pero suficiente para menguar el dolor de las plantas.

Miró lo que tenía alrededor, y pudo notar que había una zona que la ocupaba una muchedumbre de chicos cuiertos por el gran filtro de aire. En el camino se encontró con uno, o dos por puente que cruzaba, pero tantos tipos de ese equipo Go-Rock reunidos no era nada usual.

El tiempo de descanso se terminó, y se levantó para acabar con el constante envenenamiento. Entre la multitud, habían algunos acobardados con los que se enfrentó antes. "¡Ahí está la muy malparida!" decía unos, "¡Esa molesta perra de la unión!", decía otros.

-Oh, por favor, chicos, la única razón por la que os persigo es porque vosotros habéis esparcido agonía y desesperación por la ciudad. ¿Sabéis cuantas personas matasteis con vuestra travesura ya? Veintidós. Y la que os debería insultar sería yo, vaya. Yo no hice nada para llevarme el título de "perra" o "malparida"... Solo hice justicia.- Decía con tono arrogante. Se sintió ligeramente ofendida por los adjetivos por los que la etiquetaron.

Detrás de esa barrera de lobos cazadores, un alfa estaba ejercitando su sentido rítmico con su bombo. Tras oír los tomates de desprecio que tiraban a Poison por sus anteriores andanzas, paró de tocar, igual que el grandullón flotante creadora de pequeñas cascadas de ruibarxina dejó de funcionar.

-Así... Que la entrometida ranger llegó hasta aquí...- Sonaba su voz detrás de sus guardianes. Era un año menor que ella. Su peinado casi blanco de tono azulado era un par de cuernos de pelo cuya punta se caía, mantenido por medio bote de gomina. Estaba vestido con una gabardina de cuero azul más vivo, y un pantalón del mismo color. Llevaba una camiseta púrpura que exhibía entre la apertura de la chaqueta, y en cuanto a adornos, se podía ver un cinturón en el cuello. Su fisonomía era robusta; musculoso no es que fuera, pero su torso era amplio.

-Oye, tú, so ñoña, deja que el ritmo de nuestra fiesta continúe.- Hablaba metafóricamente, refiriéndose como fiesta el jueguecito que tenían con los pokémon de la zona, venenosos sobre todo.

No obstante, ella no tenía entendimiento para dobles sentidos.

-¿Qué fiesta?  
-Además de problemática, lerda... Chicos, haced el favor de transmitirle la rabia.- Se refería esta vez al medio de transmisión, todo y que a los que mandaron no la padecían. Quince Rattatas, de los cuales estaban débiles e incapacitados para luchar, fueron a por ella como podían.

Tenían convulsiones por la fiebre, y eso les quitaba mucha movilidad. Parecía complicado poder capturarles debido a su número, pero no le hizo falta ni siquiera aturdirlos. Eran solo un par de vueltas, y ya los abandonaban a su suerte. Esa masa se quedó sin armas para atacarla, y empezaban ya a temerla, aunque solo fuera porque le pusieron la victoria en bandeja.

-Erm... ¿Jefe...? Ha podido con nuestros Rattata...-Informaba uno.  
-Porque habían respirado mucho aire en este lugar. Los gases de los Koffing son muy nocivos.- Argumentaba la causa de que fuera tan fácil capturarlos. Después de comentar eso, pensó en Plusle. La miró, y su cara ya le decía algo. Adquiría una imagen enfermiza, insana. Tenía que zanjar este asunto rápido si quería tratar su salud.

-¡Pero que aguafiestas que eres! ¿Es que los rangers solo sabéis arruinar nuestros planes o qué?  
-... Ya te estás mostrando.- Empezaba ya a ponerle nerviosa esa irritante voz sin saber cómo es el cuerpo que la procedía. El adolescente dio a los reclutas la orden de apartarse, y en vez de echarse a un lado, fueron detrás de Poison a bloquearle la salida, por si intentaba escapar. Al fin, el pokémon que estaba manejando, contemplativo al agua que él había profanado y el energúmeno que manejaba la operación se mostraron.

-Así que tú eres el jefazo de estos malandrines...- Suponía ella.  
-El Jefazo de ese grupo de malandrines. Mi nombre es Emilio, por si te se ocurre llamarme "tío raro".- Recordaba a uno de la misma profesión que le había llamado así. -Puede que hayas podido quitarnos a los Koffing con tu aparato de poca monta, pero dudo que puedas con su evolución.- La bola mutante de gas dejó de contemplar su creación, y se giró, esperando su rítmica orden.

-¿Quién dice que no pueda contra un Weezing? Oh, por cierto, tu tampoco me llames ranger... Conóceme por el nombre de Poison.  
-¡Yo te llamo cómo me de la gana, ranger!- No quería memorizarse nombres, todo y que por su rareza y saber era fácil de memorizar. Se volvió a sentar, para azotar sus palmas a su instrumento de percusión.

La unión de dos Koffing se acercó intimidante frente a frente a ella. Soltó gran cantidad de gas, que creaba una corriente de aire caliente que ondeaba su uniforme y levantaba parte del cabello que quedaron al margen de las tiras de la máscara. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poder hacer los círculos sin que ella misma estorbara.

De nuevo, con un toque de botón y la peonza volando hacia el cuerpo del pokémon dominado por, en este caso, el ritmo que dictaba el bombo, rodeó al melomaniaco, y este de enseguida dirigía su cuerpo hacia la línea de captura. Afortunadamente para su mano, retiró la peonza a tiempo.

Los Weezing acostumbran flotar y moverse al ralentí, sin embargo este no era el caso. El cuerpo lila era endemoniadamente veloz, y de enseguida que veía el disco, iba a por la línea. Esta vez estaba tratando con un solo pokémon, así que no debería de haber problema para capturarlo estando inmovilizado. Mandó a Drowzee a detenerlo con confusión.

-Je, je, je, no te creas que será tan fácil.- Dicho esto, a otro compás le indicó el nuevo objetivo. Inmediatamente, Weezing obedeció a la música y regurgitó un escupitajo hecho de lodo púrpura y ruibarxina, impregnando de él al Drowzee antes de que pueda pararlo con su mente. El peso del bomba lodo era demasiado, y este cayó.

-Diantre... Este Weezing es muy listo, además de ágil...- "Igual que el ritmo que está marcando. ¿Se estará burlando de mí este energúmeno?", pensó tras exclamar. Este pensamiento desencadenó una suposición. Empezó a prestar atención al ritmo del bombo, que ahora era más calmado. Gracias a las clases de música a las que fue temporalmente pudo identificar en qué tempo estaba tocando; un allegro que sonaba como el corazón enamorado, cuya partitura la ocupaba toda corcheras, y cuando quería dar otra orden, pasaba a vivace, y luego volvía al mismo tempo.

-Estás manipulando a este Weezing con este bombo. Como el Flautista de Hamelín... Pero con ritmo.- Decía su conclusión finalmente.  
-Vaya, no eres tan lela como pareces...- Lo confirmaba él mismo. No era nada que le pudiera quitar a Weezing. -Pues sí, con mi bombo lo atrapé y con mi bombo lo controlo. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

-¿A parte de que me estás impidiendo devolver la salud al agua? Ninguno.- La frase final lo entonó con ironía, mientras, tenía que planear como detener a ese Weezing. Miró a Google por un momento. ¿Qué podía hacer el?

-Hum... Bueno, probemos a ver la técnica que hicimos antes a ver si así...- Deliraba por un momento, insegura. Su Toxicroac hizo el intento. Volvió a hacer copias de sí mismo, para rodearlo. Ahora Emilio y Weezing estaban confundidos. Se había camuflado entre iguales. No obstante, algo que no tuvo en cuenta, es que podía aprender un ataque fastidioso para aquellos que abusan del aumento de poderes. Emilio tocó presto, mientras Weezing se hinchaba. Iba a empezar a capturarlo, pero visto que se hacía más grande, no lo hizo.

-Oh, vamos...

Finalmente, soltó un gas helado gris que nubló la vista de todos los presentes. El tiempo en el que estuvo presente la niebla fue poca. Al dispersarse, los diez Toxicroacs volvieron a ser uno a los ojos de todos.

Weezing aprovechó la incertidumbre de Google para azotarle con placaje. Fue un golpe crítico, hizo que Google volara por los aires y se estampara contra el suelo. Más daño le hizo la caída que no el impacto. Se levantó, furioso por el golpe recibido. Emilio se reía burlescamente de ella.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿de verdad pensabas que iría a caer en la misma trampa que mis reclutas?- La llamaba inocente con esa frase. Poison empezaba a impacientarse. Tumbó, aunque no debilitó, a su Toxicroac, y eso que placaje era un ataque débil.

Mientras Emilio se reía de su ingenuidad, en ausencia del sonido aplastante de su africano instrumento, preparó las reservas de veneno, para dirigirlas a sus garfios. Dio un salto y adelantó la mano, para contraatacar, con su ponzoña incluida. Clavó el garfio en el elástico y duro cuerpo de Weezing, hiriéndolo. Después de que se recuperara del golpe, ambos empezaron a luchar salvajemente.

Emilio intentaba dominarlo con el sonido del bombo, pero tenía una batalla con Google, de la cual le impedía escuchar el ritmo que marcaba. La batalla era hasta que uno de los dos cayese, y para eso faltaba como unos diez minutos. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar. Analizó las ventajas que tenía su rana.

Tenía agua cerca, y con el se podía recuperar. Podía haber dejado que lo debilitara, pero eso no solucionaría nada. El movimiento lo reduciría, pero no impediría que atacara con la misma potencia.

Tuvo otro momento lucidez. Weezing era tremendamente ligero; el interior de su cuerpo era solo gas, pero a la hora de comer, este se llena de residuos muy pesados, y se tiene que estar parado para hacer la digestión. No tenía residuos a mano, pero podía aprovechar la habilidad especial de Google y hacer que este trague agua. Cuando veía que Google estaba al caer, lleno de moratones, procedió con la trampa.

-Google, métete en el agua, rápido.- Ordenaba, y este se lanzó rápido. Con el agua, sus contusiones se aliviaron. Emilio no sospechó de lo que estaba planeando hacer. En cuanto vio que Weezing iba a atacarle, se dio cuenta.

-¡No, tontolaba, no lo hagas...!

Demasiado tarde. Weezing se apresuró en hacerle otro golpe, haciendo que entrara en el agua en balde, ya que Google lo evadió sumergiéndose.

-¡Perfecto! Aprovecha para taparle bien los agujeros que tiene abajo.- Le indicaba a voz viva. Utilizó una mezcla de lodo venenoso y fango para taponar bien sus orificios, inyectados con sus garfios como si fuera nata montada en una manga pastelera.

Weezing intentaba moverse en el agua, alzarse de nuevo, pero no podía; se llenó todo de agua. Viendo que Poison no podía capturar bien al mutante, ordenó otra vez vivaz que lo hiciera emerger. Este, con su puño cerrado, dio un fuerte golpe, acompañado de un gran salto, que hizo que el agua se abriera y moviera para dejar salir a los dos pokémon venenosos.

Volvió a utilizar el aparato, y lo hizo danzar en el aire alrededor de Weezing, también mientras caía. Cuando el círculo ya decía que estaba listo para liberar a Weezing de sus penurias, hizo un brusco alzamiento hacia el techo del recinto. La luz azul expulsó a la roja, y Weezing pudo caer feliz de recuperar su libertad. Presenciada la derrota de su señor, sus peones huyeron despavoridos del lugar.

El barro que le taponaba aún no se endureció, y él mismo pudo quitarse el agua del cuerpo haciendo algo de fuerza en el interior. Regresó a ver a sus iguales, mientras, con Poison esbozando una sonrisa deseándole una buena vida, Emilio intentaba escapar.

Los ojos rapaces de ella se movían hacia la mancha azulada, y pidió a Google que lo detuviera. Fue corriendo hacia él y lo tumbó antes de que Emilio pudiera galopar. Antes de acercarse al vivo tumbado y asustado, cogió a Plusle, que se le acabaron las fuerzas.

-Tú no te irás hasta que me digas la causa de todo este embrollo.  
-¿Te crees que te lo voy a decir a tí?  
-Dilo, o el veneno de este enorme sapo recorrerá por tus venas. Y no creo que te apetezca sentir como cambia tu cuerpo...

Google levantaba el brazo con el puñal incorporado preparado.

-Vale, vale...- Se reía.- Os he quitado tiempo... Rangers de Otonia. Os he envenenado el agua para que nosotros podamos encontrar al pokémon legendario...  
-¿Qué?- No comprendía. No sabía nada de que una leyenda se ocultaba en alguna parte, de la que se buscaba como un santo grial, y esa organización que estaba ayudando sin intención alguna era un obstáculo para ellos, o eso extrajo de sus palabras.

Su experiencia le decía que organizaciones como estas ansiaba el poder absoluto entre su prójimo, y obtener pokémon poderosos era una buena manera de conseguirlo.

-Nosotros podemos capturar hasta el pokémon más duro de pelar. En cuanto consigamos muchos legendarios, vosotros llorareis como nenazas. ¡Y nosotros seremos los mismos salvadores del caos que crearemos! Claro que pediremos algo a cambio... Dinero... Jua, jua, jua...

Se calló por un momento. La furia brotó, y recorrió las venas de las manos, haciendo que sus dedos se adjuntaran.

-Sois... Sois... Sois algunos de los seres más despreciables que he visto. Domináis la conciencia de las criaturas salvajes que residen en esta tierra, les obligáis a ocasionar problemas a la humanidad, buscáis potencias poderosas, ¿y para qué? ¿Para eliminar la competencia y ganar dinero? Patético... Ansiáis poco y mirad los problemas que hacéis.- Volvió a mirar a la enferma Plusle.

-Déjalo, Google, tenemos que comunicar a los empleados que hemos acabado aquí...

Dejó a Emilio en paz. Este sudaba fríamente mientras Poison, la entrenadora ranger novicio que derrotó a uno de los administradores de una banda criminal sin malherir a su vasallo, se retiraba para poder coger las escaleras y sentir de nuevo el aire fresco del exterior...


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Corría presto hacia la entrada de la base, con Plusle entre sus brazos a punto de desvanecerse, al igual que el naranja del cielo. Google la seguía por el lado. Podía adelantarse, pero prefería no hacerlo, haría que se sintiera mal con ella misma. Finalmente, llegada a las puertas de cristal que se abrían solas, se paró. Ana, como siempre, exclamaba su llegada, y Julio se giraba.

-¿¡Y ahora qué pasa!? ¿¡Te falta el aire!?  
-Sí...- Exhaló con la contestación. -Plusle está en muy mal estado... Estuvo demasiado tiempo respirando la polución de las alcantarillas...  
-Oh... Madre...

Salió de su puesto y le quitó a Plusle. Posó la palma de su mano en su ardiente frente, lo que hizo que su preocupación fuera mayor.

-Madre mía, madre mía, ¡madre mía, que se va a morir, que se va a morir, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay...!  
-¡Calma, calma, calma!- Alzaba Poison su voz con ímpetu, mostrándose también al borde del pánico. -Nervios es lo último que necesitamos, lo que necesitamos es una solución al problema.- Automáticamente, supo con qué remediar el envenenamiento de Plusle. -Conozco una baya que neutraliza la ruibarxina del cuerpo, lo único que no se si habrá algún árbol que de ese fruto o lo venderán por ahí...  
-¡Hay una frutería abajo, a la segunda calle de la izquierda!-Indicaba tensa  
-¡Vale, ahora vengo!

Ni siquiera esperó a Google, ni se quitó la máscara, pese a los escozores de la herida que le hizo Lol. Siguiendo las indicaciones que le dio la operadora, se encontró de enseguida con la tienda, ayudada se sus cansados pero potenciados pies.

En cuanto vio que el dueño estaba cerrando la tienda, se apresuró más, y gritaba que esperara. Al parar enfrente suyo, el señor mayor le comunicaba el cierre.

-Lo siento, la tienda ya está cerrada... Ugh. ¿Hay alguna fuga de gas por aquí?  
-¿Eh? No...- Se olvidó de que tenía una máscara en la cara. -Eh... Qué iba a decir... ¡Ah, sí! No cierre aún... Necesito con urgencia una cosa...

El frutero le argumentaba que el horario era el horario, y que a esta hora a la tienda le tocaba cerrarse. Cansada de tanto pedir favores, dijo finalmente lo que le pasaba.

-Tengo un Plusle muy enfermo...  
-Oh... Vaya. ¿Y no podías ir antes?  
-¡No! Se enfermó mientras estaba limpiando la red de aguas de Koffings.  
Miró las ropas de Poison. Con eso se le aclaró las dudas.  
-¿Tienes bayas meloc? Es una fruta con forma de corazón...

La fortuna le sonreía. El hombre tenía una caja entera de lo que buscaba.  
Pidió cinco unidades de la baya, sin hacerla pagar nada; tenía compasión por los pokémon enfermos, y pedirle dinero a cambio le parecía un atraco.

Echó otra vez a correr, de vuelta a la base. Todo y que pudo encontrar las bayas, alguien se entrometía en su camino.  
-¡Eh, Poison!- Era ella. Aquella devoradora de ofertas de moda, aquel extravagante personaje.  
-¡Ahora no, tengo prisa!- No tenía tiempo para que le diera otra montaña de ropa y se la hiciera probar, por lo que hizo que la ignorara.

Miraba como corría, mientras, el pálido y sudoroso bandido llegaba a su lado.  
-No me digas que tú intentas hacerte amiga de esta, por favor...  
-Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?  
-Que está como una chota. ¡Casi me mata esa tía!  
-Oh, venga ya, si parece tranquila...

Su hermano no se lo creía. Ella le chantajeó, a muerte, para que cantara, indiferente a las consecuencias. -La pobre... No sabe qué hacer. La han engañado y metido en este lío...

-¿En serio? Mira que llegan a ser ratas esos rangers.- Esa noticia le dieron unas risas terapéuticas. Aina siguió explicando los planes que tiene para ella, simplemente para que lo supiera.

-Tengo que ganarme su confianza, para que pueda darle el valor de pirarse de Floresta. O de unirse a nosotros...  
-Uy... Pues va a ser muy complicado... Se parece a esos dos tíos molestos...

Tenía razón. Recordó que dijo que le gustaba ayudar mientras fuera una buena causa. El cometido de su banda era sentarse encima de sus enemigos rangers, y eso ayudar no era.

No la convencería de nada, al no ser que la engañase y le dijera que es otra cosa, no obstante, parecía que, por lo que le contó Emilio, ya vio lo que realmente era. Solo podía hacer que dejara su trabajo.

Mientras pensaba como lograr ese objetivo, Poison ya entró en la base con la medicina para Plusle, no sin antes quitarse la máscara. Al ver la mejoría reflejada en su rostro tras comerse la baya Meloc, supuso que por la mañana ya estaría recuperada del todo.

Después de atenderla, se dirigió hacia Julio, que la había preguntado anteriormente por la misión. Le explicó todo lo sucedido ahí dentro. Los verdaderos causantes, quién iba al mando, los fallecidos que habían, el estado de los pokémon que habitaban ahí... Cuando dijo que se enfrentó al chico del bombo, Julio la detuvo.

-¿¡Te has enfrentado a uno que controlaba a los pokémon con el bombo!?  
-Exacto. Por la ropa que llevaba diría que es alguien que ocupa un puesto muy alto en el equipo. Oh, pero espera, hay más. Resulta que le hice soltar algo muy relevante... Me dijo que todo ese envenenamiento masivo era solo una maniobra de distracción, para poder capturar a un pokémon legendario.

Julio se quedó pensando, buscando en su memoria la leyenda que más cercana a Otonia por donde aparecieran pokémon legendarios. Dio con una, por dónde hablaba sobre un pokémon de estatura humana cubierto por una armadura de duro metal desconocido para la tabla periódica. Su localización era en las profundidades de la Cueva Unión según decían. Temía que el gran pokémon cayera en manos de aquellos bellacos, por lo que se puso instantáneamente a la acción.

Preguntó a Ariadna, de la cual, accedió sin discrepancias. Cuando se trataba de esa panda de bellacos ella iba con mucho gusto. En cuanto a Poison, le tocaba descansar. Le estaba permitido estirar sus piernas y hacerse un masaje en los pies, pero no volver a Villavera, debido a la actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo en el único camino de vuelta.

Empezaba a notar que las tripas le demandaban comer. Intentó acallar su hambre con el silencio, pero sonaba a oídos de Ana y Julio. Se compadecieron de ella y le dieron un ticket que le permitía cenar gratis en un restaurante, en compensación por su duro trabajo. Fue al restaurante indicado, a darse un banquete digno de una heroína. Al llegar al restaurante, sacó de nuevo a Kyumbreon, que se estaba aburriendo dentro.

-¡Ah, aire nocturno! Ya era hora de que demandaras mi consejo. ¿Qué te urge?  
-Súbete en la silla de delante, tenemos que hablar.

No tuvo reparos en dar un brinco y asentarse en el asiento. Habló sobre los planes que tenía en mente. Sobre unirse a ellos, ayudarlos en cuanto consideraría necesario, aunque para ella aún era pronto para decidir. El felino, como de costumbre, estaba en contra. Implicaría no tener su vicio. Después de que ambos pidieran lo que le apetecían ahora, apareció de nuevo la plasta, por su espalda, dándole un susto que escandalizó a la gente de su alrededor. Poison se giró a ver la cara de Aina, con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Y pensar que pasaba de largo... ¡Nooooo, la chica esa tenía que asustarla por la espalda! Menos mal que no hemos empezado a cenar...  
-Uy... ¿Puedo sentarme?  
Ambos a unisono respondieron con una respuesta diferente, y empezaron a discutir.  
-Te he dicho antes que esa humana del inframundo transmite muy malas vibraciones.  
-¡Pero por una vez que se me acerca alguien...!  
-Recuerda que te tiró al vestuario... Te hizo comprar más ropa de lo planeado... ¡Que te quiere volver consumista!  
-... Los rencores son malos. Fin de la historia.

Kyumbreon bajó la cabeza, y las orejas, para pensar en voz baja que va a acabar mal. Mientras, Aina se iba asentando. Aina intentaba congeniar con ella, hablando de sus temas favoritos, mientras ella mostraba cada vez más desinterés.

No le interesaba lo que hiciera Alexander Strigas, ni lo que hicieran en televisión, ni las modas que se contagiaran por ahí... Rezaba por que la cena llegara pronto, mientras abría su boca aspirando aire como una leona y apoyaba la cabeza en su mano.

-¡Jo! ¿Pero qué te gusta a ti?- La preguntaba irritada por su actitud. Había cerrado sus ojos, por el aburrimiento. Dicho los temas que le gustaba tratar, como la situación del mundo y los defectos que tiene esa sociedad la etiquetó con el adjetivo de aburrida.

-Pues anda que tú... Solo sabes hablar de cosas banales.- Decía mientras bostezaba. Tan pronto como pronunció estas palabras, Aina se levantó y con violencia, la violinista empezó a gritarle. La gente la miraba con extrañeza y miedo ante la adolescente de catorce años.

Notadas las miradas indiscretas, se sonrojó de la vergüenza que le proporcionaron, y se volvió a sentar, riéndose falsamente para asimilar su atacada autoestima. Poison empezaba ya a mirarla con hostilidad, como si quisiera que ya se marche.

El camarero ya venía con los platos pedidos. Para Poison, una ensalada de queso de cabra, y para Kyumbreon, un gran filete de lenguado. Aina asomó la vista al plato de la enrabiada chica.

-¿Sólo te vas a comer eso? ¿No podrías haber pedido un buen filete de ternera?  
-Soy vegetariana...- Iba pinchando la rúcula y mojándola en la salsa de arándanos para llevársela a la boca.  
-¿Y aún vives?- Le era incomprensible que una que se niegue a comer carne y pescado tenga un aspecto tan saludable. Era un poco delgada, pero plana no era. Todo parecía normal menos la mano derecha, quemada por la electricidad del aparato.  
-Se cuida mucho con la alimentación. Oh, por cierto, los filetes de ternera no son de ternera, son de Tauros. Y dicho esto espero que nos tengas repugnancia y nos dejes en paz de una vez por todas.- Dijo ya harto de ella, e hincó el diente al lenguado.

Aina falló en su segunda oportunidad de hacerse amiga suya, y abandonó su objetivo para otro momento, dejando que cenaran tranquilos. A parte, lo que le dijo ese maldito felino le dejó un poco perpleja, aunque le era igual, no le importaba de qué estaba hecho.

Finalizada la exquisita cena, y enseñado el ticket, se fueron al puerto. El sonido de las olas no descansaban ni por la noche. Poison se agachó para que el agua salada pudiera mojar la mano roja.

Escocía, pero creía que avanzaría la cura. Mientras, Kyumbreon miraba la gorda luna que resaltaba en el cielo. "Luna llena... Seguro que mi dios estará torturando a los espíritus de aquellos científicos que me utilizaron como cobaya.", pensaba. Después de sumergir la mano, agarró un poco de agua para echársela en la raspada.

-Agh... Escuece...- Se quejaba ella. Mientras Kyumbreon miraba la luna, él reflexionaba sobre los sucesos del mediodía a la tarde. Al final, decidió que, por el bien de su estabilidad emocional, tenía que comunicar su opinión por segunda vez.

-En serio... Hay que dejar a estas personas llamadas rangers de lado. De lo contrario, abriremos la caja de Pandora de los recuerdos. Y no quieres que pase eso, ¿verdad que no?

Poison volvió a mirar el agua negra. Reconsideraba de nuevo sus planes. Estaba entre coger las maletas y buscar por otro destino, o quedarse y estorbar a aquellos bandidos. Pero antes tenía que comunicarle una cosa...

-Kyu... Estoy harta de haceros luchar.  
-No discutamos más... Sabes que si no fuera por el hecho de aprender la facultad de utilizar a los pokémon para tu propia defensa y ofensiva no habrías aplacado la ira de la gran bestia.

Al fin, los argumentos que no encontró para mantener su postura ante los pensamientos de su entrenadora, los halló en ese momento. El recuerdo que mencionó su Umbreon le hizo revivir desagradables imágenes del pasado. Logró apartarlas y seguir su discurso.

-Ya te dije que me dieron una alternativa a la violencia.  
-Ya... Un arma de doble filo... No es mejor que utilizarnos. Al menos tu sales ilesa.  
-Pero el que está fuera de sí también. Y si lo daño antes, ya se cura. Mejor para el pokémon...

El chacal no toleraba que estuviera cambiando de pensar. Probablemente soltaría a todos sus compañeros, después de haber estado juntos en toda su pre-adolescencia, ya que no los necesitaría.

Si su manejo de la máquina era mejor no requeriría ayuda alguna, y, según lo que le explicó durante la cena, todos los pokémon que ella interactuaba con el capturador los seguía y la obedecían, y podía liberarlos cuando quisiera. Ya no tendría que limitarse a lo que tenía. Con ello podía obtener más cosas, y mejor.

-Pero, sí, el aparato tiene sus pegas. Pegas muy grandes. Como me haga una quemadura de tercer grado tendrán que cortarme la mano, o hacerme un trasplante de piel.  
-Por eso mismo. Si empiezas a ser como ellos, no podrás dibujar. Sacrificarás tu mayor virtud, ¿y para qué? ¿Para sacar la corrupción a un solo ser? Es un precio muy alto para poca cosa.

Logró sacarle la idea de unirse definitivamente a los rangers, dejándola otra vez sin saber qué hacer por esta región. Se quedaron un rato a escuchar el azote de las olas y contemplar a la hija de su propio planeta.

Volvieron al hotel provisional que les ofreció Julio. Las luces aún estaban encendidas, a la espera de algún apurado ciudadano, pero la única que atendía se había quedado sobando en la barra, y la enferma también decidió empezar sus horas de sueño. Hasta Google, que le esperaba, se durmió en el suelo. Con pasos sigilosos, por no estorbar el sueño del resto, se fue a la habitación que le tocaba para cerrar otro exhaustivo día más.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Los emplumados gorriones cantaban la recién llegada mañana. Aquellos cánticos diurnos se oían por las calles, cerca de los árboles que les proporcionaba protección ante los cálidos rayos de sol. Febrero estaba a mitad de su curso, y los días ya empezaban a notarse más largos.

Serían las ocho y media de la mañana cuando la cabeza arropada se levantara con el pelo castaño oscuro revolucionado por la electricidad estática. Su mano izquierda cogió el reloj de pulsera que la acompañaba en su incierta travesía, que en esos momentos reposaba en el prisma de madera. Vista la hora, volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir.

No obstante, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la luz que recibía el recinto desde la cúpula, haciendo contraluz con la joven chica pecosa de dos coletas. Poison se apresuró en refugiarse de la luz girando la cabeza contra la almohada. Mientras, sus acompañantes también abrían sus persianas de visión.

-¡Lo siento, pensaba que estabas despierta...!-Gritó y luego bajó el tono.-Ay, no, si había venido para despertarte. ¡Venga, a levantarse!  
-Argh, mami, Kyu, o quien seas, es fin de semana, jo... petas.- Por poco, la palabreja malsonante salía con todo su esplendor. Estuvo a tiempo para suavizarla.  
-Lo siento, por mí te dejaría dormir más, pero son normas del recinto. Todos los que residen tienen que levantarse a esta hora. ¡Incluidos los invitados! Al no ser que el invitado esté en estado de shock tras el incendio de su casa... Claro que es solo un ejemplo. ¡Pero este no es tu caso!  
-¡Oh, niña ingrata, cállate y deja que el regalo de la deidad de la luna menguante dormite en paz!- Se quejaba con su potente voz el Umbreon. Google seguía durmiendo como un tronco pese las voces.  
-Vale, vale, ya os dejo dormir... Aunque como no os levantéis ahora, el Dodrio de Julio vendrá a picotearos.  
-¡Rumores!

Y dicho esto, cayó en sueño otra vez, al igual que su entrenadora. Ana se retiró dejando la puerta abierta y pasados quince minutos, un hidra con cuerpo de avestruz entró como una fiera famélica, picoteando a aquellos que dormitaban ilegalmente. La chica intentaba protegerse de los picotazos con las sábanas, Kyumbreon intentaba aguantar los picos que no dejaba de golpear su piel, y en cuanto a Google, este salió pitando de la habitación. A él los picotazos le dolían mucho. Finalmente, Poison se cansó de envolverse de la falsa sensación de protección que daba las telas y salió de ellas golpeando a dedos juntos uno de los largos cuellos del avestruz.

Kyumbreon, en cambio, no tenía suficiente ira y pausadamente salió de la habitación. Ella fue la última en salir. Durmió con la ropa que llevaba ayer, pues no previó que tuviera que dormir en ese lugar. Pensaba cambiarse, mas la mirada de las tres cabezas la miraban con ojos acusadores, esperando a que saliera del cuarto. Se llevó consigo su mochila, no sin antes ponerse sus gafas y su compra en la ropa, por si a caso no pudiera volver. Julio se comió lo que tenía de desayuno, tan solo le faltaba el café, y Ana miraba al trío de amigos con una pícara sonrisa. En cuanto a Plusle, los esperaba con ansia, y al ver que llegaron al piso, corrió por la barra y saltó hacia Poison, con la esperanza de que pudiera agarrarse a alguna parte se su cuerpo y darle como pudiera un abrazo, pero, a cambio de su temeridad, se estrelló con el suelo. No le ocurrió nada serio, y se levantó energéticamente, casi brincando.

-Vaya, sí que te ha sentado bien la baya, pequeñuela. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- Preguntaba, para probar el primer bocado del día.  
-Para los que se levantan tarde, nada.- Decía el tirano de Julio. Poison discrepaba de la ausencia de papeo matinal, manifestando su ignorancia ante la existencia de las normas del recinto. En cuanto parecía que la discusión se terminó, con Julio triunfante, este, al intentar dar un sorbo a su café, el chacal, a una velocidad endemoniada, birló el vaso con su boca, sin que ninguna gota se le escapara.  
-¿Pero qué estás haciendo...?- Miraba a Kyumbreon enfadado.  
-¿No hay desayuno? No hay café.- Alzó la cabeza con el vaso para gastar el café, bebiéndolo como pudo, mojando el suelo de la bebida. -Que rico.  
-Argh, eres irritante. ¿Puedo pediros otro favor?

Esta vez ella se negó, reclamando el desayuno No tuvo más remedio que hacer una excepción con ella, puesto que lo que le pasaba le preocupaba bastante. Normalmente su pupila era implacable en acabar con los bellacos de la zona, solo tardaba media hora. La mandó por la noche, y la mañana se alzó y aún no regresó. Accedió de nuevo a ayudarle, dado el desayuno.

-Te lo agradezco de veras. No te enfrentes contra el equipo Go-Rock si no quieres, solo te pido que la busques.

-Buh, tranquilo, no creo que ni se den cuenta de que he entrado.- Y en seco se fue hacia la cueva, no sin antes dejar la bolsa de la ropa en una de las sillas. Fuera, alimentó al resto de sus acompañantes con las bayas que compró el día anterior. Mientras, se encontró en el suelo un guante que le serviría de barrera contra las descargas eléctricas. Estaba sucio, pero no le importaba, con tal de que su preciada mano no sufriera más.

Regresó a todos que no fueran Kyumbreon o Lol, y dio al fin paso decidido hacia la entrada cavernosa. Nada más entrar se avistó varios de la misma calaña, ninguno que fuera normal circulaba por la cueva. Con dificultades avanzaba, evadiendo la vista de los bellacos. Finalmente, dio un paso en falso y un dedo acusador la señalaba, suficiente para que recibieran el mensaje que quería transmitir.

Viendo que salir de la cueva no le iría a servir, giró hacia una entrada que conducía a la parte húmeda de la cueva. Siguiendo el camino más largo, se adentró más, apresurada por quitarse de en medio a la estampida de furiosos bandidos. Siguió hasta entrar en una zona más oscura con el musgo reinando en las paredes, y, finalmente, consiguió que desapareciera ante sus ojos, entrando lo más rápido que pudo en una habitación sin salida alguna. Dentro, tres bolas de acero unidas por su propio magnetismo reposaba su peso en el suelo. Abrió sus tres ojos, algo molestos por su intrusión.  
-Hum... Vaya... Parece que hemos molestado a ese Magneton.- Poison sabía lo que podría significar ese suceso. Podría hacer que fueran electrocutados, sin embargo, visto que no eran una amenaza, volvió con sus dulces sueños.

Asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la pared para ver si pasaron de largo. Visto que el peligro ya pasó, siguieron explorando la cueva, hasta toparse con una zona plagada de murciélagos ciegos. Ahí pararon en seco, puesto que en anteriores travesías, los Zubat resultaron una gran dificultad para caminar en cuevas. Un paso y miles de ellos se abalanzaban hacia el humanoide explorador, o bien hacían ondas de sonido que alteraba el funcionamiento del cerebro.

-¿Y ahora qué? Como estos cegatos se den cuenta de que estamos aquí nos va a chupar la sangre.  
-Exagerada...- La impaciencia de Kyumbreon por llevarse alguna alma le podía y cantaba sin letra concreta, justamente para que se dirigieran a por él con sus colmillos drenadores. A escasos centímetros de la forma oscura de Eevee, este levantó una ola psíquica que dejaron a los Zubats moribundos en el suelo de su propio territorio.  
-Solucionado. Estos Zubats ya no nos estorbarán más.- Poison llevó su palma al frente, por su innecesaria crueldad. En cuanto al pokémon ánimo se quedó traumatizado. Luego, siguió. Entraron en otra cueva que había por delante, y ahí hacía palmadas con sus manazas un luchador de sumo contra la pared. Estaba tan centrado en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de que habían intrusos. Bajó por las escaleras creadas por los obreros Machop y esta vez, dos Hariyama se enfrentaban a empujones, compitiendo por el más fuerte.

No había indicio alguno de que Ariadna estuviera aquí. Contrariamente a el anterior, estos se dieron cuenta de que había otras vidas a parte de las suyas. Los Hariyama se escandalizaron al ver el traje rojo de Poison y empezaron a perseguirles. Hasta aún saliendo de su gimnasio particular, seguían con su pesecución.

-Y pensar que esos manazas gordos eran tranquilos.- Injuriaba la fisonomía de los luchadores de sumo Kyumbreon, que los odiaba a muerte por tener ventaja sobre él.  
-¡Y es que lo son, pero no sé que les pasa a estos! Deben de tener la rabia o algo...- Se basaba en documentales vistos ocasionalmente y los libros que se leía en los hostales cuando se aburría. Y ahora esos conocimientos adquiridos se contradecían. No paraban de pisotear tierra con fuerza para darles caza, y para lanzarse al ataque tendrían que detenerse, que algo arriesgado, ya que podrían acercarse demasiado y con sus palmas romperles la espalda.

Tenían que hacer una obra evasiva para que los dejaran en paz, y no parecía ser posible realizarla. No sin mojarse. Kyumbreon, cuya mente no se atascaba tanto al correr, propuso tirarse por los ríos de la cueva, pues los pokémon terrestres prefieren quedarse en tierra que no mojarse, al no ser que sea semiacuático. Ella no le apetecía mojarse en este momento, pero era de urgencia parar, le volvían a doler endemoniadamente sus pies.

Siguió a Kyumbreon, que aceleró hacia el río oeste y se dio un chapuzón, sin sumergirse mucho, puesto que no era muy hondo. Lol se tiró con alegría, Plusle se puso encima de la cabeza de Lol y, la última, que comprobaba la temperatura del agua para confirmarse si entraría o no. No tuvo tiempo de pensarse nada. Lol agarró su mano y la metió en la fría agua. En realidad, más que para apresurarla, lo hizo porque los Hariyama iban a darle una buena torta en su espalda. Consiguió salvar su columna vertebral a tiempo. Poison chapoteó el agua para coger calor, puesto que para su friolera piel, eso era agua helada. Kyumbreon emergió su cabeza para dar un cántico de burla.

-Que miedo la fría agua os da, y nosotros con gozo nadando mirándoos como los luchadores con cobardía que no desafían a la serenísima agua.- Recitaba musicalmente.  
-Kyu, no los provoques, por favor...- Poco le apetecía volver a correr. Luego, se dirigió hacia Lol. -En cuanto a ti, mi compañera de la infancia, no tenías que haberme metido tan de golpe.- Esta chapoteaba en forma de protesta, y, para más acción, mostró lo que la iban a hacer, golpeándola en la espalda con su brazo. Ella no captó lo que quiso decirle.  
-¿¡Pero por qué me pegas!? ¿Qué parte de lo que te he dicho te hizo ofender?- Por una falsa suposición, la hizo sentir culpable. Y en esos momentos es cuando Kyumbreon le traducía lo que quería decir.

-Te ha salvado de morfinas y porquerías en una cama.- Aclaraba la acción de Lol con eso. Al principio, no entendió su retorcido mensaje, indirecto y sin decir la palabra "hospital", pero no le hizo falta preguntar lo que quería decir. Le agradeció a Lol por lo que hizo y le dio un abrazo. Preguntó Kyumbreon a Poison si seguían con su travesía.  
-No. Descansemos y nademos un poco, ya que estamos metidos.- Todo y que le desagradaba sentir su piel mojada y el frío que le entra gracias a ello, nadar era un placer que ella solo lo disfrutaba en verano. Además, el agua que entraba en las bambas le refrescaban los pies, lo que le aliviaba el dolor.  
-Descansar y nadar... Dos acciones contradictorias, que curioso.- Este permaneció inmóvil en el agua, manteniéndose flotando. Mientras, ella nadaba y jugaba con el agua como si fuera la primera vez. Las gotas que se ponían en sus gafas le molestaba la vista, pero no importaba. Estuvo así, hasta que Kyumbreon le avisó.

-Viene gente... Será mejor que aguantemos un poco la respiración.- Poison detenió su intercambio de gases. -¡Pero dentro del agua, diantre!- Y se sumergió. Pulsle hizo lo mismo, apartándose del camino de la gente, que parecía recto. Todos se fueron para el norte, menos Lol, que le bastaba con tan solo hundir su cabeza en el agua, pues su camuflaje natural era perfecto.

Kyumbreon tenía que irse más lejos, debido a las marcas amarillas de su piel, que por la inexistente visión nocturna humana de su salvadora tenía que resplandecer entre la oscuridad que, aún con luces blancas que aclaraban un poco el lugar, perpetuaba.

La que Poison buscaba se apoyó en el espagueti azul andante, y ese alargó sus fideos para agrarrarse al clavo de madera que había, y otro que hizo lo mismo. Huían de aquella panda con los que daba caza, ahora que ellos eran la presa. Por delante les perseguía una gran bestia de dos metros que provocaba que la tierra diera un salto repentino. El agua se agitaba por cada paso que daba, pasos prestos haciendo caminar al dinosaurio.

Pese a ser de cuerpo similar a la roca, cruzó el río colérico, haciendo que el agua se tambalee y que Lol pierda un poco el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó de enseguida. Luego un sujeto jóven de diecisiete años de pelo igual que el anterior jefe encontrado, vestido con un abrigo negro con pelos lilas en la cubierta y con dos grandes cuernos de pelo rectos en la cabeza, los seguía, corriendo. Se detuvo un rato por el agua, y visto la planta aparentemente flotante, cruzó la serpiente fluyente saltando encima de la cabeza de Lol. Lo mismo hicieron sus vasallos. De tanta pisada dolorosa, giró hacia el lado contrario que vigilaba en el momento anterior y emergió sus ojos furiosa, haciendo burbujas con la boca.

Poison salió rápido en cuanto pasó la estampida, recuperando aire para reanudar el trabajo de los pulmones. Kyumbreon también volvió a respirar aire, al igual que Plusle.

-Eso no era gente... Eran elefantes alocados...- No se podía creer que lo que había visto antes era gente corriendo. Los temblores le dejaban perplejo.  
-Parecía un terremoto.- También ella notó aquellos temblores. -Y no creo que sea casualidad que viniera tras ver a esa gente...  
-Pues claro que no es casualidad... Era muy obvio que era ellos.  
-Si un montón de gente hiciera tanto jaleo tras correr, las cámaras que grabaran un montón de gente corriendo temblarían.  
-¿Te crees que pensé que el terremoto lo provocó la gente?- Falso. Lo había pensado en un principio. Su salvadora salió del agua.

-¿Se te han aliviado ya tus pies?- Pregutaba.  
-No, pero la curiosidad me vence.- Le respondió. Todos salieron del agua y se fueron hacia la entrada que había. Por poco, la curiosa se estampa los morros con el suelo. La entrada estaba mal hecha, más arriba de lo que tendría que estar, igual que quien la seguían. Un rugido fue escuchado, dando un susto a la entrenadora.

Se giró hacia la procedencia de ese estruendo salvaje, y lo que avistó no le gusto para nada. Había un buen grupo de pokémon, cada uno, un par o tres acompañando a cada rockero. Y a parte, la altura del dinosaurio resaltaba entre toda la plebe. Voces de batalla se oían al fondo. Dos voces le resultaban algo familiares, y una era totalmente nueva.

-Os acorralé. No podéis escapar, malditos.  
Dos rangers estaban en un buen aprieto. Sus capturadores estaban al límite, y tenían que abortar la operación. Pero ellos fueron a su caza. No se conformaban con su retirada, supondría su regreso. Era preferible emprisionarlos o matarlos, depende del humor del jefe que estaba al cargo. Mandó a Tyranitar a que los ejecutara con sus rayos de destrucción.

El hiperrayo golpeó a un Digglet que salía a tierra para descansar, dejándolo muerto. Pero no a los apurados. El acompañante de la buscada cultivaba sus emociones para sacar valor de su interior. Era hora de evitar un trágico destino adelantado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que obligar a los pokémon hacer lo que vosotros queráis en contra de su voluntad? ¿¡A caso no los hacéis bastante daño con tan solo ansiarlos!?  
-Que rollazo tío, cállate ya.- Mientras hacía el gesto de bostezar, el gran Godzilla preparaba otro rayo.  
-Pero si justo empezó a hablar ahora...- Musitaba Poison. Helio, agotado de la agonía de Tyranitar, mandó a su pequeño Minun a paralizar sus músculos con sus rayos.  
Corrió hacia él, y soltó la descarga eléctrica que tenía acumulada. Pudo mantener quieto a Tyranitar, y procedió con su captura. Casi lo logró, si no fuera porque recuperó la movilidad rápido. Aplastó el disco de captura con su pie, fragmentándolo en mil pedazos, junto a sus esperanzas de que nada grave pasara.

-Se... acabó.- Bajó su cabeza, decepcionado consigo mismo, por no poder curar a ese Tyranitar. El desagradable amo del temible reptil prehistórico se rió con malicia. Ariadna quería hacer algo, pero carecía de medios para capturarlo. Aún tenía a Tangela, que no pudo liberar y cuya ayuda le resultaría útil, pero estaba exhausto.

-Este humano no está bien... Se supone que la parca soy yo.  
-Bueno, la cuestión es que va a matar. Y no pienso dejarle que cometa este enorme pecado...- Lol se hizo ilusiones. Estaba rabiosa por aquellos pies que le habían pisado, y estaba afilando sus garras. No obstante, Poison decidió que la reservaría por si su primer guerrero cayera. Sacó una de las pokéball de la mochila. Entendió cuales eran sus órdenes solo con este gesto. Cruzó sus brazos protestando en voz baja.

-¡Qué poca ética tenéis! ¿A caso os gusta a vosotros que os maten?- Así, a voz viva, llamó la atención de los delincuentes. Se giraron para ver quién era. Eran los mismos que la perseguían. Debido a la interrupción, su superior también echó una ojeada la procedencia de la voz.  
-¡Pero qué sorpresa! Tenemos aquí otra ranger que quiere morir por los pokémon del bosque. Que conmovedor.- Se burlaba ella. Los dos apurados se sintieron ofendidos.  
-Oh, no, no daría tanto por ellos...  
-Ya que yo los mataría de todas formas.- Añadió su Umbreon en tono sarcástico.  
-¡Kyu!- Riñó. -Aún así, no te pienses que voy a dejar que te lleves la alma de... ¿Dos personas de edad temprana? Es que no sé que edad tienen, si tienen más o los mismos tacos que los míos... Ni tampoco sé si han llegado a la mayoría de edad, ¡es que son tan altos...!- Deliraba.  
-Me aburres, tía. Acabad con su aparatito, que estoy cansado.- Y mandaron a su tropa de criaturas al acecho del supuesto capturador.

Kyumbreon y Lol se encargaban de ellos, y ella, negándose a luchar contra ellos, junto con Plusle, que quería ver a su mejor amigo por el momento, pasó entre los huecos que veía entre la gente, por estrechos que sean, por lo bajos que estén. Tenían las manos ocupadas para empujarla hacia afuera de la barrera. Llegó antes que dijera nada a su Tyranitar. Plusle fue corriendo a abrazar a Minun, del cual, Helio no se dio cuenta, siendo espectador de lo que sería después un fiero combate.

-¡Ja! El reto era para ti, no para tus seguidores.- Deliraba de nuevo, no especificó que lo estaba desafiando a un típico combate pokémon. -Sé hombre y asume tus propias responsabilidades.

Hablaba muy alto. Tenía el orgullo subido a más no poder, resaltándose en sus cuerdas vocales. Kyumbreon la había oído mientras batallaba con todas las criaturas que le mandaban.  
-¡¿Quién es el provocador ahora, eh, eh?!- Hacía referencia a la riña anterior. Le fastidiaba que hiciera lo mismo ahora.  
-Tch... Muy bien, cabezota, te mataré a ti también. Aunque mejor... Intenta capturar a este Tyranitar, si es que puedes.- También su locura aumentaba. "Bien, veamos si es tan buena como dice mi jefe", dijo Helio, desconfiando de esta repentina salvadora. Mas, se llevó una decepción.

-Lo siento mucho, pero el aparatito del que te refieres no lo vas a ver.- Apretó el botón de su pokéball y lo lanzó al aire. Se abrió, para expulsar a la criatura que tenía dentro...


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

La bola compresora de pokémon liberó a una figura durmiente rosada. Tenía una cara plácida, hasta que sus ojos se entreabrieron. Veía que estaba en un lugar nuevo, aunque no le extrañaba, no solía salir fuera de la bola. Se levantó y bostezó, luego se estiró como si no hubiera Tyranitar para enfrentarse. Miró al pokémon tipo roca siniestro vacilante, seguro de sí mismo. Eso le provocaba una risa estrepitosa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Has hecho aparecer a un Slowpoke, un Slowpoke lentorro?  
-Las apariencias engañan, y te lo voy a demostrar. ¡Akiro!- Le llamó para adelantar su lento despertar. -Ahí delante tienes a un peligroso Tyranitar. Su entrenador se ha burlado de ti por parecer lento.- Tras decir esto, la mirada de Akirosoku pasó de ser somnolienta a chispeante. Su especie es lenta, pero este es un caso a parte. Y no tolera que se le ponga ese apodo.

El demonio vestido de negro ordenó a Tyranitar que utilizara híperrayo. Esperaba que el rayo diera de lleno, pero, al dispersarse el polvo que se levantó debido al impacto, solo encontró un cráter y rocas.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó el gran jefe. Estaba detrás del monstruo de fuerza colosal, preparándole una buena ducha. Expulsó agua a presión por su boca, provocando que este se quedara dolido por la espalda. El rayo de agua, a parte de que le dolía, hizo que su furia acrecentara tras el segundo golpe, que lo golpeaba sin compasión mientras recuperaba energías. Intentó clavar sus garras, que se cubrieron de sombras fantasmales, y nuevamente, su ataque de golpearlo fue frustrado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el aparentemente lento lo esquivó por la izquierda.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron atónitos ante la velocidad de Akirosoku. Suponiendo que su especie es lenta por naturaleza, este se salía de lo natural. Los rangers que fueron acorralados pensaron lo peor. Pensaron que le drogaba, atentando contra su salud.

Ajeno a las suspicacias de maltrato, la batalla seguía. Tyranitar parecía al borde de la perdición, hasta que su amo se le ocurrió una manera de pararle los pies. Mandó a que moviera la tierra, y así hizo. El movimiento de tipo tierra, bien conocido como terremoto, era un ataque potente, que hacía que el objetivo se inmovilizara e irremediablemente tenga que sucumbir al próximo ataque, a parte de que abría una grieta en la tierra y, dependiendo del terreno, haga que se desprenda unas cuantas rocas o árboles.

Aprovechó que había perdido el equilibrio y se había caído para azotarle su poderoso hiperrayo. En cuanto Akirosoku se había levantado, ya era tarde.

Después de que el rayo de luz se desvaneciera, yacía rendido el Slowpoke, sin sentir nada, pero sin poder moverse. Puede que para una persona o un pokémon débil el ataque resultara mortal, pero uno bien entrenado podía soportarlo sin problema alguno, aunque le incapacitara para luchar.

-Vaya, hombre...- Fue un chasco para ella que, cuando estaba a punto de tumbarlo, consiguiera debilitar al Slowpoke antes. Lo regresó a su pokéball. Ariadna y Helio esperaron que ese rayo de esperanza que vino repentinamente hiciera efecto en su infortunio, pero solo iluminó sus horribles métodos para llegar a alcanzar sus objetivos.

Después de guardar su pokéball, cuando Tyranitar se acercó a ella, dispuesto a derramar su sangre. Por poco evitaba del todo su ataque, pero una uña se le clavó en su brazo, haciendo que le saliera un fino pero largo río rojo. Gimió de dolor y Lol, escuchando ese sonoro gemido, fue a acudir en su ayuda como madre provisional que es, dejando un paso de soldados caídos torpemente por la intrusión del Lombre. Kyumbreon, viendo que el kappa le abandonaba en plena batalla, la persiguió, intentando que siga luchando con él.

El resto de zarpazos los pudo evitar. Su espalda se apoyaba en una roca maciza, y, enfrente suyo, el Tyranitar. Sus ojos estaban llorosos por el dolor que se centraba ahora en la grieta de la carne del brazo, tapado ahora por su mano izquierda. Helio no toleraba más que no hiciera nada más que escapar y atacar al godzilla, y le gritó lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿¡Por qué no intentas capturarlo!? ¡¿Es que a caso no eres ranger, no amas a los pokémon y no quieres el bien para ellos?!- Poison bajó la cabeza, intentando borrarse esas palabras. Sí quería el bien de todo ser vivo, pero parecía que no se enteraba de que su oficio era otro. Además, no estaba en condiciones en arriesgarse. Tenía protección contra quemaduras con el guante, pero estaba aún empapada, y no sabía nada sobre las propiedades que tenía el agua por el que se estaba bañando, por lo que igual se electrocutaría.

-¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras, maldita entrometida?- Decía su enemigo. El pavor a los límites inexplicados la amordazó.  
-Yo tengo un dictamen en caso de que logres de cometer tal acto.- Lol y Kyumbreon cruzaron la frontera justo a tiempo. -Si tú la matas, yo te mataré a ti, ya me que habrás hurtado una parte importante de esta familia. Después de que tu mueras, Lunetah te castigará con la misma condena que Prometeo por toda la eternidad.- Giró ante la criatura parlante de habla siniestra. No parecía importarle, confiaba mucho en su guitarra controladora.

Desenfundó su instrumento y empezado a tocar, Tyranitar cargaba su rayo. Las notas que sonaban eran muy fuertes, y en cuanto paró de tocar, soltó el rayo de energía. Por instinto de vida, ella se tiró al suelo, y, en vez de golpearla a ella, hizo añicos a la roca que estaba detrás suyo y todas que habían detrás de la entrada que tapaba.

De las rocas, gravilla saltó y polvo empezó a levantarse. Se hizo una cortina que desapareció rápido, mostrando la entrada recién abierta. Pensaba hacerse la muerta, pero tenía que mantener la herida limpia, por lo que no se quedó mucho rato. Emplear la fuerza de los brazos para levantarse le era doloroso, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
-Has tenido suerte.- Dijo Kyumbreon, tras ver que ella evitó el ataque, aunque él lo ignoraba por completo.

Ariadna y Helio se decantaron por explorar, pese a la situación que estaban ahora, y entraron. Ordenó de nuevo a Tyranitar que preparara otro de sus famosos hiperrayos, pero este, simplemente, no pudo. Kyumbreon sintió curiosidad por ver lo que había en el siguiente cuarto, así que fue, también Lol, compartían la misma ansia de saber. Toda la marabunta los persiguió, e irremediablemente, ella también tuvo que entrar.

Se encontraron de nuevo en un callejón sin salida. El camino estaba cortado por un precipicio que solo se podía cruzar con un pokémon que maneje las lianas, y afortunadamente tenían a Tangela. Solo había una pega, y era la condición que estaba. Tenían que pedirle un último esfuerzo. Primero pasó a Helio, luego a Ariadna, y finalmente a Poison. Plusle y Minun lo cruzó a través de las piernas de Helio, del cual, le extrañó que ambas piernas estuvieran ocupadas. Lol y Kyumbreon se quedaron. Ellos tenían otro método de transporte.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos dos pokémon por los que capturar. Pobrecitos...- Se reía uno.  
-Ja. En unos momentos no nos veréis. Vendrá un rayo rojo y nos absorberá.- No tomaron en serio a la voz que se escuchaba, dando por hecho que era una esperanza suya. Poison rebuscó en los dos bolsillos que tenía y las bolas que sacó los absorbieron. Los dos rangers se quedaron una vez más atónitos tras ver que los metía y los sacaba a su antojo. Tras meterlos, inmediatamente los sacó al exterior, en el lado por donde estaban los fugitivos. De nuevo, Kyumbreon cantó satíricamente hacia el grupo.

-Ah, pobres de vosotros, malandrines desastrosos, que desfortuna la de ser humano vano que no puede cruzar el abismo sin ayuda...  
-Kyu, por favor...- Intentaba no poner su mano ensuciada de sangre en la frente. Tenía suficiente en el brazo. Lol se horrorizó al ver su herida, y quería tratarla, pero no alcanzaba. Aún Tyranitar no recuperó fuerzas, y la gran tropa se retiraba por el momento.

Poison pudo descansar, sentándose y utilizando la pared como respaldo. Lol le quitó la mochila y buscó tijeras para cortar el vendaje que también sacó, y empezó a ejercer de enfermera, limpiando la herida con su agua y con algodón. Entonces fue cuando Helio cogió a Plusle para ver si sus ojos no le engañaban.

-Vaya, en cuanto Eustaquio dijo que estabas en la base no me lo creí... Realmente eras tú, Plusle. ¿Qué te ocurrió?  
-Hum... ¿Conoces a este Plusle?- Preguntó Poison intrigada. Pensaba que era un mero pokémon callejero, pero no pensó que fuera perdido. Pero no se acordaba de la pequeña charla que tuvo su superior y su compañero.  
-Claro. Es de mi compañera Selena.  
-Selena, Selena, Selena... Creo que ya oí ese nombre en boca de ese alegre... Ugh.- No quería insultar a nadie, pero la única forma de referirse a Eustaquio era con adjetivos como "gordo", "obeso", "rechoncho"... Dejó que lo llamara "alegre" a secas. -Aún así, pensaba que era de la calle.

-Se crió ahí, pero corresponde a Selena. Lo que me extraña es que no esté con ella...- Mientras mantenían la charla, Kyumbreon fue más a fondo, y con una gran puerta se encontró. Era un par de losas rectangulares, enmarcadas con otras piedras de la misma forma. Las rocas geométrica estaba inscrita en un lenguaje rúnico, antiguo, en una lengua muerta. Le pareció que era de suma importancia, así que volvió y le contó a Poison su hallazgo.

-¿Una puerta rúnica?  
-¡El cuarto del pokémon legendario!- Exclamó Ariadna. -¡Acabamos de encontrar al pokémon legendario!  
-No esperaba que realmente pudiera presenciar a un pokémon legendario... ¡Qué emoción!- No cabía de su gozo. Siempre quiso presenciar alguna leyenda mítica, sea cual fuera. Poison, en cambio, cuya herida le hacía pensar de manera negativa, se mostró escéptica, y le era más probable que no hubiera nada.

No dudaron en ir a ver. Poison, con desgana, también iba a curiosear, mas Lol aún no acabó de vendar su herida. En cuanto terminó, pudo levantarse y ver como la puerta se abría delante de ellos. Helio estaba ansioso de ver qué criatura mística les aguardaba, y su amigo Minun se dejaba contagiar por esa emoción. Al abrirse, se mostró una figura blindada de metal, de largos brazos flexibles.

-Vaya, me esperaba algo más, pero esto tampoco está mal.- Dijo Ariadna.  
-¡Un legendario es un legendario, Ariadna! ¡No menosprecies a una creación superior de Arceus!- Decía Helio ofendido por esas necias palabras.  
-Defiendes tus ideas como un crío.- Le contestaba. Poison rectificó ese conocimiento erróneo que se ha dicho popularmente.  
-Es erróneo pensar que Arceus lo hizo todo él solo. Solo Arceus hizo lo elemental para que la tierra y toda su vida surgiera. Registeel fue hecho por otro ser colosal llamado Regigigas, que lo consiguió moldeando magma. Bueno, o eso dicen los textos antiguos (Que, por cierto, lo sé por un documental de la tele), porque no puedo entender cómo obtuvo el material y soportar su alta temperatura en sus manos...  
-Hombre, siendo legendario tendría que soportar hasta el frío más extremo.- Argumentó Helio.  
-Buh, no te creas que son todopoderosos. Aunque sí, podría tener insensibilidad térmica.- Admitió que podía ser posible.

Helio quiso verlo más de cerca, así que se adentró más. -¡Eh, quieto, podría atacarnos!- No hizo caso al aviso, y se acercó demasiado. Las luces del pokémon de tipo acero se encendieron de un rojo carmesí y se levantó. Chirrió y esperó quieto a que se moviera.

Verlo en acción le emocionó aún más, y fue tan fuerte esa pasión que hizo que se desmayara. Minun lo agitaba para reanimarlo, y Registeel puso su mano debajo de la inscripción braile luminiscente, extrañado por la reacción del intruso. Poison quedó un rato en silencio, asustada.

-Lol, airéalo un poco.  
-¿Pero con qué piensas darle aire fresco, si no tienes abanico?- El único abanico que tenía estaba en la bandolera, y estaba tirando hacia el oeste de la cueva y cruzar parte del bosque. Igual, Lol no pensaba coger de su mochila un abanico, si no agitarle los brazos arriba y abajo para crear lo que podía de aire.  
-Le va a arañar...- Dijo Kyumbreon.

Ariadna se acordó de las preguntas que tenía para ella, pero sus enemigos regresaban, esta vez, con Ivysaurs que les ayudaría a cruzar. Era un número considerablemente menor, debido a que no habían para todos, pero no dejaban de ser peligrosos. Aún no alcanzaron a verlos, pero aún tenían a Tyranitar de su parte, y sus pasos se hacían notar. Se metieron en el cuarto de Registeel para que no les viera, también el Tangela y otro que había ahí, asustados por los temblores.

Helio recobró la conciencia tras sentir el suelo moverse. Se levantó alarmado y se alejó de Registeel. Por un momento, paró, cuando ellos cruzaban la frontera vacía. Y luego, tras cruzar, volvió a temblar. Los buscaban, y de enseguida, los encontró con su primer objetivo.

-¡Pero bueno, qué tenemos aquí! ¡Que bonita reunión familiar!  
-David, ¿pero cómo has podido entrar?- Preguntó Helio.  
-¿No es obvio? Fui a por pokémon que tenga... Eh, ¿cómo lo llamáis vosotros? ¿Movimiento de campo?  
-Es látigo cepa, inepto.- Respondía con tono irritado Poison.  
-No, no, es "transbordar".- Daba otro nombre a la misma acción Ariadna.  
-¿Qué? Yo pensaba que se llamaba "liana de nivel 1".- Otro que apodaba las tiras vegetales.  
-Llamadlo como queráis.- Trató de detener la discusión Kyumbreon. Y se detuvo.

-¡Que le den a los nombres! ¿Sabéis qué? Primero mis hombres os tapará la salida por atrás...- Los reclutas del equipo Go-Rock rodeaban por la parte trasera a los rangers y la pseudoranger. -Luego Tyranitar os intentará destripar, ¡y mientras, yo capturaré a este legendario!- David se puso delante de Registeel y volvió a coger la guitarra. Pulsó un botón y una pequeña compuerta dejó salir una peonza de la misma forma que tenían los rangers, de diferente color. Era de un siniestro negro, con la cúpula del medio y los adornos carmesí, y la luz, roja.

Rodeó a Registeel mientras tocaba una melodía malsonante, y el pokémon legendario de acero invocaba del techo bolas de hierro que descendían y rodaban hacia la línea. Como si se tratase de un espectro, las bolas lo único que hicieron era atravesar la línea. Mientras, Tyranitar los atacaba sin cesar, con sus garras.

Helio y Ariadna, antes de ingresar a la unión, entrenaron su cuerpo para ganar agilidad y poder esquivar los ataques de los pokémon furiosos. Poison no. Era torpe en el deporte, y también lo era en la defensiva. Pero contaba con la barrera verde que le proporcionaba Kyumbreon. Pero no podía mantenerlo para siempre. Llegó hasta en una ocasión, quebrarla y herirlo en la cara. No fue nada que se saliera de rasguño. No obstante, la herida le volvió más fiero, y empezó a atacarle, sin meditarlo.

Expandió una onda de oscuridad en el suelo, que le dolió a Tyranitar. Aunque tampoco el daño era serio para él, puesto que tiene resistencia natural ante las sombras. Su oponente tenía más recursos para dañarle, por lo que estaba en clara ventaja. Entonces, Lol, para que nadie saliera leso, intervino en el enfrentamiento, escupiendo una semilla que se convertiría en una planta parásita. La semilla se implantó en el cuerpo de Tyranitar, y de enseguida, raíces espinosas se clavaron y empezaron a drenarle la vida. De la sangre absorbida, unos frutos crecían. Tyranitar poco a poco iba debilitándose. No obstante, Kyumbreon se enojó.

-¿Por qué te interpones entre nuestro enfrentamiento? ¿No ves, a caso, que esto es un asunto entre el señor dinosaurio y yo?- "¡Venga ya, hombre, si tú con lo único que sabes hacer daño es con pulso umbrío y psíquico! Y ninguno de los dos ataques son efectivos..." Contestó Lol en su incomprensible idioma a oído humano. Él ya lo sabía, pero a cualquier coste quería derrotarlo.

Cada vez que trataba de atacar a Tyranitar, Lol se lo impedía, apartándolo. Llegó un momento en que se lo dejó en sus manos. Realmente, Lol no lo hacía por él, si no por Poison. Quería hacer pagar por herir a su protegida. Tyranitar disparó un hiperrayo, y ella lo contrarrestó con su propio hidrobomba. Ambas energías chocaron violentamente, dando lugar a una pequeña explosión que creó un espeso vapor, aunque no lo suficiente como para nublar la vista de todos. Tyranitar empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Estaba indefenso ante cualquier ataque por la energía empleada en su potente ofensiva. No podía ni esquivar.

Lol disparó de nuevo el potente chorro a presión. Le dio en la panza, su punto débil. Soltó un aullido de dolor estremecedor, lo que hizo que Helio le diera valor para también entrometerse, sin embargo, su capturador estaba obsoleto. Ariadna tenía las mismas ganas de parar ese combate, y, a diferencia suya, aún podía utilizar el cachivache, al límite de sus energías. Aprovechando que Tyranitar tenía que reposar, golpeó por segunda vez al mismo sitio. No pudo aguantarlo más. Cayó su pesado cuerpo en el suelo, sufriendo por sus órganos internos. Parecía derrotado.

-Vaya manera de quitarnos a Tyranitar de en medio.- Se quejaba Helio. No pensaba que era la mejor manera de hacerlo parar.  
-Podrías haberme dejado a que lo capture.- Decía Ariadna a Poison.  
-A mí no me mires... que no le dije yo a Lol que lo atacara, fue su propia decisión.- Olvidándose de que había un legendario en peligro, se entretenían discutiendo.

Tyranitar no se iba dejar ganar por un par de chorros, y empeñó todo su esfuerzo en levantarse. Rugió con fuerza, y se lanzó a por Lol con sus garras, abriendo heridas nuevas. Lol cogió un fruto de la planta parásita y se la comió. La fruta aceleró la cicatrización de las heridas que le hizo Tyranitar. Ambos volvieron a combatir, con garras y con puños. Lol los protegía, mas Helio sentía pena por él. No tenía la culpa de que actuase así. Empezaba a sollozar, llevado por la impotencia por no poder hacer nada por el lacayo de David. Dijo basta bien alto, como si eso iría a funcionar.

-Por favor... No le hagas más daño... Él... él... él... él no es responsable de sus actos... ¡Déjale!  
-Ha marcado su destino. Atacar al elegido, eso es un pecado que se castiga con la muerte absoluta, y no parece arrepentirse. Que lástima, eso le salvaría.- Llevado por el ego decía cruelmente Kyumbreon, poco acostumbrado a recibir los golpes de otros pokémon. Enojada por aquellas palabras, Poison saltó en su contra por su frialdad.

-Por el amor de Dios, Kyu, ¿cómo puedes decir esto ante una situación como la de ahora?  
-¿Osas cuestionar mis palabras?- Ella siempre estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras que decía su Umbreon cuando se trataba de su deidad, junto a la religión que el mismo se ha creado. Parecía un profeta enloquecido por el odio hacia la humanidad y las atrocidades que algunos hacen, y él mismo decía que a los pokémon había que ayudarlos a acabar con su sufrimiento, he aquí otra razón por la que mata sin compasión a algunos pokémon salvajes. Y no pensaba que acelerar lo inevitable era una buena manera de lograr su objetivo.

Antes que se empezara una discusión entre el Umbreon y la humana, Ariadna sintió pena por Helio, e hizo una rápida intervención con su capturador, apartando a ambos pokémon, sin rodearlos.

-¡Ya está bien, Lombre, para ya! Ya me encargo yo de él.- Lol se negaba a dejar de luchar. Aún no había acabado con él. Además, ¿quién era ella para hacerla detener? Poison también consideró que con las drenadoras y los anteriores golpes eran más que suficientes. Ordenó a que parara, y con desgana lo hizo.

Ariadna ya procedió con la captura, pero no paraba de atacar. Al menos, evitó que le rompiera el disco. Necesitaba la ayuda de un pokémon tipo agua, y estaba a su lado, pero se mostraba recia ante ella. Tuvo que pedir a Poison que le diga que meta un poco de agua en el núcleo de agua, con por favor, no obstante, se negó. Kyumbreon le hacía de intérprete. Visto por qué lo hizo, le explicó razonadamente las razones por la que tendría que hacerlo. Liberarlo de ese peso que lleva como servidumbre, que vuelva de donde haya venido, que no les vuelva a molestar... Entonces accedió a colaborar con Ariadna.

Con el capturador, Ariadna hizo que la semiesfera de la peonza se abriera, pudiendo Lol introducir su agua pura. Se cerró con la unión de hidrógeno y oxígeno, y los colores de la peonza cambiaron. Ariadna hizo que se quedara en el suelo, y mientras rotaba sin moverse lateralmente, una burbuja se formaba.

Creció bastante rápido, hasta la altura de Tyranitar. Este se dio cuenta tarde, y la burbuja, impulsada por el mismo movimiento brusco de la antena de Ariadna, lo atrapó. Ahora era su oportunidad. Ariadna lo rodeó rápido. Ahora en vez de luz, era agua la que soltaba el disco capturador de azul. Pudo finalizar la captura con éxito, el aro lo comprimió, curó sus heridas, reventó la burbuja y las lianas punzantes se marchitaron. No obstante, la luz que lo envolvía tardaba en desvanecerse.

-¿Qué está pasando? Esto no es normal...- Decía Ariadna, asustada ante la tardanza del final. Kyumbreon se acordó de Registeel, y miró cómo le iba a quien les perseguía. Él ya acabó, pero esperaba que su siervo acabara con ellos. En su rostro, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara. En este momento, presintió que algo no iría para nada bien. Y andaba en lo cierto. La captura, en teoría, finalizó con éxito, sin embargo, por una extraña razón, Tyranitar seguía enfurecido con sed de sangre al mandato de David. Helio entró en desesperanza. No podía creer lo que veía en sus ojos.

-Esto... No... Ya es inútil... Estamos muertos.

David inició una risa que parecía del mismo demonio. Tenía a un legendario a sus manos, y al fin, pudo ver que su mejora era efectiva.

-Pobrecitos... Que penita me dais, que no habéis podido liberar a este Tyranitar... ¡Al fin, el fallo nuestro ha sido corregido! ¡Ya somos invencibles!- Y seguía riéndose.  
-¿Mejoras? No lo entiendo...- Desconcertada, decía Poison.  
-Ni lo ententarás. ¡Porque vas a morir sepultada aquí! ¡Tyranitar, haz que la codicia llegue a los cielos...! Digo al techo.- Y así hizo. Tyranitar levantó su cola y la hizo estrellar al suelo, provocando un continuo seísmo. -Y ahora me piro, no vaya a ser que corra la misma suerte que vosotros. ¡Adiós!- Y huyó corriendo despavoridamente, con sus reclutas. El seísmo provocaba que las rocas se desprendieran. Apurados, capturaron a los refugiados Tangelas y abandonaron el cuarto. Menos Poison, que buscaba una cosa.

-Menuda demencia la tuya, ¿a caso quieres llevarte alguna piedra de este lugar cuando puedes cascarte la testa con una piedra que cae?- Se quejaba Kyumbreon.  
-Una reliquia, Kyu, un objeto que Registeel protegía.- Aunque la pregunta no era lo que buscaba, se lo dijo. Y finalmente lo encontró.

Parecía una lengüeta de flauta dulce, de acero inoxidable, grabado con letras uwonicas. Guardó ese extraño tesoro y retornó a sus compañeros a sus respectivas bolas y corrió como un rayo con la tabla entre sus brazos a la salida.

Helio y Ariadna lo estaban cruzando en cuanto salió. Ellos llegaron al otro lado, y al llegar a la parte cortada, empezó a temer de nuevo a la parca.  
-¡Tranquila, Tangela te ayudará a cruzar! Anda, Tangela, ves.- Ordenaba Ariadna con cariño, y este obedecía con agrado. Sin embargo, un pedrusco aplastó el poste de madera, por lo que el rescate se volvió inoperable. Poison estaba aún más asustada. Las rocas caían, sin dejar otra opción que salvar a sus compañeros y despedirse, pero los desprendimientos no daban respiro alguno ni para meter las manos en el bolsillo.

Caía una roca en su cabeza de buen tamaño, que podría partirla en dos. Mas, al principio del aparente final, cuando todo empezó a parecer perdido, se sintió agarrada desde los brazos. Se levantaban solos, y todo su cuerpo empezaba a levantarse del suelo, y a una velocidad de vértigo, cruzó desde el aire sin que su cuerpo tenga que actuar. Sus pies se apoyaban de nuevo en el suelo delicadamente una vez pasada la frontera.

Helio, Ariadna, Plusle y Minun no entendían el milagro. Parecía como si una criatura mística invisibles la cogiera y la salvara. Pero no era tiempo para dejarse impresionar y pensar qué fue lo que le salvó de una muerte inminente. Salieron rápido por la salida más cercana para que las piedras no acabaran con su vida...


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

La huida les dejaron sin energía alguna. Estaban cansados, completamente. Tuvieron que emplear toda la adrenalina para seguir el ciclo de la vida. Un misterio se envolvía tras mirar en aquella renegada vestida igual que Helio. Aquella que se le hacía llamar Ranger como ellos...

Después de negarse a utilizar el capturador y usar a otro pokémon para aquietar a Tyranitar, va y algo la salva. Ella al menos sabía más o menos que era, y eso le hizo que levantara una sonrisa. Aunque si la preguntaran, se vería un buen aprieto. Muchos incrédulos había en el mundo, y lo suyo era demasiado disparatado como para creérselo con meras palabras. Ya lo pudo comprobar con Kyumbreon cuando le habló de su perdida niñez. Mientras descansaban, salieron las típicas preguntas. Ella se hizo la ignorante, con tal de ahorrarse frases como "No me lo creo", "¿En serio?", "¿No estarás intentando hacerte la guay?".

Igual, tenían que criticarla por sus actos. Más Helio.

-¿Por qué tenías que seguir dañando a ese pobre Tyranitar?  
-¿"Pobre Tyranitar"? Estaba claro que ese lo hacía por puro placer. ¿Y si no, por qué no se fue como otros que capturé anteriormente, eh? ¡Explica!- Le mosqueaba que criticara lo que hacía, que lo hizo para sobrevivir y para que vivieran ellos. A parte de lo equivocada que estaba, se le hacía más increíble que haya capturado antes a su manera. Para Helio, pensaba que prefería tumbarlos que capturarlos.

-Tch. Seguro que Alejandro te habrá capturado al Houndoom ese y te habrá cogido por pena.  
-No, no y no, me hizo "capturar" a ese Houndoom enseñándome lo fantástico que es el aparatito y me hizo una oferta de oro a cambio de que hiciera su trabajo sucio.- Añadió un tono irónico a la palabra capturar, puesto que a su ver no era capturar, si no hipnotizarles con una luz que suelta una peonza, o lo que suelte.

Helio todavía seguía sin creer de ella ni una sola palabra. No creía que Alejandro empleaba estos métodos. Sospechaba hasta que era un miembro del equipo Go-rock, que asesinó a su mejor amiga para liquidar a la unión desde el interior, lentamente, como un cáncer. Dichas sus acusaciones, Ariadna salió en su defensa.

-Su Umbreon dijo lo mismo.  
-Ambos están conspirados.  
-Maldita sea, pelozuli, ¿por qué no utilizas la razón? ¿A caso si fuera del bando contrario lucharía contra mi supuesto superior?  
-Además fue a la red de aguas a calmar a los Koffing que envenenaban el agua.  
-Podría ser una coartada.- Seguía con su terrible teoría.  
-Buf, a ver si puedo demostrar algo con el aparato de marras.- Sacó el capturador, buscando pruebas. Helio miró el llavero con el símbolo más en un círculo rojo, reconociendo lo que era.

-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡La ha matado! ¡Es el capturador de Selena! ¡Lo ha robado!- Gritaba paranoico. Ya era el colmo. A parte de privarle las vacaciones, le da el capturador de otra persona. Tenía que mostrar sus quejas a quien le metió en esto. Se levantó, sin importarle su ritmo cardíaco ni el dolor de las plantas de los pies.

-Indícame el camino hacia la base.- Ordenaba, imperativa, sin paciencia, sin aceptar ninguna objebción.  
-¿Por qué tendría que decirlo? ¿Para que mates también a mi jefe, eh?- Decía vacilante. Plusle no reconocía a su agradable compañero de trabajo. Preguntó a Minun que le pasaba, y no obtuvo respuesta. Solo el rostro de preocupación le daba una vaga descripción de él mismo.

La paciencia de Poison se agotó, y toda la ira acumulada iba soltándose progresivamente, alzando el tono de voz y volviéndose más cruel y tiránica con sus palabras.

-¡Oye, tú, si no quieres que tus absurdos disparates cobren realidad contigo...!- Preparaba la pokéball de Kyumbreon como camelo. -¡dime cómo puñetas llegar a mi maldita cárcel!  
-Tch... Ahora vas a matarme, ¿no? Te he pillado con las manos en la masa, amiga. Mátame y demostrarás a Plusle y Ariadna que yo tenía razón.- Volvió a meter la pokéball en el bolsillo. Tuvo que dejarlos atrás para no escuchar más palabras del ciego que no quería ver.  
-... Está bien. Iré yo por mi cuenta. Si me pierdo, será tu culpa.- Y se fue, sin despedirse. Plusle la seguía, pero ella no quería compañía alguna.

-No, tú quédate con ellos. Quisiera que su hipótesis se desmorone. A parte, necesito un momento a solas antes de quejarme ante Almendro.

Plusle se negaba. Sabía que Helio se equivocaba, y seguía confiando en ella. Pero ella insistió en que estuviera con ellos, y siguió su camino.

Se encontró con el río, y se quitó su calzado para mojar sus pies, no sin asentarse antes en la hierba. Y mientras la corriente fría del poco caudaloso río, reflexionaba por los recientes sucesos. Se puso un poco melancólica, pensando en sus padres, de los cuales no podía ver.

Su madre le daba de desayunar en la cama, la peinaba, le ponía la ropa preparada... La madre de su madre, una anciana que dominaba el arte del manejo de dragones, era muy protectora, quizá demasiado. Cuando ella quería manejar los fogones y aprender a ser cocinera ella no se lo permitía por el temor de que se quemara, y ya se lo arreglaba todo; en vez mandar a su nieta que arreglara su propia cama, la arreglaba ella. Y en la calle, antes de que ella pudiera salir, rogaba a su Gabite que la protegiera por el camino de cualquier maleante, hasta de un crío pequeño que hacía sus típicas burlas de la edad.

Su padre le proporcionaba un poco de conocimiento, y le prevenía de cualquier mentira malintencionada que a veces se inculcaban en la escuela, todo y que no vivía junto a él. Cuando estaba libre de deberes, iba a plasmar en el papel cosas imaginativas, y a veces personajes de dibujos animados que veía en la tele y le gustaban. Y si no, iba al pequeño lago por donde habitaba un pequeño amigo, muy de fiar. Un pokémon de color inusual, que algunos lo llaman albino debido a su poca concurrencia, pero la comunidad de entrenadores lo han llamado "shinys" o variocolor, para quien no quiera recurrir a barbarismos.

Un Dratini perteneciente a su abuela de color rosa siempre la esperaba alegre, puesto que su especie la miraba con ojos extrañados ante su color. Y ella, simplemente, le encantaba. Le cubría su falta de amistades, ya que le contaba sus inquietudes, jugaba con él, sea mojándose o en verano metiéndose ella en su propio terreno. Pero un incidente pasó, y después de vivirlo en directo, y los riesgos que conllevaba quedarse, se tuvo que marchar. Fue como un destierro, una expulsión encomendada por la Santa Inquisición por ser demasiado propia. Pero evitó que hiciera sin saberlo cosas que no le gustaran.

Recordar el accidental inicio de la huida de una panda de fanáticos hizo que parara de pensar en el pasado y volviera en el presente. Helio y Ariadna ya descansaron lo suficiente, y se iban para la base de Villavera. Helio la miraba con desprecio, ahí, sentada, padeciendo las heridas del pasado y del brazo.

-¡Ja! Mírala, ahí, maquinando algo mientras mira el río.- Decía. Plusle empezaba a hartarse de aquellas suspicacias. Estaba por tirarle una descarga eléctrica. También Poison estaba harta de que le presionara.

-Déjame en paz...  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que cometas tus planes?- A ojos de todos ya empezaba a ser un completo idiota. No era el mismo.  
-¿A caso hacer que Plusle dejara de seguirme no te demuestra nada?  
-Que lo estás manipulando.  
-... Ya me has sacado de quicio.

Poison sacó la pokéball de Kyumbreon y lo mandó indirectamente a tomar aire fresco. Este notó la fuerza empleada en levantar al aire la pokéball y notó su enfado.

-¿A que viene tan forzada y apurada llamada?  
-Pelozuli me está poniendo de los nervios con disparatadas teorías. Cree que he matado a su compañera.- Kyumbreon lo miró por un momento, más su rostro lleno de altivez.

-No sé si reír o llorar, porque se deja llevar por los prejuicios o porque le pierde la ignorancia. Ella no es capaz de matar ni una mosca, si cuando las mata le dan mucha grima.  
-Mientes... ¿Cómo es que me amenazó antes con matarme con uno de sus pokémon?- Argumentaba. Kyumbreon tenía la respuesta hacia esa pregunta.

-Perro ladrador y poco mordedor. Amenaza, pero no hace daño. No es capaz, piensa que matar está mal. ¿Entiendes ahora?  
-Sí... Buen intento, pero a mí no me convences.- Se hizo el silencio. Kyumbreon desistió y lo dejó con sus ideas.

-Tú mismo. Al ver a tu superior, comprenderás que nuestras palabras no son falacias. Me contó ella que él le metió en esto al llegar a Otonia, y no dudo de ello. Y ahora, si me disculpa, dejaré que sufra el veneno del pastel que le ha resultado tan delicioso. Vayámonos.- Y siguió su camino. Poison también se levantó, poniéndose el calzado lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que empezara de nuevo a acusarle de crímenes que no cometió.

La base no quedó muy lejos, era caminar un poco más. Un último esfuerzo y descansaría. Su paso se ralentizó a medida que se acercaba a la base, y al primer sillón, se dejó caer el él, panza abajo. Alejandro vio como se desmoronaba hacia el asiento, mientras miraba el periódico. Lo primero que preguntó era por dónde estaba Plusle. Por supuesto, ella respondió, diciendo que estaba con Helio, con su mote, ya que no recordaba como se llamaba. También dijo que Ariadna vendría. Verla así, de agotada, hizo que se preocupara un poco.

-¿Estás bien?- Fue la segunda pregunta que hizo.  
-No. Tengo un brazo herido, una mano medio quemada, los pies están que no pueden, me han salido durezas, me duele la cabeza, estoy medio mojada a punto de coger una pulmonía... Argh. Y para colmo me acusan de matar a Serena.  
-Es Selena... Mira, ha tenido tanta emoción que hasta confunde los nombres. Se le ha recalentado la cabeza.- Descrito lo mal que estaba, la mandó a su habitación a cambiarse primero, y encargó a Eustaquio que cuidara de su herida. Al entrar en el ascensor, entró un Helio paranoico, ansioso, sin ganas de saber que ella estaba ahí.

-No me digas que ha entrado...- Alejandro asentía serio. -¡No, por favor!  
-¡Helio!- Gritó con ímpetu, ya harta de oírlo, Ariadna. -¿¡Quieres callarte de una vez!?- Ariadna enfadada daba más miedo que un basilisco de cuatro metros. Al ver tal enfado, Helio cortó la voz.

-Me ha contado que tu sospechas de que mató a Selena...  
-¡Es que la ha matado! ¡Lleva su capturador, ha engañado a Plusle, se ha quedado con su habitación... nos ha engañado a todos!  
-¿No te dije que ella desapareció en Villaestío?  
-¿En Villaestío? Oh, ya veo, así que la mató en Villaestío.  
-¡No, hombre, no!- Se reía. La situación ya le parecía cómica. -Esta chica me la pillé protegiendo a Plusle del Houndoom que la atacó en Otonia. Bueno, más bien era su Lombre, pero no quería que resultara nadie dañado.  
-Espera, espera, espera... No me cuadra que se haya encontrado a Plusle en Otonia si Selena estaba por Villaestío. ¿Por qué?  
-Bueno, en teoría no debería de estar aquí, estaba al cuidado de Carlos. La única forma de llegar a Otonia que se me ocurre es que haya entablado también una amistad con Lapras y este le llevara al puerto.  
-¿Y el capturador?  
-Se lo dí yo. Plusle ya lo llevaba consigo. Pensé que sería una buena sustituta de Selena.- Concluyó.

Helio no estaba de acuerdo, tras ver que aún teniendo el capturador de otra persona, prefería permitir que sus protectores hicieran daño a sus enemigos. Pero a parte, hubo un arrepentimiento. Ella estaba molesta, y este, fanático, la acusaba de hereje entre toda la comunidad.

Fue a darle sus condolencias, pedir perdón por su comportamiento. Subió arriba, y se encontró que ellos, como si no hubiera pasado nada, jugaban a las cartas. Los dos, compitiendo por cual de los dos era el más inexpresivo en el juego. Poison esbozó una ingenua sonrisa, y mostró su buena baraja.  
-Escalera de color. A ver la tuya, si se supera.  
-Va a ser que sí. Póker.- Enseñó también sus cartas.  
-No fastidies...- Helio interrumpió la partida que tenían.

-¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Cuando pararás de atacarnos cual bestia? ¿No has tenido suficiente?  
-No he entrado para acusaros de nada.  
-Y luego, dentro de unos cuantos días, cuando vuelvas a ser testigo de nuestro poder, volverás. ¿Cómo quieres que no lo piense?

Helio no prestó atención al precavido Umbreon. Siguió con sus disculpas. Explicó que su jefe se lo contó todo. Kyumbreon quedó como el que tenía razón, y Poison aceptó de buen agrado sus disculpas, disipando su idea de erudito y defensor fanático implacable de sus ideas.

Mientras la pequeña disputa entre Helio y Poison finalizaba, en las afueras de la ciudad, los hermanos que lideraban el equipo Go-Rock se reunían. Cuatro adolescentes que formaban la alta nobleza de la banda, y hablaban sobre el gran logro de David.

-Es genial, hermano, pronto estaremos destrozando cada rincón de Floresta.- Decía la única chica del grupo.  
-Jo, jo, jo, y tanto... Además, con estos supercapturadores mejorados ningún ranger nos hará frente.- Se hacía ilusiones.  
-Yo no estaría seguro...- Dijo su segundo hermano menor, Emilio. Recordaba aquella batalla perdida que tuvo en la red de aguas.

-No me fastidies... ¿han encontrado una manera de contrarrestar el efecto de nuestros capturadores?  
-No tengo ni puñetera idea. Fue una captura muy normal con un aparato muy normal... Pero esa ha capturado al Weezing que manejaba.- Quedaron desconcertados ante el testimonio de Emilio. Ellos, que tenían lo que sería el supercapturador perfecto, le iban muy bien, ni se salían de su influencia ni nadie podía hacerlos salir. Pero el caso de Emilio era muy raro. Miraron a quien iba detrás de David en cuanto a edad se refería.

-Que raro... Juraría que mejoré todos los instrumentos.  
-¿No te habrás privado de mejorarlo porque tienes envidia de que tenga más amigos que tú, eh, eh?- Emilio era un malpensado. Si no le dan un privilegio o lo expulsa, según él será envidia, siempre.

-¡No! ¿Por qué tendría que tener envidia de ti?- Se reía. Lo dijo con un tono un tanto cómico.  
-¿Y cual será nuestro próximo objetivo?- Preguntaba Aina, mirando a su violín con cierta ternura. David cogió un libro que albergaba en sus páginas una imprenta antigua que narraba las leyendas de toda la región.

Buscó la leyenda más cercana a Otonia, a parte del monstruo de acero que ayudaban a los antiguos aldeanos a forjar instrumentos de todo tipo dándoles el material.

-¿Qué os parece este? "El duende del tiempo".  
-¡Me gusta como suena!- Se entusiasmó su hermano. -Lee a ver que dice.

-De acuerdo. "Bosque frondoso de laberínticos caminos, engañoso lugar lleno de pruebas para la orientación y paciencia del hombre. Lugar por donde Serathis, demonio de los cielos azabache, provoca al más necio condenándole a la desaparición en el poblado. Un hombre fue mofado por él, y perdido estuvo. No encontró retorno al poblado, mas su desgracia no fue una cualquiera, se hizo fortuna. Dormido en su lecho de hojas, una luz azul hizo que se levantara, y avistó un ser verde grácil. Las criaturas del bosque lo honraban al llegar, y exaltado por su belleza, oró a la criatura. "¡Oh, bendita criatura llegada de los omnipotentes astros, he cometido un montón de pecados en mi vida! Pareces ser mágico, capaz de reparar mis males, acepta la propuesta que te voy a dar, dame la oportunidad de quitarme el lastre que me he puesto a mí mismo, lo pido con mis más sinceras condolencias hacia Neyato y Halanien." El duende cogió con su pequeña mano el dedo del hombre y con su luz hizo desaparecer a ambos. Y con su desaparición, los hechos cambiaron. Su pecado de asesinato se desvaneció de la existencia, reviviendo al jefe tribal, y el hombre pudo rectificar y estar más feliz con su existencia." Fiu, que historia tan larga.

-¡Guau, imagínate si tuviéramos un pokémon que viaje en el tiempo! Seríamos los amos, tío.- Emilio estaba dispuesto a ir a por aquel duende. -Pero poco me apetece ir al bosque.  
-Pues yo tengo menos ganas. Hay bichos. Puaj.- Decía la pequeña.  
-Y yo ya hice bastante matando a rangers...  
-Tendré que ir yo, que remedio.

Así, acordaron su próximo objetivo. La búsqueda del viajero del tiempo empezaría una vez que el sol volviera a levantarse...


	12. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

Un día más dio comienzo, La penumbra de la sombra de los árboles no dejaba ver la luz en toda su esplendor. Eso no importaba para el cazador de leyendas, lo importante era encontrar aquella grácil criatura que documentaba aquel libro. Pasado el claro por donde había una casita como para pájaros, entró en plena oscuridad. Bajó por un barranco, y siguió buscando, pero no obstante, ya pasadas unas horas, desistió.

Pero ahora el problema era encontrar el camino de regreso, cosa que no encontró. Tuvo que pedir socorro a sus hermanos. "Estamos muy ocupados", fue su respuesta. No tuvo más remedio que acudir a su propio enemigo.

La operadora de la base de Villavera recibió el mensaje que le dejó, y se lo comunicó a Alejandro. Se puso nostálgico. Hubo otra vez por la que recibió la demanda de alguien que se perdió en el mismo bosque. ¿Y quién fue la que sacó al viejo cascarrabias de aquel laberinto? Selena.

Era su mejor ranger, por encima de Helio. Era una chica que se esforzaba mucho, se entrenaba a diario, y jamás se rendía. Recordó que, cuando se enfrentó a Aina, estaba a punto de perder, y no capturó a ningún pokémon apropiado para enfrentarse al Camerupt de ella. Casi perdía, pero insistió, y logró salvarse y al voluminoso camello.

Ahora está en paradero desconocido, en algún lugar de la selva, creía él. Todo y que encontró un reemplazo, pero según quien atestiguaba sus acciones, no era lo mismo, no utilizaba el capturador... Nada. Igual, insistía. Estaba seguro de que alguna vez tenía que utilizarlo.

-Helio, ¿puedes ir arriba a darle un encargo a... Vaya, hombre, mira que no preguntarle su nombre...  
-¿Qué encargo?- Preguntó.  
-Que vaya al Bosque Lila, alguien se ha perdido.  
-¿Pero por qué no me mandas a mí...?- Se quejó. Últimamente no le daba mucho trabajo, al menos cuando está Poison disponible. Se preguntó cual era la causa de esa preferencia.

Eso hizo que tuviera celos de ella, y fue a darle el trabajo. Se esperaba encontrarse de nuevo jugando al póker con su Umbreon. No. Estaban en el suelo, como de costumbre, también Lol y Plusle.

No tenían carta alguna en la mano, si no unos pequeños coloridos barriles de plástico, que agitaban y hacía un castañeo característico. El pequeño dado iba para el tablero. La Lombre sonrió. Un cuatro le tocó, y su plana ficha verde se sació a costa de la azul de Kyumbreon, y ese banquete energizante le hizo que avanzara otras veinte casillas.

-Todo depende de la fortuna. Y por eso detesto este juego. Otro de regreso al inicio, argh.  
-Y mientras, el ejército rojo ardiente avanza impasible hacia la cima. Oigh, que poético.- Poison tenía sus dos fichas muy cerca entre sí, a no muchas casillas de la meta. La otra mitad estaba ya establecida ahí. Plusle fue la que primero se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, y le saludó con alegría.  
-Esto... Dice mi jefe que vayas al bosque. Alguien se ha perdido.

Poison cruzó los brazos. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le mandara.  
-¿No podría haberte mandado a ti?  
-No, no pudo.- Contestó también en desacuerdo con la decisión de Alejandro. El tono suyo era suficiente para expresar su descontento.

Kyumbreon propuso lo más sensato, solo para que el juego siguiera.

-Por ese tono desganado que has emitido, yo te digo, ¿por qué no te rebelas y vas a libre albedrío?- Dicho esto, Helio le hizo caso e interpuso sus ganas de hacer algo menos peligroso que entrometerse con el equipo Go-Rock e, ignorando las preguntas de Alejandro, se fue para el bosque. Aunque no se fue sin antes decir:

-Alejandro, estoy harto de que me sustituyas por una chica que no le da la gana ayudar a los pokémon que sufren. Y ahora si me disculpas...

Salió en dirección al bosque, mas Alejandro no iría a permitir que le desobedecieran así como así. Subió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el segundo piso, y antes de que fuera a montarse encima de su grulla feroz, abrió la cúpula con el ordenador que había más a la derecha.

La puerta de la habitación de Poison, anteriormente de Selena, estaba ya abierta. Con solo asomar un poco su cuello, pudo agarrar a Poison desde la torera y levantarla del suelo, para hacer que cumpliera con ese deber impuesto. Lol se enfadó que se la llevara de esta manera, y fue a por ella, no sin coger antes su mochila.

Kyumbreon y Plusle hicieron lo mismo. Salieron del recinto y empezaron a ir, guiados por las suposiciones de Kyumbreon, a su persecución. Fearow iba bastante rápido para tener a una persona sujetada con el pico. No tardó en alcanzar a Helio, que estaba a mitad del camino. Este, para impedir que llegara al bosque, lo agarró también de la misma prenda, con las patas.

Intentaba escapar de sus garras, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. La gran ave avanzó hasta la entrada a la parte espesa del bosque y soltó a Poison, haciendo que su trasero se estampara contra el suelo.

-Oye... Esa persona te necesita, y no puedo dejarte que te escaquees y mandes a Helio a que lo haga.  
-¿Y tenía que necesitarme a mí? ¿A una extranjera que no conoce el bosque?- Al fin lo dijo. Al fin expresó una buena razón para que no le mandaran a ella. Pero Alejandro quería que ella llevara al chico perdido a la abundante luz del día del exterior.

-En cuanto a ti, Helio, vas a estar haciendo una semana entera las mismas misiones que Eustaquio.  
-¿Quieres decir... "Barrer la casa de mi madre", "Cambiar las bombillas", "Encerar el suelo", "Fregar los platos"...?- Alejandro asintió con su cabeza. Él se negaba, prefería arriesgar su vida por unos cuantos pokémon que no hacer tareas domésticas.

La ave se alzó hacia el cielo azul y se encaminó de regreso a la base. El grupo de pokémon, liderado por Plusle, conocedor del camino, lo supieron cuando la sombra del pokémon volador se puso encima de ellos. No tardaron en encontrarla, estaba aún sentada en la hierba, refunfuñando.

-Fue una jugada muy sucia la suya. ¿Vas a entrar?- Ella ya lo tenía claro. No pensaba entrar en ese bosque. No le gustaba perderse por el camino. No obstante, algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Un pájaro del color del carbón los miraba, y a ella los pájaros pequeños, hasta los más repelentes, le chiflaban.

El cuervo se adentró en el bosque, y esta lo persiguió, sin importarle las anteriores experiencias que tuvo en meterse en bosques similares. Paró al llegar a un claro, donde el sol ya podía iluminar. La pequeña casa no pasó desapercibida, y como siempre, la chica suelta en voz alta, una vez más, sus conocimientos.

-Vaya... Parece que esta monada con alas nos ha llevado hasta un santuario. Y luego dicen que son pájaros de mal agüero. Y si aquí hay un santuario, es que aquí se avistó antes un Celebi. Seguro que esos santuarios los construían para que Celebi les de un buen tiempo...

-¿Quién te ha preguntado sobre estos conocimientos? ¿Por qué tienes que presumir de tanto saber?- Kyumbreon no le gustaba que hablara sola, ni que vaya de erudita por ahí. Poison la respondió con tono sarcástico

-Perdona, su serenidad, por saber tanto. Aunque... Eh, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Persiguiendo a ese Murkrow nos metido en este bosquejo...  
-¿Me lo preguntas a mí, a un mero vasallo? Es tu decisión, intentar volver o explorar en este lugar donde los árboles abundan.  
-Hum... Ya que estamos... Y que seguro que volverá a arrastrarnos por aquí, nos adentramos.- Dictó su decisión y se adentraron.

Mientras seguían caminando, unas campanillas vegetales grandes y con vida merodeaban la zona. Al ver que pasaron, estos intentaban ir a por ellos y tragárselos para luego escupirlos y expulsarlos de su territorio. En su interior, jugos gástricos se formarían y dañarían la piel, así que era preferible que no les alcanzara.

Después de escapar de los territoriales Weepinbell y de que Lol hinchara a uno de agua con Hidrobomba, se encontraron, debajo del barranco, al perdido.

-¡Al fin! ¿Podrías bajar e indicarme el camino, por favor?  
-Tengo una propuesta mejor. ¿Qué tal si te subo desde aquí?  
-Con tal de que me saques, vale.

Dado el permiso para subirlo, ella tendió su mano sana hacia el. La finura que tenía en sus dedos le cautivó. Nunca se fijó en esas articulaciones, lo finas que pudieran ser. Y ese tono era tan cercano al blanco...

Se quedó embobado contemplando su extremidad, y ella se impacientaba.

-¡Vamos, cógela de una vez!- Y lo hizo. Ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ayudar a todo un cuerpo humano, ni sujetando los dos brazos.

Lol la ayudó, sujetándola de la cadera y ayudando a que pudiera empujarle hacia arriba. Pero los ojos rojos que lo miraban antes y aquella ricura que dio a conocer la posible presencia de un Celebi quería jugar a un juego. Un juego que trataba sobre perderse, y el iba a empezarlo. Cosquilleó las axilas de Lol con sus alas, y de la risa, soltó tan rápido a Poison que provocó una reacción en cadena.

El chico de pelo pálido se tumbó sin intención de espalda, y, como se agarraba tanto a sus brazos y al perder apoyo, perdió el equilibrio y ¡pam! Se cayó. Menos mal que el cuerpo del buscador desorientado le amortiguó la caída.

El chico se enrojeció. La situación era algo incómoda, le dolía, como si se hubiera partido la columna, pero de alguna manera, le gustaba. Pero a ella, aunque fuera accidental, le era embarazoso. Había cerrado los ojos para no ver como se estampaba al suelo, y se encontró con esa imagen medio encantada de él. Se levantó sin demora para liquidar esa desagradable sensación de asco hacia el tacto.

Plusle, Lol y Kyumbreon asomaron sus cabezas para ver si había algún herido. El pequeño roedor miró al perdido, como diciendo "¿Qué haces tú aquí, desgraciado?". Lol se sintió culpable, aunque no haya sido decisión suya soltarla.

-¿Estáis bien?  
-Pefectamente.- Contestó él.  
-¡Ni en sueños! Te ha caído una persona encima, ¿cómo vas a estar bien?- Rectificó.  
-Yo ya estaba dolida desde un principio...- Efectivamente. Fearow no tuvo ningún cuidado al dejarla al suelo. La soltó de repente, y eso hizo que no pudiera sentarse un buen rato.

A la forma oscura de Eevee no le importó mucho, más le importaba que Lol los soltara.

-Te escuché que reías, y luego soltaste, ¿te has acordado de algún chiste?

Parecía mosqueado, y Lol se sintió peor. Lo que realmente importaba ahora es que ahora todos estaban perdidos, porque los más pesados estaban abajo. Se tiraron, sin remedio alternativo.

-Bueno, al menos te sabes el camino de vuelta, ¿no...?- Preguntaba temeroso.  
-¡No!  
-Genial... Bueno, al menos dime como te llamas.  
-Esto... ¿Para qué tengo que darte mi nombre? Si cuando salgamos no nos vamos a volver a ver.  
-Quien sabe... A lo mejor nos quedamos aquí para siempre.  
-¡No si yo, elegido de Lunetah, os saca de aquí! Venga, vamos.- Ya supo lo que el chico quería en este momento. Y no le gustaba nada.

-Por cierto, me llamo Alberto...- Para cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya seguía a Kyumbreon. Después de un suspiro, siguió al grupo que se adentraba aún más.

Las grandes golondrinas del bosque volaban encima suyo para obtener su comida como si fueran aves rapaces. Los armiños de fuego también rastreaban alguna que otra presa para saciarse. Y las arañas tejían sus trampas, todo sea para su supervivencia.

Era un lugar tanto tétrico como hostil. Estaban dando vueltas circulares por el bosque. El travieso Murkrow, aburrido de verlos caminar, se presentó ante ellos. Poison le aludió y Alberto recordó la mención de un demonio negro que provocaba la pérdida de los osados que se adentraban.

Este empezó a reírse de ellos. "¡Yo me puedo orientar solito, y vosotros no!" era su cántico. Una mofa que era. Alberto fue provocado, e intentó pegarlo. Falló, el cuervo esquivó volando y soltando sus risas. Lo maldecía y le tiró una piedra del suelo, que de nuevo no consiguió dañarle. Gritaba para que volviera y pudiera estrangularle, un esfuerzo de voz irrazonable.

En cuanto giró su mirada hacia sus escoltas, chica y Umbreon miraban avergonzados por esa actitud. Al ver a Poison con la cara tapada con su mano, este se enrojeció, también de vergüenza.

-Mira que intentar atacar a un ágil pájaro de mal agüero...  
-Que es muy mono...- Añadió su entrenadora.  
-Eh... ¿Seguimos buscando la salida?- Propuso para apartar ese tema. Siguieron caminando y andando hasta caer el sol.

Empezaba a hacer mucho frío, y todos ellos estaban cansados. Hicieron un descanso en un rincón del bosque. Cogieron ramas que se cayeron para hacer una hoguera con las chispas de Plusle. Kyumbreon fue a la cacería de aves, y Lol, a recolectar frutos que crecían. Alberto quería tocar el bajo, pero no lo hizo debido al riesgo de que conozca su método de captura y levantar sospechas.

Estuvieron un buen rato esperando, y Alberto quería iniciar una conversación, pero no se le ocurría nada. Mientras, ella miraba los puntos blancos brillantes del cielo. No solía tener la oportunidad de verlas, y aprovechaba.

-Son bonitas... ¿Eh?- Tenía que decir algo. Ella no le hizo caso alguno. Estaba muy entretenida pensando lo grandioso que era el más allá del planeta y de lo insignificante que era todos los seres... Y de lo grandes que parecen.

-¿Hola?- Intentaba captar su atención. Nada. Tuvo que levantarse y taparle la vista.  
-Eh, te estoy hablando.  
-¿Eh?  
-Te he preguntado si las estrellas son bonitas.  
-Sí, sí...- Estaba medio dormida, y poco le apetecía responder sus preguntas.

Se sentó a su lado, preguntándole por sus gustos, y esta le respondía, con desgana. No tardó de pasar de darle información. Llegaron sus dos amigos, con la cena. Kyumbreon vio a los dos juntos y amenazó con matarle si no se alejaba de ella, pero Lol le pegó una colleja. Era un encargo que dejó su madre permitirle que socializara con otra gente, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, aunque su entrenadora no ponía de su parte.

Poison, Lol y también Plusle se conformaron con comer los frutos que trajo su Lombre, en cuanto a los dos restantes comieron los Swellows cazados, pelados y asados, mientras la parte vegetariana miraban asqueadas como comían la carne.

Finalizada la cena, Poison se acostó en el duro suelo. Pese al cansancio, le costó dormir. Miraba con envidia a Lol, que estaba en las mismas condiciones y dormitaba cual marmota. Alberto no la molestaba más, vio desde que se negó a responderle cual era su película favorita el sueño que tenía. Al fin, logró conciliar el sueño y estarse quieta.

...

Estaba en el pico de una montaña. Una montaña muy alta, que estaba entre nubes tormentosas. Rayos y centellas caían al suelo, rugiendo cuales fieras hambrientas. Los vientos soplaban muy fuerte, más bien la embestían intentando hacerla caer.

El pico más bien era un pedestal, que no permitía moverse mucho. Pensaba tirarse para aterrizar en un lugar más sereno, pero de pronto, un enorme dragón de una tonalidad verdosa muy cercana al negro, robusto y musculoso, de grandiosas alas y más alto que la misma montaña emergió de la tierra.

Esta atemorizante bestia rugió a los cielos y después dirigió su mirada hacia ella, que no encontraba modo de escapar de él. Abrió su boca para comerla, agarrándola con varias lenguas de su boca. En cuanto la ha agarrado, se trasladó al mundo real, abriendo moderadamente los ojos.

Quería moverse para volver a acomodarse, y no pudo. Tenía un lastre que le agarraba como las lenguas bífidas de la bestia de sus pesadillas, que le daba más calor de lo necesario. Oía una respiración profunda inmerso en un sueño de dulzura, de objetivos cumplidos. Giró hacia el lado de donde provenía esos ruidos estremecedores. Era Alberto estrujándola cual oso de peluche. Intentó no gritar, en vez de eso, localizó una de sus manos y le dio un bocado de cocodrilo.

Le despertó, dolido por ese mordisco, soltándola a la vez. La abertura sangrante, provocada por las húmedas incisivas y caninas le dolía, al igual que los morados y las marcas que dejó sus muelas.

-Ay, ay, ay... ¿Pero por qué me has hecho esto?- Decía entre dientes, para asimilar con más facilidad el dolor que le causa.  
-¡Hombre! Mira que estar sujeto a mí de esa manera mientras dormías... ¿¡A caso tú duermes con peluches y te lo has dejado y-y-y tenías que remplazarme por ese peluche!?  
-Lo-lo siento, lo hice sin darme cuenta...- En parte, era cierto. En un momento dado, el subconsciente le hizo jugar esta mala pasada mientras empezaba a sumergirse en su mundo. Aunque ya se dio cuenta antes, y le agradaba tenerla como su animal blando personal.

Poison no se lo acababa de creer. Había aprendido que la gente podía mentir, y en este caso podría hacerlo perfectamente.

-Con que era sin darte cuenta... Pues... Bueno, sea queriendo o no, procuraré que no vuelva a pasar. ¡Kyu! ¿Estás aquí?

Kyumbreon estaba regresando de otra cacería, esta vez, por gusto. Tardó medio minuto más de lo esperado en llegar.

-Perdóneme, estaba enseñando a dos Ariados que con mi poderío no se juega. ¿Le urge algo?  
-Hazme el favor de vigilar a este laposo, si no te importa.  
-¿Laposo? ¡No me diga que...!

Poison asintió con la cabeza para confirmar sus perspicaces suspicacias.

-Grrrr... Lo haré con mucho gusto. Duerma tranquila, pondré ojo avizor para que no se le vuelva a acercar.

-De veras te lo agradezco, Kyu. Argh, ahora me va a costar volver a dormirme...- Se quejaba.

Ella pudo dormir en paz, Alberto, en cambio, todo lo contrario; los ojos redondos e inexpresivos de Kyumbreon le miraban vigilantes para que no volviera a abrazarla en sueños.

Y así, la noche pasó hasta el nuevo surgir del gran astro...


	13. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

Ya amanecía. El pequeño pueblo se levantaba para vivir un día más de su vida, todo y que más que movimiento aspiraba quietud. Dentro de la base, Alejandro se ponía tenso. Había enviado a Poison el día anterior, y no volvía. Pensó que quizá se había pasado enviándola hacia allí.

Pidió a Helio que vaya a buscarla, que estaba preocupado, no obstante, parecía se levantó con el pie izquierdo, y este se negaba.

-¿No estaba castigado sin hacer misiones de medio y alto rango, eh?  
-Helio, por favor... Me preocupa. Son las nueve de la mañana, y aún no ha vuelto... Los Weepinbell podrían haberla digerido...  
-Pues si se la han zampado, no merece la pena ir.

Con esa actitud que mostraba, le era imposible hacerlo mandar dramatizando. Tenía que utilizar otra arma, una que no tenía que utilizar si no accionar; el ego de su discípulo.

-De acuerdo, mandaré a Eustaquio a que la busque.- Funcionó. Helio saltó y al ipso facto se ofreció voluntariamente, aunque a regañadientes, ir, no sin antes decir que Eustaquio era un patoso y que su sitio no era el bosque si no la casa de la madre de Alejandro, y sin cuidarse de sus palabras, ya que en ese momento estaba él, dándose un buen banquete junto con su Slowpoke. Menos mal que la gula mantenía su inocencia intacta.

Una jornada de búsqueda hacia la luz se reanudaba. Cada paso que daba Alberto parecía que iba a convertirse en un amorreo al suelo involuntario, causado por el sueño. Poison no perdonaba, ni siquiera le esperaba mientras avanzaba el ritmo; lo de anoche fue... no encontraba la palabra idónea para describir ese acto. Y él fue el ejecutor de esa sensación de incomodidad en el cuerpo, por lo que ahora le castigaba con su indiferencia.

-Por favor, esperadme, que ando medio dormido...  
-Quien le toca de forma descarada, paga, y tú lo hiciste, así que a callar.- Mosqueado decía Kyumbreon.

Al fin, hallaron un camino que no parara en sitios similares. Un camino rectilíneo sin direcciones alternativas, que solo invitaba a seguir adelante. Al fin parecían que ya encontraron el buen camino. Mas no precisamente era un camino que se abría entre las rosas, fácil de cruzar. Ahí no habían, y, para el gran colmo, habían centinelas de estatura humana de coloración amarilla y negra que con sus alas zumbaban un sonido desagradable a oídos ajenos a su especie.

Aquellos bichos con aguijones eran un horror que Kyumbreon y Poison preferían evitar. Eran insectos agresivos, territoriales, no dudarían en atacar si pusieran la punta del pie en su terreno.

-Malditos insectos devoracombees productoras de miel...- Los maldecía. Les tenía fobia, y estar cerca de ellos le daba pánico.  
-Que cuyas picaduras me arden en los torrentes de mi cuerpo...- Decía el otro. -Tendremos que acelerar en vano para poder salir de aquí, pues es lo único que puedo hacer con esos bichos. Maldito trauma creadora del terror...

Pero Poison no dejaría que unas avispas que temía le impidieran avanzar. Todo y que se acordó de que no pudo cogerse la mochila. Tuvo que mirar a Lol y pedirle que entreteniera a los Beebrill, sin fijarse que tenía a su espalda su tropa. De todas formas, ella fue encantada, aunque en número y tipo, los Beedrill tenían ventaja.

Cuando se dirigía para allá, al fin se percató y la detuvo para quitarle su mochila. De las opciones que tenía, utilizó al que era inmune a su veneno, Google. Como siempre, este dudaba de qué es lo que quería su entrenadora.

-Hola, Google... ¿Podrías entretener a eso Beedrill para que podamos pasar? Solo entretener...- Google accedió a ayudar, y por poco no lo iba a hacer. Se lanzó a por los Beedrill, y estos revolotearon a su alrededor molestos por su intrusión, intentando picarle con sus aguijones. Este se defendía, tratando de no herir a nadie, cosa que al final le fue imposible; tuvo que clavar él sus garfios a las enormes avispas.

Con Google como bufón, gran parte del grupo cruzó medio camino  
tranquilamente, hasta que Poison hizo volver a Google a su pokéball, para no dejarlo atrás. Los Beedrill quedaron asombrados, preguntándose qué clase de brujería era esa.

Empezaron a correr para pasar desapercibidos, y, cuando cruzaron el camino, Alberto ya pisó. Para su desgracia, los Beedrill dejaron pasar ese misterio, lo cual hizo que ellos se percataran de esa molesta presencia. Alberto se espabiló, y corrió para no ser atacado, todo y que ellos eran más veloces, y por poco le clavan el aguijón, de no ser de un aliado suyo que le seguía oculto entre los arbustos. Eso fue suficiente para que se desvelara al fin, y pudiera seguir el ritmo de todos ellos, aunque los perdió.

Cruzando el camino, había un claro florado, donde las mariposas revoloteaban y seres rosados con un par de hojas de diente de león en la cabeza se elevaban en el aire. Una brisa agradable se notaba, un azote de viento frío que no le helaba como otras, quizá, por la fuerte presencia de la luz solar que hacía del tiempo más primaveral.

Sus pasos se ralentizaron, para contemplar ese precioso paisaje, y, si no fuera porque ahí pasaba hambre, se pararía, pero tenía que disfrutar de ese glorioso lugar caminando al ralentí. Kyumbreon, por el contrario, detestaba que el sol le calentara. Avanzaba el paso, y se paró. Le molestaba su lentitud, y la hizo apresurar.

-Más lenta que un Squirtle... ¡Venga, a salir de aquí, antes de que volvamos a tener a esa mala compañía!  
-Pero, Kyu, no hay prisa...  
-Da igual. Tantas flores por ahí, tantas sonrisas... ¡Puaj! Y esa luz que me ciega, soy criatura de la penumbra, todo ese panorama atenta contra mi salud.- A ella no le encajaba que se quejara tanto. Anteriormente salió a la luz y no protestaba de tal manera. Estaba claro que solo quería presionarla.

Tuvo que ir a ritmo normal, no paraba de quejarse. Otra vez, la luz se desvaneció, tapado por las hojas de las grandes plantas robustas. El lugar daba dos opciones; o la derecha o la izquierda, uno de los dos. En frente, estaba el Murkrow del día anterior. Viendo que llegaba, se reía de ellos, extendiendo las alas y alzando la cabeza al cielo. Los pokémon se molestaron, pero la humana no. Le gustaba tanto su aspecto y su risa que no le hacía ver que se reía de su pérdida.

-Oh, esa pose es encantadora... ¡Quiero hacerle una foto!- Descargó a su espalda el poco peso de la mochila para sacar su cámara digital, con el que fotografiaba la fauna y los paisajes que le parecía dignos de plasmarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el objetivo apuntaba hacia él, se quedó quieto, como si quisiera salir bien en la imagen.

-Me eres incomprensible. ¿Cómo puedes fotografiar a un pájaro cretino que se ríe de nuestra desgracia?  
-Sé que en ese aspecto es muy vil... ¡Pero, por otra parte, es tan tierno...!- Murkrow se ruborizó. Nadie le dijo aquellas palabras de él, si no que le llamaron hasta vil demonio del averno.  
-Algún día esta afición será tu perdición... Ahora que lo recuerdo, el día anterior lo fue. Todo por culpa de un cuervo con sombrero. Maldita sea...

Estaba por cargárselo. Fue la causa por la que conoció a ese desgraciado de traje blanco, no obstante se contuvo. El cuervo graznaba, para llamarle la atención y que le hiciera más fotos. Pero antes de que volviera a apuntar con el ojo de la máquina, al fin Alberto los alcanzó. La primera que fue en darse cuenta fue Plusle, que desde un principio estaba incómoda con su compañía. Se giró, gruñendo, avisando de su llegada. Todos se giraron.

-¡¿Pero por qué me dejáis atrás?! Casi me pican esos Beedrill...- A parte de las caras de pocos amigos del grupo, miró colérico al elegante dueño de chistera, con esa mirada neutra. Se lanzó de nuevo a por él, y como Alicia persiguiendo al conejo blanco, fue tras el pájaro burlesco.

-Ah, adorado seas, pecado capital... Has alejado a un energúmeno de nuestra vista. Ahora podremos escoger tranquilamente... ¿Derecha o izquierda?- Ella escogió el camino derecho, para no encontrarse a Alberto.

Caminaron y se encontraron con el mismo sitio. Se quedaron iguales, como lo que han encontrado. Lol se fijó en el cartel puesto, y como le pareció útil, llamó al grupo para que lo leyera.

-¡Oh, genial, un cartel, eso no lo hemos visto antes! Quizá nos ponga alguna indicación para salir...- Y entonces, Poison leyó en voz alta lo que ponía. -"Cuidado. Los caminos aquí son idénticos. También hay carteles como este"... ¡Menuda ayuda!  
-Hum... Aquí ha cambiado algo...

Kyumbreon notó una pequeña anomalía en el supuesto mismo lugar. Formaba lo mismo, dos caminos verdes, y en el izquierdo, dos hoyos cavados por dos insectos fotofóbicos lo diferenciaba del anterior. Estuvieron pensando en qué camino coger, cuando Alberto, aún a la caza del demonio, metió la pata en uno de esos vacíos, sin poder salir.

Murkrow, paró, y burlesco, echó unas carcajadas aviares de las que no pudo contener. Peor era que, al introducir su pie, pisó las huevas de las cigarras ciegas, y aquellas, vengativas, mordisqueaban el zapato y parte del principio de la pierna con sus pequeños dientes de insecto.

Gritaba socorro, ellos se acercaban. Pensó que le habían perdonado, que empezaban a ser solidarios, y solo pasaron de largo para seguir con su búsqueda.

De nuevo, todos ellos se encontraron con un lugar igual, esta vez, con golondrinas gigante y cría de la espesura volando. Esta vez no tardaron, fueron otra vez a la izquierda, y a la primera bifurcación volvieron.

Estuvieron confusos un rato, y cogieron el camino zurdo, dando una tonta vuelta. Entonces, volvieron con la ruta anteriormente tomada.

En cuanto volvieron al lugar de los hoyos, Alberto no estaba, se esfumó, y los agujeros estaban tapados, para evitar que otra vez que mataran sus crías en formación. Tras llegar a la bifurcación del Swellow, cogieron el camino correcto, que les llevaron a un lugar con un árbol central, punto de mira de Alberto, a la copa. Murkrow desde ahí sonriente mantenía su pico abierto.  
-Muy bien, maldito pajarraco, has estado burlándote de mí todo el rato, pero ahora me toca a mí reírme de ti.

Descargó la funda pesada de su espalda, y desnudó al instrumento que cubría; un bajo, primo de la guitarra de cuatro cuerdas, con voz grave que sin alimentación eléctrica, sordo se volvía su sonido. Mas una batería lo alimentaba, haciendo que sonara para que su esclavo acuda a su llamada.

Después de tocar las graves notas del bajo, una sombra pasó veloz, creando una corriente de aire que hizo que las copas de los árboles soltaran unas cuantas hojas. La mantis bípeda, con sus guadañas, zarandeaba con golpes secos en el tronco, haciendo que Murkrow se cayera en el tronco.

-¡Oh, no, Murkrowcito!- Veía que intentaba levantarse, y el señor verde de las cuchillas se lo impedía poniendo una de las suyas en el cuerpo. Miraba esa escena de venganza cruel, que lo delató de enseguida sin que él se percatara de ella.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es Scyther! Ahora, ¡córtale la cabeza!- Dijo el rey de corazones, y la guadaña del insecto se preparaba para hacer de guillotina. Desde que vio que se caía, iba preparando a uno de sus cinco pokémon disponibles. Uno que tenía un parecido al señor de los cuervos, uno bastante repugnado por algunas personas, cuya reputación se la debe a traer algunas enfermedades y de papada grande.

En cuanto ya caía su guadaña al cuello del ave, un golpe seco en el pecho proveniente de otra criatura voladora hizo que interrumpiera la ejecución del Murkrow. Un golpe veloz hizo tumbarse y dar libertad al cuervo para que desplegara sus alas. Alberto miró a la gris paloma que interrumpió su condena. Un Pidove que lucía muy serio, cuya cabeza la cubría un sombrero parecido al que tenían los Honchkrow, y su barriga, inusual; en vez de un corazón, tenía la forma de un trébol de tres hojas.

-Jopé, primero me abrazas en sueños que ya es el colmo, y ahora... Intentas matar al pajarito más encantador que me encuentro en este puñetero bosque, ¡además de que...!  
-Eres uno de esos cretinos asesinos que dependen de pokémon salvajes para hacer sus salvajadas.  
-¡Exacto!- Finalizaba la riña. Y antes de que pudiera decir lo que va a hacer, Alberto, argumentaba.

-¡Este pájaro nos ha llevado a la perdición, querida mía, hay que acabar con él para que no haga perder a más gente!- Justificaba, así, sus actos.  
-¿Que-querida mía? ¿Cómo que querida mía?- Eso es lo que a ella le llamó más la atención. Que la llamaran querida, sin conocerse y sin ser Kyumbreon, le era más raro que un perro multicolor con hocico porcino.

-Es que yo... Te... Quiero...

Esas palabras, venidas a la boca de un hombre verdaderamente cruel con los pokémon, dio paso al silencio, permitiendo que el soplo del viento sea el único que cante. Kyumbreon rompió el silencio, colérico y apartado de la razón.

-Lo sabía... Sabía que tú, engendro blanco, osaste de enamorarte de ella, contemplando embobado su mano torpe. Soñando perversamente con ella, ¡abrazándola como si ya fuera tuya! ¿¡No te da vergüenza, tener esos deseos tan indeseados por ella!? ¡Matémosle! ¡Castiguémosle con la muerte y la tortura eterna que le dará el todopoderoso Lunetah!- Gritaba, o más bien, ordenaba colérico. Pero ella no era tan macabra como él.

-De matar nada, sabes que va en contra de mis principios.  
-¿Entonces aprecias mi amor?- Preguntaba, ilusionado, Alberto.  
-Pues... A ver, por una parte me hace sentir... Bueno, apreciada, pero por otra, me da repelús. Esas cosas que hacen los novios... Puaj, me dan muchísima grima. Y como estarás deseando esas cosas, pues eso hace que te deteste. Supongo que no te gustará que capture a tu pokémon...

Al no dejar claro que era una pregunta, supuso que le fastidiaría, y procedió. Puso su guante protector a la derecha, y con la mano ya protegida, sacó el capturador y lo encendió. Antes de que iniciara, ordenó a su paloma que le entretenga. Siguió golpeándole velozmente a la mantis, y esta esquivaba con saltos que también interferían en su captura, con cada salto tocando la frágil línea. Murkrow, observando desde ese árbol, miraba como el que entendía ser un Honchkrow gris peleaba contra él.

El Scyther, desprevenido, le pilló al Pidove mientras intentaba atacar. Fue un golpe eficaz en el ala del pájaro, no muy grave, pero inhabilitó la habilidad de volar.

-Oye, que te quiera no quiere decir que te deje capturar a mi Scyther. Ni tampoco tumbarlo.- Tenía que cambiar de táctica. Tenía que aquietar al verde insecto de grandes guadañas.  
-... Plusle, prepárate, vas a tener que paralizar a ese bicharraco. ¡Ahora!

Plusle fue a por Scyther para que con su electricidad paralizara al veloz de Scyther, pero este evitó el ataque, desvaneciéndose a la vista de todos. El Scyther atacó a Plusle detrás suyo, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Mandó que volviera a descargar, sin embargo, no podía; tenía que descansar un rato para volver a intentar a atrociar sus músculos.  
Lol, visto que el golpe fue demasiado para el pokémon poco acostumbrada a la lucha, fue a socorrerla.

-Diantre... Ese maldito Scyther no para de azotar a mis pokémon.  
-Tendrá que enviarme a mí, si quiere detener a esa bestia. Concédeme el honor de parar su ciclo vital.  
-Ni de coña, no quiero que mates a nadie.

Kyumbreon gruñía, sus anillos reaccionaban ante al creciente antojo de desobedencia. Lol cargó con Plusle, pero la agresiva mantis furiosa no permitía que cuidara del conejo.

Poison, aún en difíciles circunstancias, se le ocurrió una cosa. Llamó a Honchpato, para que prestara su ayuda. Pidió que con sus alas, creara un viento para que la ranura de la peonza capturadora lo encerrara y entonces, surgiera algo de la peonza que lo inmovilizara. Pudo darle lo que quería aunque le costara, y encerrado el viento, adquirió otro color, esta vez, de un azul verdoso y naranja.

-Bien, veamos lo que hace esto...- Alberto se estremeció. Sabía que la ayuda que iba a utilizar le dejaba en desventaja, aunque confiaba en que la captura no resultara por la mejora.

Hizo un círculo, del cual Scyther salió de un salto sin que la pudiera completar, y unos tornados surgieron de la luz verde. Sonrió. Siguió haciendo círculos en balde, para que un ejército de tornados detuvieran a la verde parca. De tantos tornados, no pudo esquivar uno, y quedó atrapado.

A Honchpato dijo que le diera unos cuantos golpes para debilitarlo, y él, para que apreciara su esfuerzo, lo hizo con las alas. Mientras, ella seguía haciendo círculos, aprovechando que estaba atrapado. Cuando el tornado no pudo más, cayó al suelo, ya muy azotado por los continuos golpes de la elegante y siniestra paloma.

Finalizó la captura, exitosa, pese a los efectos de avanzada máquina. Atónito se quedó su pretendiente al ver que Scyther se marchaba.

-No puede ser... A pesar de las mejoras, tú... Lo has conseguido.- Poison se preguntó sobre esa mención. No sabía a qué se refería.  
-¿Mejoras? ¿Cómo?  
-Los instrumentos nuestros... El mío y el de mis hermanos, son prototipos de la mejora que vamos a poner a todos los supercapturadores del equipo Go-Rock. Dice David que le funcionó perfectamente, pero, a mí y a Emilio...  
-Emilio, el del pelo caído del bombo... Ah, menudo imbécil.- Kyumbreon recordaba perfectamente al raro personaje.

Al vulgar y engreído Emilio.

-¿Qué? ¿Has visto a Emilio? ¡¿No serás tú quién ha traumado a mi hermano?!- Exclamó. No podía creer que se enamoró a la persona a quién se enfrentó su hermano. Pero no la tenía rencor. Quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio.  
-Bueno... No sé que tendrás tú que puedas capturar a nuestros pokémon, pero...  
-Eh, eh, eh, espera, ¿por qué me desvelas tantas cosas?- Le extrañaba que le contara a su enemiga toda esa información, que le podría perjudicar. Sospechó que era por el amor, y él mismo lo confirmó. Una sombra proveniente de una criatura de la altura oscureció el cielo. Un pterodáctilo se detuvo entre de ellos. Descendió, y vieron al rey de roma, el hermano que buscaba a su hermano.

Este, atemorizado al ver a la amenazante chica de rana del pantano, apresuró a Alberto para que subiera al Aerodactyl, al igual que hizo después con su montura.

Pasado el peligro, Murkrow bajó del árbol e indicó el camino de salida a Poison y sus amigos. Un agujero había entre la maleza, que dejaba paso a la luz solar del claro y al lado del santuario regresaron cuando lo cruzaron. En cuanto vio que se acercaba una persona, el Murkrow se despidió de ella, de Lol, de Kyumbreon, de Honchpato, que permanecía en el hombro de Poison desde que acabó con Scyther y Plusle. Helio llegó, y fue él quien acabó de sacarlos de aquella cuna del indeseado romance...


	14. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

Cielo azul, mar invisible de viento donde circular las aves y los aviones para hacer grandes travesías, y a veces animales anacrónicos también sobrevolaban la tierra. El Aerodactyl de Emilio volaba hacia el norte, a tierras frías de montaña.

Alberto contaba a su hermano esos sentimientos que había experimentado, y este no podía creerlo. Para él, ella era una demente que disfrutaba ver sufrir a la gente y que circulaba por ahí de justiciera.

-¡Jo, tío, si hubieras visto como su ranucha me amenazaba con su puño quizá sentirías más asco que no... eso!- Exclamaba Emilio.  
-Ya sabes que soy un romántico.  
-Ya, ya, ya lo veo...- Decía. Estaba pensando que se volvía también loco. Más pánico para cuando se vuelva a encontrar con Poison, para que no le contagie su locura.

A medida, iban acercándose a su destino, a ayudar a la crem de la crem a avanzar con su proyecto. Y mientras por el cielo volaban los malos, los buenos caminaban por tierra, vuelta para lo que para Helio era, su casa. No hablaron, ni el uno, ni la otra ni el tercero, no hasta que llegaron a la base.

Entonces fue cuando la charla empezó, iniciada por Alejandro.

-Buf, ya puedo estar tranquilo. ¡Pensaba que os habían comido los dos!- Decía en broma, todo y que con Helio, andaba serio. -No, en serio Helio, ¿cómo es que has tardado tanto?  
-Eh... Me detuvo tu madre. Quería que le ayudara a fregar los platos.- Era raro que, teniendo a Eustaquio de ayudante, le pidiera que haga un trabajo manual. Sospechó de fanfarronería, pero no era así. La madre de Alejandro solo quería que Eustaquio no cargara con tanto peso.

Aún así, fue a por lo prioritario; ver como le había ido la travesía por el Bosque Lila a Poison. Kyumbreon y ella estuvieron discutiendo por quien le narraría los hechos, ya que ella no le apetecía rememorar aquellos molestos hechos, ni él. Al final, Kyumbreon tuvo que narrarle todo lo ocurrido.

Como venganza, Kyumbreon le añadió adjetivos apelativos para referirse a Poison.

-¿Por dónde podría empezar? Desde un principio todo ha sido tan disparatado... La cría de mi entrenadora se encontró a un pajarraco azabache y ella fue a su persecución cual niño espantando a una paloma. Y resulta que después de una pausa molesta por donde se hacía la académica en mitología...

-Oh, ¿pero quieres parar de insultarme mientras cuentas lo sucedido?- Ofendida ordenó. Kyumbreon soltó una carcajada y prosiguió.

-Nos encontramos a un hombre muy enamoradizo. Con verle una mano ya se le enrojeció la cara. Iba a subirlo, salía más a cuenta y fácil hacer un retroceso, pero por lo que me contó su "madre", soltó ella a su "hija" por un toqueteo suave de risa procedente de plumas negras del mismo pájaro avistado a la entrada. Que remedio, tuvimos que bajar nosotros también en cuanto podríamos ir a Londres a tomar un té con su reina. Estuvimos caminando horas hasta el anochecer, yo y Lol fuimos a buscar por el espeso bosque la comida... A saber lo que habrán hecho estos dos en mi ausencia. Cuando terminamos de cenar, se durmieron esos dos sin saciarse. Yo me fui a cumplir el mandato que mandaba en este momento mi señor, y un llamada de mi desconsolada compañera me interrumpió. Hizo que huyera de un combate, ¿y para qué? Para que perdiera mi templanza. ¡El muy osado la abrazó fuerte mientras dormía y él también! Y para que Lunetah se mostrara ante los mortales para raptarlos, resulta que era una de las cabezas del ebrio hidra Go-Rock.

-¿Cómo que hidra?- Interrogó atónita Poison. Sabía que el equipo Go-Rock no era un hidra, pero entendió por su dramatizado lenguaje que realmente había un dragón de varias cabezas que se llamara así.

Helio y Alejandro estuvieron sorprendidos. Ya era la tercera vez que se encontraba con un jefe de su enemigo, el último, caído en los brazos del amor. Sin importarle la sorpresa, Kyumbreon siguió, desde que se volvieron a encontrar al Murkrow hasta la ida hacia la salvaje lejanía.

La sorpresa fue aún mayor, dos veces salió victoriosa del enfrentamiento, más aún, cuando tienen la noticia de que ha podido capturar, pese a su poco tiempo en la organización, a un pokémon del cual le debería de ser imposible debido a las circunstancias.

-Hum... Hay algo más. Me confesó que mejoró sus aparatos...  
-Ya lo sabemos.- Dijo Alejandro. -Helio dijo lo mismo.  
-Y tú lo oíste también. Oh, cierto, tu ignorancia no te dejó saberlo.- Refrescó la memoria su chacal carbónico. Poison se avergonzó de decir algo que ya se sabía, dejándola como una lerda que no se enteraba de nada.

-Aquí hay algo que no encaja... David dijo que había más mejoras puestas (sin que él lo quisiera), y a los reclutas que nos hemos enfrentado a la cueva unión los pudimos capturar dificultosamente, por lo que las mejoras deberían de estar puestas en los capturadores de los hermanos Go-Rock... Pero ella capturó al pokémon de Alberto, que es uno de ellos. ¿¡Cómo puñetas lo ha capturado!?- Argumentaba Helio.

-Pues... Capturando, ¿cómo si no? No hice nada que no hicierais vosotros salvo utilizar a un pokémon para debilitarlo un poco.- Alejandro tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que tenía un poder especial del que permitía capturar a todo pokémon a cualquier circunstancia, un pensamiento un tanto erróneo.

Irrumpió un anciano de sombrero granate, bata blanca, cabello y bigotes canosos y bastón basto. Pocas arrugas tenía, y en una de sus manos, tenía algo que alguien de aquella sala le pertenecía. Algo que se tuvo que dejar.

Dio los buenos días a todos y preguntó por la persona dueña de la bolsa. De enseguida, Poison cogió la bolsa y agradeció que se lo devolviera, aunque no era la verdadera causa por la que había venido. Como creador de los capturadores y también un sediento insaciable de conocimiento sobre la fauna mágica era prioridad suya ver los datos registrados .

Antes de que pudiera hacer su trabajo, Poison preguntó:

-Eh... ¿Quién eres tú? No pareces ser ranger ni nada de eso...  
-A ti tampoco te conozco. ¿Eres nueva, a caso?- No obtuvo respuesta. No se enteró de lo que le había dicho, tenía sueño. Irremediablemente, Kyumbreon contestó por ella.

-No, no, está de incógnito... Vale, no, es nueva, para desgracia nuestra. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?- El señor estaba impresionado con el espécimen de habla extraña que se le acababa de presentar. Nunca vio un pokémon que hablara con sus mismas palabras. Como si nada, dijo su nombre; Gobios, Profesor Gobios.

-Encantado de conocerle, señor Agobios.- Soltaba pequeñas carcajadas, antes de que acabara de decirle lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que le puso un mote, y este, enojado, le gritó con ímpetu.

-¿¡Cómo que Agobios!? ¿¡A caso insinúas que soy un agobio!?- No tenía paciencia. Ni para el tiempo ni para bromas. Su enfado era la risa de Kyumbreon.

Mientras, Poison se escapaba para arriba, a darse un descanso blando, pero Alejandro la detuvo. Ella reprochó, tenía que dormir, y él no la dejaba hasta después de comer. El profesor pidió que le dieran sus capturadores para mirar aquellos datos.

Ella por segunda vez intentó huir, para no tener que aguantar otra riña como la de Helio, y por segunda vez, Alejandro no la dejó, lo que hizo que, irremediablemente, cediera su aparato, después del verdadero ranger.

Gobios reconocía aquel característico llavero que llevaba ese distintivo instrumento para hacer que las criaturas mágicas cedieran sus servicios.

Sabía de quién era, y de enseguida dirigió preguntas a Alejandro. Contó lo sucedido, lo que a Selena le pasó y el hallazgo de un combate sin piedad para proteger al Plusle de la perdida. Mas a parte del hecho de que la falsa ranger llevara el capturador de otra, había algo que comentar sobre el rojo móvil de antena larga. Algo que ocultó para que no se desilusionara, para que siguiera pensando que realmente era cuestión de buena voluntad y fe.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, afuera, una bola de fuego de belleza engañosa y de apariencia apocalíptica chocó contra la tierra cercana al pueblo, acordando con ella que cantara un estruendo que, desde la lejanía, también se haría notar.

Toda gente de las cuatro casas primaverales se asustaron, teniendo un mal presagio. Era algo que sonó fuerte cual explosión, y que por fortuna no cayó en el minúsculo poblado. La duda se apoderaba ahora de la base, inundando toda mente, llenando de preocupación a todos los presentes, sea por el medio ambiente, sea por su mismo destino.

Después de preocuparse por el medio ambiente, Helio rememoró un anteriormente trivial suceso que adquirió ahora prioridad, para ser comentado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo... Antes vi un punto brillante en el cielo mientras iba para el bosque. Pensaba que era un avión en llamas, pero ahora que lo pienso...

-Que pensamiento más necio el tuyo. Si fuere un avión, no sería un mero punto. Tu descripción concuerda más con un meteorito. Y no creo que haya caído lejos...- Dicha la conclusión de Kyumbreon, Poison se alarmó, pensando que se iniciaría una catástrofe en cadena que exterminaría a todos. Pero se calmó.  
-Bueno... Supongo que habrá caído un pedrusco pequeño. Si no hubiéramos muerto a causa de una onda expansiva.

-Habló la experta.- Con ironía dijo Kyumbreon. Estaba bastante irritado con lo del anochecer como para oír la repetición de conocimientos proporcionados por una caja luminosa. Helio le remordía la curiosidad, y quería ver el objeto extraño procedente del espacio, pero Alejandro imponía autoridad y la necesidad de alimentarse.

-Helio, no te preocupes por el meteorito, ya habrá tiempo para verlo. Ahora tenemos que ir a comer.  
-¿Pero y los pokémon, los arboles que se podrían haber incendiado, los los...?  
-¡Tranquilo, seguro que no le habrán pasado nada!- Se reía su jefe. -¿Quieres venir tú también, Profesor?  
-No, gracias, ya me sirvo yo mismo.- Decía mostrando la fiambrera de aluminio que conservaba la comida dejada en la mesilla para ser ingerida después. Poison se preguntaba para dónde irían a comer, sin haber restaurante cerca y Plusle ya se imaginaba su paladar rozando las delicias que entrarían en su boca. Sabía para donde irían, y el plato, no, pero todo lo de aquella casa le era delicioso.

En cuanto se marcharon, Gobios empezó a comer sus espinacas y su pollo a la plancha, y terminado la comida, se fue a lo que Helio iba a hacer; buscar la roca caída. Buscó en el pueblo, y en el camino, a las afueras lo encontró.

Un cráter profundo y caliente es por donde el cuerpo celeste reposaba de un viaje de milenios en el vacío exterior, con un tenue resplandor incandescente. Algo inusual presentaba; tenía como un tumor cristalino morado incrustado. Parecía una joya, tanto para la vista como para la ciencia.

Gobios trató de cogerla con sus manos, pero aún albergaba calor del roce con la atmósfera, o eso se creía. Pasado un minuto, la roca brilló aún más de ese calorífico color, y también la esfera, de otro color. El científico técnico retrocedió. El brillo se intensificaba junto a la temperatura que emitía. Iluminó hasta tal punto que obligó al anciano proteger su vista con sus manos, pues girar la cabeza hacia atrás no le bastaba.

Dejó de emitir calor, y ahora una forma biológica de mayor parte naranja, con el torso negro y la cara, parte del cuello y de los brazos azules surgió de la nada. El meteorito ya no tenía la lustrosa piedra preciosa, ahora la poseía ese ser amenazante en el pecho. Abrió los ojos, mostrando las cuencas blancas de pupilas pequeñas que miraban ante el primer desconocido que se encontró desde su nacimiento.

No dudó ni un segundo; atacó, separando la parte azul de sus brazos con la naranja, transformándose en un par de tentáculos que luego ganaron grosor a la vez que los rectángulos que asimilaban un par de oídos se afilaban y otro pico le crecía en la cabeza y en las rayas lapislázuli de las piernas.

Colocando sus extremidades cartilaginosas apuntando la amatista de su pecho, acumulaba energía mental que se materializó en una bola eléctrica. Gobios no estaba para dar trotes de huida, pero el hostil hijo de la automutación genética no permitía aquietarse ahí a observarlo. Escapó a tiempo de aquella bola energética que dejó marca en el suelo y a unos Chikoritas atemorizados.

Espantada a la rata del ajeno lugar, fue a explorar la zona, ampliar sus horizontes, donde no parecía que el vacío existiera. Mientras, los protectores del bosque esperaban el primer plato mientras picoteaban las patatas que había dejado para soportar un rato más. Al fin, la comida venía en manos arrugadas de una anciana de pelo verde pálido. Croquetas. Una delicia rústica.

-Aquí tenéis, majos. Sus croquetas de espinacas.- Poison se llevó una decepción. Las espinacas no era algo que le gustaba, pero no podía rechazarlo al instante por su interior. Y además, no era nada que fuera procedente de un ser que sintiera el dolor, o al menos de uno que haya tenido una adelantada muerte. Dieron las gracias todos por la comida menos los nuevos y se acercó una de las croquetas hacia la nariz para ver si olía algo de pollo y comprobada su ausencia, mordió con sus dientes al comestible preparado.

Le era raro, las espinacas era un vegetal cuya textura le provocaba arcadas, pero parecía que, mezcladas con bechamel y cubierto de pan rallado, le era comestible. Todo y que no era lo mismo que le ponían a ella de pequeña, la textura le puso tristemente nostálgica. Le recordaban a las deliciosas croquetas que hacía su abuela, a la abuela que la cuidaba y que decía que era un tesoro, la más grande perla del cofre que es el mundo. No es que le hiciera platos que le agradaran, pero era cariñosa, y sus croquetas, buenísimas eran.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle aquel infortunio que le hizo emprender un viaje a la temprana edad de los doce? ¿Por qué esos bellacos de vestimenta pirata no le dejaron quedarse, a comer más de las croquetas de la abuela?

La frustración se notó por la pérdida de aquella ansia que partía las patatas con sus dientes, y más se notó por aquel suspiro profundo venido de sus pulmones. Kyumbreon instantáneamente lo supo, y no le gustó. Detestaba que se pusiera así, a recordar a su familia. Las emociones de otros le repugnaba.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces triste.- Preguntó Eustaquio ante el rostro entristecido de la joven. Ella contestó diciendo que no le pasaba nada, algo que era ciertamente mentira. -¿Será que no te gustan las croquetas?  
-No, no, si están muy ricas... Buf, lo único que...- Se interrumpió a sí misma. No le convenía para su turbio interior explicar su pasado a una persona que apenas conocía, pero que le recordara a su abuela no era nada relevante.

Acabó la inacabada frase con la verdad.

-Vaya... ¿Se te ha muerto, a caso?  
-Qué tonterías dices, Pelozuli, aún sigue viva.  
-¡Perdona, perdona, no lo sabía!- Se disculpó con tal tono que resultaba desagradable, de un borde.  
-¿Sus croquetas eran también de espinacas, encanto?- Preguntaba curiosa la madre de Alejandro.  
-No, no, de pollo.  
-¿Y no visitas a tu abuela alguna vez?- Aquella pregunta venida de Alejandro le hirió. Estuvo quieta, sin mover los cubiertos, ni pronunciar palabra, y su dolor psicológico fue mayor acentuado, expresándolo aún más con la cabeza mirando al suelo y la mandíbula apretada. El hombre quedó extrañado ante aquella reacción.

-Necio de ti tener que preguntarle eso.  
-¿Necio por?- La voz de enfado de Kyumbreon le ponía la piel de gallina.  
Parecía que había tocado una fibra muy fina, de la que partió con el toque. "Si pudiera, la visitaría, imbécil", murmuraba ella mientras soltaba una pequeña lágrima que goteó como rocío en su barbilla. Se hizo un nudo en su garganta que le provocaba el goteo y le quitaba el hambre.

Se levantó, abandonando aquella delicia de verdura, diciendo aún ocultada entre su largo flequillo que se marchaba.

-¡Oh, no, por favor! Si después te voy a dar una tarea.- La detuvo, y como reacción, ella gruñó cual perro. Estaba al límite de su paciencia, y ya tenía que soltar todas sus quejas.

-¿Qué va a ser ahora? ¿Ir a por dragones a la Antártida? ¿Conquistar a un ogro con mis atributos? ¿Eh? ¿A caso no te cansas de mandarme, después de engañarme para que te ayudara?

-Eh... No... ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- No entendía nada, o hacía parecer que no entendía.  
-¡Me he cansado, tío! Todos estos días que han pasado no han sido nada más que peligro, peligro y más peligro. Peligro de todo tipo; de morirme de hambre, de morir aplastada, de morir trinchada, de morir envenenada... Y-y... de que me hagan "cosas". ¿¡A caso no tienes suficiente ya!?

Su voz potente preocupaba a todo el mundo. La madre de Alejandro miró a su hijo con desprecio. Si lo que ella decía era cierto, entonces su hijo pecó moralmente. Él se alarmó, e intentaba negociar para que hiciera el encargo que quería que hiciera.

-Mira... Te juro que será lo último que te pediré.  
-Lo último que hice ya hartó. No estoy para más pelotas en vinagre. Y ahora, si me disculpan, me marcho de este lugar.  
-¡No!- Gritó Eustaquio, quien también la quería como compañera de trabajo.  
-Será lo mejor...- Dijo más calmado Helio. Alejandro tenía que impedir de cualquier manera que eso sucediera. Poison tenía que quedarse... No, Selena segunda tenía que quedarse.

-¿Marcharte? No me hagas reír... No conoces Floresta. ¿Cómo vas a irte sin perderte por ahí?  
-Me compraré un mapa, pedazo de burro.- Contestó sin respeto alguno. Ofendido, Alejandro se levantó de la mesa, impotente.

-¡No se falta el respeto a tu superior!  
-No eres mi superior, y jamás nadie será mi superior.- "No quiero estar como ahora están mis desgraciados compañeros de clase", fue el pensamiento que fortaleció su actitud rebelde. -Vámonos, chicos.

Se encaminó al exterior junto con Lol, Honchpato y Kyumbreon, para irse de nuevo sin rumbo alguno.  
-¡Vuelve aquí!- Ordenaba cual sargento. Se detuvo, y desde la puerta ya abierta lo miró sombriamente. Plusle se entristeció, a punto de llorar, y después de gritarle él, su madre también ordenó.

-¡Déjala!  
-¡Mamá!  
-Si ella no quiere, no le obligues a que lo haga. La pobre, parece que ha sufrido bastante, ya tiene suficiete. Puedes marcharte, cielo.- Le decía a Poison al ver que se detuvo paralizada por la intimidante voz de Alejandro.

-Gracias, señora.- Sonrió. Le recordó a su antigua y cariñosa protectora, de la que le quitaba aquellas ataduras que le impedía ir por libre. Se fue a coger el equipaje en la base y se marchó, no muy lejos, para reflexionar sobre lo que haría ahora...


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Un curso de agua constante acariciaba sus pies, aliviándolos un poco. Todos estos días no estuvo mucho sentada, y necesitaba algo que ayudara a soportar el quejido de las extremidades inferiores.

Añoraba a su familia, y dejaba caer las lágrimas que no pudieron salir para confundirse con el agua, darles un poco de sal a los peces que habitaban el río. Sollozaba, para reconfortarse. Kyumbreon no soportaba aquellos llantos desconsolados, pero no podía hacer nada para que parara. Lol no sabía como consolarla, lo único que se le ocurría era poner una de sus manos en el hombro libre intentando decirle que algún día podrá volver a ver a su familia, que el equipo Aqua tendrá que dejar algún día de adoctrinar a la gente joven de su pueblo, de dejarlos de modelar para que fueran sus depredadores.

Pero no tenía el don de la palabra, y su traductor no le apetecía traducirla. Aún así, ella seguía llorando ignorando el gesto de apoyo. Mientras, Helio venía sujetando una fiambrera con la comida que se dejó ella, acompañado de la pareja de animadores conejiles. Plusle, que antes estaba triste, se alegró de verla, rebosó de júbilo y corrió a por ella. Helio grito a Plusle que esperara, pero tuvo que correr él también. Kyumbreon, con sus finos oídos, escuchó su respiración, acelerada por el empleo de energía, cargando un salto para abrazarla. Tomó las prisas que llevaban el grupo de Helio como una amenaza, y avisó de que estaban llegando a ellos.

-Para de llorar, los siervos de quien renegaste van a por nosotros.  
-¿Por qué no me dejarán en paz...?- Tardó en reaccionar, tenía que limpiarse las lágrimas y ponerse los zapatos, y en cuanto empezó, Plusle ya se lanzó a por ella con cariño. El movimiento brusco asustó a Poison, haciendo que mirara a su rostro feliz. Su mirada, llena de tristeza, mojada por el rocío que producían sus ojos, convirtió esa felicidad en duda. Luego llegó Helio, cansado, y con su llegada, enfocó su vista a él.

-Tú...- Pronunció en voz baja, sin decir su nombre, sin mostrar signo de alegría alguno, con su cara apenando a todo el personal. No se esperaba encontrar así a Poison, es más, no pensaba que estaba en el río mojándose los pies y llorando.

-Me dijo Alejandro que te encontrara y que vayamos juntos a Villaestío.- Dijo fríamente. -Y su madre me encargó que te diera las croquetas que dejastes.  
-En estos momentos tiene una odiosa crisis emocional. No es recomendable que la molestes con las sandeces que manda tu jefe.  
-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó curioso, pero Kyumbreon se negó a explicarle, ni ella pronunció palabra. -Bueno, está bien, si queréis seguir así por mí perfecto. Iré a buscar a Selena pues. Adiós.

Se encaminaba hacia la cueva, dejando a Plusle desesperada. O quedarse con ella o ir con él. Mas no le hizo falta. La triste quedó mirando el agua fluyente pensativa, y al fin dijo más de una palabra desde que se fue.

-Selena... Es la chica que desapareció, ¿me equivoco?  
-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Confirmado de nuevo que ella era solo un mero remplazo, sacó los pies del agua, se puso sus calcetines blancos y bambas rojas y pequeñas sin importarle la sensación que le diera las gotas de agua que quedaron en los pies y se levantó. Al fin supo qué hacer para que la dejaran en paz.

-Voy contigo.  
-¡Pero señora mía! Si más fácil y menos peligroso sería huir a un barco. ¿Para qué hubiéramos recogido el equipaje, pues?- Era inaudito y contradictorio lo que iba a hacer. Renegó de obedecer al hombre de pelo hierba, pero ahora iba a hacer lo que él le mandó.

-Ya lo sé, pero quién sabe lo que podrían hacer para que no nos marchemos. Espérame aquí, voy a dejar el equipaje.- Cogió la maleta verde desde el mango para arrastrarlo, y también se puso su bandolera para transportarla, y la bolsa con la ropa en la mano izquierda. Antes de entrar en el pueblo, encontró la roca espacial de tamaño medio que cayó hace unos momentos. Inspeccionó un momento el meteorito, y, al ver que tenía un pequeño fragmento de ese, lo cogió.

Emitía un poco de calor, un calor que no llegaba a quemar, algo que le venía bien para combatir contra el frío, al menos en la espalda, porque no podía llevar consigo si no lo metía en la mochila. Quitó la mochila a Lol, que siempre la seguía para probar si le daba calor, y lo hacía, por poco tiempo, hasta que llegó a la base. Subió a su habitación y se llevó la ropa que compró, un estuche, una caja de colores y una libreta para dibujar extraídas de su bandolera, todo en la misma bolsa lo llevó. No estaba Alejandro, afortunadamente para él. No quería verle la cara. Metió antes a Honchpato en su pokéball, para que el viaje no fuera tan pesado.

Se reunieron de nuevo con Helio, y se fueron dirección Otonia. El chico de pelo azul oscuro no paraba de preguntarle que le había pasado, la razón por la que lloraba, y no paró hasta que Kyumbreon le amenazó.

En la entrada, el ser venido del espacio miraba su alrededor, hasta que vio desde una lejanía que ellos dos y estos cuatro se acercaban. Le señalaban, se preguntaban que era. Por primera vez, Poison no sabía que especie se le presentaba. Pero no dejó que la incertidumbre le cortara el paso.

La presencia de humanos, al extraterrestre le molestaba, y se puso en postura agresiva. Preparaba por segunda vez un ataque y un cambio afilado de forma. Ella tragó saliva, no le gustaba lo que estaba creando el hostil forastero. Ya se preparaba para esquivar el ataque, pero era lenta de reflejos y le iba a dar de lleno si no fuera porque Kyumbreon se puso en medio.

Era una bola surgida de energía psíquica, y debido al elemento que manejaba, no le hizo nada. Sacudió todo su cuerpo vacilante como perro quitándose el agua. Fue un alivio para ella, había visto un ingreso a un hospital y horas de agonizante sufrimiento al canto. Visto que esa hostil criatura insistía en atacar, Kyumbreon consideró que lo mejor sería defenderse, o quitarlo de su vista.

-Apártate, querida, este insecto gigante no parece que quiera dejarnos pasar por las buenas.- Ella se volvió para atrás, también arrastrando a Helio para atrás a unos cuantos metros.

Kyumbreon cargó su onda oscura, confiando en que el golpe fuera rápido y mortal, pero entonces, de nuevo, aquel guarda cambió de nuevo. Esta vez ganó más masa corporal mientras se enrollaba sobre sí mismo y ponía sus tentáculos en cruz, un aspecto robusto adquirió. Sus látigos eran ahora tiras duras que le servían de bloqueo físico, y para ataques especiales como este, creaba una esfera protectora que lo cubría totalmente.

El pulso umbrío no tuvo nada que hacer contra la dura burbuja. Kyumbreon no se acababa de tragar que este ser saliera totalmente ileso de su mortífera onda. Cambió de nuevo de forma, esta vez ganó delgadez, y los tentáculos, a parte de ser ahora mucho más delgados no iban de par en par. Solo uno por cada lado. Era ahora mucho más liviano, sin esa armadura naranja que dejaba al descubierto su parte azabache. Lo único que tenía cubierto era la cabeza con un casco y en el comienzo de las piernas, un aro amplio.

Al cambiar de forma, Kyumbreon vaciló y preparaba otro pulso umbrío, mas el avispado alienígena desapareció de sus ojos. Fue un movimiento muy veloz. No llegó ni al segundo cuando se convirtió en un corto destello negro anaranjado que se alzaba al cielo. Helio no cabía de su asombro ante las múltiples técnicas que empleaba aquel ser polimorfo, también por las formas que adquiría.

Kyumbreon buscaba por los alrededores, no pudo determinar exactamente para dónde se había ido. Poison estuvo algo preocupada por ese guarda del espacio, y por casualidad, que quería ver las nubes circular, lo vio. Estaba a poca altura, y se preparaba para lanzarse.

-¡Kyumbreon, protégete!- No cuestionó su vista. Iba a crearse el escudo, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar; el delgado señor de la velocidad se precipitó cual rayo, golpeando duramente a Kyumbreon, una y otra vez, levantándolo al aire, sin dejar que cayera al suelo.

Al cesar de atacar, al fin tocó tierra, bruscamente. Aún podía levantarse, pero le costaba horrores. Sus patas estaban contusionadas, todo su cuerpo estaba magullado. Visto que aún estaba consciente, el ser negro anaranjado volvió a cambiar de forma, a su puntiaguda forma, listo para rematarlo. Bajó a tierra y alzó los tentáculos izquierdos, que ganaron aún más grosor para atestarle un golpe brutal. Poison estaba desesperada por encontrar una solución, y, pese a sus nervios, encontró una solución.

-¡Plusle, usa chispa!- La receptora no entendió la orden. -¡Onda trueno, ataque rápido, impactrueno, lo que sea, pero paralizare ya!

En cuanto dijo paralizar, lo entendió. Corrió hacia el agresor de Kyumbreon mientras ella sacaba nerviosa su capturador. Soltó finos rayos azules que pararon a tiempo el ataque. Después de soltar su energía, se retiró exhausta.

Mientras volvía al lado de Poison, ella inició la captura, dejando previamente la bolsa al suelo y, pese a las dificultades que tenía al hacer círculos debido a las sacudidas que daba involuntariamente y Kyumbreon, que estaba en medio, logró que el aparato le indicara que es suficiente. Pero no fue así. Una película parecida a una membrana se desveló a poco rato que la luz tocara su cuerpo, repeliendo y partiendo a chispas el círculo.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó con duda tenuamente. Ni siquiera con el pokémon del superior más despiadado con el que se había enfrentado en estos días le había ocurrido lo que le acababa de pasar. Helio ya se lo esperaba, no confiaba en que pudiera capturarle. No parecía mostrar amor por los pokémon como él y su compañera, le parecía más bien que tenía miedo a ese extraño, que le odiaba por herir a su Umbreon.

El pokémon se sintió raro en cuanto la línea de captura rozó su protección, por lo que se retiró y dejó a Kyumbreon en paz. Poison corrió hacia su consejero, al igual que Lol, para socorrerle y aliviarle los golpes con su propia agua. Kyumbreon denegó su bien intencionada ayuda con una amenaza.

-¿Estás bien, Kyu?  
-Tch. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿A caso aparento gozar ahora de buena salud?- Le contestó irritado por su inesperada derrota contra el monstruo que atacó, del cual huyó por una lucecita que no le llegó a tocar.

-Bueno, descansa un rato, luego si te recuperas te saco, ¿sí?

No tenía más opción. El modo más fácil de seguir viajando con ella pese a las contusiones era que le metieran en la pelota de parte roja semitransparente del que detestaba estar. Redujo el tamaño de la pelota después de que el rayo rojo lo redujera a él y en el bolsillo del pantalón lo metió. Helio seguía pensando que transportar pokémon en pokéballs eran ataduras impuestas por el ego humano para su placer y diversión. Pero ni ella ni Kyumbreon tenían remedio alguno para ahorrarle el trabajo a la bola. Por el momento él estaba incapacitado para mantenerse en pie y caminar, y para Poison llevar a Kyumbreon en brazos era un lastre que le resultaba muy costoso llevar, a parte de que le preocupaba hacerle más sufrimiento del que padecía en ese momento.

Continuó su camino, sin esperar a Helio, sin dar orden alguna, olvidándose de él gracias al estado del chacal. Helio fue corriendo hacia ella, suplicando que le espere. A la vez que ellos entraran, el gran cazador de leyendas David también entraba en la cueva por lo que sería para ellos la salida. Se dirigía como sus hermanos al mismo destino, pero él optó por la vía terrestre. A parte, ansiaba llevarse una vida de sus peores enemigos consigo.

Anda acompañado de esta vez de un microraptor, una mezcla extraña entre reptil y ave cuyas plumas estaban coloreadas de vivos amarillos, verdes y azules, manos que acompañaban las alas, cuerpo desplumado rojo, que en tiempos de antaño fue un depredador infalible cuando le apetecía algo de carne en su menú. A la mitad de la mitad del camino, se encontró con el curioso pero hostil extranjero en su usual forma, mirando la cabeza de un Digglet con ojos extrañados.

No creía lo que veía. En una de las revistas de divulgación científica que tanto ojeaba su padre, había una sección dedicada a un extraño pokémon dotado de la habilidad de levitar por el aire hallado en la urbe de Auckland, coincidiendo su aparición con la caída de un pequeño meteorito a las afueras. La criatura de una de las fotografías era idéntica a la forma que él presentaba. Era una criatura que la desconcertada comunidad científica tuvo el honor de llamarlo "Deoxys", por sus tentáculos que les recordaron a la doble hélice del ADN mientras se transformaban en brazos.

Leyó que poco se pudo saber de ese pokémon, puesto que era muy recio ante cualquier presencia. Siempre que se intentaba atrapar, desataba su propia furia con energía sacada de su orbe, y a veces originaba algún ingreso en el hospital que no acababa bien. Pensaba ir a por él, pero también avistó a los mismos que intentaron impedir que capturara a Registeel. Por una parte, verlos de nuevo vivos le fastidiaba, pero por otra, parecía que la suerte le acompañaba. Hoy tenía mucha, muchísima sed de sangre.

Asimismo Poison vio a Deoxys, que hizo que se detuviera en seco. Estaba empezando a ser un muro que impedía llegar a su libertad, y ese muro móvil tenía que derribarlo, dejarlo incapacitado para moverse para que parara de obstaculizar su travesía. Sacó la pokéball de Honchpato de su mochila, y en proceso de liberar al ave por segunda vez en el día, Helio le agarró de la muñeca para que no la lanzara.

-¡Detente! ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese pobre pokémon encerrado?- El grito de Helio hizo que Deoxys se percatara de su presencia. Estuvo observándolos, por si volvían a intentar algo con él.  
-¡Jo, pues despejar el camino! ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
-¿Es que siempre tienes que recurrir a la violencia o qué?  
-He empleado vuestro método, ¡y no ha funcionado!  
-Claro, ¡porque no sentías nada bueno!  
-... Tú... ¿Quién eres para decir lo que siento?- Preguntó molesta por su especulación sobre sus entrañas.  
-La única razón por la que no puedes capturar un pokémon es transmitiéndole sentimientos negativos. Si capturas a un pokémon con odio o con miedo, no lo alivias, si no lo hieres.

Era totalmente ilógico para ella la explicación de su funcionamiento. Las máquinas, aparatos electrónicos, según ella, no podían captar algo tan subjetivo como son los sentimientos, por lo que era incoherente que el capturador haga un lazo de empatía.

-¿Qué tontería es esa? Las máquinas no sienten, y menos pueden saber lo que tú sientes, ya que no saben lo que es, por lo que no pueden transmitir lo que tu sientes.

Escuchada la discusión entre los supervivientes de la cólera de su Tyranitar, David aplaudía a la conclusión de Poison. Deoxys giró de nuevo su mirada, hacia el muchacho de cuernos de gomina.

-Bravo, ¡bravísimo, señorita! Parece que no eres igual que todos esos panolis de tu calaña. Y mira que pensaba matarte ahora mismo...- La primera frase le dijo todo. Se anticipó a la pregunta que le iba a hacer, respondiéndola sin que la pudiera mencionar.

-No es mi calaña. Y tampoco seré de la tuya, si es eso lo que pretendes.  
-Oh... Que lástima. Hubieras sido un buen miembro... Pero no me dejas opción.

Desenfundó su guitarra mientras ordenaba a Archeops que atacara, y, de paso, trató de capturar a Deoxys, sacando su peonza de los colores de la oscuridad. Al empezar oír la estridente melodía de su guitarra, bruscamente ella se libró de las zarpas de Helio, tirándolo al suelo para que ella pudiera esquivar el accelerado ataque aéreo de Archeops, agachándose y a la vez metiendo de nuevo la pokéball de Honchpato en la mochila, y sacando la de Akirosoku. Todo y que no le hubiera hecho falta el intento de protegerse; Lol se interpuso en la dirección del ataque, recibiendo el golpe de lleno, protegiéndola.

El golpe, recibido en el estómago, hizo que se le escapara algún fluido salival. Yació inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe recibido, y la pareja de animadores intentaron reanimarla con Refuerzo inútilmente. Poison se asustó al ver a su compañera tirada al suelo, sin levantarse. Archeops miró a ambos, que se levantaban. Helio se enfadó con ella por tumbarle por sorpresa.

-¿¡Tenías que tirarme al suelo para que soltara!?  
-¿Y tú enfadarte conmigo ahora? Por si no te has dado cuenta... Oh, oh, vuelve a tirarte.

Se percató de que el monstruo volador iba a utilizar de nuevo Acróbata, y visto que no le hacía caso, lo embistió hacia el suelo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Archeops se tambaleaba en su torpe vuelo, costándole detenerse. Helio se quejó del dolor que le causó la embestida y la caída.

-Ya me lo agradecerás, ya...- Volvió a levantarse, Helio, en cambio, no quiso, por si tendría que volver a caerse. Poison sacó a su Slowpoke, sacado como siempre cuando estaba echándose la siesta. Después de un bostezo, se levantó medio dormido. El ser volador se reiría si no fuera porque le está controlando una guitarra. Intentó de nuevo atacar con el mismo ataque a Acróbata a la misma persona, pero, pensando que el ataque iba dirigido al durmiente corredor, este lo detuvo en seco con su mente de enseguida. Sus ojos se iluminaron de un tono rosado, deteniendo a Archeops en el aire.

Después lo soltó, haciendo que sin remedio se cayera al suelo. Ver que tardaba en levantarse, reanudó la siesta, hasta que, lleno de ira, Archeops rugió sediento de venganza. Para él fue un quejido de dolor, y confió en que no se levantara para golpearle.

-Akiro... Levántate...- Ordenaba nerviosa, pero su Slowpoke quería volver a sus plácidos sueños. Corrió velozmente, yendo a por él con sus garras. El ataque le pilló por sorpresa, desgarró su carne, pero Akirosoku no notó la fisura que creó en su propio cuerpo, por lo que no impidió que atacara con fuerza, rodeándose de agua y dar un rápido golpe, no obstante, Archeops, más veloz y avispado que Akirosoku, lo esquivó.

Mientras la batalla de velocidad proseguía, David le estaba costando capturar a Deoxys. No parecía que los círculos que hacía le hiciera efecto alguno, no lo ralentizaba, ni lo aquietaba como todos los que capturó. Cambiaba constantemente de forma, a la vez que sus virtudes. Finalmente, por un descuido suyo, regresando a su forma original, sucumbió al poder de la peonza. Intentó huir, pero fue inútil. Ya estaba a su merced. Y, ya que acabó de capturar, ansioso por ver sus cadáveres, se encontró con un Helio harto de ver golpes y luchas, a una Poison pensante y a Archeops entreteniéndose con el raro Slowpoke.

Creyó que Archeops acabaría pronto por la herida de Akirosoku, pero no quería dejarse golpear por sus garras y sus fauces. Finalmente, Poison se hartó de ver como esquivaba Archeops sus aqua jets, y, dudando de que tuviera suficiente capacidad mental para hacer dos ataques a la vez, dio la orden de detenerlo con confusión, mantener el ataque y utilizar a la vez su ataque característico. No retenió por mucho tiempo a Archeops, pero le quitó los segundos necesarios para que el golpe fuera certero.

El agua, para la piel de Archeops, era como un ácido que lo corroía, por lo que el golpe lo dejó débil, no lo suficiente para que no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¿Te crees que te basta con eso para tumbar a mi dinosaurio?- Reía vacilante su dueño, pensando que Archeops era invencible. Poison también dio una sonrisa cuando mostró signos de ignorancia sobre su pokémon.  
-Tú espérate...- Archeops volvió a usar garra dragón con sus uñas velozmente desde tierra. Confiado en que no le alcanzaría, Akirosoku se quedó quieto a la espera de que las garras estuvieran a pocos centímetros de él, pero no pudo esquivarlos.

Al contrario que el anterior ataque, este no le hizo nada a Akirosoku. Pasó de hacer que brotara sangre en la carne a hacer solo una rasgada en la piel del hipopótamo veloz.  
-¿Pero qué co...?- No llegó a acabar la frase. El golpe que dio era aún más débil que el anterior, y no comprendía por qué. Sin embargo, ella sí lo sabía.

-Archeops es un pokémon muy fuerte, ciertamente... Pero cuando está medianamente herido, este empieza a reducir su ataque para ahorrar energías. Lo llamamos "flaqueza"... Es una de las peores habilidades, junto a "ausente" e "inicio lento". Y ahora... ¡Congélalo, Akiro!

Akirosoku abrió su boca, dejando escapar una corriente de aire muy frío y fuerte. El reptil volador se helaba, le rasgaba su piel dura y atrofiaba los músculos de las alas. Estaba haciendo sufrir al Archeops más de lo que se merecía. Suplicó a Poison que parara de atacarle, pero ella se negó. Temía que esta vez no pudiera, recordando la captura fallida de Ariadna. Pero, no obstante, recordó la deducción que hizo Helio. "Quizá este caso no fuera diferente", pensó.

Aprovechando que Archeops estaba inmovilizado por el frío para capturarlo con el aparato. Los círculos de su disco capturador sí llegaron a tocar a Archeops, que inútilmente intentaba huir sin saber que lo curaría. Ella estaba en lo cierto. El aparato que sujetaba ella no era nada corriente. En cuanto nadie pudo contra el Tyranitar de David, ella pudo contra el Archeops de la misma persona. Lo único que no podía calmar era al bravo alienígena.

Todos no se creyeron lo que acababa de pasar. Al final lo que dijo su hermano Emilio era cierto. Realmente, había alguien capaz de hacerles frente. Dejando a Archeops atónito de lo que había pasado, ella vio a Deoxys al lado del demonio. Quedó con la boca abierta. Pudo controlar al único que no pudo hacerle frente.

-Tú... tú... has podido con mi Archeops. Pero no importa, Archeops no tiene comparación con lo que acabo de atrapar.- Rió maléficamente, enloquecido. -Con este pokémon... ¡Pondré fin a vuestras vidas! ¡Dales todo lo que tienes, Deoxys!

Su nuevo y poderoso vasallo no tuvo más remedio que preparar un potente psicoataque, una bola infalible por su tamaño.  
-Oh, no, ¿otra vez intentas matarnos?  
-Pero esta vez con un ataque directo... De aquí no salimos vivos.- Dijo lo obvio desesperanzada, infeliz, por acabar su vida de la peor manera que podía ocurrir. Deoxys soltó la bola, directo contra el dúo de humanos y reanimadores, rendidos por emplear infructuosamente sus esfuerzos para recuperar la consciencia de Lol.

Cerró sus ojos y levantó su brazo para protegerse inútilmente del ataque que la mataría. Pero antes de que llegaran a ellos, una figura transparente, invisible, el ángel de la guarda de Poison volvió a protegerla de un fatídico destino. Creó una barrera que impidió que la bola hiciera su cometido. La bola desapareció después del destello producido por el choque.

David reía victorioso, tras el destello, y, pasada la luz, dispuesto a contemplar los cadáveres que había creado, se llevó un disgusto en cuanto vio que esas miserables cucarachas seguían vivas, y ella abrió los ojos, preguntándose si seguía viva.

-Hay que ver. Sois peores que las ratas, no se os puede matar con nada. ¡Bah, a la porra, me piro!- Y se metió dirección a las profundidades de la cueva. Poison metió a Lol en su pokéball, sacada de su mochila. Se preguntó que había pasado. ¿Por qué no estaba en el otro mundo? Pero no dejó que eso la parara en su camino hacia Villaestío. Ordenó a todos la que la acompañaban a que siguieran caminando, alterada por todo lo ocurrido.


	16. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

A las lejanías de la pequeña región de Floresta, en un edificio grande cuyo techo era una gran pila de hojas, había una reunión importante. Acudían los mejores rangers que habían, los más avezados del lugar, de estos lares. La convocatoria dio comienzo, iniciada por la anciana que presidía el edificio y toda la organización; Edna.

-Supongo que sabréis por qué os he convocado aquí, pero por si a caso, os repetiré el cometido de esta reunión. Estamos aquí para debatir la situación del equipo Go-Rock. Parece que la banda han llevado ventaja a nuestros aliados de Floresta. Según un informe enviado por Alejandro, los superiores del equipo Go-Rock han mejorado sus supercapturadores. Estas mejoras que han añadido hacen que los pokémon que hayan atrapado sean imposibles de capturar con los capturadores estándar. Además, su pupila más avezada, Selena, desapareció mientras buscaba su base.

Entre la gente de oficio, una de los mejores rangers, cuya compañía era un gecko de larga hoja, dio una sonrisa pícara. Le resultaba muy molesto oírla cada vez que entraba a ver si tenía que hacer alguna misión de importancia. Escuchó muchas de sus hazañas, alabanzas sobre lo rápido que se elevaba de rango. Era más leña al fuego de la envidia. Y ahora, a la que con las palabras le cogió manía, acabó humillada en el cabo del lobo.

-Vista la situación actual por la que está sufriendo Floresta, hemos decidido que haremos una intervención. Uno de vosotros irá a Hiberna para encontrar su base de operaciones, y, una vez encontrada, nos infiltraremos a su base para echar abajo sus planes antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Algún voluntario para ir?

Era la oportunidad de la top ranger de flequillo azul y brillante tomar el trabajo y sentirse todavía más orgullosa de su labor. Alzó la mano energéticamente.

-Sabía serías la primera en levantar la mano, Emily. ¿Alguien más quiere ir?  
-¡No, no hace falta que os ofrezcáis por mí! Si ya me las arreglo sola...  
-¿Seguro?- Toda la gente consideró que era un riesgo muy grande. Tenían miedo de que desaparecieran al igual que Selena. Nadie más se ofreció.

-Bien... Eso es todo. Vuelvan a patrullar. Informaré a Elena que llegarás ahora. Haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti una vez más.

Cuando Emily bajaba al campo junto a Grovyle, Edna volvió a llamarle la atención.

-Ah, una cosa más... Ten mucho cuidado.- Esas palabras de preocupación le dio una idea del peligro al que se exponía. Edna era como una madre para todos la que la conocían, todos eran como sus hijos. Si alguien pereciera mientras estaba en una misión, se deprimiría.  
-Tranquila, lo tendré.- Dijo para tranquilizarla.

Al fin, bajando un piso, salió al exterior. En su búsqueda de transporte, utilizó su capturador superior, más potente que el estándar y de más fácil manejo.

Era un aparato un poco pesado. La primera vez que se alzaba costaba mantenerlo arriba, pero quién se acostumbraba a ese peso en el brazo, lo levantaba rápido. Encontró un Starraptor veloz, ideal para viajar de región en región. Eran aves con mucho aguante, pudiendo transportar una persona a largos recorridos a velocidad constante.

Con solo un botón, el disco salió de su ranura, dirigido desde sus dedos índice y corazón. El capturador no tardó nada en sacar la línea, y, como resultado de la sorpresa de la gran lavandera, la captura fue muy rápida. Starraptor no tardó de estar disponible a su servicio. Igual ocurrió con el otro Starraptor, capturado para su Grovyle. Ambas subieron en las aves dirección este para llegan a la sierra de la pequeña región.

A la vez que ambas surcaban los cielos, Helio y Poison salían de la cueva, después de pasar un mal trago. La bola era inmensa, cargada de mucha energía psicoeléctrica, les hubiera matado de enseguida las neuronas junto a todo el sistema que componía la anatomía humana, y, sin embargo, el ataque que se dirigía impasible hacia ellos, no les llegó a tocar. Helio preguntó si ella sabía algo de lo ocurrido, pues, visto estos hechos y los anteriores, pese a las circunstancias, seguía viva.

-Lo cierto es que... No tengo ni idea.  
-... No me lo creo. Debes de ser bruja o algo. Aún me acuerdo de que cruzaste el vacío flotando sobre él después de que David capturara a Registeel.- Se mostraba escéptico ante su ignorancia. Visto que no podía creerse que no supiera nada, confesó la verdad completa.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que tengo una idea de lo que ha pasado, pero no sé si me tomarás en serio.  
-Em... Explicame.  
-Creo que me ha rescatado un Latias.  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo qué has oído. Un Latias me ha agarró de los brazos y me ayudó a cruzar. Y creo que esta vez también seguí viva por ella.  
-Y... ¿Se puede saber por qué piensas que fue un Latias?

No se lo acababa de creer. Se hubiera tragado que había capturado un pokémon tipo psíquico para utilizar sus poderes y salvarse. Parecía que era lo más coherente con los hechos, pues no vio nada que la sujetara.

-Cuando era pequeña, al salir del colegio, me acorralaron unos pirados por ser la única alumna que no se dejó inculcar su ideología. Tenía a Lol al lado, pero eran demasiados, no pudo detenerlos a todos. Y entonces, cuando me creía ya muerta, apareció Latias del cielo y... Me alejó de esos fanáticos. Sé que es difícil de creer...  
-No, es imposible de creer. ¿Cómo que eras la única que no se dejó inculcar? ¿¡Y cómo te puede aparecer un Latias del cielo!?  
-Bah, olvida lo que he dicho.- Ya estaba bastante nerviosa como para discutir con Helio otra vez. Habían llegado a la ciudad, y ahora no sabía por dónde ir.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora por dónde, Pelozuli?- Le dijo que tenían que dirigirse ahora al puerto, y esta se asustó. Odiaba ir en barco. Después de la última vez, que no pudo dormir por culpa de su estómago, no quería volver a pisar sus pies en el suelo del transporte marino. Protestó, para no volver a tener que volver a ensuciar el fondo marino, aunque fuera en vano y por nada.

-No vamos a ir en barco. Iremos en Lapras.- Respondió. Le pareció mejor. Puede que le fuera más incómodo, pero al menos podía ver el horizonte y no marearse. Fueron al puerto, Poison metió a Akirosoku en su pokéball, que parecía somnoliento y no quisiera caminar más. No obstante, se encontraron con dos reclutas que miraban al Lapras con ojos maliciosos. Más bien era uno más experimentado que lo miraba con ambición, el otro, parecía más sereno.

Al principiante le acompañaba un pequeño soldado de cuchillas afiladas, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Je, je, je... Voy a capturar a ese bonito Lapras. Mira y aprende.- Este encendió la contraparte de los instrumentos divinos de las rangers, y sacó la peonza. Lapras se puso de los nervios al verse rodeado por el rastro rojo de la peonza. Su dueño, un marinero, se enfadó con él.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Lapras?  
-Ah, la pasma... ¡Eh, novato, ahuyéntalo, lo que sea, pero que no me estorbe!  
-Pero...  
-¡Nada de peros, tío! ¿No ves que estoy en plena captura?  
-Vale, vale... ¡Pawniard, ataca!- El soldado, fiel desde que el joven era niño, corrió con sus cuchillas en cruz, dirigiéndose al hombre de agua salada. Este corrió despavorido, mientras Lapras se enfurecía y echaba rayos helados al rayo de luz.

Pero era inútil; cada vez que lo golpeaba desaparecía y volvía a la carga, y cada vuelta que daba el disco del súpercapturador lo enfurecía aún más.

Helio no dudó en ir directamente hacia el recluta y tocarle con el índice el hombro. Este, al girarse, de la sorpresa retrocedió hasta caerse al agua. Lapras estaba fuera de razón, y tenía que calmarlo.

Mientras, Poison se ocupó del Pawniard que ahuyentaba al marinero con sus cuchillas. Mandó a Plusle para que lo obligara a dejar al inocente marinero en paz. Esta le persiguió como loca, mientras preparaba sus chispas paralizantes. Los lanzó y paralizó al percutor del honrado trabajador. El ataque lo detuvo, y Plusle se confió en que no se movería más, pero rápidamente Pawniard se recuperó de la parálisis. La ofensiva se lo tomó muy en serio, y la atacó con sus cuchillas, relucientes de metálico material.

El golpe le dio de lleno, abriéndole una pequeña herida en la pata delantera, todo y que el ataque no fuera efectivo. Plusle lloró por el dolor, y Poison quedó con la mano en la cabeza, vista la reacción del pokémon ánimo positivo, considerando que no sabía valerse por si sola.

Pawniard se asustó con el llanto de Plusle, y se sintió culpable por hacerla llorar. Quería darle palmas en la espalda, o la cura falsa que le hacían a los niños pequeños cuando se hacían daño. ¿Pero qué podía hacer con esas armas que no podía desempuñar?

Mientras, Helio iniciaba la captura al Lapras enfurecido. Este también golpeaba a la luz fieramente con todo lo que podía sacar de la boca, pero Helio no dejaba que el agua y el hielo dañara su capturador, pero tampoco Lapras se dejaba llevar. Tenía que dejarlo quieto, mandando a Minun que lo paralizara.

Dio un salto hacia la cabeza del nervioso Nessie, dándole una descarga eléctrica. Así pudo capturarlo y calmarlo, a parte de curarle la parálisis que le ha provocado su compañero. Ahora Lapras estaba alegre y sereno como siempre lo estaba. Pawniard todavía se disculpaba a Plusle por hacerle daño, y Poison estaba sin hacer nada, mirando al noble soldado. No parecía ser capturado por esos malditos aparatos que los privaba de ser ellos mismos. Tuvo piedad de la rasgada Plusle.

El iniciado decidió retirarse de esta calaña, no era lo que él quería. Llamó a Pawniard y se marchó del puerto. Ella cogió a Plusle y miró la herida. No era muy profunda, era una pequeña abertura de carne. Comprobó si Lapras se calmó, y sereno estaba. Helio subió al caparazón de Lapras y apresuró a Poison a que también subiera. Surcaron los mares hacia la isla selvática de Villaestío.

El clima, junto al peso que sujetaba el murciélago azul de gran boca dificultaba el vuelo. No era una vía de transporte muy rápida como lo era el perdido Archeops, pero, por tal de evitar a sus enemigos, lo que fuera.

Deoxys se había hecho invisible, por lo que nadie lo vería y se asustaría. Santa paciencia la que tenía que tener. Al menos, estaba cerca de su destino. Una roca que se alzaba en el hermano del pico más alto de la sierra, coronada por una enorme roca hueca.

Pulsó un botón, y la roca se levantó mostrando un ascensor. Bajó, desactivó los sistemas de seguridad y fue bajando, hasta reunirse con sus hermanos. Tardó mucho, y el jefe no quería que los ayudaría más.

-Llegas tarde, hermanote.- Se quejó Emilio. -El viejo ya quiere descansar.  
-¡Ja! Si tu supieras lo que me he encontrado por el camino...  
-¿Qué, qué, qué, qué encontraste?  
-Otro legendario. Pero muy fuerte. Oh, y también me encontré a ese par de cretinos que los creí muertos. Y esos dos siguen aún vivos, ¡malditas cucarachas!  
-¿Y por eso tardaste tanto?- Bostezaba a la vez que preguntaba su hermana Aina.  
-Sí, a parte de que la pelma esa con gafas me capturó a mi Archeops...  
-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Ha podido contigo!? Ti-tío, es increíble.

Alberto, que estaba dando lustre a su bajo se quedó embobado cuando la mencionaron. Quedó mirando el techo, imaginando alguna aventura romántica con ella.

-Chica con gafas... ¿Y pelo oscuro y desastroso?- Estaba interesada por ella desde que la vio en la tienda. Le era muy desagradable, e imposible de simpatizar. Y ahora, problemática era para sus hermanos. Le gustaría verla sufrir como a la prisionera azul, padeciendo la falta de alimento y bebiba, pasando frío por las noches, dejarla incapaz para que parase los pies sus planes de ser los nuevos guardas de la gente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, eh, hermanita?- Preguntó David.  
-La quiero en el calabozo. ¡Quiero que sepa lo que les pasa a quien insulta a Alexander Strigas!  
-¿¡Tú has hablado con ella!? ¡Estás loca!- Pese a que se hablaba del amor de su vida, Alberto estaba aislado de las noticias que corrían. David no estaba de acuerdo, quería acabar rápido.  
-¡Ah, no! No quiero más personas en el calabozo.  
-¡Jo, David, pero tú te has divertido capturando legendarios!  
-¡Sí, capturando, pero no matando!

-Hum... ¿Si te traigo el cadáver del novio de esa ranger, me dejarás encerrar a esa sosa?- Trataba de negociar con él. Este accedió, al menos le traería un trofeo para él. No sabía por dónde estarían ellos, podrían irse en cualquier pero tenía ganas de volver a Villaestío, a dorar su piel bajo el sol. A parte, había una criatura que le chiflaría tener como acompañante, debido a su tierna y cautivadora apariencia, de rosado color. Salió al exterior, llevándose al Aerodactyl de Emilio consigo para llegar al paraíso estival.


	17. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

El envolvente techo del mundo se coloreaba de naranja, junto con el reflejo del agua salada del mar. La temperatura subió considerablemente durante el viaje. Pasó de ser de un frío pelador a un agradable calor que no llegaba a ser sofocante. Llegaban al muelle del pueblo entablado, que estaba sustentado por debajo del agua. El relajado de Carlos ya los esperaba, con un par de collares hechos con orquídeas de plástico, para darles la bienvenida, igual que en las islas de Hawaii.

-¡Aloha! ¡Bienvenidos a Villaestío!- Exclamaba mientras colocaba los collares a los recién llegados. Ese alegre saludo le molestó a Poison, que se asustó a la primera palabra. Miró el collar, una vez puesto, y fue jugueteando con él, alzándolo con la palma.  
-¡Os he reservado una casa de vacaciones para que descanséis de este viaje! ¿No os parece fantástico?  
-Oh. Gracias... Pero... ¡Hay que encontrar a esa Serena, venga!- Andaba un poco mareada del viaje, pero no fue impedimento para que se apresure en iniciar la búsqueda. Helio la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

-Cheeeeeee, tu tranquila. Estás en Villaestío, forastera. Relájate.  
-¡No, no puedo relajarme! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Mi libertad me espera en esta selva!- Hizo un gesto brusco que le liberó de las ataduras de Helio, pero nada más dar un par de pasos, el mareo le hizo estragos en su trayecto. Las tripas volvieron a la carga, y ya estaban al final del esófago. Pudo retenerlo y regresarlo a su lugar, por suerte.

-Mejor pensado, creo que iré mañana. Blergh. Asco de bilis...- Carlos se reía. Y en broma, dijo que del relax en aquellos paradisíacos lares no se podía escapar. Les indicó la casa que tenían que hospedar en su estancia a Villaestío, y una vez dentro, les enseñó donde estaban los cuartos esenciales de una casa. Todo mueble cómodo estaba hecho de mimbre, conjuntado con los tablones de madera que decoraban el interior.

Nada más entrar, Poison sacó a los heridos para tratar sus dolores. La de Lol se curaba con mero reposo, por lo que la sacó y la dejó en un lugar cómodo, aunque el descanso no aliviaba el mal de tripa externo. Las heridas de Akirosoku, al contrario que a Lol, no le dolía nada, pero se tenía que prevenir las infecciones. Una herida se podía tratar con agua salada, pero la otra era profunda, por lo que era mejor no recurrir al mar. En cuanto a los golpes de Kyumbreon, se les podían aliviar con algo refrescante, pero no le haría falta intervenir.

La herida del Slowpoke veloz se tenía que tratar de inmediato. Pidió ayuda a Helio para que la presionara, mientras ella iba a por gasas. No podía relajarse viendo el estado de su hipopótamo. Encontró un botiquín en el cuarto de baño, y trajo las vendas. Quería vendarle ella, pero no estaba acostumbraba a ver tanta sangre. Flaqueaba, se le bajaba la tensión, y se mareaba. En cuanto a Helio, no parecía afectarle para nada el sangrado. Tuvo que dejarle las vendas y sentarse en la butaca, a coger la libreta y su estuche para dibujar hasta el anochecer. Cuando salió la luna, quiso salir fuera con su Umbreon, pero irrumpió Carlos con unas fiambreras calientes de delicioso olor a pollo con salsa y pasta a la carbonada.

-¡Holaaaa! ¡Os traigo la cena, chicos!  
-Buf. No hacía falta, teníamos sobras.  
-¿Qué sobras?- Mentía el nombre de gas noble, para que no se retirara el jefe cocinitas del pueblo costero. Cogió las fiambreras y agradeció que hiciera la cena.  
-Em... ¿No es un poco descarado que nos haga la cena y nosotros no hagamos nada?- Cuestionó tanta comodidad.  
-A mi no me hace nada. Además, vosotros iréis a la selva mañana. ¡Ya es bastante trabajo! Yo en cambio solo tengo que mangonear. Y como me duele... Si queréis bebidas, hay en la nevera. ¡Adiós!

Les dejó para que llenaran sus vacíos buches. Helio ya tenía ganas de probar bocado, y fue a por platos de enseguida. No tenía más hambre que su compañera; ella no pudo comer nada por culpa de la nostalgia. Pero fue más paciente, pues ella quería comer las croquetas que hizo madre de Alejandro calientes.

Quedaron bien alimentados, y, al fin acabada la cena, dejando por segunda vez toda la tarea a Helio. Salió a tomar el aire. No para ella. Del bolsillo que tenía en la torera, sacó la pokéball de Kyumbreon, que ansiaba de salir pese a su estado. Nada más salir, el chacal cogió la luz de la luna con los mismos aros que le hacían resaltar entre la oscuridad. Gracias a la luz lunar, todos dolores y contusiones desaparecieron y pudo volver a levantarse.

-Cuán agradezco que me saques de noche. Empezaba a estar harto de esta agonía...- El dolor y daño físico estaba ya liquidado. Pero había más a parte. Le rabiaba que perdiera contra un pokémon de tipo psíquico. Estaba en plena ventaja, sus más fuertes ataques no le afectarían en absoluto. Sin embargo, le azotó repetidamente sin dejarlo caer hasta decir basta. Juraba venganza, muerte a Deoxys. Lo iba comentando, y de parte de su entrenadora, se enteró que ella tampoco pudo hacerle nada. Ni capturarlo siquiera.

-Ese monstruo... Sí... Debe de ser todos los males juntos. El demonio mismo.  
-Y lo tiene el chico del Tyranitar.  
-Merece morir. Los dos merecen morir.- Concluía el supuesto enviado del supuesto dios.  
-Nadie se merece morir.- Se atrevió a ir en contra de sus ideas. Ofendió a su más inteligente protector con lo que ella pensaba.

-Me han golpeado. Me han humillado. Y ya te dije miles de veces que eso también enfurece a Lunetah.

Ya se estaba cansando de esas erróneas ideas que constantemente le guiaban a sus acciones. Al final, robó uno de los rayos de su lógica y lo arrojó.  
-Kyu... Ese Lunetah tuyo no existe. Solo existe en tus sueños.  
-Mentira. ¿Por qué evolucioné tan repentinamente, estando en una jaula, sin estar feliz?

Se quedó en blanco. Era cierto, su evolución se dio en extrañas circunstancias. Eevee evoluciona a Umbreon en condiciones favorables. Tenía que estar saludable, sin padecer enfermedad alguna, y además, tenía que derrotar a varios pokémon por la noche. Kyumbreon fue usado anteriormente como conejillo de indias. Le metían de todo en el cuerpo, especialmente productos de belleza, aditivos alimentarios y psicóticos. En un momento dado, le llegó a privarle de movilidad, hasta los párpados no podían cumplir sus funciones. Siempre estaba en un cuchitril con barrotes. Y, de repente, en una noche de luna menguante, pasó de ser de un pequeño zorro maltrecho a un colérico, poderoso y negro chacal de rostro inmóvil capaz de emplear su mente para librarse de la jaula que lo custodiaba y destruir el laboratorio.

-Vale, tú ganas, Lunetah existe. No le encuentro razón científica a tu evolución.  
-Por lo que admites que tienen que morir...  
-No. Sigo pensando que no tienen por qué.  
-Pues mañana no cuentes conmigo para protegerte.

Su testaruda idea lo obligaba a chantajear sutilmente para que le dejara hacer lo que quería. Poison, subestimando la amenaza, sonrió.  
-No serás capaz. Igualmente, tengo a Lol, Google y Honchpato.  
-Lol no recuperará su salud de la noche a la mañana. Google no atacará a la primera. En cuanto a Honchpato, probablemente no tenga ganas de luchar. Admítelo, mañana me necesitarás.  
-Sí, sí... Lo que tu digas.

Estaba cansada. Quería acostarse ya a su lecho y soñar hasta pasado el amanecer. Todo y que tuvo que esperar; la cama que había en la casa era de matrimonio, y no quería compartirla con Helio. Después de una disputa, pudo disfrutar del espacioso colchón para ella sola. Helio tuvo que dormir en el suelo, al lado del sofá por donde reposaba el kappa herido. Unas horas después, a la salida del sol, Carlos entró sin permiso alguno de los inquilinos.

-¡Muy buenos días, gente! ¡Os he traído el desayuno!- Gritaba alegremente mientras dejaba la bolsa con la caja de cereales, un bote de polvos de cacao, leche vacuna, rebanadas de pan de molde para tostar, mantequilla y fruta dentro. No respondía nadie. Todos dormían como lirones, profundamente, sea ya en el suelo, en el sofá, o en una cama. Como era de esperar para el jefe.

Indicó a su trabajador más vago y altivo, junto a su elegante compañera de vestido floral, que pasara, no para que desayunara al instante, si no para que despertara a todos con una ruidosa melodía. El chico de pelo rubio y puntiagudo, de uniforme caqui, ojos azules a la lejanía y con aire seductor sacó el móvil del momento y puso música al máximo que se podía poner, justo para fastidiar un poco.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quién está poniendo música!?- Vociferaba la chica soñadora desde la habitación.  
Lol también se quejaba. Se quejaba del dolor, se quejaba del ruido provocado por el aparato electrónico de última tecnología, se quejaba de todo. Helio también fue presa de La oreja de Van Gogh, aunque su despertar fue menos ruidoso que el resto. Kyumbreon juraba un futuro roto desde la lejanía al pinchadiscos sin disco. Akirosoku no oía el cantar de la cantante. En cuanto a los dos conejos, ya correteaban por la casa antes de que el gallo telefónico cantara.

-Soel, baja la música, por favor... ¡Tenéis el desayuno en la mesa, vengan a hacérselo!  
-Argh... Diez minutos más... Solo diez minutos más...- Suplicaba a gritos, pedía horas de sueño, quería seguir cómoda en la esquina de la cama de dos.  
-Si por mí fuera te dejaría, pero hoy tienes que ir a la selva, ¿no?- Recordó por qué estaba en esta casa y en esta isla volcánica. Estaba aquí para encontrar a la chica y librarse de toda la carga impuesta.

Se levantó, se vistió, y a desayunar fue, cogiéndose unos míseros cereales secos sin la leche, también el escolta desayunó mientras intentaba hablar con la que tenía delante. Helio aún quedaba en el suelo. A ojos suyos Soel era un ser desagradable, un incomprensible. No quería verlo ni al óleo. A causa de esto, no desayunó nada.

Iba a ser el escolta del grupo a la selva, no obstante, con su Lilligant, decidió no ir, escaquearse, y hacer lo que él hacía siempre; intentar ligar discretamente y tomar el sol. Mejor para su eterno enemigo. Mas Carlos no iría a permitir que se saliera de nuevo con la suya. Era adinerado y buscaba algún romance para vivir, ¿y qué? También estaba el trabajo. Tenía que recordar un consejo que le dio su amigo Alejandro en una ocasión. Piensa, Carlos, piensa...

"-Cuando uno de mis rangers quiere rascarse la barriga, mando a Fearow para que lo mande ahí. ¡Y así nadie se escaquea! En serio, Carlos, tienes que probarlo algún día." Y él asentía sin prestar mucha atención, ocupado con llevarse un pastel al pozo ácido. Al menos lo pudo recordar, para desfortuna de Helio.

Se fue corriendo a la base, subió al ascensor que le llevaba al segundo piso donde estaba reposando su pelícano. Pelipper se despertó cuando oyó los pasos de su cuidador. Abrió la cúpula de la base y mandó a su pelícano que cogiera a Soel y lo llevara a Helio. Pelipper ya sabía a quién se refería. Carlos obligaba a todo conocido que conozca a Pelipper.

Alzó vuelo calmado hacia dominios del viento, y a las alturas, avistando al objetivo, tumbado en una silla untándose los brazos de leche química solar para asegurarse el moreno sin tener rojez. La sombra de Pelipper le tapó el sol que le bronceaba, y en cuanto aterrizó, graznó para asustar y hacer levantarse. Soel lo miraba con indiferencia, sin pensar en lo que podría hacer. Pelipper abrió el gran pico, el gran bosillo por donde engulle y recolecta el pescado de su dieta, para provocarlo. Le tiró un débil chorro de agua fresca que disolvió la crema preventiva de la piel y lo derramó por la arena.

Maldiciendo al pájaro, se levantó y mandó a Dressela, su compañera Lilligant, a que esparciera polvos soporíferos al pájaro mientras danzaba con elegancia. Este erguió vuelo evitando que la droga floral lo durmiera y se lanzó en picado hacia el ranger playero. La Lilligant se llevó un susto. Mientras se lanzaba, abría el pico y junto con tierra y conchas fragmentadas, a Soel engulló y se lo llevaba a las alturas, hacia la espesura selvática. Dressela lo perseguía desde tierra enfadada.

Volaba por encima de las palmeras, y el pobre ranger, con el torso desnudo, estaba atónito y asustado. ¿Qué hizo para que Pelipper se lo llevara? La vista aviar del ave avistó a los dos rastreadores y se preparó para perder altura. Ahora tendría que intentar detenerse en un lugar alto para poder soltar al chico. Localizó una roca no muy lejos de su camino para dejarlo. Descendió con dificultades por el lastre del cuerpo que transportaba.

La pareja y sus fieles compañeros buscaba entre los matorrales a Selena. En cualquier lugar podría estar, y, mientras buscaban, el pelícano se posó en la piedra. Abrió el pico para expulsar a Soel, rebozado de arena. Pelipper graznó para llamar la atención de ambos buscadores y volvió a la base. Todos giraron sus testas a él.

-¿De dónde sales tú?- Miraba Poison perpleja. Jamás se avistó a alguien en la selva con bañador.  
-Me parió el cielo, ¿qué te crees?

Helio murmuraba que la vida era un asco, todo era un asco, con Soel cerca suyo es un asco todo. Para Poison era todo lo contrario, era maravilloso que estuviera con ellos, así sería libre antes. Dressela consiguió reunirse con su amo. Le costó tardar menos de lo que solía retasarse, más con el vuelo de Pelipper. En la parte menos profunda estaba claro que no estaba, por lo que tuvieron que adentrarse.

Mientras se alejaban más del poblado, Soel y Helio empezaban a discutir.

-¿Por qué tenías que venir?  
-A mí no me mires, lerdo. Voy en bañador, por si no te has fijado.  
-¡Ja! ¿No habrás venido en bañador para hacerme la vida imposible, eh?- Habló el malpensado de Helio.  
-Para tu información, querido, ni siquiera pensaba venir.  
-Chicos, chicos, miren más y hablen menos, podría estar por cualquier parte.  
-¡Cállate!- Ordenaban enfuriados ambos rangers.  
-Oh, muy bien, ya me iré de paso. Hombres...- Continuó en solitario fisgando los arbustos mientras ellos discutían.

-¡Es que siempre tienes que fastidiarme el día, tío! Con tan solo verte ya me enfermas, sabiendo tus gustos.  
-Eres mono, lástima que se pueda aplicar todos los sentidos de la palabra.  
-¿Me estás llamando tonto?

Minun, al oír el insulto, se sintió ofendido como si fuera el mismo Helio. La Lilligant de Soel imitaba sus intimidantes gestos al momento que se hacían.

-Y también antes. ¿A caso también estás sordo?- Se reía de él, de sus pequeños errores. Minun ya estaba harto de que humillaran así a su amigo. Se lanzó a por Soel, pero Dressela se interpuso en su ataque rápido, tirando a su amigo y recibiendo el impacto. No fue nada para la dama vestida de flor.

-Oh, parece que el conejillo quiere pelea... Bien, pues le daremos lo que quiere, ¿sí?- Se levantó, decidido, preparando para propinarle una elegante paliza a Minun. Primero, ordenó a que soltara de nuevo a los polvos para dormir. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Minun paralizó a Dressela con onda trueno. Se quedó inmóvil, y pudo aprovechar de nuevo para golpear con otro de sus veloces placajes.

El golpe dado despertó a los músculos de Dresella y la volvió a habilitar para esparcir las esporas. Minun no pudo evitar la nube de polen verde y cayó somnoliento. Helio se desesperó al ver dormir a su pequeño ayudante. No tenía ni idea de combates, y no sabía como detener a la figura danzante venida de la madre tierra. Su velocidad había subido considerablemente, junto con su fuerza. Bailaba mientras las hojas traseras batían como alas de mariposa. En cuanto Minun se despertó, ya era tarde. Dressela estaba preparada para ejecutar su más fuerte y delicado ataque.

Pétalos de rosa afilados se arremolinaron alrededor suyo. Normalmente el ataque tardaría en cargar, pero previamente la danza aleteo redució el tiempo de carga hasta unos meros milisegundos. El tornado de pétalos no tardó en convertirse en un vendaval rosa que azotaba a Minun sin piedad. No pudo soportar la tormenta y cayó sin ánimos de luchar, con cortes en todo el cuerpo. Mientras caía se cargó las culpas de no poder proteger el honor de su amigo. Helio cogió apenado a su más fiel amigo y, enfadado y con odio, miró a Soel. ¿Cómo una persona tan orgullosa de sus capacidades de batallar, poco compasiva hacia otros pokémon y poco laboriosa llegó a ser ranger?

Aislada de la disputa que acababa de finalizar, Poison buscaba por los alrededores, sin meterse en ningún seto. Estaba ansiosa por encontrarla, deseaba acabar ya con esta farsa. Ella no valía por sus emociones, si ni siquiera tenía constancia de ellas. No quería sujetar más ese maldito artilugio, no quería usarlo más.

Detrás suyo, aterrizaba su supuesta amiga. A aquella falsa aficionada a la moda y a la fama. Se bajo del Aerodactyl y la ráfaga provocada por el despegue llamó su atención. Ver aquella arpía la incordió bastante.

-Se supone que la gente de ciudad odiáis estar en la naturaleza. Preferís estar comprando en vano que respirar aire puro.  
-A veces también me gusta explorar la selva. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?  
-Em... No te incumbe.- Intentó irse sin despedirse, mas Aina no permitiría que se fuera libre como pájaro que es.

-Ah, no. Tú no te vas.  
-Buf... No hay cafeterías ni tiendas por comprar. Y además, estoy muy ocupada, así que...  
-No quería ir de compras esta vez. Ranger de Villavera...- Su voz y sus palabras sonaron más siniestras que nunca. Aina estaba a punto de ordenar a Aerodactyl que descendiera y rugiera para llenarla de temor...


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

-¡Aerodactyl! ¡Baja ahora mismo!- Ordenó la violinista al dinosaurio volador. Sin rechistar, descendió de los cielos para para esperar el siguiente mandato; atacar. Intentó romperle algún hueso con un golpe rápido a la chica de pelo desmadrado, pero esta por poco lo recibe. Logró esquivarlo, tirándose al suelo.

Pensó que era una pesada, pero inofensiva. Y ahora veía que tenía un Aerodactyl en su posesión. ¿Cómo era posible, se preguntaba? Sin pronunciar palabra, obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba en boca de Aina.

-Yo pensaba que podía reclutarte de alguna forma. Aunque para ello tenía que ganarme tu confianza... Pero eres imposible, tía. No te gusta nada. ¡Y has insultado a mi Alexander Strigas! ¡Te mereces que te meta en el calabozo, pelma!  
-¿Cómo? ¿Reclutarme en dónde?- Preguntó a la loca.

Desde lo alto de una palmera, los ojos rojos de Kyumbreon observaban el encuentro. Pensaba; "Sabía que era cierto, que esta chica no era de fiar. Yo lo pude saber antes que tú, y en cuanto comuniqué mis suspicacias, me ignoraste. Ahora perecerás con tu ingenuidad, pues no te ayudaré, ya lo acordamos ayer. Adiós." Después de tener este diálogo imaginario con su entrenadora, le habló una voz dulce e infantil detrás suyo.

-¿Por qué vas a dejarla morir después de que hiciera tanto por ti?- Se puso en guardia. Aquella voz parecía proceder de la nada. Ningún otro ser estaba cerca de él, a ojos suyos.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal de tu escondite!  
-Como tú quieras.

De repente, una figura blanca con coraza roja en el pecho apareció a sus espaldas. Carecía de alas, lo más parecido era dos extensiones casi planas en el lomo cubierto por una envoltura roja que ni siquiera aleteaban, y aún así, flotaba en el aire. Dado a la poca capacidad de mover la cara, no pudo expresar sorpresa. Tampoco pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, pues lo que se presentó era un mito personificado. Era aquel dragón que salvó a Poison de una multitud sectaria sedienta de sangre. Aunque sorprendido, sonó sereno a oídos del dragón eón.

-Así que vos sois la que salvó a mi señora renegada de los piratas azules.  
-Eres muy perspicaz. También soy la que la salvó de morir aplastada. Oh, y del ataque de ese pokémon psíquico. Creo haber oído que te niegas a protegerla...  
-Grrrr... Me molesta que me lean la mente. ¿Y a caso ese no es tu deber?  
-Lo es, lo es... Pero eso solo cuando la situación es muy crítica. Solo quería pedirte que...  
-¿Baje y la ayude? Dijo que aquellos demonios no tenían que morir, pero los pecadores tienen que morir pronto. Cuestionarme también es pecado.  
-Oh, oh, oh... Veo cierto fascismo por aquí. ¿En serio crees que por no opinar igual que tú tiene que ser triturada por tu amado Lunetah? Sinceramente, ese papel es más de demonio que de ángel.  
-¿¡Pero cómo...!?  
-Las preguntas para luego. Seguro que al acabar este combate te convencerás. Y no intentes hacerme nada, no creo que en una palmera puedas moverte sin caerte.

No tuvo otra opción que gruñir y quedarse quieto, mirando como empezaba la desesperada lucha por la supervivencia. Solo Lol, que aún no se recuperó del todo, podía hacerle frente. Intentó ganar tiempo, sacando primero a Honchpato.

-No me hagas reír. ¿En serio crees que con una paloma asquerosa vas a poder librarte?- No contestó. Solo se limitó a ordenar que intentara golpearlo con todo su arsenal y que evadiera todos los ataques. Pero no llegó a hacerle ni un rasguño. Duró muy poco; Aerodactyl levantó la tierra y mandó a las rocas que golpearan al palomo. Cayó de enseguida al recibir el ataque.

Esperaba a que Honchpato esquivara sus ataques, pero no fue así. Descendió tan rápido como se alzó. Devolvió a su paloma a su correspondiente bola, y sacó a Google. La rana croó al salir, tranquilo. Aina insistía en que lo dejara, que no tenía nada que ganar, pero Poison no estaba dispuesta a dejar que hiciera que le antojara con ella. Ordenó a que atacara a la ente prehistórica, y este se dirigió a por él, duplicándose. "Este resistirá más", pensó la entrenadora.

Google era muy arisco cuando se trata de batallar contra pokémon salvajes. Era pacífico, tranquilo, y no le gustaba luchar, siempre se negaba a herir a una desprevenida criatura, al no ser que se muestre hostil y tenga que defenderse. Y ese era el momento para usar sus dotes de batalla. En cuanto Aerodactyl quiso usar un ataque aéreo para tumbar al Toxicroak de un golpe, Google lo evadió usando doble equipo. Eso desconcertó al depredador de piel de roca, y, tratando de golpear a una de las copias se estrelló con vuelo torpe al suelo. Google saltó encima suyo y aprovechó su caída para inyectarle un poco de veneno con su puya nociva. A causa de su duro pellejo, es muy difícil que unas gotas de ruibarxina circulen por la sangre del reptil volador.

La rana pensó que sumando sus puñetazos con el brusco declive que se dio el pterodáctilo sería suficiente para incapacitarlo. Así pues, usó demolición, atestando puño tras otro en su dorso. En cuanto terminó, se impulsó hacia atrás y lo miró vigilante.

Las contusiones, fruto de los golpes despiadados de Google, le provocaba un moderado dolor que le limitaba un poco, pero aupó vuelo de nuevo. Esta vez, el golpe sería certero. Google volvió a usar la misma táctica, pero Aerodactyl se abalanzó sin demora a por el anfibio, hiriéndolo más que su enemigo.  
-No fastidies que eso era un golpe aéreo...- Se llevó una decepción. Confió en que Google pudiera soportar más, pero se debilitó nada más recibir el choque. Aina se reía de su desdicha.  
-¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Por qué te empeñas en derrotar a Aerodactyl? Ríndete, estúpida ranger. No tienes nada que hacer.

Estaba muy equivocada. Aún le quedaba una salida. Sacó a Lol, de la que ignoraba aún del bando que estaba su supuesta amiga. Miró que tenía por delante a Aerodactyl, y ver a Aina delante, maliciosamente divertida, le desconcertó.

-De modo que esas tenemos...- Chasqueó los dedos y ordenó a Aerodactyl que atacara. Poison, apurada por la pasividad de su Lombre ordenaba que expulsara agua de su boca para impedir que atacara.

-¡Lol, usa hidrobomba, vamos!- Reaccionó tarde. El golpe alado de Aerodactyl la debilitó. Lástima que se enterara tarde de que iba a por ella. Mientras regresaba a Lol a su pokéball, Aina se reía aún más fuerte.

-Perdió. Era de esperar. Ahora que sea lo que Lunetah quiera.- Dijo Kyumbreon.  
-Vaya... ¿No sientes remordimientos? ¿Ni un poco?- Preguntó luego Latias, que le parecía raro la apatía que mostraba en sus palabras.  
-Lo único que puedo sentir es odio e ira.- Respondió el felino.- No siento ni pena, ni remordimientos que tú nombraste. Me es indiferente lo que pase.

Latias se encontraba con un ser exánime. Con un ser totalmente abstenido de sentimientos agradables. No obstante, Latias tenía que hacer que Kyumbreon se enfrentara a Aina y su secuaz involuntario. Reflexionó un rato para hallar el método de comprometerlo moralmente y dar la cara. No tardó en encontrar el argumento que lo lanzaría.

-Kyumbreon... Sé que en el pasado, tu fuiste un conejillo de indias. Eras perfecto para que te hagan ingerir de todo. Y en un momento dado, cuando era de noche, ¡puf! Evolucionaste y destruiste el edificio entero, a parte de llevarte unas cuantas vidas por delante. Por ello mismo, los supervivientes llamaron a las autoridades locales y fueron a por ti. Y sé también que cuando Poison te encontró, herido por las balas de los policías, te llevó al centro pokémon y te dieron tratamiento.  
-Ya lo sé. Si no fuera por ella, no hubiera vivido para contarlo.  
-Eh, y eso no es todo. En cuanto se enteró de lo tuyo, ni siquiera intentó hacerte daño. Es más, comprendió la razón por la que matabas tanto, y lo mal que estabas.- Estas palabras refrescaron la memoria de Kyumbreon e hizo replantearse su postura.  
-¿Y después de que hiciera tanto por ti vas a dejar que hagan lo que quiera con ella? A lo mejor va a tener que pasar lo mismo que tú, quién sabe.  
-... Quizá erre al ir en su contra. Quizá Lunetah no quiera realmente su alma, siendo tan buena conmigo.  
-¡Ea! ¿Pues a qué esperas? ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!- Ordenada feliz el legendario psíquico. Kyumbreon no iba a reprochar, concordaba con sus ideas, pero no actuó.  
-Espera... Creo que no es necesaria mi intervención.

-¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡Se acabó! ¡Vas a venir conmigo! ¡Aerodactyl, agárrala!

Sin quejas, el pterodáctilo preparaba sus patas para cogerla de sus hombros. Ella resignó la idea de evitar quedarse en un frío y oscuro lugar encerrado, y se quedaba inmóvil esperando a sentir la piel fría del dinosaurio. Pero inesperadamente, una ráfaga de pétalos azotó a Aerodactyl. Perpleja, Aina miró los alrededores, y avistó a Dressela, grácil y con confianza, dirigiendo el tornado floral.

-¡Muy bien, Dressela, acaba con él!- Exclamaba también seguro de si mismo su entrenador. Helio discrepaba del medio que utilizaba para dejar a Aina sin nadie que la defendiera.  
-Tío... ¿Tú para qué tienes el capturador? ¿Para hacer bonito?- Dijo para iniciar otra disputa, pero el arrebato de felicidad de Poison previó otra lucha verbal.  
-No podríais llegar en mejor momento. Ese Aerodactyl casi me agarra.  
-Ya lo veía, ya. Si es que tengo una vista...- Decía altivo Soel. Demasiado orgullo hizo que los dos no se dieran cuenta de que Aerodactyl aún no estaba acabado y preparaba otro golpe aéreo. Después de que demostrara una vez más su carácter, Helio se percató de lo que iba a hacer.  
-¡Eh, tú, cuidado!- Avisaba inútilmente su compañero, y en cuanto el ranger en bañador se quiso dar cuenta, Aerodactyl golpeó duramente a Dressela. El golpe la mandó por los aires y la tiró al suelo. Fue un golpe bajo, y afortunadamente para el Lilligant no le hizo un daño muy severo.

-Será cerdo el bicho este...  
-¡Cerdo tú, que has aparecido sin avisar!- Aina estaba mosqueada. Pensó que ya empezaría a llevar la rata a su caja, pero la inoportuna aparición de ambos personajes la alejaba de su objetivo. A parte de que Dressela mostraba una resistencia digna de mencionar.  
-¡Me ha atacado por la espalda! ¿Cómo quieres no sea un cerdo?- Su Lilligant asentía con sus hojas posteriores posadas en la cintura.- ¡Lilligant, usa somnífero! -Y esparció de nuevo la nube de fino polen del sopor.

Aerodactyl no supo evitar aspirar las partículas y se desplomó en un sueño profundo. Aina se enfadaba con Soel cada vez más. El muy osado había retrasado sus planes con su compañera de trabajo. Aunque, fuera de lo que haya hecho, le parecía muy guapo.

-Eres más cerdo de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, guapetón?  
-Su trabajo, ¿qué va a hacer?- Contestó Helio sin tener su permiso.  
-¿Quién eres tú para contestar mis preguntas? Solo quiero una batalla, nada más. ¡Dressela, usa Danza Aleteo y cuando llegues al máximo usa danza pétalo!

Todo y que en las órdenes de Soel no entraba usar drenadoras, antes de prepararse para atestar un gran golpe, expulsó de su flor su semilla parasitaria. Las zarzas punzantes le quitaban la vida al reptil de pellejo pedregoso que, a pesar de que le estaban quitando poco a poco la sangre, seguía dormido cual lirón. Helio no quería pensar cómo va a acabar el inocente pterodáctilo, y suplicó a Poison que hiciera algo, que aprovechara para capturar a Aerodactyl. Pero no había ganas de usarlo. En cuanto ya estaba preparada, volvió a danzar y lanzar los pétalos al monstruo volador durmiente, tres veces hasta cansarse, para asegurarse de que no pudiera atacar. Soel sonreía orgulloso de sus habilidades como entrenador. Pensaba que con golpes tan fuertemente atestados no lograría levantarse. No andaba equivocado, Aerodactyl despertó de su letargo dolorido, tanto que despertarse por completo se le hacía imposible.

Pero Aina no aceptaba su derrota. Sacó su violín y tocó una estridente melodía que quemaba los oídos de Aerodactyl. Le hacía levantar, lo contrario que le decía su instinto. El esfuerzo físico involuntario, junto a las heridas, hacía que sufriera todavía más. Aina rozaba la línea divisoria entre cordura y locura.

-¡Aún no he terminado, cerdo guapo en bañador! ¡Pienso hacer picadillo a tu flor!  
-¿En serio...?- Empezaba a pensar que Aina era tonta de remate, y una ilusa. -Ay, Dressela, usa sonmífero otra vez.

La bella dama florar trató otra vez dormir al obligado atacante, mas Aerodactyl no se permitió otra siesta. Creó una ráfaga de aire que disipó la nube verde, y se lanzó con golpe aéreo. Para Dressela fue un golpe crítico, aunque no devastador. Aina se reía con locamente mientras su pokémon rugía dolorido. Era tanto el dolor que a Aerodactyl hasta se le escapaba las lágrimas.

Daba mucha lástima verlo atacar con todos los cortes y las zarzas pinchándole. Helio no podía aguantar más, pero él no podía hacer nada. Minun estaba débil con el anterior ataque, pero igualmente su capturador no podría liberarlo de las zarpas de Aina. Poison también le daba pena. Era la primera vez que veía a un pokémon sufrir de verdad. En los anteriores encuentros, o estaban coléricos o bien disfrutaban luchando. Pero este caso era diferente.

El cántico del violín no le dejaba rebelarse contra su propietaria. Todos sus pokémon estaban débiles, uno brillaba por su ausencia, y Plusle era una inexperta que solo sabía paralizar, por lo que no podría acabar con su vida, ni tratar de destruir su violín. No tenía otra opción. Todo y que Helio se adelantó a la acción con ruegos, ella se puso el guante de goma y agarró el capturador determinante. Lo encendió y soltó la peonza en dirección a Aerodactyl. Con tan solo hacer un círculo, el dinosaurio volador dejó al Lilligant en paz y se centró en el capturador.

Rompió la línea con un mordisco, y la descarga podría haberle causado otras quemaduras y alguna que otra parálisis, pero la mano estaba protegida por la sucia goma aislante. Otro arrebato de felicidad le vino una vez verificada la eficacia del guante. Ya no le podían hacer nada mientras manejaba el capturador.

-No hace falta que luches más. Ya has agotado suficiente a Aerodactyl.- Dijo a Soel para prevenir más daños.  
-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?- Contestó con desdén. -Es mi combate.  
-Mira, chico... Entiendo que te guste batallar y eso... Pero no me fío de ti.

Dejó a Soel confuso con estas palabras, ni ella sabía lo que había dicho, pero no le importó. Volvió a proceder con la captura. Intentaba esquivar los ataques de Aerodactyl, pero era muy rápido, y el capturador se resentía con cada golpe. Si se queda obsoleto, no tendría nada que hacer. Echó la mirada al suelo, viendo a Plusle por encima. Chispeaba con ganas de descargar su energía. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Mas mientras miraba a su casual compañera, Aerodactyl se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, con intención de golpearla y luego agarrarla en cuanto salga volando por los aires.

Lo avistó a pocos metros de ella volando a baja altura, y no tardó en señalar con el dedo al pterodáctilo y ordenar a viva voz que paralizara a Aerodactyl. El conejo se apresuró, y de un brinco se puso encima de Aerodactyl en pleno vuelo. Soltó las chispas y, de la parálisis, cayó al suelo. Casi le chafa los pies, como si no les bastara las largas caminatas de estos días.

Después de retroceder unos pasos, acabó con la captura, sanándolo por completo. Plusle se bajó, y miró a Aina con rencor. Quería hacerla daño, vengarse por separarla de Selena. Aina iba a empezar a delirar con las palabras, mostrar frustración por su derrota, pero la actitud colérica de Plusle no le dejó pronunciar palabra. Se dirigía a ella aún echando chispas velozmente. Recibió el golpe, propinándole un buen calambre por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Rata asquerosa!- Exclamó tras sentir la electricidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Por poco la paralizaba. Iba a capturarle utilizando su violín, pero para su sorpresa, la electricidad había logrado estropear el supercapturador. Plusle quedaba abajo, gruñendo cual perro, aún rebosante de energía. El instinto, o, mejor dicho, el miedo hizo que corriera adentrándose en la selva suplicando clemencia, con Plusle rabiosa persiguiéndola.

-¡Pero bueno, Plusle! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Ordenaba sin resultado, mientras la perseguía corriendo, intentando alcanzarla. Ambos varones y Lilligant se quedaron pasmados viendo como los tres correcaminos desaparecían en la oscuridad.  
-Parece que mi trabajo ya ha terminado. ¡Al fin, podré buscar chicos majos!- En cuanto iba a retirarse, junto con Dressela dando saltitos de fingida alegría, Helio le agarró del brazo, aún mosqueado.  
-¿A dónde te crees que vas, guaperas?  
-Oh... ¿No hemos acabado?- Preguntaba con tono irónico. -Estoy en bañador, ni muerto sigo estando en la selva así.

Helio no tenía ganas de discutir. Arrastró a Soel a las profundidades, igual que Poison y la arpía de Aina.

El sol aún estaba vigente, aclareciendo el cielo, pero el aire se iba enfriando a medida que se acercaba su destino. Emily se frotó los brazos con las manos para darse un poco de calor. Spyrox tampoco le sentaba bien el frío, como planta que es. En tierra firme, cubierta de nieve, una mujer abrigada de pies a cabeza, de pelo lila y mirada igual de gélida que el clima, pero de piel tersa y suave esperaba a la top ranger. Miraba arriba del todo, esperando su llegaba.

Los dos Starraptors pusieron sus pies en la escarcha, y en cuanto se liberaron del peso de sus pasajeras, volvieron a Almia. Ambas tiritaban de frío.

-Te esperaba, Emily. Por favor, entra en la base.- Su voz era suave y cálida, algo que contradecía con su aspecto.

En las mesas que habían distribuidas, en una silla se asentaba un hombre moreno y robusto que lucía de grandes y fuertes músculos. Esperaba pacientemente a que su jefa entrara con la chica. Aunque la base de Hiberna tenía calefacción no bastó para que volviera a entrar en calor.  
-¿Tienes frío, Emily? Aguarda, te traeré una chaqueta y una manta para tu Grovyle.  
-Gr-gr-gr-gra-cias.- Tartamudeaba por los temblores que le causaba la baja temperatura del exterior. Se sentó enfrente del hombre, que abrió los ojos y gruñó sin causa alguna. La mirada fija del ranger local le daba un poco de miedo. Al menos, Elena no tardó en regresar con una fina chaqueta de lana y un pequeño manto hecho del mismo tejido. No tardaron en abrigarse. Elena se sentó junto a los dos rangers y Grovyle.

-¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?  
-No, gracias.  
-Mejor, así acabamos pronto. La Sierra Oscura es un lugar que no tiene perdón, más en esta época. Tendrás que prepararte bien. Chris te dará ropa adecuada un equipo de escalada, por si lo requieres.- Tras decir aquellas palabras, el hombre musculoso, sin decir nada, se levantó y fue a por las cosas que necesitaba.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Emily?  
-Claro... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-Que regreses sana y salva con sus planes. Me preocupa lo que tienen esta gentuza en mente.  
-¿Por?  
-Verás... Antes de que la unión tuviera constancia del equipo Go-Rock, los lugareños ya avistaron a algunos integrantes del grupo. Uno estaba pateando a un Seedot, otros dos se metieron con un ranger novato... Yo ya sabía de que iba esa gente. Pero algo me dice que lo suyo es más que odio hacia los rangers y codicia. Por favor... Sácame de esa incertidumbre, Emily.

-Puede contar con ello.- Decía confiada. Chris volvía con las pesadas ropas de abrigo y la mochila con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y trepar por las montañas.  
-Gracias... Ahora ponte la ropa y ves en paz.

Tras darle las ropas, fue al vestuario que había en la base, cambió de atuendo y abandonó el calor que le daba la calefacción de las instalaciones. Partió en busca de la base del enemigo y del modo de entrar desapercibida...


	19. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

Elena tenía razón. La sierra no tenía perdón alguno. Pese a llevar ropa de abrigo, tenía frío, incluso más que en el pueblo. Spyrox hasta se llevó la manta de Elena, a mojarlo con la nieve. Esperaba entrar pronto en la base de marras y hacerles cantar sin que se dieran cuenta. Mientras sus pies crujían en el agua congelada, pensaba en cómo iría a encontrar un uniforme del equipo Go-rock. ¿Localizaría a uno de sus superiores y demandaría un falso ingreso a la banda? ¿Cómo, siendo lo más odiado por todo el colectivo? No les cuadraría nada. Solo había una opción restante, y esa era recurrir a la fuerza. O al menos, aparentar que va a lesionar.

Estaba de suerte. Nada más estar de camino hacia los picos y se encuentra a un recluta dando puntapiés a un plácido Snorlax en plena hibernación. Andaba solo, sin ningún pokémon al lado. Claro, la mayoría de los pokémon que habitan estarán en sus cuevas, nidos o madrigueras, durmiendo o resguardándose del frío. Estaba muy enfadado. Le cortaba el paso.  
-¡Despierta, despierta! Maldito saco de grasa, ¿¡Por qué no te despiertas!?- Ya le daba una idea qué tipo de gente constituía el grupo. Le susurró al oído de Spyrox lo que tenía que hacer, y de enseguida se puso a la labor, quitándose de enseguida la manta. Con una sonrisa traviesa, toqueteó con una de sus garras la espalda del recluta. Se giró y, el Grovyle, como si se tratara de un degollador en serie, se lanzó a por su víctima y acercó las hojas de su brazo izquierdo, afiladas y duras, hacia su cuello. Brillaban como si fueran unas cuchillas verdes. El recluta se desmayó, y se unió a Snorlax en su sueño. Spyrox bajó su brazo y se enrojeció.  
-Ups...-Dijo Emily. Pensó que quizá fuera demasiada emoción, para el pobre hombre. Aunque ya le valía. Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil; quitarle la ropa. Le dejó con la mayor parte del cuerpo descubierto al gélido aire. Lo único que le dejó fueron los calzones. Spyrox se reía de él con locura. Incluso se le escapaban las lágrimas de la risa. Ya con la ropa entre brazos, la guardó en la mochila con el equipo de escalada y ambas se subieron a la masa durmiente para pasar al otro lado.

La persecución seguía su curso. Aina corría desesperada por perder a Plusle de vista, pero pese a sus esfuerzos, no veía que se distanciaba de ella. Pero ella al menos mantenía un ritmo constante. Poison, quién seguía al colérico conejo, le costaba horrores acercarse. Le dolían los costados, los pies y le faltaba el aire. Tenía que reducir su velocidad cada dos por tres para recuperar el aliento. Al menos a Aina le impulsaba la adrenalina, aunque se le presenten varios obstáculos; pokémon salvajes, caminos sin salida que tengan que treparse, rocas, telarañas, arbustos...

Poison quería desistir, pero no podía. Pronto, Helio, con Soel forzado también a correr, le dieron alcance.

-Em... ¿Estás intentando pillar a Plusle? Porque no lo parece.- Resaltó Helio su lentitud.  
-Cállate...- Contestó malhumorada y exhausta. Al toparse con la elevación, ya estaba al borde de su paciencia y no le importó ensuciarse el uniforme para reposar. -Aaaaay, Pelozuli, ves a tú a por Plusle. Yo... ya estoy muerta.- Ordenaba mientras jadeaba.  
-¿Tan cansada estás?- Preguntaba sin creerse que tenía que descansar. Claro que, si perdía a Plusle, se las cargaría todas. Pero no podía dejar a su eterno rival campar a sus anchas. Y tenía que soltarle... No había opción.  
-Vale. Pero vigila que este gallito no vuelva a la playa.  
-Descuida...- Y, dada la palabra, Helio trepó con mucha más energía que Aina, mientras que Poison miraba vigilante a Soel. Lilligant ansiaba de regresar a la playa, igual que su amo. Claro que, si la persecución iba a durar, se tendrá que finalizar el día sin acabar de confirmar nada, y quería acabar lo antes posible, para que le concedieran la libertad de una vez por todas. Tenía que mandar a alguien a que acabara la tarea, y pese a desconfiar de la eficiencia de su compañero de trabajo, le pidió ir a ver las zonas restantes de la selva. Eso le supuso la libertad para Soel.

-Ahora mismo, señorita.- Decía con tono sarcástico. "Oh no, no lo harás.", fue el primer pensamiento que irrumpió en su cabeza al ver su socarrona sonrisa. A veces no sabía cuando alguien hablaba con ironía, pero en este caso se le hacía muy obvio.

Pasado poco tiempo, mientras el aire refrescaba su cuerpo, sonó el capturador que aún lo tenía sujeto. Miró la pantalla para ver lo que le pasaba al aparato. No le pasaba nada, simplemente, Helio estaba llamándola. Abrió conversación con un botón y activó el altavoz, para no tener que acercarse el aparato en la oreja.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó sin entusiasmo alguno.  
-¡Sube, ya! ¡Tienes que ver esto!  
-¿Cómocomocomo? ¿Qué suba a dónde?  
-¡Tú simplemente sube arriba del todo! Te espero en la entrada en la reliquia.  
-¿Pero qué reliquia? ¿Qué dices? ¿Hola? ¿Holaaaa?

La línea se cortó. Estaba confundida. No le había indicado ningún camino, solo que fuera para arriba, y no sabía donde diantres estaba la "reliquia" que él decía. ¿Estaría nada más disponerse a subir la pared natural? Se dispuso a finalizar el reposo y trepar.

Observó por un momento y guardó el capturador para tener ambas manos libres. Se agarró por las zarzas con las que podía sujetarse y fue poco a poco apoyando también los pies en los huecos que había, mientras temblaba como una hoja. Justo cuando parecía que se iba a acabar el trepar, la tierra enmudecida por las lluvias del día anterior le resbaló en las manos y provocó que perdiera agarre y cayera. Gritó asustada mientras iba bajando hasta el punto de partida. Quizá se le rompiera la espalda, o peor, la crisma. Pero no recibió el impacto. Ni siquiera estaba en el suelo.

Se quedó flotando en el aire, completamente quieta, como si el tiempo se le hubiera detenido. Suponiendo que Kyumbreon le abandonó por llevarle la contraria, la única causante de que estuviera a salvo cualquiera de sus huesos es Latias... Pero ella la hubiera agarrado, y no sentía que algo la sujetaba. Una voz ajena a la suya resonó desde su cabeza hasta los tímpanos. Una voz muy familiar.

-Cuán siento dejarla sola con esos viles reptiles. No volveré a defender fanáticamente la gracia de Lunetah.

Poison giró su mirada detrás suyo al escuchar su voz. Estaba ahí, con los ojos brillantes, anulando la gravedad sobre ella con su psíquico. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Kyumbreon volvió a hablar.

-¿Pretendías subir? Mis disculpas...- Después, le ahorró otro intento de llegar arriba del todo, asentándola al borde de la subida escarpada.  
-¿No dijiste que hoy me dejabas de lado?- Preguntó extrañada al ver que había acudido en su ayuda.  
-Cierta ente que no me creía que existía me ha convencido.  
-¿Cierta ente que...? ¡Ah! Creo que ya sé a quién te refieres.- Comprendió sus palabras. Eran tan claras como el agua. Pero no acababa de creer que Latias hubiera tenido una charla con él. A oídos suyos, le era una excusa, o una burla.

-Espera... ¿No lo dirás porque sentiste remordimientos y no quieres admitirlo?  
-¿A caso yo te mentí alguna vez?- Redirigió la pregunta. Apartaron ese tema y acordaron que Kyumbreon tendría que permanecer en su pokéball hasta nuevo aviso. Siguió adelante, tranquilamente, pero no tardó en toparse con otra gran pared con lianas y zarzas colgando. Además, un par de Gligars planeaban cerca de ese obstáculo, vigilantes. Por la altura, no quiso sacar a Kyumbreon. Pensó que quizá sería demasiado.

Pese al susto anterior y su inseguridad, volvió a subirse para llegar al punto más alto de la peña selvática. Nada más subirse un poco, uno de los recelosos escorpiones voladores trató de expulsarla de su territorio, embistiéndola. Se apuró en subir más, evadiendo el ataque de Gligar. Por poco este se estrella contra el suelo. El otro no le tomó tanta importancia y la dejó subir en paz.

Tardó lo suyo, pero logró llegar al final. En cuanto podía estar segura de que no podía caerse, miró abajo. No podía creerse que hubiera llegado tan alto sin recurrir a ninguno de sus pokémon. Acababa de demostrarse que tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad cuando ella lo quería. Esta vez se había superado. Pero no había tiempo para ponerse laureles en la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar la mencionada reliquia y reunirse con Helio. No tardó en saber que estaba a sus espaldas.

La luz entraba en toda su totalidad; las palmeras que mantenían en la penumbra con sus anchas hojas lucían con su ausencia. Solo algo de vegetación por el fondo y una gran construcción antigua enfrente suyo. En la cumbre del bloque ancestral, Helio hizo señas con la mano y llamó su atención con la voz. Al menos solo tenía que utilizar sus desgastados pies para llegar.

-Ya era hora.- Dijo con tono neutro, nada más verla de cerca. Plusle estaba al lado suyo, aún ansiosa de descargar energías sobre Aina, y Minun reposaba en su hombro. Aún estaba débil, pero se encontraba mejor.  
-Lo siento, chico, no tengo tu agilidad. ¿Qué quieres que mire?- La expresión seria de Helio cambió a una de alegría y entusiasmo. Intentó reprimir su emoción, pero no pudo.  
-Pues... Verás... ¡Tú sígueme!- Se adentró sin demora al agujero de la reliquia.

Dentro había lo que parecía un complejo mecánico partido en dos, que daba paso a unas escaleras que bajaban hasta el subsuelo. Helio bajó sin temer a caerse por la falta de luz. Poison no se atrevió a seguirle. De enseguida, Helio se percató de su ausencia.

-¡Vamos! ¡No te quedes ahí parada, mujer!- Dijo descaradamente.  
-¿A caso quieres que me mate? Ni loca voy a bajar sin iluminación.- La carencia que tenía ese lugar le recordó que volvía a tener a Kyumbreon de lado. Lo sacó de su madriguera artificial, y este agitó su cabeza, ondeando el pelo que tenía debajo de sus orejas.  
-¿Me requiere para algo, mi señora?- Preguntaba con cortesía el felino.  
-Pues sí. ¿Podrías iluminar el camino con tus marcas? Es que, con tanta oscuridad no creo que logre bajar ilesa.- Kyumbreon se sintió ofendido. Pensó que tenía que hacer algo más, como matar a todo que se cruzara en medio. No, solo tenía que caminar, nada más. Refunfuñó para sus adentros y encendió las marcas de su piel.

Solucionado el problema de la poca visibilidad, los dos bajaron hasta encontrarse con un espacio subterráneo con baldosas de piedra colocados sobre el suelo. Y eso no es todo; el bloque estaba construido en un manantial natural, al parecer. Había aguas a montón. Eso para Poison también era sorprendente, sin duda. Más teniendo en cuenta que para la gente de antaño debería de ser un esfuerzo monumental hacer hueco en la tierra para alzar este... ¿templo? Posiblemente sería eso. ¿Pero, a qué ente le dedicaría este templo? De todas maneras, el esfuerzo que había empeñado para reunirse con Helio había valido la pena. Este lugar no figuraba en el panfleto turístico que se cogió en la agencia de viajes. Acababa de pisar un lugar que parecía ser desconocido para la gran mayoría de la gente.

-Dios, ¿¡quién iba a imaginarse que hubiera algo así debajo de la jungla!? ¡Es asombroso! ¿No te parece?  
-¿Eh?- Estaba distraída, especulando como había sido creado y preguntándose si el agua era salubre. Helio se enfadó por su aparente falta de emoción.  
-¿¡Cómo puedes estar así estando en un lugar por donde seguramente nadie ha pisado en siglos!? ¡Que poca vergüenza tienes! - Intentó decirle que estaba imaginando como se lo hacían, que no estaba por él, pero Helio no dejó pronunciar palabra.  
-No, no me lo digas, te he molestado, ¿no? ¡Pues perdona que quiera enseñarte esto, pensaba que te ilusionarías! Pero no, veo que solo te gusta holgazanear como el cazurro de Soel.  
-Que boca mas grande y que oídos más pequeños. No la dejas hablar.- Defendió Kyumbreon a su entrenadora.  
-Es que es cierto.  
-No.- Negó ella. -Estaba pensando cómo podrían haber construido este lugar.- Helio al fin se quedó mudo. Se tragó sus propias palabras.

Sus propios actos de arrogancia le hicieron sentir mal con él mismo. ¿Dónde estaba el Helio que escuchaba a los ciudadanos con problemas, el Helio comprensivo, el que ayudaba? Desde luego, con ella estaba siendo la persona que no quería ser.

-Lo siento... Es que, como te veo siempre tan seria y siempre... Utilizas a los pokémon para hacer daño a otros pokémon pues... Ya ves lo que pasa.- Se disculpó. Luego Poison alegó por qué utilizaba a sus pokémon.  
-Oye, si mando a mis compañeros a luchar no es para hacer daño al contrario, es para defenderme. No tengo el físico para protegerme de ninguna agresión, y dependo de ellos para sobrevivir. A parte, si eso lo dices porque no utilizo el cacharro que utilizáis, eso es porque me niego a utilizar algo que tenga que emplear algún esfuerzo físico. Además... Vosotros también utilizáis otros pokémon para ayudaros con la captura, ¿no?  
-Sí... pero solo mandamos que suelten lo que tengan, y luego los soltamos. ¡Pero tú los obligas!  
-Eso tampoco es cierto. Yo nunca he capturado ningún pokémon porque me ha venido en gana. Si ellos están conmigo, es porque han querido y decidido estar junto a mí. No todos los pokémon quieren quedarse en su hábitat, Pelozuli. Y, además, si mis pokémon no quieren luchar no tengo problema en que no lo hagan. Kyumbreon siempre está dispuesto a tumbar a cualquiera.

Dio a entender que no era el monstruo que pensaba que era. Aunque aún no se acababa de creer que fuera tan buena. Pero no le importó, quería su perdón, ya.  
-Bueno, es igual, ¿aceptas mis disculpas?  
-¡Venga!- Helio quedó aliviado. Ese tono de alegría le decía que no le dio importancia alguna. Al ver que empezaban a congeniar, pensó que tenía que decirle su nombre. -No te dije mi nombre, ¿verdad?  
-No.  
-Vale. Pues permíteme presentarme: mi nombre es Poison Asecas. ¿Y tu eras...?  
-Helio.  
-Vale, mucho gusto, Helio. ¿Te parece si miramos más a fondo este lugar? Tengo curiosidad...  
-¡Eso es precisamente lo que quería proponerte desde un principio!

Y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. Se adentraron más en el lugar, y vieron que habían varios cuartos por donde entrar. Pero sobre todo, se fijaron en una estatua. Un león con un grillete sin cadena en cada pata y de melena lisa, con una especie de nube en el lomo rugía inmóvil, sellado en piedra. Como no, Helio se quedó pasmado con esa estatua, y a Poison le hizo pensar aún más. El lugar no era idóneo para hacer un lugar de culto a este felino mitológico. Al no ser que el agua haya surgido después, cosa que dudaba.

Mientras hacían sus teorías sobre la estatua, detrás de ella se ocultaba la arpía del violín. Iba escuchando a sus dos peores enemigo a ver si soltaban algo importante o personal, pero al ver que solo eran teorías que discutían sobre la gente del pasado se le pasaba miles de veces el mismo adjetivo. Empollones todos. Si no fuera por Plusle, no tendría que esconderse y soportar esa verborrea hipotética.

En cuanto se dispusieron a ver las otras cámaras que habían, Aina salió de su escondite. Andaban tan contentos los dos... Eso le daba envidia. Hacía tiempo que ella no socializaba con nadie ajeno a su familia y el equipo Go-Rock. Tenía que vengarse, y, para ello, necesitaba trazar un plan con sus hermanos.

Sacó el móvil y vio que no tenía cobertura al estar bajo tierra. Tenía que subir, algo difícil en estos momentos. Pero lo consiguió, a duras penas. Llegada a la salida, buscó el número de su hermano David y lo llamó. No tardó en contestar.

-¿Diga melón?- Preguntó tranquilo. Estaba entreteniéndose tocando algunos acordes con la guitarra.  
-David, soy Aina.  
-¡Anda, hermanita! ¿Qué te pica, tronca?  
-¿Que qué me pica? ¡La moral, tío! He fracasado en mi intento de llevarme a la fea esa y encima se está ligando al otro tontaina.  
-Anda, tú... Y quieres que vengamos todos y les demos una paliza juntos, ¿no?  
-¡Síiii! ¡Que bien me conoces, hermanucho!- Dijo ansiando su llegada. -Estoy en un edificio feo de la selva, si eso.  
-¿En un edificio feo...?- Preguntó intrigado. Y tan pronto que se preguntó lo que podría ser, supo a qué se refería. Eso le recordó a una de las múltiples leyendas existentes de la región. A raíz de ese recordatorio, le surgió una idea vil, algo que le permitiría utilizar la motivación común de los rangers para fastidiar, no solo a la isla, si no a la reputación de esos dos.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo... Creo que ya sé como jugársela a ese par de tortolitos.


	20. Capitulo 19

Capítulo 19

Humedad. Eso es lo que se sentía. Aire que estuvo herméticamente cerrado durante siglos. Aguas que permanecieron ocultas también en el tiempo... Azulejos azules adornaban la sala, y dos colmillos se retorcían al cada lado de otra entrada que se hallaba enfrente suyo. Desde ahí, se sentía el aire circular. ¿Cómo era posible que una ráfaga de viento estuviera en el subsuelo, se preguntaron los dos?

-Noto una corriente de aire frío...  
-Ídem. Y eso que estamos bajo tierra. ¿Quizá haya una salida al exterior ahí delante?- Supuso Poison.  
-¡Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!- Helio se apresuró en ver lo que había más allá del cuarto. Solo había un largo camino rodeado de vacío y dos grandes pozas de agua por los costados. Al final había un agujero que dejaba entrar algo de luz. El aire aún se sentía en frente de la cara de Helio, por lo que procedía desde aquella abertura.

Iba derecho hacia la luz, pero al acto de pisar para dar un paso, emergió del agua una serpiente marina de seis metros y medio color azul. Helio escuchó el bramar del líquido de la vida que venía desde su lado derecho y vio al dragón preparar un chorro a presión para tirar a Helio al gran hueco. Logró escapar a tiempo del ataque del Gyarados, pero otro emergió por el otro costado y, con la misma agresividad que el anterior, golpeó a Helio con el primer chorro. A parte de empaparlo, lo precipitó al vacío.

Se había quedado con sus pokémon. Ella estaba sola por no querer seguir al impulsivo de su compañero. Estaba más interesada en ver la zona en la que estaba. La pared tenía un color azul esmaltado, igual que el suelo. Kyumbreon también inspeccionaba el lugar. Las edificaciones creadas por la humanidad no es que le interesara mucho, pero sus ojos vieron de enseguida una inscripción en el pedestal que reposaba uno de los colmillos. Se acercó a leer la escritura. Para él eran bobadas, pero pensó que su entrenadora tal vez le interesara.

-Pare de admirar el azul de las paredes, mi señora. Hallé algo que le pueda resultar más cautivador.  
-¿Qué has encontrado?  
-Vos venga.  
Hizo lo que le dijo. Poison fue donde estaba Kyumbreon, cerca del colmillo. Miró por el suelo y por el techo, pero no parecía que hubiera algo diferente.  
-¿Pero se puede saber qué has visto que te llamó tanto la atención? Yo no veo nada.  
-Más cegata que un topo eres... Está a la altura de tus rodillas.  
Volvió a mirar al suelo y por los alrededores de nuevo, solo viendo sus pies y el suelo cuadriculado, sin aún ver lo que su Umbreon le quería enseñar.  
-¡En el pedestal, cerebro de mosquito!- Su voz tronó en la cabeza de su entrenadora, congelándole la sangre. Aún sin recuperarse del susto, se agachó a ver qué había visto. Letras ya conocidas talladas en la piedra es lo que avistó. No era una lengua arcaica, es más, era la suya, por lo que se podía leer, pero le costaba interpretar ese texto. Le era críptico.

De pronto, Helio, dolorido por la caída, subía las escaleras que habían. Minun hacía esfuerzos por andar, para no hacerle más daño de lo necesario.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó al verla agachada enfrente del pedestal. Poison volvió a sobresaltarse. Todavía estaba tensa. Giró un poco la cabeza, y vio por el rabillo del ojo su cuerpo doblado goteando por todos los sitios.  
-¿¡Pero qué te pasó, que estás tan mojado!? Y vas como un viejo jorobado... ¿Estás bien?  
-No, no lo estoy. Me ha atacado un Gyarados con un chorro de agua. Y tú... Repito, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
-Oh... Kyumbreon encontró un escrito en este bloque de piedra. Lo estaba mirando. ¿Quieres leerlo o te lo leo yo?  
-Mejor me lo lees tú. No estoy para agacharme... Ay.  
-Bien...- Respiró hondo para leerlo con ímpetu. -"Aspirante que quiere dominar a los elementos, escucha el llanto perdido en el océano, dos dragones marinos aguardan para que apacigües su tristeza. Evade a las serpientes y sus ataques hasta llegar a su cámara, hasta que puedas calmarlos y darles otra perspectiva". ¿No te parece de lo más críptico?  
-Pues no. Viendo lo que hay ahí fuera...  
-Jum... ¿Crees que hay dos dragones esperando a alguien? ¿En serio?  
-Viendo que hay serpientes... Psé, no me extrañaría.  
-Un momento... ¿No era esto un templo de culto a Entei? ¿Entonces qué pintan aquí serpientes y dragones?- Preguntaba al revisar mentalmente sus teorías.  
-La verdad, no tengo ni idea... ¡Pero quiero verlos!

De pronto, el dolor de espalda de Helio pareció desaparecer. Se puso rígido, y, decidido, volvió a la gruta. Por esa impulsiva reacción, un hilo de aire escapó de los labios de Poison. Minun intentaba seguirle, pero ya se esforzó lo suficiente. Nada más ver su cuerpo magullado tocó la fibra sensible de Poison y lo puso entre sus brazos. Esta vez ella también iría. A parte de querer ver a los dragones, tenía que procurar que Helio no se volviera a caer.

-¿Vos va también a ver las bestias?  
-No, Kyu... Voy a vigilar que no se haga más daño. Y tendrás que ayudarme.  
-¿Y si me niego?- Se mostraba reacio a prestar ayuda a otros humanos que no era ella. Su entrenadora no estaba para chantajear. Además, ¿de qué le podría amenazar? Él era muy capaz de hacer lo que él se propusiera, y si él se proponía de evitar la condena por desobediencia, lo haría. Tenía que justificar que era por ella y no por él.

-Es que ahora que me hice más amiga de él no quiero que de otra caída se casque la crisma.  
-Tus argumentos son inválidos.  
-Vale, está bien, pues no me ayudes.  
-Solo me mantendré cerca de ti.  
-Bien.

Quedó conforme, aunque no llegó a lo que quería. Cruzó la línea divisoria imaginaria entre la zona segura y la peligrosa, y de lejos vio a Helio evadiendo los chorros de los furiosos guardianes del agua. Logró ponerse a salvo, manteniendo distancias. Ya podía estar tranquila.

Pensaba retirarse tras ver que andar por estos lares no era seguro, pero Helio hizo señas para que viniera. Ella retrocedió un paso y negaba rotundamente con la cabeza, mas él quería que viniera al ipso-facto. Lo indicó con el dedo índice señalando repetidas veces el suelo. Caminó con desgana, mientras quejas mentales anulaban su capacidad de atención.

La primera serpiente volvió a sacar con violencia su alargado cuerpo para que la intrusa sienta su frío chorro de agua. El atento Umbreon se percató de ello, y ordenó a su entrenadora que se detuviera. Con el escudo que creaba con sus capacidades psíquicas, pudo bloquear el paso del agua. Pero eso no significa que no le llegara a ella parte del agua que se desvió por la acción de protección, no obstante, solo la empapó. El agua tuvo un efecto alcalino en su temperamento.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! ¡Kyu! ¿¡De dónde puñetas ha salido el agua!?  
-De un Gyarados que emergió de una poza, anulada su fuerza por mis dotes de protección. Y le dije que no siguiera.- Informaba a la vez que hacía al reptil acuático retorcerse de dolor apretando su cuerpo con su mente. De enseguida sucumbió a su poder, y se hundió sin consciencia en las mismas profundidades de donde procedía. Altivo, Kyumbreon tomó su propio rumbo, y en cuanto avanzó, él se giró e indicó lo que tenía que hacer.

-Trate de no adelantarse. Si no será vos quien vaya al otro mundo.- Siguió andando mientras su entrenadora mantenía distancias para asegurarse de que no se volviera a empapar. En el camino, otro Gyarados apareció, y cayó igual que el anterior. Pero luego fueron dos los que emergieron. Se esperaba que solo uno saliera y tan solo se pudo proteger de uno de los chorros. El otro lo recibió por la espalda, haciendo que se estampe con su propio escudo. En el acto de choque, la protección desvaneció y Kyumbreon, resentido, trataba de ponerse en pie.

Los reptiles azules, alargados y sin extremidades, preparaban otro hidrobomba para el guardaespaldas de Poison. Pudo esquivar el de la derecha, pero el izquierdo lo golpeó. Por poco se precipita al vacío.

-¡Kyum!- Gritó preocupada por su salud. Todos estaban incapacitados para salir de sus pokéballs, y Kyumbreon recibió dos constantes palizas acuáticas por parte de los habitantes de la zona. Sabía que él tenía más aguante de lo que parecía, pero verle agredido le ponía los nervios en punta; si él se debilitaba ya ninguno más podría defenderla. Los dragones, confiados, se dispusieron a "rematarlo" a la par, otra vez de la misma forma que lo golpearon. Pero los caños no llegaron a él.  
El blanco de color negro los detuvo en el aire, e hizo regresar los chorros a los mismos agresores con mayor potencia en toda la cara. Acto seguido, cargó su pulso umbrío para después azotarles de tal manera que caigan inertes bajo el agua. La onda oscura hasta abrió una fisura en el vientre de ambos, liberando el fluido escarlata de sus cuerpos, formando una mancha envolvente en el líquido transparente.

Tan solo ver por poco tiempo la hemoglobina salir de aquellos cuerpos territoriales hizo que Poison sintiera que el cuello y sus manos flaqueaban. Trató de no ver más a las serpientes desplomarse, pero aún le quedaba el recuerdo.

-Cuán lamento que tenga que presenciar sus muertes... ¡Pero mira que golpearme por la espalda! Se lo merecían.- Justificaba sus actos con su ego. -Además... te he despejado el camino. Te hice un favor.  
-No sé yo, pero el método que has empleado es un poco bestia...- Decía con voz temblorosa, intentando reprimirse el llanto producido por el miedo.  
-Aparta el acto que acabo de hacer de tu mente. Tu amigo de pelo azulado se está impacientando.

Era cierto. Helio quería reunirse con ella, pese sabiendo que el lugar estaba plagado de Gyarados. Zarandeó la cabeza y siguió adelante, intentando relajarse. En cuanto se reunió con Helio, que acababa de echar un vistazo a la cámara que había al final de la gruta. Este parecía crispado por la agresividad de Kyumbreon.

-Chica, ¿pero por qué dejaste que matara a unos inocentes Gyarados que solo trataban de expulsarnos de su territorio? No hacían nada malo...  
-Daba igual, tenían que caer para que pudiera pasar con seguridad. Mi señora no tiene sus cualidades físicas, señor de pelo azulado. Y creo que se lo ha comentado a vos.  
-¿¡Y qué!? Podría haberlo intentado.  
-¿Y acabar perdida en el vacío? No nos conviene. Y a usted menos, llevando a tu Minun entre brazos.

Se quedó mudo. Vio que Minun reposaba en los brazos de la entrenadora. Ya le extrañaba que no notara su peso en su hombro. Pero esto era un tema a parte. El fin no justificaba los medios.

-¡Pero has matado!  
-Por favor Helio... Kyu es así. Actúa por su propia cuenta aunque no me parezca bien. Y dejemos el tema, por favor. ¿Por qué tanta prisa, a ver?  
-¡Oh, sí! He visto algo interesante.  
-¿Dragones?- Preguntó su compañera.  
-No. Es otra cosa... Está cruzando por esta puerta. ¡Sígueme!

Y ambos se adentraron a la cámara por donde supuestamente Helio vio algo interesante. Era una cámara cerrada, con una pequeña fisura que le daba iluminación, pero era muy pequeña para que el aire pasara y retumbara en la sala anegada. No había nada salvo una gota de piedra que reposaba sobre un pequeño altar. Tanta prisa y mojarse para llegar a otra sala con otra escultura. Y los dragones que mencionaban los escritos grabados brillaban por su ausencia.

-Bueno... Otra sala sin nada. Y aún no se ha resuelto el misterio del aire circundante... Genial.- Se quejaba Poison mientras miraba sus pies blindados por las bambas.  
-¿Cómo que no hay nada? ¡Deja de mirar el suelo y mira en frente, hombre!  
-¿Y a eso lo llamas algo? Mis más sinceros respetos, mas yo solo veo un trozo de piedra.- Objetaba Kyumbreon sobre la relevancia de la escultura.  
-Tú... ¡Tú no entiendes el arte, Umbreon! Esto... ¡Esto podría ser un objeto de culto o algo!  
-Poco me importa a mí las reverencias a sus dioses de ficción. Es algo que como a pokémon no me incumbe.  
-Eh...

De nuevo, los argumentos de Kyumbreon dejaron mudo al ranger. Ajenos a los acontecimientos, dos parientes de los caballitos de mar abrían sus ojos de un largo letargo de espera. Las aguas se agitaban mientras los dos dragones se disponían a sacar la cabeza. Sus figuras, aunque deformadas por el velo acuático, se podían apreciar, pero solo Kyumbreon se percataba de que algo estaba sucediendo. Parecía que sus voces cebaban su ira, y eso es lo que hacía que notara que dos entes desconocidas y poderosas iban a hacer acto de presencia.

-Por cierto... En cuanto entraste, ¿pensaste que eran fanfarronerías las inscripciones?  
-Pues, la verdad, sí. ¿Por qué?  
-Noto que estos dragones están bajo el agua. Y están a punto de emerger.  
-¿Qué?- Levantó la vista la chica. Esta vez quería estar alerta para ver que clase de ser se le presentaba.

Todos se pusieron en guardia. Hasta Plusle. Impulsados por sus colas, los dos a unísono saltaron, dejando que una columna de agua se levantara mientras estos intercambiaban posiciones. Los visitantes se asustaron, y a la vez se maravillaron al ver la elegancia de los seres acuáticos. Cuando se zambulleron, Helio exclamó el nombre de la especie que eran.  
-¡Kingdras!- El agua se levantó al recibir de nuevo su peso. Dos olas fueron creadas, y Kyumbreon solo pudo proteger a su entrenadora, pero Helio recibió la segunda ola de lleno. Le entró agua por todo orificio que tenía, y eso causó que después tosiera violentamente.  
-¡Son hostiles! Habrá que salir de aquí antes de que nos vuelva a atacar. ¡Vamos, Helio!- Corrió con nervio para volver por donde había entrado, pero de repente, una losa cayó por la salida, dejando a todos atrapados. La caída hizo que Poison soltara una palabra malsonante y pensara que habían entrado en una cámara trampa. Mientras, Helio ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió el capturador y alargó la antena.

-Parecen molestos por nuestra presencia, no entiendo por qué. Pero... Voy a hacerles comprender que no estamos aquí para hacerles daño.  
-¿Con eso vas a dialogar? ¿Cómo te puedes creer tal falacia?- Objetó Kyumbreon. No se creía que él pensara que con el capturador hacía amigos.  
-¿Quieres que te capture a ti primero para que lo entiendas?- Contestó con ironía.  
-Tentador, pues sabría qué es lo que les causa a los atrapados, pero no, gracias.- También respondió con desdén.  
-Bien...- En cuanto uno de los dos Kingdra sacó la cabeza para disparar su tinta, Helio sacó la peonza del aparato e hizo círculos. El dragón marino no reaccionó por la sorpresa, pero su pareja acudió a su ayuda, emergiendo violentamente, rompiendo la línea. El otro se sumergió y su compañero provocó otra ola. Helio estaba preparado para recibir otro impacto, pero el gato, aunque desganado, lo protegió. Por un momento creyó que iba a caer inconsciente con los pulmones anegados.

-Vaya, que irónico, me llamas tonto por creer que capturando pokémon transmito sentimientos y me proteges.  
-Sigue mal pensando y será la última vez que te ayude.  
-Vale, vale, ya no te hablo.

Dejó a Kyumbreon de lado y esperó hasta que uno de los dos dragones saliera otra vez. Este no tardó en atacar la línea en cuanto la vio con un chorro de tinta, mas Helio hizo un rápido movimiento para que no le diera. Por poco consigue capturarle, pues en este mismo instante, antes de que completara el círculo definitivo, volvió a esconderse en el agua. El otro asomó la cabeza detrás de Helio, dispuesto a atacarlo a traición, y de nuevo Kyumbreon, por instinto y por costumbre, le cubrió las espaldas.

Uso protección de nuevo, y luego levantó al Kingra con psíquico hasta sacarlo del agua. Lo estrujaba, dispuesto a asesinar al trotón de mar, pero Plusle, que no quería más muertes innecesarias, golpeó con ataque rápido al siniestro felino, haciendo que perdiera concentración en su objetivo y lo soltara. Este giró la mirada, enrojecida por la ira hasta tener al conejo en el punto de mira.

-Tú, pequeño roedor... ¿Por qué has defendido la vida del agresor antes que la de tu acompañante? ¿A caso eres consciente del error que acabas de cometer?- Preguntaba retóricamente, con un tono que simulaba una siniestra calma. Quería agredirla, descuartizarla, ¡matarla! Se acercaba intimidante al conejo, y este retrocedía con miedo, a punto de llorar. En cuanto el llanto estalló, Kyumbreon se detuvo, pero para nada se compadecía.

-Je. Ilusa. ¿Te crees que tus llantos van a hacer sentir pena por ti? No puedo apenarme. No la siento.  
Repentinamente, Helio saltó en su defensa, al oír que Plusle gimoteaba sin consuelo.  
-Eh, eh, ¡eh! ¡Te estás pasando de la ralla! ¡Déjala en paz!  
-Yo quería facilitarte las cosas... Pero ella no me dejó. Tendrá que correr la misma suerte que esos Gyarados...  
-¿¡Intentabas matar a un Kingdra!?- Otra vez sacó sus conclusiones de la nada, pero esta vez eran acertadas. -¿No te basta con dos muertes, eh?  
-Es mi obligación... Oh. Mejor que te cuides las espaldas...  
-¿Qué?

El mismo Kingdra volvió a sacar la cabeza y disparó la tinta a presión en la espalda de Helio. El golpe reanimó de nuevo el dolor de lumbago. No quedó incapacitado, pero sí aturdido. Lo dejó en tal posición que dejó a primera vista a Poison intentando desesperadamente encontrar un mecanismo que de algún modo pudiera levantar la losa, sin resultado. En cuanto a Minun, estaba sentado en el suelo con las orejas caídas, siguiendo con su descanso. Necesitaba su ayuda. Gritó dolorido y desesperado su nombre y esta se giró. No tardó en acercarse a él.

-Oh, madre, ¿¡qué te ha pasado!? ¿¡Estás bien!?- Lo ayudó a levantarse, tendiéndole la mano.  
-El Kingdra me ha dado en la espalda... Argh.- Decía mientras trataba de levantarse. -Tienes que ayudarme a capturarlos. Entre que tu Umbreon intenta matarlos y los dos se ayudan mutuamente...  
-Hum... Veré que puedo hacer.- Accedió a prestar su ayuda. Pero necesitaba a Kyumbreon. Este siguió metiendo miedo a Plusle, y se disponía a ejecutarla. Su entrenadora le interrumpió.

-Kyu, hazme el favor de dejar a Plusle...  
-Por favor, mi señora, no me haga repetir lo que acaba de hacer...

Era el colmo. Cada noche, cada día, si no estaba en su pokéball, Kyumbreon salía para matar. En ocasiones, se notaba que la fauna salvaje de la zona por donde estaba había descendido en número. Y si no era por la noche, tenía que ser en combate. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que ver a un pequeño principiante llorar por la pérdida de su ratón de campo por culpa de su "misión"? Y ahora este se disponía a matar por no dejar acabar con una vida que no tenía por qué morir. El momento requería estar atento por si los Kingdra salían para herirles. Pero tenía que ocuparse ya de aquel peso que cargaba. No podía aguantarlo más.  
-Si es que interrumpió tu ataque psíquico en un Kingdra, entonces sus razones me son comprensibles. Te pido... No, te ordeno que no mates a ningún pokémon más. He llegado al límite de mi paciencia.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero esto es injusto! ¡Tengo que matar para Lunetah!  
-Lo siento... Entiendo que tus creencias te exigen que mates al mayor número de pokémon posibles para que tu dios se alimente con sus almas... Pero sabes que a mí me remuerde la conciencia. A veces pienso que soy yo la que mata por dejarte a ti suelto la mayor parte del tiempo...- Una lágrima se escapó, y cayó al suelo mojado, uniéndose con las demás partículas de agua.

Por primera vez Kyumbreon fue capaz de sentir su dolor. Era raro. Tantas veces que la vio llorar y tan solo le asqueaba. Le era indiferente. Y ahora, ¿por qué le afectaba? ¿Quizá porque él era el causante de este sufrimiento? Igual, ahora que le lo sabía, verla triste por ello le hacía sentir mal. Quiso remediarlo.  
-Si tan mal te siente que mate a otros pokémon... Me detendré.  
-¿De veras?  
-Todo sea para que vos no me provoque náuseas.- Decía para ocultar su empatía. Poison levantó las gafas para quitarse la cascada que se estaba formando en sus ojos.

-Pero bueno, tenemos a dos Kingdras que nos atacan y yo llorando como una tonta... Cúbreme las espaldas, Kyu, que voy a sacar el cacharro.  
-Como vos deseéis...- Kyumbreon se limitó a ponerse en guardia. Helio se alegraba de poder contar con ella, al fin. Después de que Poison se pusiera manos a la obra, la cabeza del Kingdra se presentó ante la mirada de Helio, y este volvió a trazar círculos con la antena del capturador, y a la vez con la peonza. Este volvió a esconderse y volvió a salir con un gran brinco.

Trató de capturarlo mientras estaba en el aire, pero la línea tocó el cuerpo y se deshizo. En cuanto iba a tocar el agua, Kyumbreon lo detuvo con psíquico, sin hacerle daño. Poison logró sacar el capturador de la mochila y ella, aprovechando que estaba flotando inmóvil, inició su propia captura. Sin embargo, solo pudo hacer una vuelta; este no podía moverse, pero sí sacar chorros de agua y tinta. No se acordó que se quitó el guante para escalar los peñascos de la selva, y por no tener puesto el guante, la electricidad que regresó volvió a quemarle la mano, también el capturador se quejó. Aún estaba dañado por los mordiscos del Aerodactyl de Aina, y el golpe hizo que estuviera más cerca de su límite. Luego atacó a Kyumbreon para librarse de aquellas ataduras creadas por él mismo. En cuanto recibió la tinta, incapacitado para desviar o bloquear el ataque, volvió a las profundidades. Mientras la chica refunfuñaba, rebuscaba de nuevo en la mochila el andrajoso guante.

Entonces, los dos a la vez aparecieron ante Helio para propinarle otro golpe. Con creces esquivaba los rayos acuosos, pero este, mientras evadía los chorros de tinta, con agilidad y destreza los rodeaba con la peonza. En cuanto se sumergieron, dejó a el instrumento técnico girando sobre su mismo eje encima del manto transparente. Luego los dos fueron a crear una gran ola al costado por donde estaba Poison. Eso permitió a Helio acabar de capturar a uno por completo. Con el otro ya no podía.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó. -¡Pude capturar a uno! Poison, encárgate del otro.  
-Oh, perfecto...- Justo a tiempo. Pudo ponerse el guante antes que los dos acabaran de entrar al agua. Como siempre, Kyumbreon los protegió de la columna de agua bloqueándole el paso con su escudo. El acompañante del otro Kingdra ya no atacaba más, calmado por el capturador de Helio. Ahora era su turno.

El dragón salió amenazante mostrando su vientre, esta vez sin salto ante Poison, como si la retara.

-Obstruye la trompa, Kyu. No vaya a ser que vuelva a dañar el aparato.  
-Pero si estoy con el orificio no podré detenerle con la musculatura.  
-Ostras, es verdad. ¡Pues Plusle, paralízale!- Plusle, una vez oída la orden, se dispuso de enseguida a descargar la electricidad de su cuerpo para que el dragón no pudiera moverse. Iba a caerse debajo del agua, mas Kyumbreon lo impidió.  
-Ni falta que hacía centrarse en bloquearle el paso del agua... Ni falta que hacía ponerse ese sucio guante callejero.  
-Si me hubiera acordado antes de que tenía a un pokémon capaz de paralizar, hubiera sido más directa.- Decía mientras acababa de calmar al caballo marino. Al acabar la captura, este se mantuvo fuera del agua, como si esperara algo. Helio por primera vez se fijó en como manejaba los hilos, como combinaba las capacidades de sus pokémon para que pudiera capturarlos fácilmente. Le exaltó, y no tardó en elogiarla a su manera.  
-Menudo manejo que tienes con las pokeayudas, chica. Ahora sé por qué Alejandro quiso tenerte en la unión...  
-Bah, lo adquirí con años de experiencia.- Respondió ese cumplido con humildad, todo y que le molestó el último comentario.

El Kingdra que fue capturado por Helio se colocó al otro lado mientras los dos tenían ese pequeño diálogo, mirando a su acompañante. Como si lo tuvieran acordado desde un principio, los dos cargaron sus disparos acuáticos. Los dos únicos humanos que estaban en la sala se pusieron en guardia, pensando que aún no se habían relajado. Pero estos dirigieron los tiros a la escultura de piedra, rompiéndolo. Después de reducir el trozo de piedra tallada en gravilla, se retiraron, al fin dejándoles en paz...


	21. Capitulo 20

Capítulo 20

Ambos quedaron estupefactos. Después de que los dos Kingdra fueran capturados, se disponen a romper una simple escultura. O tal vez, no fuera tan simple. Después de que fuera destruida, la salida se desbloqueó, y entre los trozos pétreos, destellaban tenuemente fragmentos de color amatista.

-Buf, que alivio. Por un momento pensé que iba a morir.  
-Exagerada.- Dijo su umbreon.  
-Sí, sí, ¿pero por qué destrozaron la escultura, por qué?- Se preguntaba Helio.  
-¡Y yo qué se! Supongo que no les gustará la esculturilla de marras por ser estéticamente horrible... O espera...

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver los destellos purpúreos de la joya que contenía. Fue a donde estaban los trozos, y cogió uno. Lo miró de reojo, y mostró cierto desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Helio, también preocupado.  
-Es... Un fragmento de vidasfera. La escultura tenía en su interior una vidasfera.  
-¿Y...?- No entendía sus razones. No sabía ni siquiera lo que era lo que había encontrado. Iba a reprochar su ignorancia, pero él no tuvo que conocer a energúmenos que utilizaban cualquier método para alcanzar la eterna victoria, aunque le provocara dolor a sus pokémon. Le explicó lo que era y lo que significaba.

-Las vidasferas son joyas que emiten una radiación que potencia las cualidades ofensivas de los pokémon a corta distancia, pero que a la vez los vuelve más agresivos, siendo corta o larga. Además de que la radiación va deteriorando poco a poco la salud del pokémon por cada ataque que accione. Y con deteriorar la salud quiero decir que puede enfermar crónicamente. Principalmente solo puede crear alguna que otra disnea y taquicardias si solo lo lleva solo para combatir, pero si lo lleva consigo de forma prolongada puede causar algún cáncer, además de problemas coronarios y respiratorios. He visto a entrenadores que hacían uso de ese objeto, y, créeme, sus pokémon no parecían que gozaran de buena salud.  
-¿Quieres decir que la vidasfera estaba provocando que los Kingdra nos atacaran?  
-Sí. Pero al parecer con la captura les hemos devuelto la compostura y han recordado que había algo que los corrompía. Vamos... Que hicimos bien en venir aquí.

Helio pensó un momento. En el recorrido vio más cámaras como estas. Esta era la primera por la que los dos les antojaron ir. "Quizá hayan más pokémon encerrados que estén sufriendo", pensó. Propuso liberar a todos los pokémon que hubieran de este sufrimiento, y esta aceptó. Pero como era de esperar, Kyumbreon tenía que cuestionar sus decisiones.

-No creo, mi señora, que le convenga más esfuerzos... Seguramente sus pies le dolerán ahora mismo como clavos en las palmas. Y, hablando de palmas, la suya derecha recibió otra descarga. Si se vuelve a descuidar, adiós prodigio.  
-Esta vez me llevaré el guante puesto.- Dijo en contestación a la recomendación de Kyumbreon. Seguidamente, el capturador hizo un sonido que su portadora no supo identificar, aunque ella no le dio importancia. Pero a Helio se le hizo raro.  
-¿Qué? ¿Se ha recargado tu capturador?  
-¿Cómo?  
-Bah, mejor que no discutamos más y nos demos prisa. En cuanto antes encontremos a los pokémon, mejor.

Se apresuró en salir de la sala. Confundida y preocupada por el tiempo que ha estado dentro del edificio, Poison también tuvo que abandonar, no sin antes llevarse a Minun otra vez en brazos. Las prisas que Helio tenía le hicieron olvidar a su fiel compañero, parecía ser. Regresando al espacio que conectaba todas las salas, fueron al norte, y no tardaron en encontrarse con otra cámara.

La sala estaba decorada también con azulejos, pero esta vez eran morados y la pared presentaba un lila rosado. Por el resto era completamente igual. Las dimensiones eran las mismas, y los dos colmillos, curvos con punta afilada y apoyados en una base rectangular, seguían en cada lado del hoyo rectangular que daba paso a la siguiente sala.

Mas no se sentía un soplo de aire, al contrario que la anterior. Y no se oía nada en absoluto. El silencio era tal que hasta causaba pavor. Alguien tenía que romper esa ausencia de sonido.  
-Que... tranquilidad. Quizá hasta siniestro.- Rompió el silencio Helio. Pero él no estaba para quedarse quieto. -¡Bueno, vamos! El pokémon que esté en la siguiente cámara estará esperándonos todo dolido.  
-¡Espera!- Ordenó en balde Poison. No podía caminar muy rápido; si intentaba acelerar el paso, tenía que apretar más los pies al suelo, y por ende, le dolían más los pies.

Kyumbreon, quien hasta adelantó a su entrenadora, se quedó mirando la inscripción y se la leyó sin que ella se lo pidiera.

-"Aspirante que quiere dominar a los elementos, aclama la rabia del gran destructor, pues temblores causó en la isla con sus rabiosas pataletas. Para llegar a él, tienes que sacar el potencial de sus súbditos, los que caen de los cielos, y con ellos romper los sellos puestos por el mismo."  
-Em... Has leído las escrituras, ¿verdad?- Le extrañaba que dijera tantas cosas seguidas sin que hubiera alguien que le replicara.  
-Evidentemente. Yo no diría jamás tantas boberías.

Poison se alarmó. A partir de aquel texto críptico de antaño, podía pensar lo peligrosa que era la bestia que aguardaba más adelante. Quizá incluso más que los anteriores. No tardó en mentalizarse para ignorar el dolor de sus pies e ir en la misma dirección que Helio lo más rápido que podía, igual que Kyumbreon y Plusle la siguieron.

Se encontró con un espacio cerrado, pero amplio. Había dos caminos, pero estaban bloqueados por pequeñas murallas de piedra resquebrajadas y dos bloques; uno de bronce y otro de piedra. El bloque de bronce era cilíndrica y daba apoyo a una esfera amarilla, y tenía cuatro grandes interruptores. El de piedra tenía una esfera azul y tenía un tallo diagonal iluminado con la luz de la misma. Y en medio, estaba a quien quería encontrarse. Estaba siendo atacado por un Gligar y un Bagon. No paraban de embestirlo, y este de escapar de sus cabezazos. Vista la lucha que tenía Helio con estas criaturas, iba a prestar su ayuda, pero para entonces consiguió cesar la hostilidad del Gligar. En cuanto dejaron de ser dos agresores, acabar con uno ya era pan comido.

-Veo que te las arreglas muy bien solo...  
-Sí, sí... Si me hubieras visto caerme de culo por estos dos no dirías lo mismo.  
-Hum... ¿Por casualidad no habrán caído del techo?- Se quedó en silencio. Precisamente era eso lo que había pasado.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó finalmente, saliéndose de la sorpresa.  
-Si te detuvieras al menos un rato a ver tu alrededor lo hubieras visto. Bueno, de hecho, fue Kyumbreon quien me leyó la inscripción, yo pensaba ir directa a por ti. ¡Oh, hablando de la descripción...! Será mejor que no sigamos.  
-¿Por?  
-Esto...- Se cortaba. Pensaba en la respuesta que le iba a decir. "Sabía que eras cruel", o "Insensible", o tal vez "¡Pero estará sufriendo, me importa un comino si nos puede matar!". "Sí, algo por el estilo", pensó.

Ahora faltaba decidir si poner la mano en el fuego o callárselo.

-Esto... ¿Estás bien?- Dijo al ver que estaba callada todo el rato.  
-¡Hay un dragón muy poderoso que ha provocado terremotos anteriormente y nos matará si nos metemos en su territorio! Ala, ya lo dije...

Esperaba su reprobación. Helio se lo pensó también un momento, pero no tardó tanto en contestar como ella.

-Hum... Está bien que te preocupes por mí, pero es mi trabajo librar a los pokémon de su sufrimiento y hacerles entender que no todos los humanos les tratamos como herramientas para nuestros propósitos. Si no quieres arriesgarte, lo entiendo, pero que el dragón pueda acabar con mi vida no quiere decir que por ello tenga que seguir con la influencia de la vidasfera. Si quieres quedarte a cuidar a Minun...- No era eso lo que esperaba de él, pero era algo similar. Era imposible hacer que se rigiera por su propia vida. Mas le creaba remordimientos dejarle enfrentar solo al rey de la destrucción. No podía quedarse ahí.

-No. Me sentiría culpable si no salieras con vida. Iré contigo.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-¡Sí!  
-En realidad, mi señora no está segura. Puede que al último momento decida retirarse.  
-Hum... Vale, Kyu tiene razón. Es posible que en un momento dado retroceda... ¡Pero también es posible que luego me arrepienta! Tengo que ir contigo. ¡También es mi obligación mantener a mis amigos!

Helio se quedó a cuadros. Pensó que aún no le consideraba así, después del trato que le dio antes de llegar a este edificio. Aunque quiso preguntarle lo obvio, se abstuvo. Entonces ambos se dispusieron a resolver este puzle. Empezaron por el bloque de la joya azul. Helio mandó al gligar a que fraccionara la pieza, y este, con el tajo proporcionado por las pinzas de gligar, se deslizó hasta el suelo, y la esfera, frágil como el cristal, fue reducido a pedazos.

Mientras Poison miraba el suelo, descubrió que ese desnivel que pisó Helio era nada más y nada menos un interruptor que accionó una trampilla por la que dejaba caer a dos pokémon. Se adelantó para pisar primero el interruptor, y así comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Tras pisotear la baldosa, cayó un Wurmple y un Meowth, confirmando sus sospechas. Tras otra captura, reclamaron los servicios del felino para eliminar el obstáculo de enfrente una vez más. Llegaron a un punto muerto, por lo que tenían que retroceder. Tras volver al punto de inicio, pidieron a Bagon que hundiera el interruptor del otro bloque para que rotara y bruscamente se rompiera el citrino que lo adornaba. Continuaron quitarse los obstáculos de en medio con lo que las trampillas les daba. Algunas veces salían insectos que no servían, meowths que podían acabar con las joyas azules y geodudes que con su pétreo puño rompían los agrietados bloques junto a la esfera roja que asentaba en este tipo de obstáculo. Llegaron hasta un obstáculo con el que ninguno de los capturados podía.

Era un obstáculo rotatorio, pero más grande que los anteriores. Por muchos cabezazos que diera el Bagon al interruptor no cedía. Nada. Probaron con accionar la trampilla, pero solo cayeron un Wurmple y un Treecko. Igual, se mostraban agresivos, así que, aunque pensaban que no les irían a servir, los atraparon. Mirando por los alrededores, se percataron de que había otro bloque que podía cortarse. Poison no cayó en cuenta de que los treeckos podían cortar las escamas de sus brazos; Helio sí. Hubo reprobaciones por parte de su compañera, diciendo que Treecko no tenía cuchillas para cortar, pero resultó.

Despejado el camino, vieron otro interruptor, nada más. No dudaron en pisarlo, y cayó una masa dura blanca y redonda con patas cortas y negras. Todo el tiempo estuvo en reposo, y sentir el choque de su coraza contra el suelo no le sentó para nada bien. Se levantó furioso por interrumpir su siesta, y se dispuso a lanzarse a por Poison, que desafortunadamente no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue alcanzada por su duro exoesqueleto. Kyumbreon esta vez no estuvo muy atento a los sucesos, por lo que la agresión a su entrenadora vino cual ráfaga de viento gélido.

El golpe, dado por debajo del vientre de Poison, hizo que soltara a Minun y ella cayera al suelo en posición fetal, llorando a causa de su dolor. Después de noquearla, este se giró hacia Helio, que después de lo ocurrido, se preparó. Bravo, tomó carrerilla hacia el joven, y este esquivó con rapidez. Dio un freno, y volvió dirigir la mirada a él. Helio preparó el capturador y rodeó al Shelgon. Este aún estaba centrado en hacer lo mismo que Poison al chico de cabeza de color marino, por lo que volvió a correr.

Su actitud obstinada fue su perdición; al querer seguir una línea recta, Helio fue capaz de acabar de capturarlo, pues la trayectoria que tomaba le permitía adelantarse al mismo y hacer los dos círculos que le faltaban. En cuanto fue capturado, dio un freno seco. Se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo. Acabado con el problema de la furiosa crisálida andante, fue a socorrer a Poison. Con la confusión, Shelgon no tuvo más remedio que seguir a quién le calmó.

-¿Estás bien?- Fue lo primero que preguntó desde que empezaron a avanzar.  
-Duele... Pero no me he roto nada.- Tratando de mostrar fortaleza, ella se levantaba, con creces por el gran morado que se acabó de formar. Minun también se levantaba; las heridas ya casi no las notaba.

-Oye, si te encuentras mal no hace falta que me acompañes. Ya me las arreglaré solo.  
-Que no, que no es nada, de verdad.- Insistía ella.  
-El golpe que recibiste podría haber sido severo. Si un hueso te has roto sería mejor que aguardaras a su regreso.- Aconsejaba su umbreon.  
-Sé lo que se siente al tener un hueso roto. Esto es solo una contusión.  
-Buf... Si tu lo dices...- Cedió ante su persistencia. Ahora lo que importaba es que tenían al pokémon necesario para eliminar el obstáculo.

Volvieron a la torreta de bronce y llegados a ello Helio mandó a Shelgon que embistiera contra el interruptor. La dureza de su coraza chocando contra el cilindro hizo que como sus menores girara con velocidad y rompiera la joya. Finalizado su trabajo, se retiró.

Gracias a aquella embestida, la cámara del rey quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Una vez cara a cara con la entrada, un estremecedor rugido se escuchó desde el fondo de la sala. A todos menos Kyumbreon se le helaron la sangre. Ranger y entrenadora se miraron por un momento, empezando a dudar si tendrían que pasar, mas empeñados en acabar con esto, entraron sin más dilación. Solo uno se quedó fuera paralizado por el miedo, y ese uno era el gusano rojo que atraparon con anterioridad.

Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró por detrás, provocando una pequeña parada cardíaca a los dos humanos y los dos conejos. Helio se recuperó del susto y buscaba a la bestia cuya ira se tenía que aplacar. Solo miraba en frente, no levantaba la cabeza ni agachaba la cabeza, y no veía al dragón; solo la escultura por donde cerraba la vidasfera. En cuanto consideró que el draconiano en cuestión no estaba visible en estos momentos, notificó de su ausencia.

-Parece que no hay signos del pokémon... Eh... ¿Poison?

Estaba muy quieta, de la peor forma. Respiraba con prisa aunque no tuviera, y tenía una sensación de opresión en el pecho. Miraba arriba, como si hubiera avistado un muerto en plena podredumbre que la hipnotizaba y horrorizaba a la vez.

Para saber sus causas, él también alzó la mirada. Por la obertura que había bajo tierra, que dejaba entrar luz del exterior, pudo ver a un cuerpo azulado cuadrúpedo con el vientre acorazado. Igual de rápido que él identificó a la especie, este se alejó de la fuente lumínica emprendiendo el vuelo. No tardó en verlo con más detalle, con su mirada de odio, su largo cuello y sus fauces. Se impuso ante ellos agitando la tierra al aterrizar y con otro sonoro rugido.

Helio no tardó en sacar el capturador del cinturón, encenderlo y tirar la peonza para rodearle. Nada más empezar, este abrió su boca y empezó a acumular energía. Poison empezó a correr desesperada para que el rayo que el dragón de alas rojas con forma de hacha preparaba no le diera. El hiperrayo ejecutado por el Salamance rompió la línea del disco capturador de Heilo, haciendo que la energía que regresaba dañara severamente el aparato y le de una pequeña descarga en la mano.

Volvió a alzar vuelo, y este tenía que esperar. Empezaba a hacer círculos cuando veía que aterrizaba, pero el feroz reptil, con su llegada a la tierra, creó una onda expansiva que cruzó con la luz y la acobardó de nuevo, haciéndola regresar de donde venía.

El capturador empezaba a adquirir el característico aroma de los circuitos chamuscados. El esquivo de Salamance no se dejaba atrapar; solo le bastó un terremoto y un hiperrayo para arrinconar las esperanzas de Helio. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Por lo que parecía un ataque de ansiedad, su compañera no le prestaba su ayuda. Pálida y pavorosa, estaba arrinconada en una esquina, sujetándose las piernas y balanceándose como la cuna de un bebé. Dada la situación, Helio tuvo que preguntar desde la distancia.

-¡¿Por qué no me ayudas?! ¡¿No decías que asumiríamos este peligro juntos?!  
-Mi señora no está ahora en condiciones de responder.- Contestó en su defensa Kyumbreon. -Un espectro del pasado la atormenta ahora mismo.  
-¿"Espectro del pasado"...?- La metáfora empleada por el pokémon sofista le confundía un poco, no porque no la entendiera, si no por lo que podría causar aquel tormento. Mas el umbreon no se mostraba colaborador a propiciarle información.  
-Es preferible que no te de detalles. Mejor que estés atento a la bestia.

Hizo caso a las advertencias de Kyumbreon, mirando arriba. Mientras miraba la silueta encogida de Poison, el dragón emprendió vuelo una vez más y cargaba otra ráfaga de energía. Si no hubiera sido por el aviso, Helio hubiera perecido en el acto. Luego volvió a aterrizar bruscamente para reponer energías. Vio la oportunidad, y volvió a sacar peonza y hacer círculos con él, pero casi no descansó, y volvía a cargar su mortífero rayo.

Sin embargo, chispas interrumpieron su ataque. Por un breve tiempo Salamance no podía moverse. Minun tuvo la osadía de plantarle cara, por proteger a su amigo. Provocado por el pequeño roedor, se dispuso a aplastarle con la fuerza de sus patas, mas para él le resultaba difícil; raudamente corría el pequeño conejo animador, tratando de escapar de la inminente muerte que le proporcionaría ser aplastado por su peso.  
-¿¡Minun, pero qué haces!? ¡Para!- Suplicaba Helio con desespero, pero el temor a perderle hacía que ignorara sus órdenes.

No podía ser perseguido por toda la eternidad; llegó el temido momento por donde las energías de Minun fueron agotadas. Salamance vio la oportunidad perfecta para golpearlo de una vez con un hiperrayo, lo que volvió a prepararlo.

-¡Minuuuuun!- Vociferó Helio al ver que se había convertido en la víctima perfecta del draconiano. Solo pensaba que era inevitable aquella muerte, y prefirió no mirar como su amigo ardía con el rayo destructor. Pero el "bum" no se produjo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con los dos pokémon ánimo juntos. Plusle había paralizado a Salamance, y el pequeño rato que dejó parado a Salamance lo aprovechó para dar reanimar a Minun con refuerzo. Ver enfrentarse solo a Salamance le impulsó a ayudarlo.

Salamance, nuevamente, se recuperó de la parálisis y, debilitado también por las radiaciones de la vidasfera de la escultura, se limitó solo a sacar chorros ígneos de sus fauces. Juntos corrieron para no ser abrasados por las llamas, y después de un suave aterrizaje, los dos chisporrotearon para atrofiarle los músculos una vez más. Las descargas fueron potenciadas al unir fuerzas, y eso hizo que la parálisis durara el doble. Helio no desaprovechó la oportunidad y fue capturándolo.

Círculo por círculo, estaba más cerca de aplacar su rabia, y finalmente, lo consiguió. Salamance recobró el sentido común y se dirigió a lo que realmente tenía de destruir. Con todas las energías restauradas, usó hiperrayo en la escultura y la redució en pedazos. Abandonó la cámara volando hacia la procedencia de la luz...


	22. Capitulo 21

Capítulo 21

Los estruendos producidos por Salamance cesaron con su ida. La entrenadora, acurrucada, quería saber si realmente el peligro pasó. No se encontró a Salamance, pero sí con un Helio preocupado. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta prefirió erguirse por su cuenta. Debido a la contusión, los pies y el terror que aún permanecía dentro, volvió a caerse al suelo.

-Oh, vamos... Cógeme la mano.- Nuevamente rechazaba su ayuda, y esta vez pudo ponerse en pie.

No decía palabra; solo su rostro y sus gestos decía como estaba en ese momento. Se paró a la salida de la cámara y se puso cabizbaja.

-¿Te... pasa algo?- Preguntó al fin. Solo obtuvo un susurro incomprensible como respuesta y un sollozo. -Pero Poison, dime qué te pasa...  
-No te hablará, por más que insistas. En este estado mental es más taciturna que los grillos por la mañana.

No sabía lo que era taciturna, así que no supo lo que quería decir. Igualmente, intentaba apoyarla, sea como sea, recordándole que ya pasó. Pero el trauma ya se incrustó en su memoria cual mejillón en la roca. Solo podía apartar esos recuerdos dejándolos que pasen, ignorándolos, pero no podía si Helio estaba constantemente tratando de cambiarle los ánimos.

Al salir del laberinto de obstáculos, llegaron otra vez a la estatua de Entei. En el camino a él, dos fuegos fatuos, una morada y otra azul, ondulaban vigorosamente. A Helio le fascinó este fenómeno, pero Poison no estaba para nada. Y aún quedaban dos cámaras por visitar... Dos cámaras que aún albergaban bestias difíciles enfurecidas por la influencia de una orbe.

No tuvo más remedio.

-Poison... Mejor que te esperes al lado de Entei.  
-¿Qué...?- Estaba distraída.  
-No, es que no puedo dejar que me acompañes. Estás pálida, y fuiste golpeada...  
-¿Y? Eso no significa que no esté bien.  
-Es que no está en condiciones de nada. Tanto su psique como su físico están en un estado deplorable. Sus pasos son lentos y torpes, y su mente está nublada por sus fobias derivadas del pasado. Le sugiero que haga caso al humano que te acompaña.

Tenían razón. No pudo levantarse, no lograba pensar con claridad, y el golpe aún le hacía mella en su caminar. No tuvo más opción que reposar al fin. Se apoyó en la estatua y se sentó.

-¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres seguir solo? ¿Y si es peor que el anterior? ¿Te dejo a uno de mis pokémon?- Insistía en prestarle ayuda, pero este rehusaba.  
-No creo que me haga falta. Minun ya se ha recuperado. Ala, me voy ya, no vaya a ser que te escaquees.- Y sin poder decir ni adiós, se quedó ahí, sentada. Temía por la vida de Helio, después de ver a ese terrorífico Salamance atacando sin cesar con rayos y seísmos, pero pensar más en esa bestia no le ayudaba. Tenía que despejarse y dejar que el tiempo sane sus heridas.

Un eco lejano se oía desde la distancia. Eran varios zapatos, con suelas que resonaban al avanzar. Cada vez, por cada tres segundos, sonaban más fuerte. Desde lejos pudo apreciar, a pesar de las manchas de sus salinas lágrimas en los cristales de sus gafas, cuatro figuras que se miraban entre sí, no muy atentas a su dirección. El peinado que llevaba uno de ellos era inconfundible.

Venían directos, no sabía a qué, pero importante era que no la vieran en su mal estado. Gateando para evitar sentir el morado, se escondió en la parte trasera del Entei de piedra. Kyumbreon también vio a los viles sujetos de la lejanía, e hizo lo mismo. Plusle era la única que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viniendo, y Kyumbreon le ordenó exclusivamente a Plusle, sin que nadie más lo escuchara, que se esconda. En cuanto cesaron los chasquidos de sus duras suelas, pudo deducir que estaban cerca, justo en frente. Afinó los sentidos para asegurarse de que no tenían constancia de su presencia.

-¡Jo, jo, tío! Esos dos palurdos ya han superado dos pruebas.

¿Pruebas?

-¡Juas! Dos más y podremos echarlos a los leones.

¿Qué leones, qué pruebas?

-Entonces repasemos el plan. Provocaremos al "dragón ígneo" y le capturamos un poco para tocarles la fibra sensible. Y, entonces, cuando lo capturen...  
-¡Les restregamos por la cara toda la culpa! Les acusaremos de querer causar el caos en la isla.  
-E iremos a por el legendario. Así matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro; tenemos a un legendario más para nuestro golpe final y nos quitamos de encima a dos rangers molestos. Sea por despido, por suicidio, por yo que sé.  
-Jo, jo, ¡el mejor plan de la historia!  
-Sí, sí... ¡Ala, venga, vamos! Podrían acabar ya con la tercera prueba...

El sonido de los tacones alejarse no tranquilizó a Poison. Lo había oído todo, y no le gustaba nada. Todo y que algunas cosas quedaron fuera de su compresión, las intenciones que tenían le eran bien claras. Esto le sirvió de motivación para dejarse de fobias e ir a por Helio, pero el golpe aún le resentía. Kyumbreon, como era de costumbre en estas situaciones de gravedad que estaban por llegar, tomó su papel de consejero una vez más.

-Una temeridad es ir a por tu amigo. Mejor espere hasta su regreso y le cuenta lo ocurrido cuando llegue.  
-¡Pero Kyu, si no lo encuentro ahora...! Eh... ¿Qué iba a decir...?- Aún estaba ofuscada. Las palabras que quería soltar se le escapaban, pero regresaban como una luz intermitente. -¡Ah, sí, hará algo, no sé el qué...! Eh... Una prueba de esas, creo yo...  
-Me pregunto por qué se apoya en algo incierto. ¿Sabe vos a ciencia cierta lo que se referían con pruebas?  
-No, pero, leñe, dijeron dos pruebas... Y... hemos capturado dos dragones...- Al fin, con su razón, pudo recordar lo que era. -¡Sí, por eso decía! ¡Esas pruebas eran la captura de los dragones! Pero, entonces, ¿por qué decían que "causaríamos" el caos...? No tiene sentido.  
-Vuestro razonamiento parece válido, pero me decanto por no tomarlo como veraz, visto que andas precipitada. Lo que sí que tengo certeza es que si vos sacrificáis vuestro reposo en orden de impedir que capture a uno más, será en vano. No tengo la menor duda de que se negará a creerte. Recuerde; aún estamos aquí por su empeño en librar a todos los reptiles de las espinas del sufrimiento que habitan en este arcaico lugar.

No tuvo más opción que darle la razón. Aún seguía emperrado por liberar a todos ellos, y podría ser que por este empeño y por estar ella herida, él podría directamente no pasar. Esperaba que él viniera después de avanzar con su cometido con tal de saber cómo estaba.

El viento azotaba duramente al chico de pelo azul. Esa anormal corriente aérea no tenía piedad con el intruso. Trataba de no caerse al vacío, pero, poco a poco, sus fuerzas menguaban. Las piernas flaqueaban tratando de ir contracorriente, al igual que las pequeñas patas delanteras de Minun, que intentaban no separarse del hombro de Helio. Finalmente, en la entrada, el aire ya no soplaba como lo hacía por atrás.

Entró en la cámara. A diferencia que toda la zona recientemente atravesada, cuyo camino era de un color ocre amarillo claro, el suelo era de jade. Era como si después de recorrer el sepulcro hubiera llegado al depósito de las riquezas del faraón. Un abismo había en frente, y rayos solares entraban desde arriba, como la cámara del rey de la destrucción. La escultura, sin embargo, era plana y tenía grabadas tres espirales que pretendían simular al viento. El estruendo producido por la losa pétrea caer ya no sorprendía a Helio. Ni siquiera los temblores.

De aquel espacio vacío, una larga figura se alzaba con velocidad. El vuelo levantó una fuerte ráfaga que desordenó aún más el cabello del ranger. Nada más tomar altura, con un grácil batir de alas, se plantaba la gran libélula de sangre fría; Flygon.

Helio no demoró en en sacar el capturador y soltar la peonza. El flygon esquivó los círculos a la velocidad de las mismas rachas que causaba. Su presuroso vuelo impedía a Helio poder rodear al dragón. Siempre se escapaba al estar a punto de encerrarlo en un círculo de luz. En un momento dado, este reposó por un breve momento. Parecía que solo era cuestión de dejar que se agote él solo. No podía estar más equivocado; solo una vuelta por su alrededor y el dragón batió sus geométricas alas, agitando fuertemente el viento. La peonza salió por los aires, igual que Helio. Además de ser abatido por las corrientes vaporosas, recibió una descarga eléctrica en sus dedos de parte de la energía que regresaba por la fuerza del viento. Tenía que hacer algo.

Mandó a Minun para que paralizara a Flygon. Fielmente e ignorando las leyes físicas, este trató de ponerse lo más cerca posible del dragón para descargar montones de chispas que ascendieron para frenarlo. El insecto sintió las descargas eléctricas recorrer por su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que parara un rato. Algo no cuadró en Helio. Teóricamente, tenía que caerse al suelo, incapacitado para mantenerse en el aire.

De enseguida, la vista acromática del dragón-libélula se encontró con el pequeño causante de esas cosquillas. Para que no molestara, descendió de altura para golpearlo. Aunque ha fallado en su ataque, el aire hizo rodar a Minun. Helio se puso nervioso. Su conejo eléctrico no pudo frenar lo suficiente al rey del viento. No obstante, le provocó, y ahora sus energías se centraban en neutralizarlo. No podía dejar que Minun se enfrentara contra Flygon. Ni que Flygon haga daño a Minun.

Cuando vio que volvía a cargar contra el pokémon animo azul, Helio situó el disco capturador al lado de su pequeño compañero. Luego levantó la peonza del suelo y la usó para golpear al Flygon, con la intención de hacer que se centre en el disco y dejara a Minun. Funcionó, mas no como se esperaba; el pequeño golpe, dado en la cabeza, distrajo a Flygon, lo cual hizo que se desviara de su trayectoria y cayera en un agitado y entorpecido descenso.

Antes de que volviera a emprender el vuelo, Helio se apuró en atraparlo de una vez por todas. Cuando ya el círculo resplandecía, Flygon se erigió y volvió a extender sus alas para provocar una ráfaga más. Dispersó la línea de captura y la acobardó una vez más, para luego volver a volar. ¡Justo cuando ya lo tenía...!

Pero se negaba a darlo por perdido. Aunque parecía incansable, pudo ver que al mínimo golpe lo entorpecía. Todavía la tomaba con Minun, así que pudo repetir lo mismo otra vez. Esperó al Flygon en el mismo sitio, y volvió a golpearle en la frente con el disco.

Como era de esperar, volvió a estrellar sus morros contra el suelo, e hizo círculos a su alrededor. Por muy poco, este se volvía a escapar, pero ya lo tenía. Flygon se dirigió a la escultura y con un fuerte golpe de cola tiró e hizo añicos al trozo de roca tallada. Destrozado lo que le tenía cautivo con su voluntad, se fue a los cielos a disfrutar del gran espacio que ahora disponía...

Kyumbreon observaba las coloridas e inusuales llamas. Le tenían perplejo; ¿cómo, sin la acción de un pokémon, podía adquirir este aspecto espectral, y por qué? Aunque obtener respuesta o no a esas preguntas no le implicaría nada, pensaba que no estaría de más saberlo, junto con el misterio del legendario de la reliquia. Sus orejas percibieron un sonido fogoso y breve. Giró su mirada hacia su procedencia. Se acababa de encender una llama verde a su lado.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la catástrofe...


	23. Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22

Helio y Minun salieron de la airada sala. El Flygon con el que se acababa de enfrentar era la criatura más dura con la que jamás ha plantado cara. Pero ya estaba capturado. Solo faltaba por ver una cámara más. El último pokémon que quedaba por liberarle de su agonía.

Pero aún le preocupaba Poison. Se vio tan aterrada y dolida que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Si diera prioridad a la bestia encerrada, la conciencia no lo dejaría en paz. Giró a la derecha y desde un principio vio a Kyumbreon observar las llamas. Pero no a ella. Nada más acercarse un poco más, el felino lo miró con sus inamovibles ojos. Sin saludos, ni demoras, ni esperas a preguntas, le proporcionó la información que buscaba.

-Mi señora está detrás de la estatua, si a verla ha venido.

Fue a comprobar si su Umbreon no estaba mintiendo. Miró detrás, y ahí seguía, con una postura relajada. La cabeza estaba apoyada en la base de la escultura y sustentaba al Entei. Pero no parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que la veía.

Dormía. Estuvo tan dolida y ofuscada que tenía que apartarse de la realidad por momentos. Pensaba en despertarla para preguntarla como estaba, pero, ¿para qué? Se la veía tan plácida estando en pleno letargo... Estaba bien.  
Mas, Kyumbreon tenía una prioridad. Antes de que Poison tomara una siesta, le pidió que vigilara que él no se marchara antes de que ella pudiera avisarle del inminente peligro. Tenía que actuar antes de que volviera a sus andadas.

-Su amistad está aquí.- Le anunció, sin que Helio oyera su voz.

Casi no parecía haber reacción. Solo un quejido y un lento movimiento para acomodarse. Hizo parecer que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, lo cual retuvo a Helio un momento por preocupación.

-Vamos, antes de que cause esa temidas calamidades en el mundo.

Lentamente, iba desperezándose. No obstante, él dejó correr sus supuestas pesadillas y se iba encaminando. En cuanto abría los ojos, pudo ver la espalda de Helio. Impidió su ida agarrándole el tobillo con cara de sueño y sin tener muy claro por qué. Tras dar solo un paso hacia la cuarta cámara, él sintió sus finos dedos aferrándose para que no se marchara, como el tentáculo de un pulpo se tratase. Giró la vista. Aún parecía dormida, pero lo que acababa de hacer demostraba todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué-pero-pero no estabas dormida?- Preguntó con desconcierto, y a la vez, con risa.  
-Seeeh...- Afirmaba.  
-¿Entonces...?  
-Na, que me he despertado... Y... Eh...- Tenía algo en mente. Algo que decirle. Pero el cerebro aún no estaba por la labor. -Es igual...  
-¿Eh, que, qué quieres decirme?  
-Ene Pe I, pero no creo que sea importante.  
-Bueno, ¿al menos estás mejor?

Se detuvo a pensar. Parece que su letargo hizo su trabajo. El dolor físico le era más llevader,o por lo que moverse ya no le era tortuoso, todo y que sus pies aún le daban la tabarra. En cuanto al trauma, pudo apartarlo y dejarlo en su sitio. Sin embargo, ese proceso de sanación le dejaba espesa. Tenía que pasar un rato para que pueda volver a tener las ideas claras. Pero, a parte de eso, el resto estaba mejor.  
-Eeeeh... Pues sí. Ya no me duele tanto.  
-Ah, me alegro.  
-Puedo acompañarte entonces, ¿no?

Helio se lo pensaba. Ya que su entrenadora no estaba por la labor, Kyumbreon se encargó de convencerlo para que la deje.  
-Si dice que está bien, es que está en condiciones de seguirle el paso. Yo no le permitía por su deplorable estado, pero ahora ha mejorado. ¿No lo ve, a caso?  
-No. Parece que esté aún medio grogui.  
-Es normal en ella hablar de ese modo una vez recién levantada. Ya verá vos como luego será como siempre.

Lo logró. Helio ya estaba convencido. Gracias a la persistencia del gato, Poison pudo volver a caminar con él. Igual, no lograba encontrar la causa de esas ansias por acompañarle. Parecía que quería protegerlo, sin embargo, no recordaba de qué. Aún estaba muy espesa para poder rememorar.

Mientras intentaba hacer que su memoria diera alguna pista, ya estaban en la entrada de la prueba apocalíptica. Los suelos lustrosos de color carmesí y blanco indicaban a los visitantes que estaban adentrándose en otro entorno hostil con una bestia igual de adversa. Esperaba aún el momento en el que su entrenadora contaba la treta que ya tenían preparada para todos ellos, pero aún no parecía por su labor. Tuvo que intervenir de nuevo, antes de que Helio decidiera entrar.

-¡Espere! ¿No le interesaría que le leyera el legado que dejaron sus ancestros? Podría proporcionarle información esencial sobre la bestia a la que se enfrentará...  
-Bien. Pero que sea rápido. Quiero acabar ya con esto.

Parado de nuevo, procedió a la distracción. Se acercó al pedestal con el colmillo partido y se dispuso a leer. Se encontró con un grabado degradado. Rayas distribuidas al azar talladas con la misma poca profundidad se confundían con las letras. Casi no se distinguían las letras escritas. EL bajo relieve era ininteligible. Ni siquiera se podía hacer una interpretación.

-... El texto escrito está oculto bajo un mar de rallas. No puedo leerlo.  
-Pues que raro. ¿Por qué lo habrán borrado?- Se le ocurrió preguntar Helio. Desde ahí, Kyumbreon aprovechó para persuadirle con una deducción inductiva.

-Todas las inscripciones evocan a seguir adelante. Entonces, este texto no sería una excepción. Si tus ancestros llegaron a saber que esta bestia era indomable y que por tanto, llegaría llevarse una vida consigo, para prevenir de que muriera más gente en sus garras, fauces, lo que Lunetah quiera que tenga, tenían que borrar toda idea que pudieran dar a partir de las inscripciones.- "O bien, esta vez advertía realmente del peligro y esos demonios lo emborronaron para que entraramos despreocupados", pensó mientras argumentaba. -En caso de que sea así, no recomiendo a vos adentrarse más allá de esta sala.  
-Pero... Si la vez anterior la descripción advirtió a Poison... No, no me cuadra.  
-Ella es un caso a parte. Toda palabra que le surgiera a peligro se lo tomará como advertencia, y toda advertencia que pueda significar una injuria que no merezca la pena pasar la cumple en el sentido más ortodoxo de la palabra. Pero en caso de alguien tan impulsivo como vos... Simplemente se quedaría con la orden y se atendría a las consecuencias.  
-¡Pues me da igual! He estado liberando pokémon que han sido todo un peligro. ¡Y lo voy a seguir haciendo!

Estas palabras venidas de la boca de Helio hizo que Poison recordara repentinamente aquella maquinación vil salida de las perversas mentes de los hermanos Go-Rock. Lamentablemente, este se le había adelantado por tercera vez, y tenía que pisarle los talones de nuevo.

-¡Espera!- Gritó a voz viva para detenerle, sin algún resultado a causa de la distancia. Tuvo que tomar carrerilla para alcanzarle. El entorno se había vuelto más caliente. Había magma por los lados, y cráteres por el suelo rocoso. El aire caldeado por la roca fundida obligó a Poison a remangase las mangas de la camisa interior que sobresalía de la torera roja.

-Espera, por Dios...- Hiperventilaba para recuperar el aliento cuando llegó a estar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada... No, nada no, sí que pasa algo. Si capturas a este... El mun... no, el mundo nada, pasará algo. Algo malo.- Hubo un rato de silencio. El ranger no pudo evitar echarse unas carcajadas respecto a lo que dijo. Las frases que ella articuló no tenía sentido.  
-No, en serio. Mientras estaba descansando, vi a los de la cabeza engomada ve...

Las risas de Helio se volvieron más estruendosas, quitándole el habla a Poison, e irritándola de paso.

-¡Por favor, Poison! ¿Has tenido un sueño "premonitorio" y crees que los hermanos Go-Rock van a venir aquí y nos van a matar? ¡Por favor! ¿¡Cómo van a venir aquí, si no saben que estamos aquí!?  
No sonaba para nada creíble. Sus palabras no tenían valor alguno.  
-Kyu, di algo, por favor...  
-Ya hice bastante. Y poco creo que me vaya a tomar en serio. Recuerde cuando intentaba argumentar que no era una asesina. Mas...- Hizo una pausa. Sus largas y sensibles orejas percibían graves y agudos provenientes de una lejanía. -Creo que no hará falta que pronuncie palabra a su favor... Si su amigo detuviera su risa por un momento...  
-¿Qué, qué quieres, Kyu...?

Al nombrarlo indirectamente, hizo el esfuerzo de no reírse para oír. Debilitado el tono de las carcajadas, pudo oír lo mismo que Kyumbreon. Eso liquidó de una vez por todas aquel estruendo. Poison pudo también escuchar aquellas notas eléctricas que variaban de tono.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? Parecen guitarras afinándose...- Puntualizó Poison. Helio no podía creerlo. Ese sonido le era totalmente inconfundible. Parece que la inexistente profecía se cumplía por momentos. Fue corriendo hacia la procedencia de aquellos perturbadores sonidos. Otra vez, Poison y compañía tuvieron que seguirle para garantizar que pudieran evitar que entregara la victoria a los conspiradores.

Justo como temía.

Todos juntos, todos reunidos. Estaban los cuatro administradores del equipo Go-Rock. Los cuatro músicos. Los cuatro hermanos. Detrás de ellos, un Charizard estaba quieto con cara de tristeza y apatía. En vez de darles una despectiva bienvenida, como era de costumbre. En vez de eso, hicieron su presentación musical.

-¡Pokémon a go go!- Gritaron a unisono.  
-Escucha.- Alberto se desvió del ritmo para hacer el solo. Era una secuencia de notas graves que pretendía dar al bajo protagonismo. Iba en crescendo moderadamente. Luego prosiguió Aina.  
-¡Deléitate con nuestros melódicos ataques!- El suyo era un solo más agudo e impetuoso, como violín que era. Hasta saltaba y alzaba demasiado la cabeza cuando tocaba.  
-¡El ritmo de la furia pega duro!- Gritó Emilio. Tocó furiosamente su bombo y lo remató con un golpe más.  
-¡Que la melodía de la codicia llegue a los cielos!- David tocó toda una pieza rápida que empezaba con su espalda doblada para atrás y finalizaba tocando todas las cuerdas y con su postura agachada. Y luego a unisono, gritaron:  
-¡Si no nos conoces, vas a oír lo que es bueno!  
-¡David!  
-¡Alberto!  
-¡Emilio!  
-¡Aina!  
-¡Los hermanos Go-Rock son la última sensación musical! ¡Nuestro nombre será la banda sonora de tus pesadillas! ¡Los hermanos Go-Rock!

Y finalizaron la pieza tocando conjuntamente un final. Nada más acabar, Poison fue la que habló primero. Tenía que decirlo.

-¡De sensación musical nada! ¡Vuestra canción es muy monótona, y la letra es totalmente penosa, despreciativa y egocéntrica!- Con esto, incrementó el odio hacia ella a casi todos. Emilio fue el primero en reprochar.

-¡Oye!  
-¡Nos hemos tirado semanas practicándolo!- Dijo también Aina.  
-No... no te gusta... Y yo que quería impresionarte...

Alberto se puso triste. Sinceramente, quería atraer su atención, y lo único que recibió fue una punzante crítica.

-¡Oh, mira lo que has hecho a mi hermano, so loca! ¿¡Cómo te sientes, eh, eh!?  
-Ea, ea, calma, tíos, calma...- Intentó poner orden el hermano mayor. -Que no hemos venido aquí para soportar la crítica de esta plasta. No tiene ni pajorera idea de música. ¿Veis a este pobre Charizard detrás nuestro? Pues, veréis, hemos estado jugando un poco con nuestros súpercapturadores y le hemos hecho mucha pupa. ¡Mirad como sufre!

Este sacó llamaradas por sus fauces. Poison se estremeció al ver al dragón en movimiento. El temor volvía a surgir otra vez. A Helio, en cambio, le partía el corazón.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho...?  
-Jo, pues lo de siempre. ¡Ala, a ver si lo podéis atrapar!- Retaba David. Helio iba directo, pero recordó que él no podía capturarlo. Tuvo que suplicarle a Poison que lo hiciera.  
-Poison, por favor... Ya ha tenido suficiente...  
-Helio, es una trampa.- Soltó finalmente. Aina lo oyó, y no le gustó nada. La insultó en voz baja. Pero él se mantenía escéptico ante los hechos.  
-¿Cómo que una trampa? ¿¡Cómo va a haber una trampa!?  
-Intentaba decírtelo, pero cuando te lo estaba explicando, te reías...  
-Puf... Ala, va, cuenta.  
-Pues, mira, en cuanto vi a estos cuatro venir, me escondí detrás de la estatua... Y estos se pusieron delante y a repasar un plan... Y... pretenden que capturemos a este Charizard, del cual forma parte de una prueba que nunca tiene que ser superada y causará el caos. Y, claro...

Helio no se lo acababa de creer todavía. Poison dejó algunas cosas en vilo con su explicación. Pero la versión completa de los acontecimientos le hacía plantear dudas. Por la tardanza de reacción y toda la trama desvelada, los cuatro formaron una piña. Su plan estaba en riesgo de ser desbaratado porque su compañera descubrió casualmente sus tramas. Entonces David habló con un pequeño discurso elocuente.

-Jo, vale, sí, lo teníamos planeado. Queremos que capturéis al Charizard para que rompa el sello, se encienda la cuarta llama y cause el caos. Pero, si no lo capturáis, ¿qué será del pobre Charizard? Vivirá dolido hasta que llegue a viejo. O quizá ni siquiera llegue a viejo. Además...- Añadió por si eso fuera insuficiente. -Lo del caos viene a partir de una vieja leyenda. Puede ser cierta y que pase algo espantoso... o puede que solo se encienda una maldita llama. Quién sabe, ¡ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos!

Ahora Helio no dudaba; retomó su iniciativa. Suplicó a Poison de nuevo, pero esta seguía negándose con rotundidad. Tenía la certeza de que la leyenda de las cuatro pruebas no se quedaba en una mera historia de fantasiosa ficción. ¿Por qué maquinaban con tanta alegría, si no? Pero el desespero y las fuertes emociones hicieron que Helio actuara.

-Lo siento...

Sin que ella se lo esperaba, él hizo un placaje a Poison. Chocó contra el escudo de Kyumbreon, que formó al verle sus intenciones.

-¡Razone, Helio! En estas tierras las leyendas tienen la mala costumbre de ser ciertas.  
-¡Me da igual! ¡Pienso sanar al Charizard!  
-¿Pero qué le proporcionará capturar a esa desdichada bestia? ¿Acaso no ha pensado en las consecuencias que podría causar si se diera noticia de la atrocidad que has cometido en este cálido lugar?  
-Me da igual. ¡Minun, consigue su capturador!

El conejo corrió hacia la chica. Ella intentaba evitar que tocara la mochila retrocediendo, pero casi llega a meter el talón en el magma. Tuvo que girar, y de ahí, Minun saltó hacia la mochila. Los intentos de hacer que se soltara fueron nulos. Cogió el llavero del capturador por la boca y se lo llevó a Helio. Luego este fue corriendo hacia Charizard. Poison no podía permitir que lo atrapara. Tenía que impedirlo. En cuanto Charizard levantó vuelo, por órdenes de su entrenadora, Kyumbreon retuvo al ranger en el aire.

-No permitiré que cometas ese error, Helio. Kyumbreon te mantendrá en el aire hasta que desistas.  
-¿Y tenías que detenerme en el aire, eh?  
-No había otro modo.- Contestó resignada a tener que recurrir a estos métodos.

Al hacer esto, Plusle se sintió decepcionada. Pensaba que era igual que Selena, solo que tenía diferentes métodos de captura... Pero ahora veía que era tiránica en cuanto consideraba que algo no se tenía que hacer por conveniencia. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Pero por el momento, no podía dejarla de lado, con lo insegura que es.

Por iniciativa propia, Minun golpeó a Kyumbreon con un ataque rápido para que se desconcentrara y soltara a su compañero. Luego ellos dos siguieron su marcha. La entrenadora y sus pokémon empezaron a perseguirles. Verlos peleándose por capturarlo o no les resultaba a los hermanos un espectáculo digno de presenciar.

Los hoyos que habían en el suelo brillaban más fuerte que antes. Helio casi llegaba a alcanzar a Charizard en un punto por donde estaba marcado con el dibujo pintado de una llama, pero este volvió a escapar, como si quisiera evitar el enfrentamiento.

Otro estrecho camino con hoyos tenían que atravesar. Pero esta vez, los hoyos expulsaron lava. Helio los evadió rápido, frenando a sus perseguidores por el miedo a quemarse; al menos a Poison. Se decantó por ir con cuidado de no estar muy cerca de los géisers ígneos, pero los cráteres vomitaban roca fundida sin dar aviso alguno. Tenía que ir corriendo antes de que erupcionaran más. En cuanto llegó al siguiente punto sin cráteres, con la garganta dolida por las constantes inhalaciones, se encontró con un mar de llamas que le impidió llegar a Helio.

Dentro de este círculo, Helio se estaba enfrentando a poca distancia del dragón, pero suficiente para poder sacar el disco capturador a bailar. Apenas Charizard se movía y solo se limitaba a escupir fuego por su boca para obstaculizar la vista. Y Helio era bueno en evitar obstáculos con el aparato, todo y que se le hacía complicado rodearlo cuando el dragón se escondía detrás del fuego. El sonido de las llamaradas apartarse por obra de Kyumbreon ni siquiera le desconcertó. Poison entró el el círculo junto con Plusle, ignorando su propio cansancio.

-En serio... No me dejas opción, Helio. Intenté no hacerte daño, pero veo que tengo que hacerlo.

Tomó una pausa. No se creía lo que iba a hacer.

-Plusle... Electrocútale.

Esto ya era el colmo. Ahora pedía que ella paralizara al tercer ser humano que había conocido. No dudó en desobedecerla. Visto que tardaba en reaccionar, volvió a repetir la orden. Nada. Y no podía decirle a Kyumbreon que hiciera algo más a parte de mantener las llamas a raya.

Todo esfuerzo quedó en vano. Helio acabó con Charizard. La influencia de los otros capturadores y de la vidaesfera se fueron sobre la conciencia del dragón naranja. Voló una vez más para romper a que lo atormentaba todo el rato. Las llamas poco a poco se apaciguaban.

Antes de que el ranger pudiera replicar sobre su intento de frenarle, aparecieron por detrás los cuatro hermanos. David aplaudía lentamente, pero fuerte.

-¡Bravo, bravo, bravísimo, tontorrón! Acabas de liberar al maligno dragón ígneo.  
-¿Cómo que maligno? ¿No lo habíais atrapado vosotros?  
-En efecto... Lo habíamos atrapado. No fue fácil, pero sí. Pero el caso es que estaba aquí por algo... No te lo tomes como algo personal.- El enamorado se dirigía a Poison con esta última frase. Ella no dijo nada al respecto.  
-Sí, sí, sí, Alberto, déjate de rollos amorosos, tío. ¡Este grandullón romperá el sello! ¡Y entonces toda la isla temblará!  
-Ay... Si salís vivos de esta... Ji, ji, ji...- Se reía de la desgracia que se iba a cernir sobre ellos Aina. -Ala, que os dejamos. Ojalá no os de tiempo ni a salir de aquí. Chao.

Después de esta despedida con tono burlón, se fueron, abandonándolos a su suerte. No sin que antes David diera una pista críptica sobre lo que iba a suceder:

-"En cuanto el guardián de los mares del averno sea liberado de sus ataduras sólidas, vegetación y vida perecerá en lumbre venida del subsuelo..."


	24. Capitulo 23

Capítulo 23

El sol empezaba a retirarse. El cielo anaranjado teñía al mar Zafrán de su mismo color. Mas Carlos no contemplaba el paisaje del exterior. Estaba dentro de la base local de Villaestío, preocupado.

Desde aquella mañana, los tres se embarcaron en la misión de buscar a Selena... Sin embargo, han pasado seis horas desde su ida, y no han vuelto todavía. Y eso que antes Soel dijo que estaban bien y que estaban buscando. ¿Qué pasaba? Se disponía a llamarlos, hasta que la tierra sacudió.  
Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esconderse debajo de la mesa. El terremoto cesó de enseguida. Su asistenta se había ido a casa, por lo que tuvo que ver él mismo el sismógrafo, que lo tenía trabajando para poder actuar a tiempo ante un seísmo.

Según los datos proporcionados por el aparato, se inició hace unos pocos minutos, y fue intensificándose gradualmente. Parecía también que iría a tener réplicas; aún habían indicios de actividad. Pero había un dato que le aterrorizaba aún más. El epicentro se localizaba en la reliquia, lo cual significaba...

No...

Tenía que volver a llamarle. Negaba los hechos, y necesitaba alguna prueba que demuestre que no han entrado en ese lugar y superado las pruebas. Cogió el capturador y marcó su número.

-¿Diga?  
-¡Soel! ¿¡Estáis bien!?  
-Eeeeeh, sí...- La llamada le vino de improvisto, junto al terremoto. Estaba tan tranquilo en la playa, buscando a su media naranja cuando se produjeron los temblores.  
-Buf, menos mal... ¿No habéis entrado en la reliquia, verdad?  
-¿En la reliquia? No. ¿Por qué?

Mentía como un bellaco con tal de que su jefe no se diera cuenta de que se estaba escaqueando. Entonces Carlos le contó lo que ocurría.

-El centro del terremoto estaba ahí. Y aún hay actividad sísmica. Creo que un ranger ha entrado y capturado a... Eh... Espera un momento...

Algo no cuadraba. Los únicos ranges que estaban en la isla eran Poison, Helio, Soel, Fernando e Ignacio. Fernando tenía el encargo de patrullar por la villa flotante, e Ignacio tenía gripe. Los otros tres fueron mandados a la selva, por lo tanto, los dos anteriormente mencionados no podían entrar y superar las cuatro pruebas. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

-Soel... Estás en la playa, ¿verdad?

Se quedó en silencio. Lo descubrió.

-Puf... Increíble. Acabas de ganar el premio al trabajador más incompetente de toda Villaestío. En serio, Soel, ¿no eres capaz de hacer tu trabajo o qué, tío?  
-Por favor, ¿cuándo hice un trabajo por ti?

Era imposible de sensibilizarle a través del deber. Ya desde un principio, dejó claras sus pretensiones cuando consiguió el puesto. Al llegar a la base, intentaba fililtrear con Ignacio, pero él no compartía sus gustos. En su puesto de patrulla, era competente, claro, porque era su puesto favorito, pero a veces, más que vigilante, parecía un turista más. Un día Carlos recibió la queja de una niña que había perdido a su Zigzagoon. Fue a pedir ayuda, pero Soel estaba ocupado jugando al Voleibol con otro chico. No sabía porqué lo había contratado. Pero ahora hacía falta.

-No te muevas de ahí, Soel. Voy a necesitarte.

-Sabía que pasaría algo...- Mascullaba Poison. El temblor vino justo después de que se bajaran de la reliquia. Pero ya anteriormente habían indicios de que se desencadenaría una catástrofe. Nada más salir de la cámara de Charizard, ella se quedó pensando en las crípticas frases que David recitó. Sonaba todo tan aterrador, tan apocalíptico, catastrófico... Todo adjetivo que incite a pensar en destrucción. Pero Helio aún estaba enfadado con ella. Quería comentarle como le había sentado que intentara interrumpir su captura con técnicas ofensivas.

-Poison... ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que solo utilizabas a los pokémon para defenderte? Porque ahora intentaste utilizarlos para hacerme daño.  
-Mi principal intención era evitar que cometieras una locura a la fuerza. Visto que eres más testarudo que una mula...  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Capturar a un Charizard herido es una locura?! ¿¡De qué vas!?

No merecía la pena discutir. Poison se puso la cremallera y siguió su camino, ignorándole. Cogió la fuente menos fiable de los hechos y la creía al cien por ciento, y mientras le espetaba sus acciones por evitar una "falsa tragedia". Sin embargo, otra oportunidad se le dio para que cambiara de ideas.

Al pasar al lado de la estatua, una llama naranja y vigorosa se encendió en el camino que conducía al rey felino. Sus retinas percibieron movimientos inusuales en la escultura, y se quedaron mirándolo. Finalmente, este agrietó y emitió una luz incandescente que quemaron sus ojos por un momento. En cuanto pudieron volver a ver, la estatua desapareció.  
-¿Qué... acaba... de pasar...?- Se preguntó Poison.  
-Ni idea. Pero si esta es la "graaan catástrofe", pues no ha provocado mucho. Vámonos. Empiezo a tener calor aquí.

El capturador de Helio sonó, interrumpiendo el rememoro de Poison. Sin demorar, su propietario lo cogió.

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?  
-De una pieza, por suerte.  
-¿Podéis decirme dónde estáis?  
-Pues... Estamos cerca de un edificio antiguo... ¿Por qué?

Tal como Carlos temía.

-Oh, Arceus santo... No me digáis que habéis capturado a los cinco dragones...  
-Sí...  
Se escuchó un golpe de puño contra la mesa de fondo. Carlos cogió una repentina rabia.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Sabéis lo que acabáis de hacer!?

Oír a Carlos enfadado era una terrible novedad. Asustado, contestó a Carlos con un tembloroso "no".

-¡Habéis despertado a Entei! ¡La deidad de los volcanes!  
-Y... ¿Eso qué significa?  
-"Cuando nace un Entei, nace un nuevo volcán"...- Mencionó Poison una cita encontrada en internet del investigador más reconocido por todo el continente. Eso le explicaba todos los sucesos, sobre todo los seísmos y la repentina subida de temperatura. A Helio, sin embargo, esta cita tenía un significado peor. La culpa carcomía su propia autoestima. Pese a todas las advertencias dadas por su compañera, pese a que el enemigo le dijo su plan en sus propias narices... Va y la pifia. Tenía que poner remedio a este problema.

Se oye un suspiro desde el altavoz del aparato.

-Lo siento... Es culpa mía por no habéroslo advertido antes...  
-No, no es culpa tuya. Se pudiera haber evitado si no fuera porque había actuado tarde.- Se disculpó Poison con toda calma y humildad.  
-Eh... Explícate.  
-El equipo Go-Rock lo tenía todo planeado, y tuve la suerte de descubrirlos, pero luego me eché una siesta (Estaba muy pocha y no podía conmigo) y luego no pude decirle a Helio... Y cuando se lo dije, ya era tarde. Tomaré las responsabilidades que sean necesarias.  
-¿Qué está haciendo vos, disculpándose para librarle de toda culpa a su amigo?

Reprobaba la actitud de su entrenadora. Helio fue el causante de ese caos con su impertinencia; ella solo intentaba salvar el día.

-Es que es verdad, tuve que imponerme más.  
-Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance. ¿Y aún te exiges más?  
-No, si también fue culpa mía... tuve que escucharte.- Se disculpó Helio.-Fui un cabezota.  
-¡Bueno, ya basta de cargarse el muerto! Ya que os habéis metido en este lío, os encomiendo la misión de remediar esto antes de que erupcione. ¡Pero no entréis aún! Os enviaré ayuda. En cuanto llegue, vais dentro de la reliquia y capturáis a Entei antes de que haga que erupcione el volcán, ¡o acabaremos como en esa ciudad de Grecia! Ala, corto.

Sin decir cómo, ni dar más detalles, Carlos cortó la comunicación. Sus especificaciones no dejaron lugar a dudas. Era imperativo empezar ya con la tarea.

-Tenemos que apresuramos. El león puede rugir en cualquier instante.  
-Pero esperemos la ayuda, ¿no?- Dijo Helio.  
-La ayuda es totalmente prescindible. Esto requiere una acción rápida si no queremos perecer víctimas de la calcinación.

Esta controversia entre Helio y Kyumbreon se extendió durante unos cuantos minutos. Primero, Helio insistía en quedarse a esperar esa ayuda. Aunque Kyumbreon le espetara el peligro que eso supondría, este seguía firmemente con sus ideas. Lo único que Poison era hacer es esperar a como acabaría esto, pues no sabía que hacer. Hasta que esa voz irrumpió en la discusión.

-Eh, que ya estoy aquí, no hace falta que discutáis más.

Helio giró su mirada hacia esa seductora y odiada figura. La gota que colmó el vaso. Encima que metió la pata, tenía que pagar los platos rotos con ese gallito de supervisor.

-La habéis liado, ¿eh? ¡Mira que ir a la Reliquia...!  
-Y tú podrías haber dicho algo antes.- Reprochó Helio.  
-Yo pensaba que solo ibais a coger el conejo.  
-¡Pues no, me dio curiosidad ver lo que había dentro y acabamos por salvar a unos cuántos pokémon! ¡¿Cómo iba a llegar a pensar que eso despertaría un volcán?!  
-Por favor, humanos, mantengan la compostura...  
-¡Ja! No te hubiera podido decir igual, porque esta me dijo que buscara por ahí.  
-A mi no me metas... que yo no sé prácticamente nada de esta región.  
-Ala, ala, ala, excusas.  
-¡Ya basta!- Gritó al fin Kyumbreon. -Por cada palabra banal que soltéis de vuestras pútridas bocas estamos más cerca de un terrible cataclismo. El problema está ahí, y discutir sobre el factor y causante que originó esto no lo zanjará. Así que vayamos y salvemos nuestro propio pellejo.

Soel y Helio se miraron confrontados. Aún con esa autoridad, no querían dejar de lado sus diferencias. Pero el Umbreon tenía razón. No podían quedarse discutiendo.

-Espero que ayudes de verdad.  
-Mientras no te estés muriendo...  
-¡Argh! ¡Eres un...! ¡Venga, vamos!

Al fin pusieron rumbo hacia las entrañas de la reliquia. Nada más dentro, el recinto se asimilaba a una sauna. El calor evaporó las aguas, y ahora era un molesto y denso vapor caliente que mojaba todo lo que el húmedo gas rozara mientras ascendía. La vista de Poison se nubló al poco tiempo debido al aire. Tuvo que quitarse sus gafas empañadas, todo y que no podía ver muy bien por donde pisaba. Pero poco a poco iba bajando, pese a que su linterna personal iba alejándose. Podía apreciarse la luz incandescente procedente de la entrada de la sala principal. Ya se figuraba lo que había cambiado; lagos de lava burbujeante en vez de aquellas pozas que refrescaban el ambiente, suelos resquebrajados por los seísmos, ascuas circulando por el aire...

No se quedó muy atrás. Estaba a medio camino cuando se detuvieron en frente del panorama.

-Uyyyy, lava. La habéis liado parda, chavales.  
-¿¡Te importa no repetírmelo en la cara!?  
-... Sí.  
-Puf... Es igual, ¡andando!  
-¡Pero espérenme!- Imperó con voz gritona, infructuosamente por tercera vez en el día. Estos empezaron su búsqueda sin ella, menos su más fiel compañero. Una vez en tierra, tras varios intentos indeseados de rodar por las escaleras, fue a ver si encontraba a Entei por su propia cuenta.

Un rato después de que cada uno caminara por su cuenta en aquellos campos de magma, los hermanos Go-Rock no se habían marchado. No todavía. Habían cumplido con un cometido, pero la segunda parte del plan justo acababa de empezar. Varios reclutas fueron ordenados a acudir en la entrada de la reliquia para que informen y capturen los pokémon que encuentren. Sabían lo que iba a pasar; con el despertar de Entei, el volcán volvería a levantarse de su letargo, volviéndose más violento. Se formaría una grieta profundo en las profundidades de las pocas profundas pozas, conectándolo de nuevo con la cámara magmática y provocando que hiciera que la temperatura del agua subiera hasta los 140 grados Celsius, suficiente para pasarla a estado gaseoso y convertir la reliquia en un caldero. Pero a parte, también conectaría con las cavernas del interior, por donde habitan pokémon de tipo fuego. Debido a que el territorio habitable se habrá extendido, aquellas criaturas se dispersarán por la nueva zona.

Los reclutas llegaban en pokémon voladores de todo tipo. Eran diez, los necesarios para mirar por todos los agujeros que encontraran. Pero entre todas esas criaturas celestiales destacaba un buitre oscuro de piel más rosada que cualquier ejemplar. Este fue el primero en aterrizar. Aquel hombre recién anciano vestido de galas imperiales pisó la tierra selvática, bien orgulloso de los cuatro chicos.

-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, hijos míos. Cada vez estamos más cerca de nuestro objetivo.  
-¡Ja! Lo sabemos.- Decía con una prepotencia increíble el mayor. -Y además, apuesto a que no veremos rangers en una buena temporada... Deben de estar destrozados, ¡jua, jua, jua!  
-Yo no me confiaría tanto... Pero bueno, ¡basta de cháchara! Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Así entonces, el grupo con nombre de banda se adentró a la caza de poderosas armas escupidoras de fuego...


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Se habían reconciliado en el interior de una pequeña cámara por donde el tenue sol entraba y alimentaba a la vegetación, accesible por otra grieta que se abrió . Era un viejo cráter donde la lava se endureció por completo. Ahora solo era un mero agujero en el monte por donde las plantas se asentaron. Estaban de acuerdo con que, para seguir con la búsqueda de Entei, tenían que eliminar una primitiva valla de robustas y punzantes ramas atadas con lianas que impedía entrar a otra zona abierta por las convulsiones terrestres. Y lo encontraron.

Pero tenían un problema con aquel gecko de cola de pino. Ese reptil tomó aquel lugar como su territorio, y su intrusión lo desquiciaba. Cualquier movimiento lo interpretaba como un intento de arrebatarle su sitio, un ataque. Helio fue el primero en intentar capturarlo, y cuando iba a apuntar con la antena al reptil herbáceo, probó las finas hojas de su brazo.

El veloz ataque le dejó un fino corte en el costado algo superficial. No era grave, pero escocía. El golpe le hizo arrodillarse con la mano puesta en la herida.

-¡Helio!- Exclamó Poison al ver que caía de rodillas. Antes de ir a socorrerlo, ordenaba a Kyumbreon:  
-¡Asegúrate de que no se mueva, Kyu!

Pero antes de que Kyumbreon pudiera asentirle con palabras corteses, Soel interrumpió.  
-No es necesario...  
Soel sacó a Dressela de su pokémon, situándola delante de Kyumbreon. Dio la orden de usar sonmífero, y esta soltó su polen anestésico. El gecko inhaló los polvos soporíferos y cayó rendido bajo sus efectos.  
-Bueno, y ahora que alguien lo capture. Ya hice bastante.  
-¡Pero tenemos a un herido! ¡Y yo no tengo capturador! ¿¡No te da vergüenza mandar a otro que-!?  
Helio le tendía el capturador de Selena que le había birlado para calmar a Charizard. Quería que ella lo capturara.  
-Pero... pero...  
-Dijiste que tomarías las responsabilidades necesarias.  
-¡Pero estás herido!  
-No es nada. Ala, ala, ves a capturarlo, anda.  
-¡Pero-!  
-Hazlo.  
-Buf... Vale, vale.

Con brusquedad agarró el capturardor mientras temblaba cual hoja por los nervios. Quería acabar rápido con tal de tratar la herida de Helio en cuanto antes. ¡Pero, ah, malditas sean las prisas! No vigilaba el movimiento de su brazo, y sus círculos llegaban a ser demasiado pequeños para hacer seguidamente la captura. Pasaron ciento-veinte segundos, y Soel se impacientaba.

-Mira que te lo he puesto fácil, ¿eh? Trae.

Por segunda vez en su tiempo trabajando como ranger de Villaestío, Soel iba a utilizar el capturador. Un capturador olivoso de centelleante reflejo igual de tenue que la luz que llegaba. Antes de que el señor del cráter despertara de su letargo, Soel apretó el botón que haría que el aparato escupiera la peonza y retirar el otro disco. Hizo círculos amplios con su brazo, sujetando aquel cachivache, y cuando acabó con el reptil durmiente, este, aún con pereza, se levantaba.

-No te han enseñado a capturar, ¿eh?  
-Oh, cállate, estaba ofuscada.  
-Por favor, querida... Eso no es excusa. Te he dormido al Sceptile, ¡y aún así tuve que intervenir yo! ¿Qué clase de ranger cometería ese error?

Lo sentía. Esa actitud arrogante le bullía por dentro, y la olla ya sacaba el vapor por la boquilla. Era cierto, le puso a Sceptile en bandeja, y que no lo pudiera capturar bajo estas circunstancias le rabiaba. También era cierto que no coordinaba bien sus movimientos. Pero no iba a dejar que perdiera los estribos explosivamente como sus entrañas lo demandaban. Tenía que contraatacar.

-Bueno... quizá sea patosa con el aparato de marras... pero tú preferiste que otro acabara con su trabajo, aún teniendo a un compañero herido. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo a un enfermo que atender.  
-No es una herida muy profunda.- Dio el diagnóstico Kyumbreon. Visto que su objetivo fue tomado por Dressela, se le correspondió el trabajo de Soel a quien quería ver la herida y sabiendo que aún estaba afectada por los sucesos anteriores, se encargó de velar por su salud. -Y tampoco brota mucha sangre de aquel corte... se sanará.  
-Pero la herida sangra.  
-Eso dije.  
-Puede infectarse.

Entre modestias por parte de Helio y reproches por Kyumbreon, pues era un contratiempo más, Poison rebuscaba entre sus cosas el vendaje. Cogió un rollo y le pidió que se levantara un poco para que pudiera envolver el torso con esas tiras blancas de tela. Mientras envolvía con esas vendas a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo por poder tratarla sin desmayarse, con cara de suspicacia amorosa, Dressela y Soel se inclinaban para mirar esa perfecta escena de romance.

-Ala, ya está. Haz presión en la herida para retener el sangrado.  
-Pero no creo que... Soel, ¿qué estáis mirando con estas caras?  
-Nada... que... ¡Miraros, si sois la pareja perfecta! ¿Por qué no dormís en la misma cama?

¡Será posible! Por una vez que pone en práctica al fin sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios en una persona y los terceros ya insinúan que hay una relación entre Helio y ella. ¡No! Solo es un amigo suyo, y se sentía obligada a ayudarle en cuanto lo requería. Estaba crispada con él, y le hubiera regañado por ese comentario, pero eso sería alimentar al troll. Tenía que mantener la cabeza bien fría. Aunque Helio se lo tomó muy a pecho.

-¿¡Cómo puedes insinuar que hay una relación entre nosotros!? ¿¡A caso porque me quiera curar una herida tiene que quererme, eh, eh!?  
-Cálmate, Helio.  
-¡No, no me calmo! ¡Estoy harto, harto de este gay! ¡Harto!  
-¿Eh? ¿Es gay?

El homófobo de Helio le reveló su secreto, todo y que no le hacía nada que se le revelara. Aunque puede ser que haya un rechazo. Ella también podría serlo. Lo miraba con cara seria, un poco incrédula. Pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-Bueno, ya puedo estar tranquila.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No te hace nada!?  
-No, es más, me alivia, y no tengo por qué escandalizarme? ¿Pero por qué a ti sí te hace? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga... eh... algo?

Justo en el clavo. Helio se ruborizó y echó la mirada hacia abajo, avergonzado.

-Aaaah, de modo que te fastidia que pueda hacerte cositas, ¿eh?- Para incordiarle aún más con tal de divertirse un poco, se acercó a Helio, se apoyó en su hombros y le miró con una tétrica sonrisa don juanesca. Helio pateaba en el suelo con tal de que le soltara, sin resultado, mientras Dressela se reía. Minun también le irritaba que le hiciera estas bromas, y chisporroteaba dispuesto a hacer que lo dejara en paz, también Kyumbreon, que desde que empezó esta discusión estaba impaciente. Poison estaba por adelantarse, pero necesitaba a Sceptile, y sabía que no la seguiría. Harto de que se prolongaran estas disputas, el Umbreon alzó voz.

-¿¡Queréis perecer en este lugar o no!?

Todos se lo miraron asustados por ese vigoroso e imponente grito proveniente de su mente. No parecía enfadado, sin embargo. Su rostro sugería calma, pero su tono lo contradecía.

-¿Estando en situación crítica y discutís si lo que se sale de lo normal tendría que sorprenderos o no para luego reírse del que le escandaliza? Vosotros humanos sois extraños.- Hizo una pausa. Soel soltó a Helio y se disculpó, pero igual este no lo aceptaba como tal. Luego puso fin a su pequeño discurso. -Ya tenemos al reptil. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Regresaron a la zona por donde burbujeaba el magma y se soltaban los vapores, de camino hacia la valla que encontraron. Dressela y Sceptile, como cualquier pokémon de tipo planta, caminaban con temor a que ardieran al mínimo contacto con una de las ascuas circundantes. Kyumbreon iba delante, para advertir de alguna irregularidad que se encontrara. Se fijó en la ausencia de un elemento que les impedía proseguir con la búsqueda más allá de las zonas por donde se situaban las cámaras de las pruebas del agua y fuego. El charco de lava que había en el suelo ya no estaba. Era raro; el agua ígnea no podía hacer más que ir en aumento, y ahora la grieta que dejaba que destruyera el suelo estaba cicatrizado por roca negruzca.

Era extraño, y sospechoso. Alguien con un pokémon de tipo agua había pasado por aquí. Ellos habían entrado a reclamar el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

-Esperen. Podemos seguir por este camino en vez de ir a aquella caverna bloqueada por la valla. Si Entei hubiera pasado por ahí, seguro que lo hubiera calcinado.  
-¿Y para eso he atrapado a este Sceptile?- Este se le quedó mirando, como si acabara de recibir un desprecio de su parte. -Puedes irte, tranquilo. No creo que te vaya a necesitar...

Entonces este se retiró hacia su guarida, y ellos siguieron el camino. Llegaron hasta la grieta que conecta el interior del volcán con la reliquia, y siguieron caminando, subiendo por las escaleras dejadas por los que veneraban a la bestia del monte. A medio camino, se encontraron con un recluta acompañado de tres Slugmas que bloqueaba el paso.

-¡Pero, bueno, qué tenemos aquí! ¡Rangers! Sois vosotros los que provocasteis esto, ¿verdad que sí?  
-¡No tenemos tiempo para que nos incordies!- Ya estaba hasta las orejas de contratiempos. Instantáneamente, Kyumbreon lanzó a las babosas llameantes con sus poderes psíquicos al candente lago de fuego espeso, devolviéndolos a su lugar de origen. El recluta, atónico, se quedó petrificado sin poder reaccionar.  
-¿Quiere ser vos el próximo en fundirse con este infierno?  
-Eh...  
-¡Pues apártese y déjenos pasar!

El pusilánime miembro del equipo Go-Rock huyó despavorido por las amenazas del chacal, permitiéndoles seguir con su búsqueda. Se encontraron con más; Helio quería librarlos a todos capturándolos, pero Soel se ponía de por medio con Dressela y los dejaba fuera de combate al instante, ahorrándoles tiempo, pero crispando a Helio cada vez más. Kyumbreon también colaboraba, golpeando a los pokémon que estaban de por medio y haciendo explotar directamente sus súpercapturadores.

Llegados a un punto alto de las cuevas magmáticas, la tierra sacudió una vez más, esta vez de forma más violenta, a la vez que un bramido se escuchó en el fondo. Poison casi se cae desde la colina; si no hubiera sido por el psíquico de Kyumbreon, se habría partido el cuello. La lava empezaba a burbujear con más violencia. Al menos aquel rugido les confirmó que fueron por buen camino. Pero tenían que apresurarse, por muy cerca que estuviera.

Entraron en aquella cámara. Siguieron recto hasta llegar a donde estaban reunidos los cuatro hermanos y a aquel hombre en frente del león con su bastón. Sus pasos fueron cruciales para que se percataran de que venían. El cuarteto se giró, y fue primero Emilio quién se quejó.

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡El combo calamidad! No, espera, esto no es muy pegadizo... ¡La loca! ¡Sí, mucho mejor!  
-Pero hermano... si ella no hizo nada, la pobre...- Defendía a Poison mientras señalaba apasionadamente a Helio con su dedo acusador. - ¡Fue él quien lo hizo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Has robado a mi amor!  
-Imbécil.- Masculló entre dientes su amada querida.  
-¿¡A caso no paráis nunca!? Oh, ¡pero si habéis traído a ese tío bueno! ¿Qué tal, guapo?- Soel no contestó a esta pregunta. David se llevó la palma en la cabeza. Todos ellos estaban con sus manías. "¿Por qué siempre el mayor tiene que soltar todo el rollo?", se preguntaba.

-Je, pero que oportunos que sois. Habéis venido... ¡Tarde! Entei es ahora nuestro. Tengo que agradeceros vuestra colaboración. Sin vosotros no lo hubiéramos conseguido.  
-Lo lograsteis a partir de la elocuencia para que haga vuestro trabajo. Un método eficaz... pero rastrero.- Rectificó Kyumbreon.  
-Oh, ¿de dónde has salido tú, gatito? Eres demasiado inteligente para ser un pokémon.- Dijo David.  
-¿Lo soy? ¿Te crees a caso que los humanos sois los únicos seres pueden poseer legítimamente el sentido de la razón? Al menos los animales y nosotros los pokémon no utilizamos nuestra fuerza destructiva para satisfacer innecesarias necesidades.  
-¡¿Me estás llamando tonto?! David se sintió ofendido por ese comentario. Iba a mandar a un pokémon para que lo agrediera, mas el señor de pelo blanco le interrumpió.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... Lo cierto es que yo tampoco os esperaba... Pero me importa lo más mínimo. Apartaros, hijos míos.

Estos se hicieron a un lado, y luego, aquel hombre volteó para mirar al trío.  
-Mis... lacayos me han hablado mucho de vosotros dos. Sobre todo de ti. Te tienen mucha manía.- Se refería a Poison con estas últimas dos frases. -¿Sabéis qué? Ahora mismo sois los que más dais pena de Floresta.  
-¿Por qué me incluye a mí? ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!- Replicó Soel.  
-¡Silencio!- Ordenó Gordor. -Como líder del equipo Go-Rock, yo, Gordor, os explicaré mi plan. Es una muestra de mi agradecimiento.-

Se rió de forma desagradable, colocando los brazos en tal posición que pareciera una cruz humana.

-Parece que la leyenda de La Reliquia de la Selva era cierta. ¡Gracias a un par de tontorrones-!  
-Gracias.- Agradeció Soel por no incluirle esta vez. Esta vez nadie le hizo caso, porque Alberto intervino justo después para defender otra vez a su musa.  
-Que ella no hizo nada, que fue ese pedazo de burro.  
-Argh, pues gracias por un tontorrón, superó la cuarta prueba. ¡Como resultado, Entei despertó, y hubo una erupción! ¡Este, con toda su energía, ha tenido el honor de ser capturado con mi último modelo de súpercapturador! Y veo que mi experimento fue todo un éxito. Está a mi merced. ¡Aquel estruendo que habéis sentido antes de entrar es la prueba! ¡Y también de que el Equipo Go-Rock es superior a la Unión Ranger! ¡Dentro de poco usurparemos las funciones de los Rangers!  
-¿Provocando un problema que nadie pueda solucionar para que la gente reaccione y luego vosotros os presentáis como los salvadores para conseguir vuestros propósitos?- Preguntó Poison, para que luego exclame sugiriendo su poca originalidad. -¡Qué típico!  
-Je. Eres perspicaz. No me extraña que te hayas llevado el odio de mi cuarteto favorito. Mira, os haré un último encargo como Rangers. Se apartó para que el león pudiera hacerles frente en cuanto se lo demandara.

-Si no se hace nada por evitarlo, este Entei causará otra erupción subterránea. No solo destruirá esta zona... este volcán está conectado con todo el subsuelo de Floresta, así que arrasará también con todo el ecosistema de Floresta y arruinará a sus habitantes. ¿No creéis que eso sería terrible? ¡Dejadme que os asigne vuestra última misión como rangers! Estas son mis órdenes... No, ¡haced lo que queráis, no importa! ¡Jua, jua, jua!

Mientras seguía con esas escandalosas risas, Entei rugía de dolor. Esto apenaba a Helio.

-Andáis muy confiado... Mas tus últimas palabras tambalean en una falta de orden y sentido. ¿Creéis que somos incapaces?  
-¡Bien dicho! Y por muy legendario que sea... no creo que pueda con Dressela. ¿Verdad, querida?  
Dressela estaba preparada. Asentía con energía después de que su dueño pronunciara esa seguridad.  
-De modo que me retas... ¡Entei, a por él!  
-¡Dressela, usa sonmífero!

De nuevo, creó una nube de polen soporífero. Ya que Entei iba directo, no pudo evitar inhalar y caer por el sueño. Luego usó danza aleteo para asegurarse el debilitamiento al primer, o quizá tercer golpe. Cuando Soel se lo indicó, cargó su danza pétalo para lanzárselo a Entei, sin embargo, harto de ver tanto sufrimiento, Helio se lanzó a por Dressela.

Pilló al Lilligant incapaz de poder esquivar. Por consecuente, tuvo que recibir el golpe de lleno, sin poder mandar aquel tornado rosado hacia el legendario. Inoportunamente, Entei se levantó, y cuando Helio se levantó, le dio la oportunidad de azotarla con una potente ráfaga ígnea. Aunque danza aleteo potenció al máximo su resistencia ante ataques especiales, el fuego la dejó incapacitada para luchar más. Si no hubiera llegado a potenciar sus ataques, las llamas hubieran resultado mortales. Tuvo que devolver a Dressela a su pokéball.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!  
-¡No puedo dejar que hieras a más pokémon! ¡Estoy harto!  
-¡¿Pero quieres que queme a toda Floresta?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!  
-¡No! ¡Pero no creo que hiriéndolo sea la solución! Hay que calmarlo...

Helio, muy convencido de que así es como se tenía que hacer, sacó su capturador, sin recordar que los capturadores normales no iban a funcionar. De enseguida, otra vez Entei escupió fuego por su boca, directamente hacia la línea de captura. La energía sacada por el disco regresó de forma muy violenta, de tal forma que, aunque el capturador no había sufrido daños desde que acabó de capturar a Flygon, reventó en su mano, dejándole una dolencia más. Gordor se rió satisfecho.

-¡Jua, jua, jua, jua! Parece que este pequeño ajuste funciona muy bien. ¡He aquí un pequeño adelanto de lo que será mi proyecto final! Los súpercapturadores de los hermanos suben solo la mitad de su potencia... ¡Pero el mío la dobla, no, la triplica! Cualquier ataque que golpee a vuestros capturadores lo destruirá al instante. ¡Jua, jua, jua! Estáis acabados.

La situación acabó por dar un giro crítico. El charlatán de Gordor tenía su equipo de animadores y a una poderosa bestia, Soel no tenía a más pokémon, y no quería usar el capturador después de lo ocurrido. Helio tenía una quemadura extendida por la mano que le provocaba una hemorragia debido a la explosión de su aparato. El líder del equipo Go-Rock ya cantaba victoria. Pero esperaba a que la única que podía hacer algo actuara y cayera también en la derrota para así poder cometer su plan sin interrupciones.

Ya era tiempo de que al fin interviniera.

-Mi señora... Creo que llegó el momento de que actuemos. Cuando vos ordene.  
Suspiró para intentar calmarse. Sabía lo que conllevaría un solo error. "En cuanto el guardián de los mares del averno sea liberado de sus ataduras sólidas, vegetación y vida perecerá en lumbre venida del subsuelo"...

Tenía que evitar que esa siniestra profecía se cumpliera.

-Procede.

Kyumbreon se lanzó a por Entei con velocidad. El legendario no tardó en volver a atacar con sus llamas, pero el felino de orejas largas bloqueó el ataque con protección. De todas formas, le llegaba aún el calor que emanaba. Ciertamente, era fuerte. Pero él también. Contraatacó con un psíquico que le resintió, no suficiente para que Poison pudiera asegurarse de poder capturarlo.

Entei volvió a la carga rápido, esta vez haciendo que la lava se abriera paso sobre la roca. Pudo esquivar todas esas columnas explosivas y volver a atacar, esta vez con pulso umbrío. El ataque hizo que Entei retrocediera y que Kyumbreon le pueda propinar otro apretón de musculatura con su mente. En cuanto pudo volver a atacar, Entei empezaba a flaquear. El lanzallamas lanzado en este momento ya no quemaba tanto como para poder sentirse bajo su escudo. Al parecer, la salud del pokémon era un factor determinante para que la potenciación proporcionada bajo los efectos del súpercapturador pudiera surtir efecto.

-¡Empieza a resentirse! ¡Sus llamas son más frías!  
-Bien.

Entonces soltó la peonza y la empezó a dirigir. Kyumbreon se apartó para que pudiera rodearlo sin tener ningún obstáculo de por medio. Entei corría por todos lados para evitarlo, pero sin duda el trazo de luz dejado por el disco capturador era más presto que él. Entonces este volvió a hacer uso de sus llamas, pero, por fortuna, lo que podría haber sido una traición por parte de su brazo fue una bendición que le ayudó a evitarlas. Ese desvío que hacía que el disco se fuera para abajo la ayudó a evitar la ráfaga. Esperó a que cesara y escupiera todo el fuego que tenía dentro para volver rodearlo.

Ya casi lo tenía. En cuanto trató de volver a intentar librarse de la molesta línea, ya terminó. Hizo regresar el disco y el halo lo oprimió expulsando ese mal que lo dominó. Entei zarandeó la cabeza y huyó de las personas que estaban presentes. Los hermanos y Gordor, todos, incluso ella misma quedaron estupefactos. Una vez más, esta logró superar las trabas que le pusieron. De nuevo, este soltó otro discurso.

-¡¿El Entei capturado?! Estoy más que sorprendido. Pero no importa. Mi experimento ha sido un éxito completo. Nada me detendrá. Mi plan sigue avanzando... ¡Puedo capturar incluso legendarios sin necesidad de entrenamiento! Aunque tengo que hacer unos ajustes...

Ya estaban cansados de tanta charla. No podían quedarse más en este horno. Tenían que marcharse y comunicar las buenas nuevas. Sin despedirse, y alegres porque habían superado la crisis, se marcharon.

-¡Eh! ¿¡A dónde vais!? ¡No he acabado!  
-Viejo, déjales, no necesitan tantas explicaciones... Que se confíen.- Le dijo David.  
-Es cierto, hijo. Igual... ¿sabes? Esta chica creo haberla visto en un periódico.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Creo... que esta chica tiene algo que nos podría ser útil...


	26. Capitulo 25

Capítulo 25

Las temperaturas subieron levemente en la Sierra Oscura. El astro rey calentaba tímidamente la cordillera nevada bajo estratocúmulos. El día anterior estaba bajo un manto de nubes tormentosas que traían consigo una ventisca. Por aquellos vendavales glaciales, Emily y Spyrox tuvieron que refugiarse en una madriguera deshabitada en todo lo que quedaba de día. Al menos se llevó el anorak azul de los rangers de Hiberna y los guantes... pero pronto tenía que deshacerse de ellos, o si no, el plan no podría dar comienzo.

Si no fuera invierno, el camino resultaría más fácil. Habría unas escaleras pétreas que conducirían al pico de la montaña. Sin embargo, era la época gélida del año, y estas escaleras no estaban. Habría que ponerse a escalar las paredes. Desde luego, Elena sabía como estaría la sierra cuando ella viniera. Se descargó la mochila para ponerse los crampones, el arnés, las polainas y coger los piloets. También para coger las cuerdas y atar una de ellas a Spyrox.

Las afiladas puntas de las suelas incorporadas y la de las piquetas le ayudaban a subir. Pero desafortunadamente, parece que Elena se olvidó de Spyrox. Sus pies, adaptadas a la vida selvática, se hundían, y si no fuera por la cuerda, la habría perdido de enseguida. En cuanto subieron ya a una altura considerable, el grovyle dio un paso en falso, e hizo que una porción de nieve vaya en descenso, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Gracias a la cuerda, Emily pudo sentir que su compañera se caía. Al menos pudo actuar a tiempo y evitar que salieran las dos rodando. Siguieron subiendo hasta poder ver desde abajo una gran puerta cerrada a cal y canto. "Este tiene que ser el templo", pensó. Pero no era su destino. Tenía que estar más abajo. El terreno ya no era tan empinado como antes. Parecía que no hacía falta tanto equipamiento. Guardó todo lo que se puso para escalar menos el arnés y las polainas. Estas últimas porque le daban calor. Fue para la única dirección posible, y no tardó con encontrarse con otro obstáculo.

Una gran tromba de agua detenida. Líquido transparente y puro que se solidificó. El camino se cortaba con aquella cascada congelada, escalable, pero insegura. Claro que había otra opción. Entre esquina y otra, había un trozo de roca cubierta de escarcha con un poste de madera que acortaban las distancias entre costado y otro. No había Tangela que estuviera fuera para que usara sus enredaderas para trasladarlas al otro lado, ni ave que pudiera pasar al lado de la cascada. Spyrox podía saltar y llegar al medio fácilmente, pero el peso de Emily no la dejaría impulsar lo suficiente para poder llegar. ¿Cómo podría ella reunirse con su grovyle en cuanto esta estuviera en la otra punta?

Cada lado de la sierra que conectara con el nacimiento del río tenía postes de madera, además de aquel trozo aislado. Y ella tenía una cuerda bien larga y resistente. Solo tenía que saber si llegaba. Ató la tira trenzada de fibras sintéticas a aquel clavo de madera y pidió a Spyrox que saltara al otro lado sujetando la tira. Esta retrocedió y fue dando pequeños saltos para coger impulso para que al final pueda llegar a la nariz de la cascada. La fuerza con la que aterrizó impidió que se resbalara. Ató los cabos en el poste y en cuanto acabó con esta porción de tierra saltó a su destino, con algunas dificultades debido al hielo. La cuerda llegaba justa. Ahora Emily podía cruzar, aunque sea aferrándose a una soga. Al menos, sus manos estaban protegidas por los guantes. Mas no había protección para las articulaciones, y le resentían. Tomó un breve receso y siguió. No hubo percances. La ranger llegó agotada, pero la cuerda no rompió, ni se desató. Estaba convencida de que no quedaría mucho. Sin embargo, del sitio indicado a su situación le separaba una ladera muy empinada. Al menos esta era pura roca, aunque no por ello sería menos arduo.

Sin embargo, tenía que llegar. Por Elena.

Se pusieron a escalar de enseguida. Spyrox llegó primero a la cumbre, debido a sus habilidades naturales, además de que no se cansó mucho al cruzar la cascada. Pero su compañera Emily estaba agotada. Además, el calzado no era el adecuado, y no se había quitado los guantes. Tiró sin querer una piedra, y se soltó. La gravilla caía desde noventa-y-siete metros de altura. Los guantes no le ayudaban a agarrarse, y no tardó en precipitarse. El grovye agarró su otra mano antes de que tocara suelo. El peso era mucho, pero hizo un esfuerzo para llevarla arriba.

Al fin. Estaban enfrente de la roca por donde se suponía que escondía la guarida de los bandidos. Llegó el momento de descargar cosas mientras Spyrox buscaba cómo acceder. Puso la mochila detrás del canto rodado y guardó toda prenda que diera la pista que era parte de la Unión Ranger en la mochila, junto con el equipamiento, incluyendo el capturador. De pronto, la piedra redonda y rugosa se levantó súbitamente. Su grovyle encontró el botón que daba acceso a la base. La llamaba para que se diera prisa y entrara en el ascensor que acababa de aparecer. En cuanto entraron, las compuertas cerraron y la roca falsa volvió a posarse al suelo.

Después de un descanso en Villaestío, el ranger local Helio y la entrenadora Poison regresaron a Otonia a lomos de Lapras. Carlos les dejó dormir más de lo permitido por su heroica intervención, todo y que fue Helio quién provocó el desastre. Igual, él ignoraba la leyenda de las cuatro pruebas, así que estaba perdonado. Durante su estancia en Villaestío, él recibió tratamiento médico en la isla, por lo que no tenía que ir al hospital. Julio los vio y los invitó a comer, y luego, Alejandro llamó a Poison. Reclamaba a Helio para que fuera como le fue la búsqueda y por qué tardó tanto.

-Helio, nos reclaman. Tenemos que ir a Villavera.  
-De hecho... tú te quedas en Otonia.  
-¿Qué...?- Se disgustó. Pensaba que podía tomar un respiro largo al menos, mas parece que su jefe no se cansa de darle la tabarra, incluso después de enfrentarse a un legendario.  
-Lo hemos hablado antes, y hemos acordado en que tú lo ayudarías. Julio te dará los detalles.  
-¡Pero-!  
-No, no hay peros que valgan. Necesita ayuda, ¿sí? Y Carlos me ha comentado que Helio no podrá capturar durante un tiempo. Y como te niegues, ya sabes lo que haré por tu equipaje. Cuelgo. Y no me falles.

¡Endemoniado equipaje! Tenerlo en la base de Villavera no le traía más que problemas. Si no fuera porque pensó que su estancia sería prolongada y fuera un despiste, no podría chantajearla. Pero ahí tenía su maleta y bandolera, como posibles candidatos a ser la madera de la caldera. Su enfado se hizo evidente al cerrar bruscamente la solapa y soplar fuertemente de forma que los pelos de su flequillo se levantara.  
-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el ranger.  
-Pues que vas a tener que ir tu solo. Me tendré que quedar aquí.  
-Oh...- Su Minun se decepcionó, al igual que Plusle. La ida de Helio significaba su separación, y no les gustaba. Menos aún al conejo rojo, que tras que la ordenada que electrocutara a Helio cuando este intentaba capturar a Charizard no quería prestarle más su ayuda. Como si no le importara, él se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó al pueblo, no sin antes despedirse. Poison estaba demasiado absorta con su disgusto que no se dio cuenta que Plusle se fue detrás de Helio.

Entonces, Poison miró indignada a Julio.

-¿Pero no se suponía que no me obligabas a hacer misiones?  
-Lo siento, no tengo otra salida. Ariadna se fue a Almia, y necesito que alguien haga este trabajo. Lo he hablado con Alejandro, y me dijo que cuando volvieras podría acudir a ti...  
-Buf... te diría que no después de lo ocurrido, pero si te urge...  
-Me harías un favor.- Se levantó, con calma.- Vamos a la base. Tienes que ver a alguien.

Poison también se levantó. Parecía que Julio le urgía que alguien haga el trabajo de la veterana. Pero tenía que ver a alguien antes de partir hacia donde quiera que vaya. No sabía quién era, ni remota idea tenía. ¿Era un escolta? Probablemente. No podía ser otro ranger, pues la única que trabaja en Otonia es Ariadna, que ella sepa. Y ella estaba en otra región. Como sepa algún día de que se fue para evadir sus responsabilidades, le haría algo. Pero por el momento no sabía el por qué se tuvo que partir a otro lugar. Quizá solo se lleve su eterno desprecio. Era lo más probable. Sí, definitivamente, no la haría nada, tal vez ni siquiera se acuerde de su cara, al fin y al cabo, solo la vio una vez, y era muy fácil que se olvidara de como era. Eso iba pensando mientras se dirigía hacia la base.

Pero quién aguardaba no era nadie que desconociera de vista. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, pudo ver que la sala estaba casi vacía. Ana todavía no había llegado, y desde luego, Ariadna no estaba sentada por ningún lado. Solo pudo ver a un anciano canoso impacientado con los brazos cruzados, marcando un ritmo silencioso con el dedo índice, que luego se giró cuando Julio anunció su llegada. El hombre le sonaba, sabía que visitó la base, pero no se acordaba de su nombre. Le vino un momento de lucidez. "Se llama Agobios", le dijo una voz mental. Pero antes de llamarle por ese mal apodo, ellos estaban charlando.

-¿Le hice esperar mucho, profesor?  
-No, que va. Veo que me has traído escolta... Oh, espera, pero si tú eres...  
-Poison.- Finalizó la frase por él. Era evidente que preguntaría por su nombre. -Y usted era Agobios... ¿no?  
-¿A-agobios...? ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres esa ranger! ¡Menudos modales que tienes, mira que llamarme así...!  
-¿No-no era Agobios...?- Ahora preguntaba la entrenadora temerosa de ganarse su enemistad. Oía unas risas de fondo. Entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de que fue víctima de una broma. -Disculpe... mi umbreon me la ha jugado...  
-Pues... yo no veo ningún umbreon... La verdad, te veía más educada.- Dijo Julio . Por supuesto, el gato negro no estaba fuera. Parece que se le había olvidado que era entrenadora. Ranger solo lo era cuando no podía recurrir al debilitamiento del contrario, o cuando no quería hacerle daño. Le respondió picada, pero sin desdén.  
-Claro que no. Es que está aquí dentro.- Tuvo que sacar la pokéball de Kyumbreon de la torera y sacarlo. -¿Lo veis?  
Ambos superiores la miraban escépticos. Kyumbreon no dijo palabra cuando fue expulsado a la luz de la base.  
-¿Y tu umbreon te la ha jugado dentro de su pokéball?- El jefe rubio no acababa de creerse que el felino haya podido fastidiar a su entrenadora desde su cápsula. Ya sabía que podía comunicarse por telepatía, pero no estando desde la pokéball.  
-Puede fastidiarme con su voz telepática. No le hace falta salir.  
Ambos superiores no acababan de creerse sus palabras. Les costaba pensar que este podía hablarle sin necesidad de tenerla cerca. No obstante, Kyumbreon ya tuvo suficiente diversión, y él mismo, indirectamente, dio a entender que él le dijo que Gobios se llamaba Agobios.  
-Tch. Sois sosa cual sangre de Poliwag...

Pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Ni repulsaron la comparación, siquiera. Sea cual fuere el origen de esa provocación, Julio tenía que comentar lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano. A dos calles de aquí hay una fábrica llamada Turnoche. La fábrica estaba abandonada... sin embargo, parece que el equipo Go-Rock se ha apropiado de ella y la está utilizando para fabricar súpercapturadores. No sé cómo han logrado suministrar electricidad al edificio, pero tenemos que detener su producción.  
-Eh, espera.- Interrumpió la novicio. - Y entonces si tengo que cortar la suministración eléctrica... ¿qué pinta el profesor aquí?  
-Permíteme explicarte, joven. Julio me ha comentado que han modificado sus capturadores, y quisiera ver qué han cambiado. Es muy importante que mire esos aparatos, ¿sabes?  
Poison asintió con la cabeza. Ahora era hora de que Julio la mandara a fuera.  
-Bueno, entonces ha quedado claro lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no? siento meterte en este lío...  
-Tranquilo. Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar.- Dijo la entrenadora. Luego tomó un poco de aire y suspiró.  
-Entonces vamos, ¿no? ¡Venga, vamos, fuera! ¡El tiempo apremia!

El profesor Gobios apresuraba a Poison, con empujones, mientras ella se quejaba de sus enfermizas ansias por llegar a la fábrica. Le encargaron un trabajo duro con un escolta que hacía perder los nervios. Mientras caminaba hacia la fábrica haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones de Gobios, se preguntaba por qué no se opuso a hacer ese trabajo...


	27. Capitulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

El edificio aparentaba estar aún en letargo. No había nada que indicara de su actividad; ninguna columna ascendiente de humo negro ni aspas que giraran... claro que, desde el punto por donde estaban situados el ingeniero, la entrenadora y el umbreon no podían divisar ni la entrada al edificio con esa puerta metálica bloqueándoles el paso. Y tampoco es que emplearan leña o carbón para hacer funcionar la maquinaria. En realidad, no había nada que indicara que la fábrica siguiera en funcionamiento desde la lejanía. La única evidencia era la pantalla incrustada en el muro que impedía que entraran intrusos.

Poison intentó abrir la puerta tratando de correrla tirando de los mangos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, pero, aún así, y con Kyumbreon implorando que parara, insistía. Estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Gobios estuvo más atento a las teclas del muro. Antes de que su guardaespaldas fuera directa a abrir la puerta, ya sabía lo que necesitaba.

-¡Para, para, para, que no lo vas a abrir! Necesitamos una contraseña.

-¿Una contraseña...verbal?- No avistó la pequeña pantalla estrecha acompañada de las teclas enumeradas. Poison no entendía para qué necesitaban una contraseña. De pronto vio la pequeña pantalla. -Oh, vaya, seré idiota...

-No pasa nada. ¡Échate a un lado y admira el poder de mi inteligencia!

No le hacían falta apartarse, pues no estaban delante del pequeño ordenador. Gobios se acercó a la pantalla y pensó en voz alta con tal de demostrar su alto coeficiente intelectual.

Razonó. Solo necesitaba dos números.

Dos.

El nombre de la banda lo componía dos palabras.

Una de las dos palabras tiene dos letras.

Y esas letras tienen semejanza con dos números.

G-O.

Seis-cero.

Su arrugado dedo pulsó aquellos dígitos mientras decía que debería de funcionar. Al acabar, las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Gobios se acercó a Poison para expresar su sorpresa.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil... En fin, entremos.

Entonces pasaron por la abertura de aquel muro de hormigón. Fueron por la primera entrada que vieron. Era automática, hecha de dos cristales, pero al parecer no funcionaba. No había tecla alguna para insertar un código, al contrario que el portón principal.

-La puerta automática no responde.- Dijo Gobios al ponerse enfrente.

-¿No responde, dice vos? Tendrá que sucumbir a mis poderes. Le recomiendo que se aleje...

Las tiras de pelaje de Kyumbreon ondeaban hacia arriba, preparando un choque psíquico para quebrar las ventanas. Pero Gobios interrumpió el ataque.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué haces, insensato?! ¡Vas a llamar la atención!

-Por favor, profesor... ¿Cree que habremos pasado desapercibidos abriendo las compuertas? Más dará si quebramos cristales, porque ya sabrán que estamos aquí.

-No, no. No tienen cámaras en la entrada.

-Además, no eres quién para darme órdenes... Voy a derribar esta puerta, aquí y ahora, guste o no.

-Kyu, para, no.- Ordenó su entrenadora. -Gobios tiene razón. Llamaremos mucho la atención si rompes la puerta.

-¿A caso sabe alguna otra entrada?

-No, Kyu, no me sé ninguna entrada más. Pero tampoco sé si no hay. ¡Vaya, no sabemos nada de este lugar! Hay que mirar primero.

-Pero será tedioso, aburrido y un proceso muy lento. Mejor destruir la puerta, ¿no le parece, mi señora?- Intentó persuadir su umbreon con las palabras que menos le gustaba. Esperaba su resignación, mas en vez de eso, se quedó callada, mirándolo con frialdad. Luego sacó su pequeña prisión del bolsillo. Lo hizo grande pulsando el botón central, y apuntó el centro de la bola a Kyumbreon.

-Vuelve a tu pokéball, Kyu. Estás loco.

La pelota lanzó un rayo rojo que dio al felino y lo absorbió.

-Siento si le molesta que trate así a mis compañeros...

-No, no me hace nada. Hiciste bien. ¿Eres entrenadora?

-¡Sí, así es!- Contestó ella con alegría, pues al fin alguien reconoció su oficio.

-Pero si eres entrenadora, ¿qué haces en la unión?

-Ugh... el jefe del pueblo de al lado me la ha jugado. Y no me considero ser parte de esa unión de la que tanto habláis. Al fin y al cabo, no suelo emplear los mismos métodos.

-Ya veo... pues muy bien, seas quien seas, no querrás ser ranger y tendrás pokéballs, ¡pero mientras esté yo, acatarás nuestro reglamento! ¿Entendido?

-¿Cómo...? ¡Pero no me sé el reglamento! ¡Es... más, ni siquiera sabía que-!

-Por favor, solo quiero evaluarte. Ya te diré cuando hagas algo mal.

-Buf... bueno...

Esas órdenes le vinieron como un cubo de agua fría, cayendo desde el borde de la puerta. Y para colmo sus intenciones no le quedaron muy claras. ¿Evaluarla para qué? ¿No se suponía que ya estaba dentro de esa tan mencionada unión? Quizá Julio se opuso a su ingreso después de que Kyumbreon le contara lo que le hizo Alejandro. O simplemente, quería ver como se desenvolvía con la máquina de marras. Pero tenía que centrarse y hallar la entrada alterna. Realizar este paso para acceder a la fábrica no les costó nada. Tan solo fueron a la derecha para encontrarse una cornisa de hierro algo roñoso.

Directamente, Poison se agachó para levantarla y hacerla chirriar. Por cortesía, dejó pasar a Gobios primero. Después se quedó atrás, a falta de seguridad.

Dentro del almacén por donde acababan de acceder habían grandes cajas metálicas, pero sin ningún producto pendiente de importación en el interior; eran solo meros obstáculos plateados que ocupaban espacio molestamente. Al lado de estas cajas, estaba un puente formado únicamente por vigas y alambre grueso, por donde celaba, con su mirada, un canino atigrado. Pero tan acostumbrado estaba a ver a gente entrar y salir que ya no se empeñaba en defender la parte inferior de su territorio con sus ascuas. Había un solo camino para poder subir las escaleras, no obstante, estaba bloqueadas por unos tablones mal clavados, pero igual difíciles de retirar por estar muy astillados. Era una oportunidad de oro para que Gobios pudiera saber si Poison tiene alguna noción sobre "eliminar obstáculos", o lo que es lo mismo; emplear el potencial de los pokémon del entorno para abrirse paso.

Desafortunadamente para su curiosidad, ella se decantó por sacar a su más leal amiga lombre para liquidar a esa maldita mala estructura del demonio. Lol propinó varios furiosos zarpazos que acabaron con la resistencia de la madera.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Tenías que salir y buscar a un pokémon con el movimiento campo corte! ¿¡Por qué has utilizado a uno de tus pokémon para eliminar el obstáculo!?

-Jopé... pero si ha podido... ¿qué necesidad hay de salir?

-Brrrr... se supone que iba a evaluarte como ranger. ¡Desde ahora nada de utilizar a tus pokémon!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y entonces qué hago cuando me encuentre un obstáculo como este!?

-Capturando un pokémon salvaje. ¿¡A caso no has capturado tú nunca!?

Poison empezó a mirar si su reserva de pokéballs vacías era la adecuada. Pensó que la estaba retando a perseguir la misma meta que aquel entusiasta enclenque de que tanto había oído hablar.

-¡No, con el capturador! Válgame Arceus, cómo va esta juventud...

Lol empezó a tener manía al hombre de pelo canoso. Estaba obligándola expresamente a que use la máquina revienta-manos que la salvó de la influencia de otra máquina lava-cerebros. Después de que Gobios diera un apuro, subieron las escaleras. Un recluta envidioso los esperaba para expulsarlos, mostrando rechazo a exclamaciones que algunos los usaban con frecuencia. A mandar sus bolas explosivas a atacar, Gobios le gritó:

-¡Oh, venga, saca tu capturador, vamosvamosvamos!

Pero para cuando quiso sacar aquel instrumento de su mochila florida, Lol ya se encargó de dejar fuera de combate a esos voltorb. Este hizo que el recluta huyera despavorido. Salen de la fábrica un momento, pisando alambre y vigas bajo cajas de madera. A sus espaldas, podía verse más claramente el techo de fibra azulada de amianto del almacén.

Desde arriba, se podía ver a aquellos cuatro hermanos que osaron tenderle una trampa. Pero estaban tan absortos con sus ensayos que no se percataron de la presencia de los intrusos. Gobios no sabía quienes eran; según los informes, eran cuatro personas quienes tenían el liderazgo, pero no había ninguna referencia visual ni descripción de su aspecto. En respuesta a su pregunta, Poison contestó:

-Son cuatro hermanitos que se creen el no-va-más del "Rock n' Roll". Mejor pasar de ellos.

En cuanto empezaron a tocar, los tres fueron prestos a la entrada de la factoría. Aún oían ese estruendo, se apuraron a encerrarse en la primera y única puerta que encontraron. El parche metálico que hacía de felpudo tenía pintadas rayas amarillas y negras en el suelo, y una pequeña ventana que no se molestaron en ver. Al menos en esa sala la horrenda música de los hermanos Go-Rock no tenía cabida, pero igual, se podía apreciar el ruido de un motor moviéndose. Ya habían encontrado un generador.

Gobios estaba dispuesto a inutilizarlo, mas la máquina no producía, sino distribuía. El verdadero generador estaba en una jaula, encerrado y agonizando.

-¿¡Pero cómo pueden ser tan crueles!?- Exclamó indignado el anciano. -Usan la electricidad de este pikachu para la fábrica. La única forma de parar este generador es rescatar a este pobre pikachu.

-Um... creo que esto no es un-

-¡Haz algo para acabar con su sufrimiento!

-¡Argh, deja que piense!

Evidentemente, mandar a Lol a que usara hidrobomba al distribuidor no resultaría, y mandar a algún pokémon que lo destrozara directamente resultaría peligroso, así que realmente había que capturar a un pokémon salvaje para liberar al Pikachu de aquellas ataduras con forma de finos barrotes. Ninguno de sus pokémon le podían ayudar esta vez. Además, con aquel anciano cascarrabias, no podría usarlos sin llevarse una de sus reprobaciones. Tenía que buscar.

Entró en la sala de montaje, por donde las cintas transportaban los aparatos al descubierto y cubiertos y los jugaban a ser mimos con sus manos. Podía haber empleado sus poderes psíquicos para doblar las barras, pero Gobios no la dejó, con el pretexto de que no sirven para abrir jaulas. Saliendo de la cadena, se encontraron con otro puente, esta vez, celado por otros dos mimos y un recluta. Tenía que capturar a mimos de caras sonrosadas, de todos modos.

Pero una vez más, cuando se iba a preparar para atraparlos, Lol se interpuso, tirando uno al piso inferior. El otro se protegió a tiempo con una pantalla luz. Luego la lombre escupió la semilla parásita, de la cual este esquivó, no sin después colocarse al borde del puente para luego Lol le tirara con su compañero. Aquel energúmeno tuvo que retirarse por momentos para volver a subir. En cuanto volviera, sin embargo, ya sería tarde.

Prosiguieron hasta la sala de ordenadores, por donde habían montón de servidores y hypnos andantes. Por eso que Poison prefirió subir a la azotea. Esos monstruos antropomórficos amarillos nunca le han gustado, y en cuanto más alto estaba, mejor se sentía. Al aire libre, se podía ver a los wingull del mar planeando sobre el edificio, y un insecto marrón de grandes tenazas intentaba cazarlas. Ahí estaba lo que necesitaban.

-¡Ah, un pinsir! ¡Será idóneo para cortar esos barrotes! ¡Venga, captúralo, vamos!

Esta vez no tenía ninguna razón para estar en desacuerdo con él. Sabía que este ser invertebrado tenía la fuerza suficiente para partirlas. Sacó el capturador y lo encendió, sin ponerse el guante. Entonces apuntó al escarabajo, indiferente ante los riesgos.

Pero no pudo soltar el disco antes de que su lombre le atestara unos golpes y le facilitara las cosas. Así no había forma de que ella pudiera demostrar su real potencial. Pidió a Poison que la hiciera regresar, sin embargo, ella se negó, diciendo que no es eso lo que ella querría.

Tras bajar dos pisos más de lo debido, subir uno y cruzar de nuevo las mismas salas, destrozaron la prisión del pikachu con las tenazas de pinsir. Sin más dilación, cuando los trozos de los barrotes tintinearon contra el suelo, escapó el ratón. Seguidamente, la sala quedó en la penumbra, con tan solo los fluorescentes de emergencia quedaron encendidos. No iluminaban mucho, sin embargo.

Gobios veía que el pinsir no abandonaba el grupo; algo que esperaba de parte de un pokémon atrapado por aquel capturador. Pero tenía que cumplir la normativa, así que le dijo a Poison que lo liberara.

-Pero seguramente haya más distribuidores... ¿no ve las luces?

-¡Es igual, son las normas! Ya lo volverás a capturar, tranquila.

-¿Quiere que tome más molestias de lo necesario? Porque me niego.

-¡Hazlo!

-No.

-Vamos... recuerda que quiero evaluarte como ranger...

Dio un suspiro. De nuevo tenía ese dilema. ¿Ser o no ser como ellos? ¿Complacer su anhelo de ver cómo adoptaba ese trabajo o seguir con sus propios métodos? Estaba casi claro.

-¿Y usted recuerda que le dije que me la jugaron? Yo no quería ser ranger. Ni sigo queriendo ser.

-¡Pero tienes el uniforme!

-El uniforme no significa nada para mí. Solo es una prenda de ropa más. Además, usted mismo dijo que era entrenadora, no ranger. Pero bueno, el caso es dar el apagón a este recinto, ¿no? Pues ya está. Da igual que lo haga así o asá.

-Francamente, eres muy testaruda, hija. ¿Por qué te mandaría a ti?

-... Fue decisión mía. Podría haberme negado si hubiera querido.- Aclaró. -Bueno, ¿vamos a por los otros generadores o no?

Sus hermanos lo dejaron al cargo de la fábrica. En ese día le tocaba estar de guardia, supervisar la producción, y, evidentemente, que ningún intruso asomara las narices en el interior de la fábrica. Pero él prefería practicar con el bajo antes que mirar las pantallas de las cámaras. Su pasión por la música y su afán de conquistar al amor de su vida le incitaba a dejar de lado al deber. Ya entraron varios reclutas anunciando que un par de energúmenos acompañados de un lombre estaban saboteando el sistema eléctrico de la factoría, pero este ignoraba aquellos avisos. Mientras, las máquinas se paraban y los espectros venenosos despertaban más pronto de lo usual. Algunos estaban crispados, otros, atemorizados por la presencia de los gastly.

Ya que los peones se iban acumulando en la sala de seguridad, Alberto, molesto, se dispuso a mirar las pantallas. De las quince que habían, solo cinco estaban operativas, y en el cuarto por donde estaba enjaulado el raichu, ahí estaba, empezando a señalar con el dedo para que el scyther diera un tajo a la jaula y lo liberara. Luego de que la mantis ejecutara su orden, el cuarto se quedó completamente a oscuras. Al menos había cerca una linterna en caso de apagón. Pese a saber que iba acompañada por un lombre, no se imaginaba que esa saboteadora fuera ella...

¿Por qué era tan mala con él?

Pero era su oportunidad. Aquel momento que deseaba que llegara ya estaba en su presente. Andaba ya preparado; su fiambrera contenía un lenguado con salsa de vino blanco y perejil, y velas no le faltaban. Además, tenía que quitarle ese objeto que su superior tanto quería. Se dirigió a todos los reclutas presentes.

-Escúchenme todos; quiero a esa ranger aquí ilesa, ¿sí? Con el anciano haced lo queráis. Y avisad a los otros; no quiero que salgan de aquí.

Los reclutas cumplieron sus órdenes sin rechistar. Eran un buen número, y podían hacerles frente; algunos camaradas aún tenían a sus subordinados. Iban más que preparados. Corrían hacia la puerta principal, a la vez que otro pequeño grupo se situaba. Y ahí estaban, yéndose hacia la salida. Estos trataron de pillarlos mientras ellos escapaban. Los intrusos no pudieron.

-¡De aquí no vais a salir, malditos saboteadores!

-Vaya, hombre... ahora que habíamos terminado...- Decía molesta la entrenadora.

-Son muchos. ¿Seguro que podrás con todos ellos?

Esa pregunta le trajo muy malos recuerdos. Estaba en las mismas que aquel día, antes del exilio. Más agotada estaba, quizá, pues en ese día corrió más tiempo para salir del colegio tomado por aquellos fanáticos. Su lombre estaba también a su lado, pero por aquel entonces era aún un pequeño nenúfar andante. Ellos la habían rodeado igual, en círculo, dejándoles sin escapatoria. Los del Equipo Aqua iban a por ella por negar su dogma. Ellos porque les han cortado la electricidad. Y el líder de aquel colectivo de niños convencidos le preguntó lo mismo que Gobios, solo que en primera persona. La historia se repetía. Pero quizá volvería a repetirse también aquella aparición divina en forma de dragón blanco de coraza roja. O quizá no hiciera falta; tenía a su lado dos insectos y el mismo carnero que le atacó el primer día.

-¡A por la chica, vamos!- Ordenó un recluta rubio de vestimenta militar. Un crobat y un ariados se lanzaron a por ella, pero Lol y los otros escoltas la protegieron de las agresiones con sus ataques acuáticos mientras ella estaba pavorida, como aquella vez.

Pero pasó algo diferente; otro de los peleles la agarró sin previo aviso con fuerza. Poison actuó de enseguida, forcejeando y chillando:

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ni de coña, querida!- Decía su opresor. Se le hacía difícil retenerla por su resistencia. -¡Que alguien me de algo para calmarla!

-¡Roger, idiota!- Contestó otro, sin algún respeto por su igual. Mientras Gobios estaba ocupado mirando como Lol apartaba a los pokémon enemigos con agua, zarpas y zarzas, un gastly se mostró súbitamente enfrente de Poison. Su repentina aparición le provocó un susto que impidió que evitara mirar sus ojos, de los cuales resplandecían de color rojizo. Una vez vistos ya no podía apartar la mirada de aquel brillo. Progresivamente se adormecía, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y caer en las garras de Morfeo.

-Je, je, je, ya está... ya está... ¡La tengo! ¡Nos piramos, tíos!

El grupo se dispusieron a traer a la chica a la morada de su jefe con paso presto. Los pokémon cesaron su ataque y siguieron a sus amos. Lol quería seguirlos, pero estaba cansada. Los otros, al distanciarse del capturador, no supieron qué hacer y volvieron a sus puestos. Gobios tampoco estaba para correr y alcanzarles debido a su avanzada edad. La lombre se sintió derrotada por no poder protegerla. Por el momento parecía estar perdida durante un tiempo indefinido. Mas, sus sensaciones no le impidió ver un pequeño destello rojo proporcionado por la luz natural. La pokéball de Kyumbreon salió de su bolsillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta por las bruscas sacudidas que ella daba.

-Ha ocurrido una calamidad, ¿no es así?. Escuché sus ahogados suplicios desde esta triste celda, y momentos después de salir de la oscuridad del textil, un repentino silencio. ¿Acaso habrá desaparecido?- Le preguntaba a Lol telepáticamente desde el interior. Su respuesta fue una lenta señal con la cabeza.

-¡Sácame! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla, rápido!


	28. Capitulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Emily ya estaba dentro de la boca del lobo. No fue reconocida por ninguno de los centinelas de la guarida. Obvio; no la habían visto en la vida, pues trabajaba en otra región. En el interior seguía haciendo un frío pelador; era inevitable sentir cómo entraba el gélido aire del exterior para ventilar el subsuelo.

Ya que dijo que era una nueva integrante en el grupo, le dieron un plano por donde indicaba donde conducían los teletransportadores y las entradas secretas. Había una de las salas por donde se indicaba con rayas rojas la prohibición de entrar ahí al no ser que pertenezcas a los dos eslabones más altos de la jerarquía del grupo. Pero había más. Una sala rectangular y estrecha destacaba del resto. En vertical, y en negrita estaba puesto el nombre de aquel lugar.

"Calabozos".

Primero ve a uno de ellos patear a un snorlax y ahora se entera de la existencia de cárceles en su morada. No se esperaba que un grupo de malandrines tuviera una prisión en su base. Sintió curiosidad por saber lo que encerraban ahí. Echó una ojeada el plano y siguió el camino indicado para llegar a los calabozos. Tomando la entrada número dos de la sala dieciséis, llegó a entrar en los oscuros confines de la guarida.

Era un lugar apenas iluminado; solo unas bombillas colgantes de brillantez amarilla tenue le proporcionaban una visibilidad mínima. Era imposible tener alguna noción del tiempo en aquel lugar. Quien tuviera la desgracia de ser encerrado en estos lares, cada segundo sería el equivalente a cinco en el exterior desde su perspectiva. Algunas bombillas parpadeaban, otras estaban fundidas. Cambiarlas conllevaría el riesgo a electrocutarse. Llegando al fondo, pudo identificar una silueta acurrucada en la penumbra.

Ahí estaba. Intentando calentarse abrazándose ella sola, pasando hambre y deseando volver a ver los parajes de Floresta. Tendría envidia de Selena, pero odiaba la muerte. Y en este lugar era una presa fácil para la parca.

Pero las cosas las tuvo que enterrarlas en la nieve. No pudo hacer nada por ella, ni darle ánimos siquiera. No tenía valor. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era hacer que los líderes supieran de su localización después de que terminara con su misión.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Estaba en ese pico estrecho, esperando de nuevo a ese monstruo, con los mismos vientos y los mismos rayos bramando cuales fieras. La bestia aún no había aparecido, pero estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo. Ya iba como unas cinco veces que oía, veía y sentía lo mismo. Las cuatro anteriores era como si la memoria a largo plazo se tomara un descanso, lo cual hacía que solo pensara en el presente. Pero algo era diferente. Esta vez podía predecir. Y pensaba cambiar el curso de aquella trágica historia.

Dio un salto para quedarse en el aire y luego movió los brazos cual pájaro. Pese a sus frenéticos aleteos, no lograba subir lo suficientemente alto para estar encima de la cabeza del dragón. En cuanto emergió, solo pudo quedarse a la altura de sus ojos. Intentó agarrarla con sus lenguas para que perteneciera a su festín, pero esta vez pudo esquivar aquellos tentáculos babosos. Rugió de furia al no poder llevársela a la boca. Ya que ascender le costaba mucho, la única posibilidad de escapar de ese mastodonte era descender en picado. Y estaba en buena posición. Se había distanciado del pico. Dejó de esforzarse para mantenerse en el aire y se precipitó al vacío. Atravesó las nubes tormentosas sin recibir chispa alguna hasta poder divisar un frondoso bosque desde las alturas. Pero cada vez que estaba más cerca de las copas del árbol, la vista se iba oscureciendo, hasta que, finalmente, no pudo ver nada. Tan solo oscuridad. Y una voz familiar. Una voz que no le gustaba oír.

Una voz que la llamaba.

-Eh. Eh. Despierta, vamos.

No. No quería. Estaba llegando a la mejor parte. Quería ver el sitio por donde estaba a punto de aterrizar. Intentaba acomodarse de nuevo en su cama...

No. No estaba en una cama. Ni estaba tumbada, siquiera. Estaba sentada, cabizbaja. Se preguntaba cómo demonios acabó dormida en una silla. Pero luego empezó a recordar. Los reclutas los rodearon. Luego la agarraron y finalmente... aquella bola de gas... Los próximos acontecimientos vividos ya eran producto de su subconsciente. Pensó que estaría en una silla eléctrica o algo por el estilo. Pero no podía ser. No parecía atada. Además, olía a pescado rociado con salsa. Un viejo olor familiar que le desagradaba.

-Venga...

Y esa maldita voz... la tenía enfrente. Podía fingir que aún no se había despertado, pero le fue imposible. Quería saber dónde estaba. En cuanto entreabrió los ojos, pudo ver un par de destellos anaranjados entre la penumbra. Después no pudo resistirse a abrirlos del todo. Enfrente había un plato de porcelana con medio lenguado mojado en salsa amarilla-blanquecina con trazas verdes de perejil sobre un mantel cuadriculado. También había una copa de vino y velas. Parecía que era la protagonista de una escena de romance en un escenario poco sugerente; la mesa estaba bien decorada, pero el espacio era más propio de una película de acción o terror.

-Al fin te despertaste, cariño.

Y, delante suyo, estaba el hombre ansioso de un amor correspondido. Ese maldito baboso que la abrazó mientras dormía en aquel bosque de la perdición.

-¿Có-cómo que cariño?

-Sí, cariño. Te he preparado la cena.

-Querrás decir comida.

-Bueno, sí, pero estamos casi a oscuras, ¿qué importa?

Bajó la mirada para ver lo que tenía. Tal como su nariz le decía. Pescado. Probablemente, Stunkfish al vapor rociado con vino, aunque el pokémon era más grande que su primo no eléctrico. Pero de todas formas, no le gustaba. Ni el pescado ni a él.

-Em... soy vegetariana...

-No lo sabía... pero seguro que nadie te hizo este detalle.

-¿D-detalle? ¡¿Llamar a tus sicarios a hip-hip-notizaaarme para traerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad para comer conmigo es un detalle!? ¡Es psicopatía pura, procedente del Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo! ¡Si me quisieras me habrías preguntado al menos!- Se levantó de la silla con brusquedad para partir. Pero se notaba más ligera de lo usual. -¿Dónde está mi mochila?

Alberto no la respondió. Aquellas palabras de rechazo le vino cual salva de punzantes flechas en el corazón. Era consciente de que se iba a ir. Y no podía permitirlo. Intentar ganarse su correspondencia para su propia satisfacción y poder sonsacarle cómo Era hora de anteponer el trabajo a sus sentimientos.

-¡Siczor!

Fugazmente, Poison fue arrastrada por una figura carmesí, esbelta y lustrosa, todo y que con aquella penumbra escasamente iluminada no se podía apreciar ningún reflejo metálico. Ella solo sentía el frío de sus tenazas sujetándola contra la pared cual cristo y su espalda, dolorida por el golpe que recibió cuando el siczor la cogió. No podía librarse de aquellas ataduras de ninguna forma. Entonces fue cuando Alberto se acercó con su mochila en la mano derecha y una bola de hierro con varios botones en la izquierda. Al estar justo al lado, dejó su equipaje y puso la bola enfrente de su mirada, interponiéndose en el contacto visual entre el pokémon y ella. En cuanto se lo mostró, Poison se estremeció.

-Este objeto... contiene una bestia de poder abrumador, ¿verdad?

No contestó. Aquel objeto tenía que estar dentro de su mochila, no en su mano. Se lo retiró de la vista y pasó por debajo de los brazos del crustáceo del bosque para ponerse enfrente suyo.

-¿Sabes que mi jefe está buscando esto? Por eso te forcé. Tenía que conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste, y sabía que no me lo darías si te lo pidiera. También tengo que saber como se libera su contenido. Y tú me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

Poison temblaba como una hoja. Ambas caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra. Pese al miedo que la invadía, osó negarle:

-No... no te lo diré...

-No me obligues a ser malo, por favor...

Estaba dispuesto a emplear cualquier medio para conseguir el propósito de su superior. Aunque no le gustaba, tenía que hacerlo. Poison sintió su mano en la cadera, no; las dos manos, pues dejó la bola para sujetarla bien. Y luego su rostro estaba acercándose para rozarse. Tenía que escapar de alguna forma, y rápido. Forcejaba y pataleaba para evitar que lo hiciera, y lo iba consiguiendo. Su mala puntería la prevenía de dar justamente en el blanco, pero al menos conseguía retrasar la llegada del trauma.

-¡Quédate quieta!

-¡Jamás!

-Vamos, que lo pasarás bien...

-¡Déjame, déjame, déjame!

-¡No! Dime cómo se abre y te dejo en paz.

No estaba dispuesta ni sufrir físicamente y luego psicológicamente ni moralmente. Al final, pudo dar un puntapié en el Talón de Aquiles de todo hombre. Todo y que no le ayudó a librarse del insecto que la oprimía, pudo provocar un insufrible dolor a su carcelero y hacerle retorcerse en el suelo tratando de aguantar. Verle así en posición fetal le resultó algo doloroso por causarle daño, pero a la vez satisfactorio.

-¿P-por qué me haces esto? Si yo te quiero...

-¡Un carajo!

-¿Por qué no podemos ser novios, por qué...? Ayyyyy...

-Cómo si no lo hubiera dejado lo bastante claro... ¡Yo no te quiero! ¡Lo dije en el bosque y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora! Además, yo voy en un bando y tú en otro. ¡Es imposible ajuntemos, maldita sea!

-Así que... quieres que te mate...

-No, no, jopé, no...

Alberto se levantó con resentimiento para cumplir su deseo de confrontarse. Ya le daba igual su objetivo, la bestia, todo. Sus deseos eran órdenes para él, aunque fuera una mera interpretación suya. Si ella pensaba que rangers y reclutas solo pueden humillarse y matarse entre ellos, así será.

En cuanto veía su alzamiento, Poison tragó saliva. Iba en serio. Luego Alberto le estrujó el cuello para ahogarla, mientras ella soltaba lacrimosa por el dolor. No podía ser su fin. Muerta, en un cuarto iluminado por un par de cilindros de cera encendidos, a manos del único que se atrevió a acercarse con pretensiones románticas. No podía ser así. No, no le gustaba este fin, le era una muerte horrenda, tétrica y trágica, sobretodo tétrica si sus especulaciones sobre lo que haría con su cuerpo inerte resultaran cobrar vida después.

Pero no podía salir de esta. No le llegaba oxígeno. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Mas un golpe metálico se escuchó. Luego hubo otro, del cual hizo que el pretendiente frustrado aflojara las manos. Alberto y Scizor dejó en paz su cuello y sus brazos, haciendo que tosiera con violencia. El tercero vino con el derribo de la puerta metálica. La placa de hierro fue lanzada con abolladuras cerca de los dos agresores. Poison pudo disuadir un brillo amarillo intenso desde la distancia. Era Kyumbreon, sin duda alguna, aunque no podía creerlo. Ella lo había metido en su pokéball.

Entonces metió su mano en el bolsillo. No estaba. No era ninguna alucinación, ni una pesadilla. Gobios y Lol también estaban. Nada más pisar los pies dentro de la sala, Kyumbreon empezó a bramar:

-¿¡Qué le estuviste haciendo, sucio engendro de Bazahán!?

-¿C-cómo me habéis encontrado...? ¡Es imposible!- Preguntaba y exclamaba con voz trémula Alberto.

-¡Ja! ¡Eres demasiado ansioso para pasar desapercibido por mi sexto sentido! Pero eso no incumbe ahora...

Entonces Lol vio a su hija, sentada, con la cara enrojecida e híperventilando para cumplir las exigencias de su cuerpo. Gobios también la avistó.

-Eres... eres... ¡Un vil y cruel desalmado maltrata-pokémon, asesino, homicida, mata-personas, bastardo, usurpador y un vil y asqueroso canalla! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi guardaespaldas!?

-No me culpes, ella quería morir...- Se excusó Alberto.

-Mientes. Jamás querría acabar su vida temprano. Tantas veces me contó sus planes de vida que me parece inverosímil que quisiera acabar ahora mismo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ella me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos! ¡Scizor, acaba con ellos!

-Y encima un animal posesivo e infame...- Finalizó su oleada de insultos el anciano.

Siczor les atacó con su tenaza, intentando dar un martillazo, pero es bloqueado por la protección de Kyumbreon. Él notó la preocupación de la lombre por su protegida, y le encomendó el encargo de evitar que Alberto la tocara más. Esta fue de enseguida, y le dio un zarpazo en su espalda, lo cual hizo que aullara de dolor y previniera otro estrangulamiento. No iba a permitir que le volviera a hacer daño. De ningún modo. Se le echó encima para que no pudiera agredir a nadie más, dejando a Poison recoger la esfera metálica y volver a ponerla en su sitio.

¡Qué cerca estaba de ser asesinada! Si no fuera porque su umbreon estuviera fuera por accidente... Pese a haberlo encerrado sin que él lo quisiera... Él sí que era un amigo. Oyó un débil golpe seco contra la pared. Kyumbreon fue golpeado por la tenaza de Scizor. Sus ataques oscuros y psíquicos apenas le hacían algo, a parte, la velocidad de su contrincante no le permitía esquivar. Y no siempre podía bloquear. Necesitaba ayuda.

-¡Plusle, paraliza al scizor!- Ordenó al aire, pues Plusle no estaba presente. El pokémon que ayudaría a Kyumbreon no aparecía. -¿Plusle?

-Mi señora... el conejo abandonó el grupo antes de entrar en el recinto... ¡Argh!- Informaba su Umbreon entre quejidos.

-Oh, mier...- ¡Será despistada, que no se dio cuenta de su ausencia...! Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Una de sus ocurrencias fue romper el bajo de Alberto, situado en el fondo junto a varia chatarra. Era una solución lógica; la máquina ejerce influencia sobre el pokémon, así que si el instrumento es destrozado, Scizor se calmaría y dejaría de luchar, además de que tendría una dulce venganza debido a todo lo que le intentó hacer. ¿Pero con qué? Solo habían piezas muy ligeras y finas, y además, no se sentía capaz de levantar el bajo sobre la cabeza y luego chocarlo contra el suelo. Además, ¿no quería su escolta ver cómo capturaba? Ya era hora.

Pero antes de poder domar aquel insecto, tenía que pararle las alas. O al menos, agotarlas. Se dispuso rápido a sacar a Akirosoku. Como una usual tarde, él estaba dando su siesta del mediodía, sin percatarse de que le habían sacado a las afueras de la pokéball. Iba llamándolo, pero el holgazán hacía oídos sordos, continuando con su letargo. De todas formas, ella sabía cómo sacarle las castañas del fuego:

-Akiro, este scizor se cree mejor que tú.

Sus orejas se movieron. No soportaba que nadie se creyera mejor que él, porque él era el mejor en lo suyo. Nadie ni nada tenía derecho a ponerse en un listón más que ese slowpoke. Absolutamente nadie. ¡Nadie!

Fue velozmente a golpear la espalda del insecto envuelto en un velo acuático mientras este se disponía a dar el martillazo que iba a dejar inconsciente a Kyumbreon. El impacto dio en el blanco, y causó que el scizor volteara su vista hacia atrás. Akirosoku lo desafió y este aceptó intentando golpearle con sus tenazas de acero rojo. Vacilante, el raudo mamífero esquivó aquel ataque, igual que los siguientes. Poco a poco, el aparentemente lento iba retrocediendo, mientras el metálico bicho iba agotándose cada vez más. Alberto intentaba ordenarle, evitar que se entretenga con el insensible hipopótamo de cola larga y vaya a por su amor, pero Lol prevenía que dijera nada, amordazándole con su brazo.

En cuanto no podía levantar sus propias tenazas, el cuerpo rosado aprovechó para atestarle a bocajarro otro acua jet, tumbándolo al suelo y a la rendición. Orgulloso, puso la pezuña en el cuerpo cansado del crustáceo forestal como muestra de victoria.

-¡Muy bien, Akiro, muy bien!- Felicitaba su entrenadora para motivarle que siguiera así. -Venga, te has ganado una siesta hasta el mediodía siguiente.- Akirosoku se dispuso a reanudar su sueño, esperando a volver a su pokéball. Después de ser apartado del exhausto hijo de mantis y cangrejo, Poison sacó su capturador para liberar a aquel scizor de la influencia del bajo. No tuvo ningún percance mientras hacía círculos en el aire con la antena del cachivache. Scizor se recuperó después de la expulsión de aquella energía roja y volvió al lugar de donde procedía.

Gobios mostró curiosidad en su cara cuando empezó a trabajar la captura con su propio método. Nunca pensó que demandar una ayuda directa a los pokémon fuera un modo muy efectivo. Después de Poison comprobara que Kyumbreon podía andar, se dispuso a salir de la sala de enseguida. Tenía que alejarse pronto de aquel lugar y olvidar lo ocurrido.

-Venga, Lol, salgamos de aquí.


	29. Capitulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Guiada por los planos, Emily se trasladaba de transportador en transportador, de sala a sala. Tenía que ir a la zona prohibida, por donde nadie podía entrar. Algunos reclutas la vieron, pero no le dijeron ni hola. Tampoco le preguntaba a dónde iba ni qué iba a hacer. Mejor.

Al fin, ayudada por una plataforma de teletransportación, llegó al pasillo por donde enlazaba los dormitorios de los hermanos. Sus voces y risas y una guitarra de "rhythm blues" se escuchaban de fondo. Los tres estaban reunidos en el mismo cuarto, disfrutando de aquella animada melodía. No podía entretenerse mucho, mas podía sacar alguna información antes de llegar al ordenador principal.

-¡Jopé, este tema es lo más!- Elogiaba Aina a aquella guitarra que tocaba con ímpetu.

-Sí, tío, y si te paras a escuchar... esta habla de desamor. El tío le dice lo buena que está y la tía le tira el Martini en la cara. ¡Ay, jui jui, qué pervertido!- Se reía David de la desgracia del protagonista de aquella historia.

-¡Juas! ¡Toma martinazo, pervertido!- Gritaba entre carcajadas Emilio.

-Eh, hablando de amores que acaban mal, ¿sabéis de quién me he acordado? ¡De nuestro hermanito!- Volvió a reírse el mayor. -¿Pero cómo puede enamorarse de una ranger que entrena? ¡Es que manda hue...!

-Está como una cabra, tío. A ver si algún día lo va a matar, la tía esa.

-¡Jum! ¡A mi hermano no lo va a tocar ni Dios!- Espetó la menor. -Antes tendrá que pasar por el calabozo.

-Ya, ya, todos la queremos dentro... Todo sea para tener al fin esa arma de destrucción masiva en nuestras manazas.- Dijo finalmente el mayor.

Emily agudizó el oído. Lo que acababan de decir despertaba horrores. Estaban dispuestos a destruir Floresta. Pero parece que alguien guardaba esa arma... ¿quién sería, se preguntaba? ¿Era la guardián de aquella arma, o era solo, como decía el de pelo aplastado, una enloquecida que buscaba también causar el caos y la destrucción? Esperó a que dijeran más cosas. Pero "Highway to Hell", la canción más nombrada de AC/DC, interrumpió la charla. Era Alberto, que llamaba al teléfono de David.

-Hablando del rey de Roma... ¡Aina, baja la música, anda!

¡No! ¡Maldito sea! ¡La música alta les habría ayudado a pasar desapercibidas! Pero a lo mejor comentaban algo... No, estaba cansada de quedarse a escuchar la vida del hermano que falta. Tenía que ir al laboratorio tecnológico. Emily y Spyrox pasaron rápido de la conversación, dirigiéndose la esquina del pasillo Sus pasos fueron escuchados por Emilio, pero de ellas solo vio la silueta fugaz del gecko forestal.

-Eh, David. He visto algo.

-¡Chist! ¿No ves que estoy hablando con Romeo, cabeza de chorlito?

Escuchar esa voz notificando que algo había avistado era un indicio de que había pasado demasiado rápido como para pasar en silencio, aunque si hubiera ido lenta, ya estaría seguro de que era algo. Pero lo que más importaba ahora era hallar la compuerta que le daría paso al laboratorio. Sin embargo, estaba muy bien escondida. No parecía que hubiera tampoco un interruptor en la pared.

Emily buscaba el modo de hacer aparecer la sala que estaba buscando, sin algún resultado. Spyrox también ayudaba, pero se rindió de enseguida, apoyándose en la pared y mirar el suelo. Después de unos segundos, sus ojos reptilianos se percataron de que una de las baldosas era ligeramente más oscura que otras. No pensó que fuera un interruptor hasta que lo pisó por accidente. Emily oyó el click del suelo y cómo se abría parte de la pared para dejarla entrar en la cámara de su Santo Grial enfrente de sus ojos. Miró atrás para ver a Spyrox. Esta le alzó la garra.

-Muy bien, Spyrox.- Susurró a su grovyle. -Eres un genio.

Así entraron. Era una sala amplia, tanto de anchura como altura. Los cables serpeaban por el suelo, al igual que las herramientas, minerales de resplandor violeta y revistas de ciencia estaban desperdigados por el lar. Desde luego, el ingeniero que trabajaba en este cuarto no era para nada ordenado. En la esquina derecha se podía ver un artilugio electrónico aún por terminar, mientras que en la izquierda estaba lo que buscaba. El ordenador por donde contendría todos los pérfidos planes que tenían preparados. Pero antes de sentarse, no pudo evitar fijarse en el cristal incrustado en el hormigón y en la maquinaria. Era increíble lo que se encontró detrás del grueso vidrio. Cuatro gloriosas leyendas reducidas a la categoría de sumisas bestias que estaban dormidos esperando fielmente a nuevas órdenes. Raikou, Suicune, Registeel y Regirock estaban ahí. No podía creer lo capaces que eran. ¿Qué pretendían? No se demoró más. Fue presta al ordenador.

La despertó de su letargo pulsando el botón de encendido de la maquinaria. El ventilador lleno de polvo empezó a girar y sonar. El logotipo del sistema operativo Windows Siete no tardó en hacer una colorida aparición y lucirse durante un par de molestos minutos. Ciento-veinte segundos para encontrarse que la sesión "GORDROC" tenía contraseña. Probó con todo lo que se le ocurría; "Bruce Willis", "Motorratón", "Dipsy Xics", "Emilio"... nada. Tenía que notificar a Elena. Sacó su móvil y seleccionó de la agenda "Base Ranger de Hiberna". Una operaria de estatura media de más de veinticinco años, de corta, recta y voluminosa melena azul marino, con algunas arrugas de expresión que se le resaltaban cuando se ponía de mal humor, respondió a la llamada.

-Aquí la Base de Hiberna, ¿con quién tengo el "gusto" de hablar?

-¿Operaria? Necesito hablar con Elena, por favor.  
-¿De parte de...?

-Emily.

-¿Hija? ¿Qué quieres ahora? Ya te comprado el vestidito rosa tan hortera que tanto querías. Si quieres unos botines igual, te juro que-

-No, señora, Emily de la Unión Ranger de Almia. Póngame con Elena, por favor.

-¿¡Y qué haces llamando desde el teléfono de la base!? ¿¡A caso no tienes un capturador, con el que te puedes comunicar y esas cosas raaaras que hace con los pokémon, eh!?

-Por favor, estoy en una misión de infiltración y no puedo traerme mi capturador. Ahora páseme con Elena, ¿sí?

-Humpf. Como te pille en el "Mamoswine ocre" poniéndote como una cuba... ¡Eh, Elena, una inepta de Almia quiere hablar contigo!

Enseguida, Elena supo a quién se refería. Era un alivio que se hubiera traído su propio móvil.

-Marian, por favor...- Dijo fríamente antes de poner el auricular en la oreja. -¿Emily? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo acceder a la información del ordenador. Tendré que volver con las manos vacías.

-Necesitas una una clave de acceso, ¿no es así?

-... Sí.- Lo había clavado.

-No te preocupes por ello. Marian la tiene, ¿verdad?

Miró con picardía a la operaria urraca. Ya sabía lo que hacía cada tarde; utilizar la I.P de todos los ordenadores del pueblo para entrar de incógnito en sus sesiones y mirar los archivos personales que había. Era una forma silenciosa de cotillear. Enviaba primero un keylogger a través de las actualizaciones del ordenador para saber la clave de acceso de administrador y así, a través de comandos y terminales, manipulaba el ordenador a su antojo. Aunque Chris ya la había descubierto hace un par de meses mientras intentaba infiltrarse en un nuevo ordenador que había aparecido.

Desde aquel tiempo, ella permaneció bajo vigilancia. Una vigilancia que fue aminorando por la creciente demanda de ayuda, también por sus artimañas de engaño, que tenía que utilizar de nuevo para mantener esta buena temporada de chismorreos cibernéticos.

-Elena, querida, me he arrepentido taaaaanto de mis crímenes que he borrado mi lista de contraseñas.

-No soy tan confiada. Anoche vi tu lista mientras te fuiste a repetir taza.- Marian se calló. Dejar la sesión abierta fue el mayor error que cometió en su trabajo como operaria. Pero al menos le dio la oportunidad de lucirse como orgullosa hacker poseedora de Gentoo.

-Buf, está bien, tú ganas, jefa. Pásame a la chica.

Elena le devolvió el teléfono.

-Vale, muy bien, señorita negligente-que-no-quiere-usar-el-capturador, escúchame bien; ¿tienes el router cerca?

-Lo tengo.

-Pues sé buena y dame la clave WEP.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te de la clave?

-Marian, como hackees el ordenador y vean que el ordenador está haciendo cosas raras...

-Naaaaah, no es para eso. Es solo para ver la I.P y encontrar la clave en mi lista.- Luego le preguntó dónde tenía escrita la clave. -¡Debajo, anonada! Um-hum... interesante... no pensé que el ordenador de esos niñatos malcriados fuera el del centiniela.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emily.

-¡Nada, pon la clave "60-rococo" en la sesión! Tendrás un pendrive, ¿no?

-Sí tengo.

-¿Con archivos de la unión?

-Sí.

-¡Inepta! Tenías que haber traído uno virgen.

La operaria le caía cada vez peor. Le desagradaba tantos insultos en una sola conversación. Pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-El centiniela es como un antivirus inteligente. Si el Porygon2 ve algo anormal en el contenido de los archivos, ¡te cortará la conexión con el disco, porque sabrá que TÚ, ignorante de la ciencia informática, eres una usurpadora de información!- Seguía menospreciándola mientras explicaba.

-... Jo. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Tsk, tranquila. Tu ves iniciando sesión, ¡pero no toques nada hasta nuevo aviso!

Cada vez aquella voz de fumadora frecuente le irritaba más. Pero al menos parecía tener un plan, así que siguió sus indicaciones. Los altavoces estaban al máximo, tanto que a Spyrox le dio un sobresalto. Nada más sonar un poco el típico tono de inicio, bajó bruscamente el volumen. El pato cibernético enseguida se mostró, dando su saludo protocolario mientras notificaba por un bocadillo de texto la ausencia de amenazas durante esta semana.

-Muy bien, ¿ahora qué?

-Espera...

Ahora era el turno de la hacker. Sacó su propio lápiz USB azul cobalto, donde tenía guardada su mejor artimaña de intrusión cibernética. Lo enchufó en la caja y abrió la pequeña unidad de disco. Luego ejecutó la unidad . Una terminal se abrió demandando una verificación de quién está usando el programa. Tras poner su correspondiente contraseña, la ventana negra le dio la información que ya sabía. La versión del programa del pokémon, los comandos básicos... Poca falta le hacía toda esta información. Con sus largos dedos tecleó lo que sería la orden de ataque:

Sombra- sudo IP ~attack.

Emily vio de pronto a otro Porygon. Este era más rectilíneo y geométrico, y tenía en la cabeza una arroba acompañada de dos huesos, como si imitara la bandera de una banda pirata. El guardián del ordenador intentaba avisar, mas no sonó nada. Creó otro bocadillo de texto. "Bueno, supongo que usted, señor Rompalion, ya está viendo lo que pasa. Se está iniciando el protocolo de eliminación de entes intrusas."

Entonces los dos desaparecieron. Eso dio a Emily tiempo para buscar los planes. No fue difícil; todo estaba en la carpeta de documentos. Una vez hallados, tenía que conectar el lápiz rojo y amarillo al ordenador. La ventana del explorador de archivos de dio acceso a su información personal y de la unión. Pero antes trasladarlos a su unidad portátil de almacenamiento, tenía que mirar de primera mano qué tipo de planes eran. Planos es lo que encontró. Piezas dibujadas con precisión geométrica, señalando qué función tenía cada una... todo para construir una máquina semejante a un órgano. Se parecía la máquina que se asentaba en la esquina, con todos sus cables al descubierto. Pudo fijarse que, en un polígono formado por la unión de dos triángulos isóceles y un rectángulo, había una anotación que apuntaba que esta era la fuente principal del hípercapturador.

El siguiente archivo eran trozos del folclore de Floresta. Pero entre todo el archivo destacaba la fotocopia de un periódico del día cuatro de mayo de 2011. El titular parecía digno de pertenecer a un cómic del género de superhéroes; mas era real. "El Pelipper" no pertenecía a la ficción. "Entrenadora jóven captura a un Dragonite gigante". En el texto contaba como aquella chica de catorce años salió viva de un centro de experimentación biológica oculta entre la maleza del Bosque Saúco. Esta había logrado atrapar lo que iba a ser el fin de la región de Aria con el prototipo de pokéball eficaz jamás creado; la masterball.

Emily no sabía qué pintaba este artículo con toda la mitología. Los dragonite son conocidos por ser unos pokémon marinos gentiles y fuertes, pero no eran una leyenda. Procedió con copiar los archivos en el disco montado de cuatro gigabytes; sin embargo, cuando ya estaban en el lápiz USB, el centinela ya expulsó al atacante. "Ya he eliminado a la amenaza. El ordenador está libre de peligro ahora... oh, espera..."

¡No! ¡Ahora que había terminado su trabajo! Retiró rápido el dispositivo, pero este ya había analizado su contenido para prevenir infecciones. El pokémon informático no tardó en subir el volumen de los altavoces y emitir pitidos para advertir a todo el recinto que hay un intruso. Echaron a correr rápido para encontrar la salida, pero no tardaron toparse con los tres energúmenos a su acecho.

-¿Qué coño hace un recluta aquí?- Preguntó Emilio.

-¡Idiota! ¡Es un intruso ranger con su acompañante! ¡A por él!- Ordenó David.

Fueron a por ellas, obligándolas a retroceder y entrar en la puerta blanca llameante del final del pasillo. Luego bajó por las escaleras que había en la esquina. Se encontró en una sala con baldosas verdosas, púrpuras y grises, poblada de pokémon de rugoso y lustroso acero azulado. Luego entraron en un pasillo con una alfombra roja cubriendo el suelo metálico, donde las criaturas corpulentas de cuatro brazos fingían ser coloridas estatuas de culturistas. Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación sin salida. Tan solo se asentaba un trono y unos vidriares psicodélicos iluminados de forma artificial. Los hermanos no tardaron en alcanzarlas.

-¡Ja! ¡Estás muerto, soplón!

-Sí, sí, muerto... o muerta. ¡Jo, hermanos, habéis estado llamando chico a una chica! ¡Que mala vista que tenéis!- Dijo Aina a sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Bueno, bueno, menos cháchara, vamos a cargárnoslo, cargárnosla, ¡lo que sea!- Clamó otra vez el hermano menor.

Estaban acorraladas. Al no ser que apartaran a aquella pandilla de enloquecidos armados con sus instrumentos, no había salida. Los flancos estaban bloqueados por un par de Machamps que siguieron al trío anteriormente. Y no tenía el capturador a mano... Estaba perdida, pensaba Emily. Pero Spyrox no iba a sucumbir. Estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de salir de ese lugar tan estrafalario. Preparó sus cuchillas vegetales y atacó a uno de aquellos musculosos monstruos para prevenir que atacara a su compañera. El Machamp evitó el corte retrocediendo su espalda, y en consecuencia, perdió el equilibrio. La caída de aquel titán permitió a Spyrox ver su salvación. Cogió la mano de Emily con sus garras y la condujo hasta ahí. Pese a los afanados mandatos de los tres hermanos a sus hombres mutantes y los pasos prestos de aquellos, no llegaron a detenerlas. En cuanto Spyrox pisó el cuadrado más oscuro del suelo, este las engulló.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Han encontrado nuestra trampilla!- Bramó David con frustración.

-Pues nada, a bajar se ha dicho.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso mojarme!- Protestó Aina.

-Naaaah, ya los hemos perdido. Además, me da palo bajar y subir otra vez. Ala, vamos arriba tíos.- Concluyó al fin el mayor.

Aquel vocifero fue escuchado por las dos fugitivas que recién aterrizaron en una gruta húmeda llena de agua. La temperatura era mucho más fría en comparación a la base. Sin embargo, no era mucho frente al exterior. No tardaron en encontrarse de nuevo con la nieve y con un cuervo rapaz metálico planeando en dirección a ellas. Los reflejos del tímido sol invernal que emitía les cegaba un poco, pero encima podía verse una mujer asentada encima de aquel pájaro de Estínfalo. En cuanto se acercó, ya pudo saber quién era aquel personaje.

-Hola, Emily. Veo que has logrado cumplir tu misión.- Saludó.

-¿Elena? ¿Cómo sabía que iba a salir ahora?

-No lo sabía. Quise ir a echarte una mano en cuanto Mirian me dijo que podrías ser descubierta, pero veo que no me hizo falta... Venga, subid, regresemos a Hiberna. Oh, y no te preocupes por tus cosas; Skarmory las tiene en la garra. Vamos.

Así pues, Emily y Spyrox se montaron encima de la fría piel de acero de la lustrosa ave. En cuanto alejó sus patas de la escarcha, Elena procedió a hacer una llamada con su capturador...


	30. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

Eran las cuatro de una tarde de invierno. Incluso en la zona tropical de Floresta, eran horas próximas a la puesta. La luz era aún intensa, pero pronto los azules serían amarillos y naranjas, para luego desaparecer y dejar el cielo sin nada salvo puntos blancos en el azabache y una luna incompleta. Dentro de la base de Villaestío, no había mucho movimiento, como era costumbre. La operaria estaba tecleando para dar signos de vida en las redes sociales, Soel hacía lo mismo con su móvil, al igual que aquel hombre que vino recientemente... Carlos en cambio animaba el ambiente tocando con el ukelele una canción hawaiana, posteriormente interrumpida por el ring del teléfono. Tras un suspiro de molestia, la secretaria cogió con desgana el útil de comunicación a distancia.

-Aquí base ranger de Villaestío, dígame... ajá, un segundo... Carlos, tienes una llamada.

-Uy, ¿quién será...?- Se preguntaba en voz baja mientras dejaba reposar su instrumento de cuerda. Luego cogió el teléfono. -¿Diga?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Carlos.- Dijo la voz femenina. Unos golpes de aire se escuchaba en el fondo.

-¡Elena! ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué tal te va?

-Como siempre... Pero no te he llamado para charlar. ¿Recuerdas el Acuamóvil que regalaste a Selena?

-¡Claro, cómo olvidarme de él! Sigue aquí mismo. ¿Por qué?

-Bien... porque necesito que mandes a alguien más para Hiberna.

-Pero... es de Selena...

-Carlos, Selena está en la base del equipo Go-Rock, en la Sierra Oscura. No creo que le haga nada que lo usemos para enviar un pequeño apoyo para su rescate.

-¿Oh? ¿¡Está en Hiberna!?- Este se quedó patidifuso. Al fin la encontraron. Estaba feliz; puede que no pueda estar en las mejores condiciones estando en territorio enemigo, pero al menos sabía que estaba viva. Y eso le alegró el día. -¡Tengo que contárselo a Alejandro, a la de ya!

Una risita se escuchó procedente de Elena.

-Carlos, no es necesa...- Luego los pequeños golpes melódicos del capturador daban a entender que su compañero de trabajo y amigo en el pasado fue a darle las buenas nuevas. Se quitó el aparato de la oreja y lo miró sonriente. No había cambiado en absoluto.

Mientras, entre las gélidas cordilleras y el frente marino que separaba del continente a la pequeña isla, Gobios miraba el ejemplar de supercapturador que hurtó a los de la fábrica. Lo había desmontado pieza por pieza, y lo había mirado todo. Y más se fijó en un componente que tenía el disco como fuente de energía. No podía contenerse. Y todavía había algo más. Iba acompañada de lo que parecía un fragmento de una obsidiana semitransparente que irradiaba con un aura oscura. Tomó un sorbo de su café, pensante y con la mirada clavada en aquel trozo de mineral negro. Fuera de lo técnico, tenía su encanto. No podía parar de mirarlo con embriaguez, hasta que el sonido de la puerta automática abrirse le espabiló. Miró a los recién llegados acabos de alimentar; Julio, Ana y... la entrenadora, con sus dos acompañantes. Ella todavía estaba desanimada cuando cumplió su trabajo. Lo que había pasado fue bastante chocante para ella. Podría haber muerto, o todavía peor... el miedo que había pasado era demasiado para que pasara como si nada. Maldecía a aquel obsesionado para sus adentros, incluso pensaba hacerle pagar por aquella hendidura psicológica que le dejó a causa de sus actos. ¿Pero de qué serviría? Era mejor evitarlo para poder olvidar. Lol intentaba darle su apoyo en forma de palmadas para que no estuviera tan mal, en vano.

-Ah, aquí estáis.- Saludó a los recién llegados. Ana respondió con un saludo rápido y se dirigió presta a su puesto de trabajo. -Venís en un buen momento. Acabo de desmontar el súpercapturador.

-¿Y? ¿Cuáles son tus conclusiones?- Preguntó Julio.

-Hum... todavía no he llegado a ninguna... O quizá...- Gobios volvió a girar la vista hacia el mineral oscuro. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a Julio. -Tengo una ligera idea de cómo influencian...

-Cuenta.- Ordenaba su jefe mientras se acomodaba en una silla, expectante.

-La fuente de energía que emplean estos capturadores es un mineral que aumenta la fuerza y potencia de los pokémon. Y además... está combinada con otro elemento que no he visto nunca...

-¿Vidaesfera?- Preguntó curiosa Poison, olvidándose de sus sentimientos. Ya era hora de estar en el presente.

-Sí, es una vidaesfera.

-Pero, espera... eso solo causaría una rabia incontrolada. ¿Entonces por qué los que son capturados por ellos, que lo hacen con odio, son igual de obedientes que los que capturamos nosotros?

-Buena pregunta, Julio. Creo que la respuesta reside en el otro componente. Cuando lo he mirado, me encontré captado por ello. Mi mente se nublaba, solo estando pendiente del objeto. Entonces podemos asumir que aquel mineral causa un efecto tranquilizador que vuelve sumiso y obediente al pokémon empleando su propia energía. Es una mera hipótesis, pero tengo la certeza de que es así.

Julio asentía con todo interés. Aquella explicación le pareció muy razonada, igual que todos los presentes, incluso Kyumbreon, aunque estaba más interesado en experimentar su misma sensación.

-Señor Agobios, ¿me permite vos mirar de primera pata aquel componente atontante?

-¡Maldito gato desagradecido! ¿¡Es que no puedes llamarme por mi nombre de una vez!?

-Me es hilarante su apodo, así que olvídese. Y también olvídese de su autoridad. Voy a ver, sin permiso o con.- El felino fue caminando hacia la mesa por donde estaban asentados las piezas del aparato del demonio. Mientras, su dueña pensaba. Al final habló de nuevo.

-Hum... hay algo que me ha inquietado desde hace unos días... Dices que este capturador funciona con un mineral que no conoces y una vidaesfera, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Entonces... Helio me dijo un día que la captura se produce también por los sentimientos transmitidos a través la de la máquina. ¿Es eso verdad?

-Sí. ¿Y eso es todo?

-No.

Poison se quedó un rato en silencio. Se estaba preparando las argumentaciones para explicar sus dudas y deducciones.

-Has... dicho que tienen una fuente de energía del cual emplea para funcionar y provocar una relación entre usuario y pokémon... entonces... los capturadores que tenemos nosotros... también tiene que tener algo que provoque esta simbiosis. Es que, en serio, me parece muy poco creíble que funcione con emociones esta cosa.

-Pues lo hace. Toma los latidos del corazón como-

-El ritmo cardíaco no es una referencia clara de las emociones, y tampoco crea energía para alimentar un aparato eléctrico. No me venga con historias, por favor. Se supone que es científico, no un gurú del New Age.- Refutó la explicación que quería darle con estas contundentes palabras. Su coletilla de encubrimiento le fue totalmente inservible para aquella escéptica adolescente. Julio iba en su defensa, pero Gobios lo detuvo antes.

-No, Julio; tiene razón. Os he mentido. A todos. No os he explicado realmente como funcionan los capturadores, y lo siento mucho. Claro que tenía mis razones...

El jefe de Otonia se quedó patidifuso. Pensaba que todas sus capturas eran producto de su amor incondicional a aquellas maravillosas criaturas, bondadosas y fieles que siempre están a su disposición para colaborar en la manutención de la madre Tierra. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que causaba esa reacción?

-Entonces no me equivocaba... ¿Qué emplea entonces para que se vuelvan tan afectivos?

-Te lo diría directamente si no fuera porque supiste desmontar mi tapadera. Te reto a que lo adivines, por listilla.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh, muy bien.- Cruzó los brazos como gesto de altivez. Aquel adjetivo subía su ego. -Acepto el desafío, pues.- Luego se quedó pensando, rememorando los hechos sucedidos anteriormente. -Si bien la reacción que se han dado en todos los pokémon salvajes que he capturado es de aceptación y amor, podemos deducir que su fuente provoca un incremento en la amistad entre el receptor y el emisor...

-Vas bien, vas bien.

-No obstante, solo sé de un objeto que hace que la felicidad aumente... y es la campana alivio. Pero... esto es un mero cascabel. Tiene que ser un mineral que irradie algún tipo de energía como en este caso, ¿no?

-Exacto. Pero no vas tan mal encaminada. De hecho, estás cerca de la respuesta. ¡Sigue pensando!- Iba animando Gobios. Mas Poison llegó a un punto muerto. Pensó en cual mineral tenía los mismos efectos, pero no conocía ninguno. Y no pensó que la campana tenía un elemento especial que hiciera que tintineara de la forma que tanto gustara a los pokémon.

-... Pues... lo siento, pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Me decepcionas, hija. ¿De qué está hecha la campana alivio?

-... De... ¿latón?

-¡Noooo! ¡En el intetior!

-¿En el interior? Jo, hay otra pelotita que provoca el tintineo, ¿es eso lo que quieres que diga?

-¿¡Pero de qué está hecha la pelotita!?

-... Latón. Puro y simple latón.- Volvió a responderle Poison.

-¡No, no, no, no y no!- Gobios pisoteaba de la impaciencia. -¡De almina!

-¿Al... mina?

No le sonaba ese nombre. Ni siquiera de la guía avanzada de todos los objetos que los pokémon puede usar. Pero el nombre le parecía de procedencia árabe.

-Sí, almina. Es un mineral que provoca afecto hacia todos los individuos que están alrededor. El capturador funciona como un contenedor de su energía, a la vez que emplea la misma para influir positivamente en el pokémon.- Eso explicaba porqué aquel houndoom que capturó en su llegada se lanzó a por ella para atacarle afectuosamente con lametones. Pero si el capturador que tenía Helio tenía lo mismo que el suyo, ¿cómo es que ella podía hacer frente a los hermanos y él no? ¿Y cómo es que cuando los captura se sanan? Son otras preguntas que tenía que solventar. Mas Julio se adelantó con una de carácter más existencial.

-Pero... pero entonces... estamos actuando en contra de su voluntad. Estamos forzándolos, igual que lo hacen el equipo Go-Rock... ¡Los estamos tratando como herramientas!

-No, Julio, en eso te equivocas. Puede que la captura sea más artificiosa y frívola de lo que hice entender, pero al contrario que ellos no estamos hiriéndolos. Si hay algo de cierto en lo que dije, es que estamos haciéndolos entender que no todos los humanos somos crueles e interesados y que también estamos dispuestos a cuidar nuestro planeta. Además, cuando los capturamos, curamos todas sus heridas, sean físicas o emocionales. A parte, apuesto a que la gratitud es un factor que hace que los pokémon nos ayuden, más que la acción de la almina.

El elegante jefe del centro económico de la región se quedó callado inmerso en sus pensamientos. Le desagradaba que la verdad le fuera revelado. Eso significaba que a lo mejor no era tan bueno como pensaba. Aquel desengaño le sentó fatal, pese el discurso de Gobios. Ahora Poison podía preguntar lo que le incumbía.

-Hum... tengo una pregunta más sobre esto... Anteriormente, cuando... um... mi compañero se enfrentó a uno de esos "jovenzuelos" que vimos ensayando en la fábrica no pudo capturar el pokémon que utilizaba. Luego supimos que sus capturadores estaban mejorados... sin embargo... yo sí que pude hacerles frente. Entonces... ¿tienes alguna explicación para este rarísimo fenómeno?

-Lo tengo. Y es que tu capturador es... un prototipo de súpercapturador. Sí... es diferente de todos los demás. Anteriormente estaba investigando cómo mejorar los capturadores, y hallé dos modos; uno era utilizar una vidasfera y combinarla con almina para que los pokémon fueran más eficientes, y otra era poner fragmentos de unas gemas procedentes de Almia para potenciar su efecto. Este resultó tener muy buenos resultados, por lo que decidí darle un ejemplar a Alejandro. Luego cuando probé el otro resultó ser una catástrofe. El pokémon que capturé con él acabó enloquecido y no paraba de atacar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino... Conseguí escapar de él, y fui a pedir un escolta a Alejandro. Y ahí estaba. El escolta tenía el prototipo. Lamentablemente, el otro cayó en malas manos...

-¿Entonces es posible que el hecho de que pueda capturar a sus pokémon es debido a que lo que tengo en mi aparato puede contrarrestar el efecto de lo que tengan?

-Podría ser.- Confirmó el profesor. -Y ahora que os lo he explicado todo... tengo que disculparme por habéroslo ocultado. Si lo hubierais sabido, seguro que no os hubierais unido a la unión...

-A mí no me hace nada. ¡Soy una operaria de todas formas!- Decía alegre Ana. -Siempre me pregunté que era esa cosa azul que tenía... ¡Gracias por iluminarme!

-No hay de qué. Ahora, si me permiten, me llevaré los trozos... ¿Has acabado de contemplar el trozo ese, Umbreon?- Preguntó a Kyumbreon.

-No estaba contemplándolo; ergo, no me sentía para nada captado por él. Mas... puedo decir que irradia de energía oscura, si eso le sirve para después. Bueno, todo suyo, señor.

Se bajó de la mesa para que el técnico los recoja. Después se despidió, y los dejó para que hicieran sus cosas. Ahora ella podía estar segura de que no tenía nada de especial. Era completamente normal en lo que respecta a la captura. Y esto le reconfortaba. Alejandro estaba completamente equivocado. Iba a la habitación de invitados en cuanto Kyumbreon le advirtió que percibía en Julio un creciente odio hacia su persona y que era mejor retirarse e irse a Villavera. Ella no le podía creer. Solo veía que Julio parecía destrozado. Intentó acercarse para ver qué le pasaba.

-Ju... ¿Julio...?

-Por... por tu culpa...

-¿Qué...?

-¿Por qué no podías conformarte con lo que te dijeron? ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme saber la verdad...?- Estaba cabizbajo, musitando. Él pensaba que creaba vínculos por su iniciativa, no por la acción de un trozo de roca brillante. Habría preferido seguir engañado, pensar que todavía se merecía el puesto número dos del Top Ranger... pero ya carecía sentido. Poison le había quitado el sentido. Toda su orgullo por tener el puesto de jefe y la razón de su reputación fue desmoronándose con la revelación de la historia que se escondía tras la falacia que Gobios usó para que se dedicaran a su labor con devoción.

-Pero... yo no... no pensé que...

-Márchate. Ahora.- Ordenó con voz floja.

-Pero en serio, yo-

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE MARCHES!- Imperó vociferante, a la vez que señalaba la puerta con su dedo y dejaba mostrar sus gafas empañadas. Todos los presentes menos Kyumbreon se asustaron. Tal como el chacal dijo, estaba a rabiar de odio. Tuvo que hacer caso a su consejero previamente para evitar volver a sentirse mal. Su rechazo fue la aguja que pinchó el saco lleno de agua. Sus ojos se enmudecieron. Sus pasos, ralentizados. En cuanto estaba a unos escasos centímetros de abrir los bloques de cristal con su presencia, giró la vista de nuevo hacia Julio. A punto de llorar y con el molesto nudo en la garganta, soltó una serie de ahogados aullidos en forma de palabras.

-Yo... yo solo quería ayudarte... - Luego se marchó, herida por recibir otra muestra más de desprecio.

La noche ya se asentó. Ya no se escuchaba ningún paso en los tablones; tan solo el oleaje. Las cálidas llamas de las antorchas tiki, sin embargo, estaban encendidas para todo paseante nocturno. El pueblo estaba en silencio, hasta que unos pies resonaron en la madera. Un par de siluetas se dirigían hacia la base, iluminada con luz blanca.

El chico pasó fastidiado, enfadado, cabreado. Injuriaba para sus adentros a aquel que tenía que acompañar. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan miedica? Carlos estaba cenando lo que él mismo había preparado cuando Soel y Dressela entraron en la base.

-Ah... hola... ¿habéis logrado traer la pieza?

-¿Tú qué crees?- Se tiraron en los dos sillones de mimbre que habían libres simultáneamente, cansados. Sus otros dos compañeros se reían de él. Había fracasado en en una misión tan simple que su desgracia les resultó cómica. Ellos no sabían lo que era ir con un entomofóbico en una selva plagada de insectos. Mientras Carlos le traía la cena, y cuando colocó el plato en la mesa, se acordó de que tenía algo para él.

-Ah, sí... me llegó un paquete de tu madre. Lo tienes en recepción.

Tan pronto como se sentó se levantó para coger una cuchilla, la caja marrón y volver a acomodarse para luego hacer una incisión que dividió el celo y aflojó su adherencia al cartón. Pudo ver en su interior seis cilindros amarillos con letras impresas y una pokéball ocupada. Además de estos objetos, había un trozo de papel con perfecta caligrafía. Tomó la carta y la leyó.

"Querido hijo:

¿Cómo te va en Villaestío? ¡Espero que no estés escaqueándote cada dos por tres!

Seguramente te estarás encontrando con muchos pokémon cortándote el paso, así que pensé que no estaría mal enviarte repelentes para que no os toquen. También he enviado a Hella... por si las moscas.

¡Que no te muerdan las chinches!

Tu madre."

Soel se alegró de recibir aquella ayuda maternal. Le acababa de dar la solución para el problema del mecánico.


	31. Capitulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

A la mañana siguiente, el mecánico volvió a la base tras la llamada de Carlos, con desgana. Después de hallarse con tantos monstruos invertebrados de cuerpos blandos no tenía ninguna esperanza de aguantar en aquella selva, pese a que le comunicaron que su escolta tenía una solución definitiva.

El bajo joven de gafas ovaladas, con la frente dotada de unos pocos grasientos granos y de lacio pelo corto, vestido con un burdo traje de turquesa pastel que le cubría cuerpo entero no se esperaba nada en absoluto.

-Espero que no me estés engañando, Carlos...-Dijo nada más entrar. El jefe de Villaestío le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no. Tenemos seis sprays de los mejores repelentes que hay en el mercado. ¡Y todo gracias a su madre!

El mecánico no entendía lo que el jefe de Villaestío estaba diciendo. La palabra le sonaba; sin embargo, su definición se esfumó para dejar espacio los conceptos esenciales de la ingeniería. No comprendía cómo eso le ayudaría a llegar al lago.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¡No! ¡Mira, te muestro!- Entonces fue hacia el paquete y cogió dos de los cilindros que contenían el químico ahuyentador. -Con esto no se acercará ningún bicho.

-¡Ja ja, y yo me lo creo! Estas cosas suelen ser un timo. Mi madre compró una de esas cosas para los mosquitos, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Los mosquitos se les acercaba igualmente! Lo compró de teletienda, y apuesto a que la madre de él también pica en esas trampas mortales que te dicen el precio sin los gastos de envío. ¿Y cuando llegan a casa? ¡Oh, sorpresa, cuestan más! Y además, resulta que la cosa...

Se calló. Soel estaba haciendo una demostración en vivo con el politoed de Fernando, que esperaba a su compañero. Se aplicó el aerosol inodoro por el cuerpo y acto seguido se acercó al anfibio. Este salió brincando con pavor hacia la ventana, haciendo salir fuera a Fernando. Luego él giró su mirada de galán combinada con una sonrisa socarrona para decir una sola palabra con tono neutro.

-¿Decías?

Ya no tenía ninguna excusa para no volver a adentrarse a la espesura selvática. Ahora los insectos tendrían fobia de él. El mecánico, de nombre Héctor, se animó a volver a enfrentarse sus miedos cogiendo todos los repelentes de Soel. Luego este se acomodó en una butaca y reposó su cabeza entre sus brazos, a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas. Ahora era cuestión que volviera con la pieza él solo. Pero su superior desaprobó su actitud e intentó levantarle.

-Vamos, acompáñale, so vago.

-Pero si ya se las puede arreglar solo.

-... Muy bien. Vale. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te anulo la misión! Puedes ir a patrullar por la playa tranquilo.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó sin mucha emoción.

-Sí. Sal y ve a hacer tus tareas normales, anda.

Era raro. Carlos dejándole salir a patrullar sin acabar una misión. Tampoco es que hubiera hecho muchas. Hacía poco que entró en aquel rollo; un par de meses llevaba. Lo único que hizo fue acompañar a la entrenadora y al imbécil de Helio. El resto fue tumbarse a la bartola. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer una vez más. Salió todavía extrañado y se dirigió a la playa. Sin embargo, no pudo. Se encontró a alguien que no quería ver nunca.

-¡Soel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, machote?

Era Ignacio. Parecía haberse curado de su gripe.

A buenas horas.

Era detestable. Le contaba como se cogía a todas las chicas cuando estaba en el colegio de rangers. Y por mucho que le dijera que tenía otros gustos, él seguía fardando de haber aprovechado bien sus cualidades físicas. Si no fuera tan pesado, quizá lo querría, pero era un incordió. Ni de coña quería soportar otra anécdota suya. Se despidió y se fue hacia la base algo apresurado, pero cuando quiso entrar, la puerta automática no se abrió. Golpeó la puerta, a punto de perder la calma. Luego Carlos, con el ukelele en la mano, se acercó con su sonrisa boba.

-¡Ábreme, maldita sea!

El jefe se negó, aún sonriente.

-Haz tu tarea.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Huiré de esta estúpida isla antes!

-¿Con el capturador dentro?

Entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba el aparato en la cintura. No tenía escapatoria alguna. Tenía solo dos opciones: romper el cristal de la puerta o hacer lo que le manda. El problema es que la primera opción le conllevaría a conflictos con la ley. Ya solo le faltaría estar confinado en una cárcel; ahí sí que no podría salir. Era preferible ir a la estúpida selva por donde estaría el estúpido mecánico repeliendo a los estúpidos bichos antes que ser encerrado por allanamiento. Dejó de insistir para señalar a su jefe, decirle que esta vez había ganado y encaminarse hacia el hogar de los terroríficos insectos.

Pensó que el joven no habría pasado de las palmeras. Error. Parecía haber avanzado, y los wurlple aún temblaban de pavor. La alegría que le causaron los efectos de los repelentes sobre su cuerpo hizo que soltara varias risotadas, delatando su presencia en todo el complejo tropical y asustando a toda criatura viviente. Eso le hacía suponer que el muy cazurro había utilizado todos los potes del químico en cuestión. Fue corriendo hacia la procedencia de las risas. Cuatro cilindros de aluminio pintado de amarillo y plata se encontró en el camino. Los dos que le quedaban estaba en sus manos, escupiendo químicos en los ojos de un par de ariados.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, idiota?- Preguntó Soel. -¡Te lo tienes que aplicar en el cuerpo, no rociarlo por ahí!

-¡Eh, pero tendrías que haber visto sus caras! ¡Cómo corrían los muy hijos de su madre! ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo!

Soel bufó. Resultó ser más idiota de lo imaginado. Demasiado confiado.

-Bueno, deja de maltratar a los pobres bichos. Si Carlos te viera... Además, ¿no tenías que ir a por una pieza?

-Sí, pero quería divertirme un poco. Los bichos me han hecho pasar muy malos ratos y-y-y quería ser esta vez el que-

-Ya, ya, sí, sí, los bichos te arruinaron la vida, ya lo sabemos. A por la pieza, venga, venga.

Soel fue empujando a Héctor para que continuara. En cuanto más pronto acabara, más tiempo podrá expulsar a Ignacio de su territorio. Caminaron llanamente sin que ningún ser viviente se les cruzara en el camino, treparon por una pequeña ladera ayudados de las zarzas hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño lago. Cerca de la orilla reposaba aquella pieza que las golondrinas dejaron caer. La hélice que necesitaba el Acuamóvil para propulsarse. El cilindro que lo contenía estaba algo abollado, pero no era un daño muy grave.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó Héctor. Tenía ganas de completar ya aquella máquina y admirar todo su trabajo de reconstrucción. Ver al fin aquel vehículo subacuático de la década de los cuarenta, diseñado para misiones de reconocimiento marino, era algo que esperaba con ansia. Y por fin, después de enfrentarse a su etnofobia, ahí estaba; la última pieza que le faltaba. Iba a cogerla de enseguida, llevarla en sus brazos, hasta que una desprevenida carpa saltó delante y recibió el puntapié del zapato de cuero del mecánico. Este fue regresado accidentalmente a su hogar, con un agudo dolor en la aleta derecha. El mecánico tragó saliva. Dañó a un pokémon sin querer.

-Bueno... no le culpo al magikarp por enfadarse... es culpa mía que se enfadara. Le di un puntapié.

-Coge-la-maldita-pieza.-Ordenaba Soel.

Este se agachaba para cogerlo, cuando de pronto, la misma carpa, enojada, junto a otros tres, emergieron del lago. El ranger se interrogaba a sí mismo qué pensaban hacer estos débiles peces que tan solo pueden saltar en el suelo demandando estar otra vez en el agua. Pero luego el terror de las aguas, tanto dulces como saladas, hizo una aparición magistral. Aquella serpiente azul draconiana estaba furiosa. Miraba con molestia al causante del daño de su hijo tras bramar. El mecánico estaba asustado.

-Eeeeh... vale, vale, no le culpo al gyarados por enfadarse conmigo... yo le di un puntapié al magikarp... -Héctor, asustado, se abrazó a Soel, pidiendo ayuda.

-Suelta, que no eres mi tipo.- Dijo en respuesta. Entonces este se limitó a permanecer a sus espaldas, por si el dragón marino se disponía a lanzar chorros con toda su furia.

Soel suspiró y sacó la pokéball que contenía a Dressela para empezar a atacar a los moradores del lago y alejarles de la pieza. Su compañera salió con elegancia de la bola, lista para cualquier confrontación. Subestimando a su enemigo, Soel ordenó directamente que use danza pétalo contra ellos. Los magikarp fueron lentos en reaccionar y recibieron el golpe de lleno. Sin embargo la serpiente repelió el ataque con una tromba acuática que los golpeó a los tres más la pieza.

El agua estaba helada. Héctor tiritaba de frío. A Dressela no le sentaba del todo mal el agua; ni siquiera la fuerza del impacto le afectó mucho. Pero Soel recibió una contusión de parte de la pieza en la pierna. Una bastante fuerte como para resentirse, insuficiente para que le rompa el fémur. Otra razón para arrepentirse de coger este trabajo. Al menos la pieza ya la tenía a su alcance, mas apenas podía erguirse con facilidad. Para colmo no parecía que el gyarados quisiera dejarlos en paz.

Héctor estaba a punto de soltar una trémula orden de usar el capturador, pero tan pronto como iba a decirle vio que no lo tenía. Entonces el dragón dispuso a usar hidrobomba contra ellos. Por suerte Dressela se interpuso en la trayectoria del chorro, recibiendo todo el impacto. La potencia del ataque hizo que sus pies se arrastraran hasta quedar cerca de los dos humanos padeciendo las consecuencias de la ola. El golpe aún le dolió, y sin esperar las órdenes de su amigo, creó otra ráfaga floral llevada por el frenético ritmo que conllevaba ejecutarlo. El dragón no se esperaba otro tornado de pétalos y recibió los cortes que le proporcionaban. Estaba muy dolido, pero para nada rendido.

Sacó gran parte de su cuerpo del agua para lanzarse a por la dama floral, dispuesto a dar un mordisco con sus fauces. Dressela esquivó el ataque aumentando con danza aleteo su velocidad y esquivó los que seguían; sin embargo un paso en falso permitió a su contrincante clavarle los colmillos. Le cogió por una de las hojas que funcionaban como brazos; una parte flexible, pero vulnerable. Donde el bocado fue dado, se fueron formando cristales de hielo que le cubrían el brazo con rapidez. Siendo un pokémon tipo planta no podía soportar tanto frío. Tan solo podía tiritar a la espera de que el sólido vuelva a ser líquido mientras quedaba tiesa debido a las bajas temperaturas.

Otro colmillo hielo y no podría defenderlos.

Visto el estado de Dressela, Soel se dispuso a darle la pieza a Héctor, ignorar la contusión, devolver a Dressela a su pokéball y sacar a su otro pokémon. Era débil frente a sus ataques tipo agua, pero qué más daba; al menos podía acabar con él. Con lo poco que le faltaba para agotarlo...

Una lámpara de araña llameante y flotante salió de la pokéball que lanzó Soel. Con la ira en sus ojos exánimes veía a la serpiente, la cual estaba a punto de abusar de la debilidad de la mejor amiga del hijo de su original entrenadora. Era el momento de dar la orden de ataque.

-¡Hella! ¡Usa Bola Sombra!

La chandelure reunió a las fuerzas de las sombras cerca de sus brazos bifurcados para condensarla en una bola negra de energía opaca. Sin que el gyarados se percatara, Hella lanzó la bola hacia él. El orgulloso dragón marino recibió el golpe de lleno y no lo aguantó. Se desplomó en el suelo sin consciencia, malherido. Su trabajo había terminado. El gyarados no molestaría más.

La lámpara fantasmal, después de cumplir con su cometido, fue absorbida por el rayo rojo de su celda.

-Y tú decías que dejara a los bichos en paz... pobre gyarados.

-Eh, que tienes la pieza, ¿no es lo que querías?- Contestó a Héctor, aún con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

-Sí, sí, pero... ahora me das miedo...

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque podría haber matado a este gyarados? Pues será mejor que andemos hacia la base antes de que te mate por impertinente y lento, ¡venga, vamos! ¡Hop, hop!

Irritado y un poco asustado por la batalla que se acabó de dar, Héctor dio la vuelta para al fin acabar aquella reliquia. Soel lo siguió por detrás, cojeando un poco. Ya por aquel día se quedaría sin playa.


End file.
